Do not blame your past, because the past will never change
by Takiiyukii
Summary: [UPDATE!Chapter 18] Jangan menyalahkan masa lalu anda, karena masa lalu tidak akan pernah berubah.LOVE IS THAT CONDITION IN WHICH THE HAPPINESS OF ANOTHER PERSON IS ESSENTIAL TO YOUR OWN - ROBERT A. HEINLEIN (Cinta adalah suatu kondisi di mana kebahagiaan orang lain menjadi penting bagi kebahagiaanmu). Kray, Sulay, Yunjae, ChangKyu, Eunhae, etc. Mind to Review? #deepbow
1. Chapter 1

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Seorang namja manis berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah mencari kelas 3-A, ia membawa bekal makanan dan sebotol minuman yang akan diberikan pada hyungnya. Setelah sampai di kelas 3-A, namja itu menstabilkan nafasnya dan melongok ke dalam kelas, ternyata kelas itu sepi, ia melihat hyungnya sedang membaca buku tebal, sejenis ensiklopedia dan memanggilnya. " Hyung.." namja yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke asal suara. Ia menutup bukunya dan bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah si pemanggil.

" Ada apa dongsaengku tersayang? Merindukan hyungmu yang tampan ini?" tanyanya narsis.

" Hu, percaya diri sekali. Aku ingin mengantar bekal ini, tadi hyung kan berangkat bersama Kyuhyun hyung jadi tak sempat membawa bekal. Ini bekalnya, dihabiskan ya, nanti Umma marah lo." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan bekal itu. 'Hyung'nya namja itu mengambil bekal yang dibawa adiknya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

" Gomawo nae dongsaeng."

" Hyung jangan acak-acak rambutku, aishh.. aku merapikannya hampir 1 jam." Namja itu menyingkirkan tangan hyungnya dan merapikan kembali rambutnya.

" Salah sendiri punya rambut jamur.." goda hyungnya.

" Hyuuung, nanti kuadukan Umma." Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Tangannya di silangkan didadanya.

CUP

Hyungnya mencium pipinya. " Jangan marah ya, hyung kan Cuma bercanda."

" Hem, lebih baik cepat hyung makan sebelum bel masuk, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Oh ya nanti tidak usah menungguku, aku ada latihan dance dengan Kai." Hyungnya mengangguk. Namja itu membalas mencium pipi hyungnya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas 3.

" Yixing.. tunggu aku." Namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya.

" Luhan darimana? Mnenemui Sehun ya?"

" Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Ayo kita ke kelas dulu, sudah bel masuk Xingie.."

" Em.." Yixing mengangguk, mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas.

Namja yang bersama Luhan itu adalah Zhang Yixing, namja manis yang sekarang duduk di kelas 2 Param High School adalah adik angkat dari Shim Changmin putra dari Kim Jaejoong.

Bicara tentang Changmin, kenapa memakai marga Shim bukan Kim atau marga ayah kandungnya? Shim Changmin lahir saat Kim Jaejoong masih berstatus istri dari Shim Yihan sahabatnya. Jaejoong adalah Male pregnant, ia diusir keluarganya dari rumah saat mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil, ia hidup mandiri sampai usia kandungannya 4 bulan, kemudian ia bertemu Yihan sahabatnya dan Yihan merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong kemudian menawarkan diri menjadi suami Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong menolak tapi setelah ia memikirkan masa depan anaknya,ia menerima Yihan dan tak lama setelahnya ia menikah dengan Yihan. Yihan menerima Jaejoong apa adanya. Setelah Changmin lahir, ia ingin Changmin memakai marga Yihan, karena baginya **(Jaejoong)** ayah kandung Changmin sudah meninggal padahal kenyataannya belum. **(nanti akan diceritakan siapa ayah kandung Changmin)** Namun suatu musibah terjadi, Yihan meninggal karena kecelakaan dan tinggalah Jaejoong dengan putra semata wayangnya Changmin.

Kembali ke Yixing, kenapa Yixing bermarga Zhang? Siapa Yixing yang sebenarnya? Suatu hari setelah Jaejoong pulang dari pasar, ia menemukan box bayi di depan pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong menemukan bayi lucu dalam box itu dan sepucuk surat untuk memberi nama bayi itu Zhang Yixing. Jaejoong tidak menolaknya, ia merawat Yixing hingga dewasa, Jaejoong sudah menganggap Yixing sebagai putranya sama seperti Changmin, Changmin juga sangat menyayangi Yixing. Yixing mengetahui statusnya saat dia kelas 6 SD namun sikapnya terhadap Jaejoong tidak berubah, justru ia semakin menyayangi Jaejoong dan tidak ingin tahu tentang keluarganya, menurutnya keluarganya adalah Jaejoong dan Changmin dan tidak ada yang lain.

**Jika berkenan cerita ini dilanjutkan mohon review.. terima kasih banyak. #deepbow. Maaf typo bertebaran. Gomawo...!**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

" Xingie, kudengar Changmin hyung akan mengikuti olimpiade sains tingkat nasional ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menguyah keripik kentangnya.

" Heum, Changmin hyung sangat jenius." Bangga Yixing.

" Tapi sayang kau tidak sepintar hyungmu."

" Kalau itu sudah jelas, aku kan cuma adik angkat Changmin hyung, Jae Umma dan Yihan appa sangat pintar, yang kudengar begitu. Keluarga asliku pasti bodoh karena membuangku, untung saja Jae Umma yang menemukanmu kalau bukan dia aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa. "

" Kau tidak pernah minder jika dibandingkan dengan Changmin hyung."

" Tidak, aku memiliki hal lain yang bisa ku banggakan."

" Apa itu?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Luhan."Semangat pantang menyerah." Luhan terkejut mendengar jawaban Yixing tapi kemudian Luhan tersenyum.

" Benar juga, lagipula kau juga bisa dance."

" Aku dan Changmin hyung punya keahlian khusus dalam beberapa bidang. Kalau Changmin hyung suka makan. Aku suka memasak. Kalau Changmin hyung suka game, aku lebih suka membuat lagu. Tapi selama ini Umma tidak melarangku atau Changmin hyung untuk melakukan hal yang kami suka, selama hal itu bermanfaat."

" Jae Umma baik sekali kalau begitu?"

" Sangat baik. Aku yakin ibuku tak sebaik itu dibanding Jae Umma."

" Bagaimana jika orangtua aslimu datang menemuimu, apakah kau mau kembali bersama mereka?"

" Tidak." Jawab Yixing singkat dan jelas tanpa ada keraguan.

" K-k-kenapa? Bagaimana kalau mereka orang kaya."

" Aku tidak peduli, bagiku Jae Umma dan Changmin hyung adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, jika mereka sudah membuangku itu tandanya mereka tidak menginginkanku dan aku bukan milik siapa-siapa tapi setelah Jae Umma menemukanku dan merawatku, maka dialah pemilik diriku. Keluargaku ya mereka berdua, Appa dan Umma ku ya Kim Jaejoong dan hyungku adalah Shim Changmin." Jawab Yixing santai.

" Eh, Apa kau sudah mendaftar untuk seleksi lomba dance yang diadakan Pelatih Yoon ? Yang menang akan dikirim ke China untuk festival dance internasional bulan depan."

" Oh yang itu, sudah kemarin aku mendaftarnya. Aku duet dengan Kai."

" Kalian memang pasangan duet maut Xing. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan ikut festival dance itu."

" Aku harap juga begitu, Lu tadi kau darimana, menemui Sehun kah?"

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hyun Joon untuk membahas Class meeting. Besok masing-masing ketua kelas akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas hal ini."

" Memang kapan acaranya?"

" Seminggu lagi, hampir bersamaan dengan seleksimu itu. Dan ..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Yixing bingung.

" Dan ..?"

" Anak-anak memilihmu untuk ikut lomba ini mewakili mereka, ya tidak cuma kau saja tapi kau harus ikut kata mereka."

" MWO..? lalu seleksi dance ku bagaimana? Aku kan juga latihan dengan Kai?" Yixing membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" Aku akan mengatur jadwalmu, jadi kau masih bisa ikut latihan untuk lomba dance mu dan class meeting ini. Aku mohon Xing, disini hanya kau yang jago dalam olahraga. Please.. kalau kita menang, kita akan mendapat Trofi antar peserta yang menang akan mendapat beasiswa. Bagaimana kau mau? Mau ya.." Luhan memohon sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, Yixing memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening tapi melihat Luhan begitu berharap padanya, akhirnya dia setuju.

**At Home**

" Apa? Kau ikut class meeting juga, lalu bagaimana dengan lomba mu Xing?" tanya Changmin kaget mendengar cerita Yixing.

" Aku masih bisa ikut lomba, lagipula lomba itu kan satu hari sebelum Class meeting hyung, jadi aku masih bisa ikut."

" Tapi kau kan juga latihan dance, pulangmu sudah sore jika kau ikut class meeting kau akan latihan juga, mau pulang jam berapa? Kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana?" Changmin kurang setuju jika Yixing harus ikut class meeting, baginya lomba dance sudah menguras tenaga Yixing, apalagi kalau Yixing juga ikut class meeting, ia takut Yixing tidak akan mendapat waktu istirahat. Brother Complex.

" Luhan sudah mengaturnya hyung." Melas Yixing. " Umma tolong bantu aku." Mohon Yixing pada Jaejoong.

" Min, sudahlah, lagipula Yixing kan hanya ikut class meeting bukan perang." Bela Jaejoong sambil menyiapkan makan malamnya.

" Tapi Umma nanti kalau Yixing sakit bagaimana?"

" Umma yakin Yixing bisa menjaga kesehatannya, benarkan Xing?"

" Iya umma, aku akan jaga kesehatanku, hyung jangan khawatir. Kalau hyung khawatir, hyung bisa menjemputku jika aku sudah selesai latihan. Bagaimana?" pinta Yixing sambil menggelayuti lengan Changmin dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan Puppy eyes. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Changmin menyetujuinya, tapi ia memberi beberapa syarat dan Yixing pun menyetujuinya.

" Terima kasih hyung.." Yixing memeluk Changmin dari belakang dan beralih ke Jaejoong.

" Tapi ingat perjanjian kita, jika kau melanggarnya, ku pastikan kau akan berakhir di kamar, tidak boleh keluar dan hp mu akan aku sita."

" Iya hyung." Dan mereka pun segera melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda.

**Skip time – at school**

Kelas 2 A yaitu kelas Yixing mulai berlatih lari. Kali ini ia berpasangan dengan Donghae. Sempat tertinggal jauh akhirnya Yixing berhasil menyusul Donghae. Donghae memberinya selamat.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja mengamati kelas 2 A berlatih. Ia mendecih. " Jadi kau yang jadi lawanku besok, baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

" Kris.." panggil seorang namja jangkung yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, namja yang dipanggil Kris itu menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

" Yeollie.."

" Sedang apa kau disini? Xiumin dan yang lain sedang menunggumu di kantin."

" Aku sedang melihat namja yang akan jadi lawanku di class meeting besok, dari kelas 2-A" tunjuk Kris pada Yixing yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sendirian.

" Zhang Yixing maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol menekankan.

" Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

" Dia adik angkat Changmin sunbaenim kelas 3-A. Kau kenal kan?"

" Changmin, namja yang membuat noona ku patah hati dan sekarang karenanya noona ku pindah ke Kanada. Tentu aku mengenalnya, sangat kenal bagaimana dia membuat noona ku menangis selama 1 minggu penuh."

" Benarkah itu?"

" Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga tapi karena dia siswa kesayangan kepala sekolah, aku harus mengurungkan niatku. Aku ingin membalas dendam padanya."

" Balas dendam jangan padanya tapi pada adiknya saja, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Noona mu."

" Ide yang bagus. Kka kita pergi dari sini. Kita akan memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada Changmin lewat adiknya Yixing." Kris mengajak Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu. sedangkan Yixing ia sempat menatap kedua namja itu dari kejauhan namun ia abaikan, ia tidak melihat wajah mereka berdua karena jaraknya cukup jauh, lalu Yixing melanjutkan latihannya.

**At restaurant**

Jaejoong mengantar pesanan ke pelanggannya kemudian kembali ke dapur tak lama setelahnya. Sampai di dapur ia dipanggil salah satu rekannya untuk menghadap bosnya.

" Joongie hyung, kau dipanggil Tuan Kang ke ruangannya."

" Tuan Kang memanggilku, ada apa?" Hyeon Ki mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu, Jaejoong pun bergegas ke ruangan bosnya.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Ia masuk ke dalam dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Duduklah Joongie, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan?"

" Ada apa ? tolong jangan pecat saya. Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa Tuan." Jaejoong terlihat panik namun malah tersenyum.

" Siapa yang akan memecatmu, justru aku ingin memberi kabar baik untukmu?"

" K-kabar baik? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

" Mulai besok, restaurant ini akan ku serahkan padamu, kau sudah bekerja hampir 15 tahun disini dan restaurant mendapat cap restaurant teramah dan ter-enak di daerah ini, ini berkat dirimu. Kau bekerja sungguh-sungguh dan melayani mereka dengan baik, apalagi dengan karyawan kau bisa menjadi sahabat dan membuat mereka betah disini. Jadi aku ingin memberikan restaurant ini padamu."

" T-Tapi bu-bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan, a-aku tidak pantas menerimanya."

" Aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi Joongie, restaurant ini, hanya sebagai pekerjaan sampinganku untuk menghilangkan kesepianku setelah ditinggal pergi istri dan anakku. Kumohon terimalah Joongie, setelah ini aku akan ke jepang, menghabiskan masa tua ku disana." Tuan Kang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis, ia sedih, haru juga bahagia. " Aku percaya padamu Joongie." Jaejoong mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada .

Tuan Kang akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, ia telah menemukan seseorang untuk merawat restaurant yang dia kelola selama 20 tahun ini. Ia percaya Jaejoong dapat menjadi bos yang baik.

Setelah restaurant tutup, Tuan Kang meminta Jaejoong untuk mengumpulkan semua karyawan karena ingin memberikan pengumuman.

" Selamat malam semua. Hari ini, aku akan memberikan pengumuman." Semua karyawan terdiam, ia melihat bosnya yang masih terlihat tampan meskipun usianya menginjak kepala 5. " Mulai besok Kim Jaejoong akan mengantikan posisiku sebagai pemilik restaurant ini." Jaejoong membungkuk. Para karyawan bertepuk tangan atas diangkatnya Jaejoong sebagai pemilik baru restaurant itu. " Dan aku akan berpamitan dengan kalian, mulai besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan masa tua ku disana. Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya selama ini, jika aku memiliki salah, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." membungkuk dan dibalas para karyawan yang lain. Beberapa karyawan menangis begitu juga Jaejoong. Satu persatu melakukan salam perpisahan pada Tuan Kang , mereka sangat senang memilki bos seperti Tuan Kang .

" Joongie, ku serahkan restaurant ini padamu. Jaga baik-baik." Jaejoong mengangguk, ia memeluk yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

" Jaga kesehatan bos, jangan merokok, tidak sehat untuk kesehatan." Tuan Kang tersenyum melihat perhatian Jaejoong. Ia pun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Jaejoong yang juga dia anggap seperti putranya sendiri.

**At home- at morning**

" Wow, Umma masak banyak sekali, ada apa ini hyung?" Yixing melihat banyak masakan diatas meja.

" Tidak tahu, Umma ada acara apa ini kenapa Umma masak banyak sekali?" tanya Changmin melihat Umma nya yang menyiapkan piring untuk mereka berdua.

" Umma punnya kabar baik untuk kalian." Ucap Jaejoong yang telah duduk di samping Changmin.

" Apa Umma?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

" Mau tahu?" goda Jaejoong.

" Umma jangan buat kami mati penasaran." Changmin mulai tidak sabar.

" Umma diangkat sebagaii pemilik baru restaurant Kang, pindah ke Jepang dan restaurant itu di serahkan pada Umma."

" umma jadi bos sekarang?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Benarkah Umma?"

" Benar Xingie sayang."

" Wow, Selamat Umma.." Yixing menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya, Changmin pun ikut memberi selamat dan memeluknya.

" Jadi, mulai sekarang Umma akan sibuk di restaurant dan jarang dirumah?" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya, nada bicaranya terlihat sedih.

" Tentu tidak sayang, Umma akan tetap seperti ini. Merawat kalian, menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, memantau perkembangan kalian, tidak akan berubah. Xingie, kemari nak, Umma tidak mungkin menelantarkan kalian." Jaejoong menyuruh Yixing mendekat dan memeluknya. Changmin ikut memeluk Jaejoong dan Yixing setelah tadi sempat ia lepaskan." Kita bertiga akan seperti ini terus, Umma akan selalu menyayangi kalian. Umma Janji." Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong begitu bahagia memiliki putra seperti Changmin dan Yixing. Baginya harta nomor kesekian, tapi keluarga adalah nomor satu untuknya.

**Other side – At dinning room**

Seorang namja tampan berusia 37 tahun, yeoja cantik berusia 30 tahun dan putra mereka yang berusia 17 tahun sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Hening itulah yang mereka rasakan. Namja tampan itu adalah Jung Yunho, lalu istrinya Kang Hyena dan putra mereka Kris. " Aku selesai." Yunho menyelesaikan sarapannya kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Hyena hanya bisa menghela nafas, Yunho tak mau menyapanya, tetap dingin, begitu juga dengan Kris. Ia memiliki ayah tapi rasanya seperti tak punya ayah.

" Umma, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat."

" Iya, jangan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Appa mu tidak suka."

" Dia ada atau tidak ada sama saja buatku, apa dia peduli padaku?"

" KRIS.. dia appa mu." Bentak Hyena.

" Secara fisik aku punya tapi secara hati tidak ada Umma." Kris melempar serbet makannya kemudian meninggalkan Hyena.

" Kris.." panggil Hyena namun Kris tak mengacukannya, ia tetap berjalan keluar meninggalkan ibunya. Hyena menelungkupkan tanganya ke wajahnya, 17 tahun mencoba mencairkan hati Yunho namun ia tak pernah berhasil. Meskipun sudah menikah namun ia tak bisa mendapatkan hati Yunho.

Yunho berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia membalasnya walaupun tidak begitu kelihatan, meskipun begitu para karyawan sudah memahami sifat bosnya yang begitu dingin pada mereka.

Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia dihadapkan berkas-berkas yang harus ia cek dan tanda tangani, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa lelah, justru ia senang karena ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan tidak bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya. Aneh memang, kebanyakan orang bekerja ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu keluarga mereka namun Yunho memilih sebaliknya.

/ tok 3x/ pintu ruang kerja Yunho diketuk.

" Masuk.." sekretaris yunho masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho.

" Direktur Jung, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sekretarisnya.

" Siapa?" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekretarisnya.

" Tuan Kang Ill Suk."

" Suruh masuk."

" Baik Direktur." Sekretaris Yunho membungkuk dan meninggalkan Yunho, ia menemui Tuan Kang dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

" Direktur Jung lama tak berjumpa denganmu." Sapa tiba-tiba. Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Tuan Kang . Ia membungkuk memberi hormat dan memeluknya. Yunho yang dingin berubah, ia menjadi lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

" Paman, kenapa kau kesini tidak bilang padaku, aku kan bisa menemuimu dimanapun kau mau."

" Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Yun, aku kesini untuk berpamitan."

" Berpamitan, maksud paman?" tanya Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan .

" Aku akan tinggal di Jepang."

" Lalu restaurant anda?"

" Aku titipkan pada seseorang yang aku percaya."

" Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yunho mengajak duduk Tuan Kang di sofa dan Yunho meminta penjelasan kenapa ingin tinggal di Jepang.

**At School – Game Day**

Class meeting pun tiba. Semua siswa dari masing-masing kelas bersiap mengikuti lomba. Lomba pertama adalah estafet dan kelas 2-A berhasil memenangkannya. Lomba berikutnya basket, kali ini kelas 2-B yang memenangkannya. Dipertandingan berikutnya tenis, lagi-lagi kelas 2-B yang memenangkannya juga, namun di pertandingan sepak bola kelas 2-A yang memenangkannya. Score kelas 2-A dan 2-B sama sementara itu kelas 2-C masih kosong.

Pertandingan berikutnya yang menentukan pemenanganya. Saat jam istirahat sebelum pertandingan marathon, Luhan terlihat begitu cemas karena Yixing belum datang. " Bagaimana ini kalau Yixing belum datang, siapa yang akan mewakili kelas 2-A." Luhan mondar-mandir sambil mengigit jari kukunya. " Yixing..."

" PARA PESERTA SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP, PERLOMBAAN LARI MARATHON AKAN SEGERA DI MULAI." Terdengar suara panitia dari lapangan, Luhan semakin panik.

" Luhan dimana Yixing kenapa ia belum datang?" tanya Tao yang tak kalah panik dari Luhan.

" Aku tidak tahu." Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Yixing tapi gagal. " Xing, kau dimana?" Para peserta pun berkumpul di lapangan.

" Marathon.. Luhan, dimana yang lain?" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. Semua orang memandang Yixing.

" Yixing, kau?" ucap Luhan tak percaya.

" Maaf aku terlambat,aku sedang mengurus sesuatu. Maaf." Yixing membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian bersiap-siap ke lapangan.

" Yixing fighting..!" seru sahabat-sahabatnya. Ketua kelas 2-B mulai mengoceh kalau tim mereka yang akan menang karena ada Kris. Ketua kelas 2-C juga memberikan instruksi pada tim nya. Sepertinya da kecurangan dalam lomba ini.

Lomba pun dimulai. Changmin yang baru saja datang segera menemui Luhan dan bertanya tentang keadaan Yixing.

" Apa yang akan terjadi setelah Yixing berlari sejauh 2 KM?"

" Tubuh akan merasa sakit. Kelelahan anak dirasakan dari pinggang bawah. Kram kaki juga. Tubuh akan menyerah. Para pelari yang menyadri hal itu satu per satu akan meninggalkan lintasan."

Pelari dari kelas 2-C mulai melakukan kecurangan. Pertama mereka menumpahkan seluruh minuman yang di sediakan di pinggir lapangan. Kecurangan berikutnya adalah penggantian pemain dengan nomor punggung yang sama agar pelarinya mendapat energi yang utuh.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Yixing dan Kris. Namun Kris ternyata terlalu meremehkan Yixing, ia tak tahu kalau Yixing memiliki tekad dan semangat yang kuat, Yixing berhasil mendahuluinya. Kris pun tak terima dengan kekalahannya, ia menjegal kaki Yixing dan berlari meninggalkannya. Yixing pun terjatuh dan ia berusaha bangkit kemudian berlari lagi.

Di arena, peserta memasuki lintasan terakhir, pelari pertama adalah Kris dan teman-teman Kris dari kelas 2-B berteriak. Lalu Yixing mnucul berikutnya.. Changmin dan Luhan senang, mereka bersorak bersama teman-temannya dari kelas 2-A. Yixing terus berlari dan meninggalkan Kris yang sedikit kelelahan. Ia berlari ke garis finish, teman-temannya terus memberi semangat. Changmin terlihat tak percaya dengan adiknya yang mampu melakukan itu. Di tengah lintasan Yixing terjatuh. Semua orang terlihat cemas, begitu juga dengan Changmin, ingin ia berlari ke tengah arena dan menolong adiknya. Yixing berusaha berdiri tapi tidak kuat. Ia teringat janjinya pada Changmin bahwa dia akan memenangkan lomba ini jika Changmin mengizinkannnya ikut Class Meeting dan tidak akan sakit ataupun cedera. Agaknya bagian yang cedera ini harus dia langgar namun janjinya untuk memenangkan lomba ini harus ia tepati. Sekali lagi Yixing berusaha berdiri dan berlari lagi. Kelas 2-A dan 2-B bersorak-sorai saling mendukung Kris dan Yixing.

Dan finish. Akhirnya Yixing berhasil keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dari kejauhan Changmin terlihat lega dan senang, ia pun segera menghampiri adiknya, sedangkan Kris, ia meninggalkan lintasan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, belum pernah selama dia sekolah, ada yang mengalahkannya dalam lomba marathon. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Yixing suatu saat nanti.

Kelas 2-A saling meluapkan kegembiraannya. Yixing masih terbaring di lintasan finish. Changmin menggendong adiknya ala bridal style.

" Hyung, aku menang, aku tidak melanggar janjiku yang pertama." Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

" Hyung percya kau bisa melakukannya. Hyung bangga padamu."

" Hyung, bisakah kau antar aku ke auditorium. Lomba dance nya belum selesai kan?"

" Sepertinya belum, baiklah, pegangan yang erat." Changmin membawa Yixing ke ruang auditorium untuk menyaksikan lomba dance itu. saat mereka sampai disana ternyata lomba sudah selesai dan tinggal pengumuman pemenangnya, dan pemenangnya adalah duet Kai dan Yixing. Kai pun naik ke panggung dan menerima hadiahnya, dalam win speechnya ia juga menyertakan Yixing kedalamnya. Yixing yang masih berada di gendongan Changmin merasa sangat bahagia, ia berhasil memenangkan 2 lomba sekaligus. Changmin mengecup dahi Yixing, ia bangga pada adiknya yang memiliki semangat pantang menyerah dan tekad yang kuat demi sesuatu hal yang mungkin bagi orang lain mustahil untuk dilakukan. Bagaimana mungkin Yixing bisa ikut lomba dance sedangkan ia sedang ikut Lomba marathon.

**Flashback - D-2 before game day**

Yixing yang baru saja datang,menghampiri Wall dan melihat pengumuman yang baru saja di tempel Pelatih Yoon. Yixing menganga melihat pengumuman yang terpasang di wall.

"MWO...? JADWAL LOMBA DANCE DAN CLASS MEETING WAKTUNYA BERSAMA? ANDWEEEEEEE...! KENAPA BISA BERUBAH..?" tubuh Yixing pun melemas. "Bagaimana ini? Tidak-tidak, ini pasti salah." Yixing mengambil kertas pengumuman itu. " Katakan ini salah, andwe.. andwe..!" Yixing benar-benar putus asa, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yixing pun segera menemui di ruangannya.

" Pelatih Yoon bagaimana bisa anda mengubah jadwal lombanya bersamaan dengan class meeting, anda tahu kalau saya juga ikut class Meeting, mana mungkin saya bisa mengikutinya sedangkan waktunya hampir bersamaan dengan marathon." Keluh Yixing. Pelatih Yoon hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Maaf Xing, tapi ini bukan keputusanku, aku juga bingung, sebagian peserta juga ikut class meeting. Aduh kepalaku pusing memikirkannya."

" Tidak bisa kah anda meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengembalikan jadwalnya kembali ke semula?"

" Maaf Xing tidak bisa."

" Lalu bagaimana aku bisa ikut seleksi itu ?"

" Kau bisa ikut tanpa hadir disana"

" Maksud anda?"

" Teknologi sekarang makin canggih Xing, kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Yixing masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Pelatih Yoon . Ia akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Pelatih Yoon tak lama kemudian."Changmin hyung, ya Changmin Hyung, dia pasti bisa menolongku." Yixing segera berlari ke kelas Changmin menemui hyungnya.

**TBC**

**Penasaran apa yang akan Changmin lakukan? Review please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

"Hyuuuunggg...!" Yixing berlari menghampiri Changmin yang sedang ngobrol di koridor dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin menoleh ke asal suara dan ia melihat adiknya yang berlari kearahnya. Karena tidak hati-hati, Yixing terpleset dan jatuh tepat di pelukan Changmin.

"Aw..." pekik Yixing.

"Xingie kau kenapa? Kenapa berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan begitu?" Changmin menegakkan kembali tubuh adiknya yang terjatuh di pelukannya.

"M-ma-maf hyung."

"Kau kenapa hem?"

"Ini hyung.." Yixing menyodorkan kertas Changmin. Changmin menerima kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Kyuhyun.

"MWO..!? bagaimana bisa? Lomba dance mu bersamaan dengan class meeting, jadwal ini salah kan?" Changmin terkejut melihat kertas yang di serahkan Yixing padanya.

"Class Meeting waktunya bersamaan dengan Dance?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca. " ..Dan maraton?"

"Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?" Changmin menggeleng tak percaya. " Siapa yang mengubah jadwal ini? Pelatih Yoon? Aku akan minta penjelasan padanya." Changmin akan pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yixing.

"Percuma hyung, ini ditanda tangani kepala sekolah langsung."ucap Yixing memelas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui kepala sekolah."

"Percuma Min, pelatih Yoon tidak mungkin mengganti jadwal ini, kecuali ada seseorang yang memang sengaja melakukan ini." Kata Kyuhyun santai. Changmin dan Yixing melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku mencium bau dua tikus busuk kali ini. Tetapi Bukan pelatih Yoon ataupun kepala sekolah."

"Kau membicarakan siapa Kyu? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kepala sekolah berpikir dia melindungi lomba dance Pelatih Yoon, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol yang hanya peduli dengan melindungi diri mereka sendiri."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?"

"Tidak ada . Kita tidak akan melakukan apa pun untuk mereka. Kecuali dance, mungkin. Dan class meeting tetap berlangsung. Sekarang ini hanya akan terjadi jika kita semua bekerja sama."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Kyu."

"Temui aku nanti di ruang dance setelah pulang sekolah. By the way, kau sendiri atau bersama partner?"

"Kai, Kai adalah partnerku hyung."

"Kalau begitu ajak dia sekalian. Setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan terlambat. Arraso?"

"Ne hyung." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin dan Yixing yang masih terpaku di koridor.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun hyung, kenapa auranya gelap sekali?"

"Hyung juga tidak tahu, yang penting nanti pulang sekolah kita temui Kyu, jangan lupa ajak Kai. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung." Jawab Yixing.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Sudah hampir jam masuk. Hyung juga akan kembali ke kelas." Yixing mengangguk dan meninggalkan Changmin tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan pada Changmin.

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO **

Pulang sekolah, Yixing bertemu dengan pelatih Yoon. Yixing berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Pelatih Yoon ..." Yixing menghampirinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa Yixing?" pelatih Yoon berhenti setelah mendengar panggilan Yixing.

"Mengenai perubahan jadwal itu, apa benar-benar tidak ada toleransi lagi."

"Tidak ada diskusi, Yixing. Ini adalah bisnis. Selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa yang ingin mempertahankan pekerjaan mereka karena mereka memiliki hipotek mereka ingin membayar, tagihan kuliah, pembayaran mobil, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Jadi kadang-kadang kita harus melakukan tugas itu meskipun kita tidak suka, untuk mengisi kantong kami yang kosong."

"Baiklah Pelatih, tapi anda bilang, anda mengizinkan kami menggunakan apapun asalkan kami tetap melakukan dance kan?"

"Ya!"

"Apapun?"

"Benar Xing."

"Terima kasih pelatih." Yixing membungkuk berpamitan kemudian pergi ke ruang latihan dance.

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO **

"Ok kalian sudah berkumpul disini. Tepat waktu." Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan Yixing dan Kai. Changmin menyiapkan laptop dan proyektor kemudian ia menyalakannya.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan kita gunakan?"

"Tidak tahu hyung."

"Kita akan menggunakan teknologi canggih yang di kembangkan microsoft bersama DVE. Tanpa perangkat tambahan dan lebih praktis."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini?"tanya Yixing.

"Maksud hyung, kita akan menggunakan teknologi ini untuk lomba dance besok." Ungkap Kai dengan analisisnya.

"That's right Kai."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing heboh, " Bagaimana caranya?"

"Teknologi 3D hologram. Dibuat dengan cara menyorotan sinar laser pada sebuah obyek lalu di proyeksikan ke sebuah layar peka cahaya. Pada saat yang bersamaan , sinar laser lain dijatuhkan ke layar itu, menciptakan pola interferensi" membentuk kontur gambar film. Laser ketiga , yaitu jalur cahaya pembaca, diarahkan ke layar sebagai pola interferensi yang memunculkan gambar. Orang di depan layar akan melihat gambar 3D muncul ditengah ruangan. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung." Jawab Kai, sedangkan Yixing, ia terlihat masih belum mengerti.

"Yixing, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi ikuti semua perintahku dan kita akan mulai program ini." Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya, nanti aku kembali." Ucap Changmin sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Yixing yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti hyung kembali." Yixing mengangguk. Changmin meninggalkan ruang latihan dan akhirnya mereka memulai latihannya.

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO **

"Kris!" Changmin menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama gengnya. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum remeh melihat seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Oh Changmin sunbaenim datang, ada gerangan apa seorang Changmin Sunbaenim menemuiku?" tanya Kris remeh.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Fakta bahwa adikku telah bekerja sangat keras di acara ini dan kau dengan mudah menggagalkannya?"

"Oh, boo-hoo. Apakah Dia akan berada di kedua acara itu. Apakah Dia akan melakukan dance sambil lari marathon? Dan jangan menguliahi aku tentang adikmu itu, mengingat Kau telah melukai noona ku."

"Apa?"

"Kau membuatnya sakit hati dan sekarang dia pergi ke Kanada, dia hampir bunuh diri karenamu Shim Changmin. Aku harus melakukan ini demi noona ku."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku dan Victoria noona mu itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir tapi sekarang kau bermain-main dengan adikku dan teman-temannya, juga impian adikku."

"Kau tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa aku menang."

"Apa hadiahnya? Trofi bergilir antar kelas, beasiswa? Penghargaan dari Victoria bahwa kau telah membalas dendam? Kau harus melalui semua ini hanya untuk mendapatkan salah satunya? Tidak, terima kasih, Kris. Kau sangat baik dalam hal ini dan aku tidak ingin kau melibatkan adikku. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau berdiri cukup lama di depan cermin untuk memeriksa kerusakan yang akan selalu ada di belakang mu." Changmin meninggalkan Kris yang menahan marahnya. Kris mengambil minumannya dan membantingnya. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh Changmin dan dia berniat balas dendam.

"Chanyeol, kita mulai rencana kita." Chanyeol hanya berdeham mengiyakan, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya terdiam dengan tatapan apa-yang-akan-Kris-lakukan?

**D-Day Dance – Class Meeting**

Yixing, Kai, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyiapkan semua alat yang diperlukan. Butuh waktu agak lama hingga Yixing hampir terlambat di lomba marathonnya. Kai dan Kyuhyun tinggal di auditorium sedangkan Changmin dan Yixing pergi ke lapangan.

Giliran Kai dan Yixing yang tampil, pelatih Yoon beserta beberapa Juri lainnya terkejut dengan penampilan Kai dan Yixing. Teknologi yang digunakan benar-benar membuat para dewan juri terkesima. Yixing terlihat seperti nyata, dan Kai bisa menyamainya seolah-olah Yixing itu nyata. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, sedangkan lawan mereka Xiumin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa cengo melihat hal itu.

Kai dan Yixing pun mendapat nilai sempurna, awalnya Xiumin dan Kyungsoo protes namun Pelatih Yoon menolaknya. Menurutnya kalau kepala sekolah bisa merubah jadwal dan tidak boleh di ganggu gugat maka Pelatih Yoon juga bisa mengubah rules dance mereka dan keputusannya juga tak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Tapi Pelatih ini tidak adil, Yixing tidak ada disini, itu hanya teknologi hologram dan itu tidak diperbolehkan di lomba ini?"

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Apakah di rules ada tentang larangan memakai teknologi digital dalam lomba ini, tentu saja tidak. Kepala sekolah hanya bilang kalau aku tak boleh menggugat jadwal yang sudah berubah bukan rules yang yang ada, mengerti kalian? Jadi kalian tetap bisa ikut lomba ini tanpa harus tampil di acara ini. Contohnya seperti yang Yixing lakukan." Xiumin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruang auditorium.

Akhirnya Kai dan Yixing menang mewakili sekolah mereka di festival dance di China.

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO **

Malam harinya, kelas 2-A berpesta kemenangan. Siswa kelas 2-A bersulang. Yixing pun akhirnya datang meskipun dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Tamu MVP kita sudah hadir di sini." Ujar Luhan bangga sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Yixing. "Go… Yixing!" Ucap mereka semua kompak.

"Go Yixing!" Ujar Luhan kembali bersemangat.

Semuanya meneriaki nama Yixing. "Go Yixing...! Go Yixing…! Go Yixing…!" Yixing menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Kemudian siswa kelas 2-A mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan melemparkannya ke atas bebarapa kali. Mereka bersulang kembali. Malam itu mereka semua dihibur dengan penampilan Big Bang yang menawan.

Yixing mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Suho menghampiri Yixing yang terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho saat melihat wajah Yixing yang sedikit pucat.

"Hyung.. Aku merasa lemah." jawabnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras." Ujar Suho sambil menepuk pundak Yixing."Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah baikan." Suho melihat senyuman diwajah Yixing. /DEG/ tiba-tiba jantung Suho berdegup. Ia terpesona dengan senyuman Yixing. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eum aku pergi dulu Xing, sampaikan salamku untuk Changmin." ia langsung gugup dan pergi sebelum Yixing melihat wajahnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" namun Suho sudah menghilang di balik tembok. Yixing hanya menggeleng, ia membalas pesan yang masuk kemudian bergegas mencari Changmin. Ia mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang mengaku temannya Changmin untuk menemuinya di gudang.

Tak berapa lama Changmin datang ke pesta tersebut, ia bertemu Suho menanyakan keberadaan Yixing. "Suho ssi apakah kau melihat Yixing? Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak bisa?"

"Yixing? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya tapi Cuma sebentar setelah itu tidak tahu lagi. Tadi aku lihat dia memegang ponsel, aku kira kalian saling bertukar pesan." Changmin langsung panik. Dia teringat kondisi Yixing yang belum sehat sepenuhnya. Changmin bergegas mencari Yixing.

Sampai di gudang ia celingukan mencari Changmin namun ia tak menemukannya, ia memanggil-manggil nama Changmin tapi tak ada jawaban. Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkannya, ternyata ponselnya lowbatt. Yixing segera menghubungi Changmin untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Belum sempat mengucapkan halo, Changmin langsung menanyakan keberadaan Yixing. Yixing bingung kenapa dia menanyakan keberadaannya. Changmin yang semakin khawatir langusng menggertak, "Cepatlah! Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di gudang hyung, temanmu mengirim pesan padaku untuk menemuimu di gudang, masa' kau lupa hyung?"

"Apa di gudang? Ok tunggu hyung, hyung akan kesana."

"Dengan siapa kau disana? Ada siapa saja?"

"A.." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke tembok. /Prakk/

"Yixing, Xingie..!" Changmin semakin panik karena tiba-tiba teleponnya ditutup. Dia pun segera menuju gudang tempat yang dimaksud Yixing.

"Hei kalian siapa ?" tanya Yixing ketakutan. Ia melihat segerombol namja menghampirinya. BoYoung, KooKie, JunMo, HanYul dan LuMin, nama namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Yixing.

"Diamlah. Jika kau dengarkan baiik-baik, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk." Ucap KangIn yang terakhir datang sambil mengunci pintu gudang.

Changmin terus berlari menuju gudang, sampai-sampai dia terjatuh. Dia berusaha bangkit dan berlari lagi. Changmin berhenti didepan pagar yang ternyata terkunci rapat. Ia berusaha membukanya tapi tak bisa. Changmin terus berusaha membukanya.

Yixing mulai ketakutan dengan segerombolan namja yang mengepungnya. "Jika kau menurut, semua akan baik-baik saja. Layani kami, dan aku jamin kau juga akan menikmatinya." Ucap HanYul dengan seringaian.

"Jangan mendekat.." KangIn mendekati Yixing dan memegang tangannya. Akhirnya hal yang ditakutkan Yixing pun terjadi. Mereka maju satu persatu dan memegang tubuh Yixing. Para Namja itu berusaha memperkosa Yixing. Yixing menendang tulang kering KangIn dan menggigit tangan KooKie dan ia pun berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi sayangnya dia tertangkap. Tamparan keras pun mendarat di pipi Yixing. KangIn semakin marah. Yixing berusaha minta tolong. Kang In mengejek Yixing bahwa tidak satu orang pun yang akan menolongnya. Kemeja Yixing di robek paksa dan ia di baringkan di meja.

"Kau harus dihukum Zhang Yixing." Ancam KangIn dengan posisi sudah diatas tubuh Yixing. Yixing tak bisa bergerak kedua tangan dan kakinya di pegang kelima namja yang lain.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan dari arah belakang membuat KangIn terjatuh dari meja, belum sempat ia melihat sang pelaku penarikan, tendangan keras mengarah ke perut KangIn. KangIn pun lima namja lain melepaskan pegangan mereka dari tubuh Yixing kemudian beralih membantu KangIn. Yixing meringkuk ketakutan di meja. Mereka lantas berkelahi, Yixing melihat mereka dengan perasaaan khawatir sekaligus takut. 6 lawan 1, tidak imbang, Tapi akhirnya namja itu berhasil melawan KangIn CS. KangIn pergi melarikan diri. Namja itu tidak mengejarnya, ia menghampiri Yixing dan membuka jasnya. Di berikan jas itu pada Yixing untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris full naked.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja.. " tanya namja itu, " Yixing, kau kah itu?"

"K-Kau si-si-siapa?" tanya Yixing sedikit ketakutan

" takut aku akan menolongmu." Tawar Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kris..?" Yixing menyambut tangan Kris. Kris tersenyum lega karena Yixing selamat tapi dia juga minta maaf karena dia datang terlambat. Kris lalu memeluk Yixing. Ia memeluk Yixing dengan sangat erat.

"Hei Kris, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Ujar Yixing.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada yang terluka?" tanya Kris sangat khawatir.

"Tidak , hanya saja kau memelukku terlalu erat." Jawabnya. Kris malu. Kris mengumpulkan baju Yixing dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing. Dia lalu mengajak Yixing pulang.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan pulang?" tanya Kris. Yixing tidak menjawab, dia hanya melihat kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir dan memar bekas lomba marathon siang tadi. Kris pun berjongkok dia depan Yixing, "Naiklah." Kris berniat menggendong Yixing sampai rumah."Maaf tadi aku menjegalmu di lomba marathon."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah melupakannya."

Akhirnya Changmin berhasil membukanya, ia pun berlari ke gudang. Changmin kaget ketika melihat sosok seseorang dari kejauhan. Dan ternyata sosok itu adalah Kris dan Yixing. Ia pun langsung menghampirinya. "Yixing..!" Yixing dan Kris melihat Changmin.

"Turunkan aku Kris."

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Turunkan saja." Pinya Yixing. Kris pun menuruti kata-kata Yixing, ia menurunkan Yixing dan tak berapa lama kemudian Changmin menghampiri merekan dan langsung mengecek keadaan Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku..HAH!?" tanya Changmin dengan nada membentak, ia mengcengkram kemeja Kris namun ditahan Yixing.

"Hyung, Kris yang menyelamatkanku, kalau dia tidak datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"MWO.!? Dia yang menyelamatkanmu? Yixing! ini pasti bagian dari rencananya, kau tidak tahu betapa liciknya dia."

"Hyung, sudahlah, aku capek. Kepala dan kakiku sakit hyung."

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Yixing, kenapa kau menuduhku Hyung?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menipu adikku tapi aku tidak." Changmin memapah Yixing dan meninggalkan Kris, sedangkan Yixing menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'Maafkan aku.' dan mereka pun pergi. Changmin membawa Yixing ke UKS dan segera diberi pertolongan oleh dokter Min.

"Hyung, tolong jangan membenci Kris, dia yang menolongku hyung."

"Ini bagian dari rencana Xing, kau tidak tahu betapa liciknya dia?"

"Hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau tetap membelanya, hyung pastikan kau akan tinggal dirumah sampai festival dance itu tiba." ucapan Changmin membuat Yixing bungkam, ia tak berani membantah Changmin.

**Flashback End**

**Skip Time**

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 tapi Yunho belum beranjak dari kantornya. Sekretarisnya sudah ia suruh suruh pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu, namun Yunho tak berniat sedikitpun untuk pulang. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih mengganjal di pikirannya.

**Flashback**

"Bayi yang kau kandung itu adalah beban untukku Kim Jaejoong, bukan hanya bayimu tapi juga dirimu."

"A-a-apa maksudmu Yun, bukankah dulu kau kau senang mengetahui kalau aku hamil. K-kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?"

"Mungkin di hari pertama dan kedua, aku senang tapi setelahnya aku gugup, dan aku berpikir lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah di usiaku yang masih muda ini."

"T-Tapi Yun, demi dirimu, aku rela diusir keluargaku, demi mempertahankan anak kita, aku rela meninggalkan keluargaku. K-Kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

"Aku hanya berpura-pura bahagia di depanmu, aku membencimu, aku juga membenci bayi itu."

"I-ini bayimu Yun, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" airmata Jaejoong mengalir deras, ia tak percaya Yunho mencampakkannya setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Gugurkan kandungan itu. Besok jam 9 Seoul Hospital. Gugurkan bayi itu dan kembalilah ke keluargamu." Yunho berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpukul hatinya.

Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, Yunho juga bersedih dengan semua ini. Dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan bahagia mengetahui Jaejoong hamil. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Inilah yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong, untuk keselamatan namja yang dicintainya.

Seoul Hospital, 09.00 KST

"Masuk..! masuk!" Yunho memaksa Jaejoong masuk ruang aborsi. " Andwe Yun, aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu, sampai-sampai 2 orang suster memegangnya karena Jaejoong menolak masuk. Yuhno mendorong Jaejoong dan menutup pintu ruang aborsi kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Yunho menangis sedih, bahkan ia tak mampu menahan tubuhnya dan ambruk ke tanah, hal itu benar-benar di luar keinginannya. Tepat saat itu, anak buah ayahnya datang dan menjemput Yunho. Mereka mengingatkan Yunho untuk segera menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya.

**Flashback End**

Yunho menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian itu. Dia menangis sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Yunho menyesali semua yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Setelah mendengar cerita Tuan Kang tentang Jaejoong, Yunho berniat menemui Jaejoong dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman saat itu walaupun dirasa sulit tapi dia akan mencobanya. " Joongie maafkan aku..."

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO **

Jaejoong membantu Hongki di dapur, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan wajan penuh minyak daripada menghadapi pembukuan yang menurutnya sangat rumit.

"Hyung ada yang mencarimu," kata Jimin yang baru saja masuk dapur. Jaejoong menghentikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring dan beralih ke Jimin.

"Siapa? Restaurant kan sudah tutup. Bilang saja suruh kembali besok,"

"Tidak tahu, dia bilang dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Meja 2." Jaejoong mengelap tangannya yang basah dan kemudian menemui tamu yang ingin menemuinya. Jaejoong melihat punggung seorang namja yang ingin menemuinya, terlihat tegas dan berwibawa menurutnya. Ia menghampirinya dan berdiri didepannya. Namja itu membaca menu yang tersedia di restaurantnya. Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat malam Tuan, apakah anda mencari saya?" namja itu dan Jaejoong sama-sama menegakkan kepalanya. Jaejoong terkejut dengan seseorang yang dia lihat sedang kan namja itu hanya tersenyum. "Joongie, lama tak bertemu."

"Yun-Yunho.. ah ani Direktur Jung." Jaejoong membungkuk. "M-Ma-maaf atas kelancangan saya." Jaejoong mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Direktur? panggil Yunho atau Yunnie saja seperti dulu. Duduklah," Yunho menunjuk sofa depannya. Jaejoong melirik sofa di depannya, ada perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan namun sebuah sentuhan di tangannya membuyarkan lamunannya," Duduklah, aku ingin bicara padamu." dan dia memilih untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Direktur mencari saya?" pertanyaan Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Jangan memanggilku Direktur,panggil Yunho atau Yunnie saja seperti dulu."

"Aniyo, tidak pantas seorang pelayan memanggil pelanggan dengan nama biasa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Direktur Jung?"

"Joongie!" ucap Yunho sedikit membentak Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak ada urusan penting lebih baik anda pulang Direktur, ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus." Jaejoong beranjak namun tangannya dicekal oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana anak kita? Apakah dia sudah dewasa? Apakah dia tampan atau cantik?"

"Maaf Direktur, siapa yang anda maksud anak kita?"

"Anak kita, anak yang kau kandung 17 tahun lalu?"

"Sudah meninggal. Bukankah anda memintanya untuk menggugurkannya."

"Siapa Shim Changmin?" Jaejoong terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Yunho, darimana ia tahu tentang Changmin, ah Jaejoong ingat, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan siapa, Jung Yunho-Presdir Dae Jung, apapun bisa ia lakukan dan dapatkan hanya dengan satu ketukan jari.

"Shim Changmin anak saya dengan mendiang suami saya Shim Yihan. Ada apa?"

"Shim Changmin bukan anakku?" tatapan Yunho beralih ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan salivanya, ia tak boleh membuat Yunho curiga bahwa Changmin adalah anak kandungnya bukan anak Yihan.

"Dia anak saya dengan mendiang suami saya Yihan, marganya pun memakai marga suami saya Direktur."

"Kau jadi menggugurkan anak kita?"

"Saya melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan Direktur."

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho memanggil nama lengkap Jaejoong, itu berarti kesabarannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Direktur membuang waktu jika menanyakaan tentang anak yang dulu sempat saya kandung, tapi sekarang anak itu sudah tidak ada, bukankah itu yang anda minta dulu."

"Kau menikah dengan Yihan bulan Januari dan Changmin lahir di bulan Mei, bagaimana bisa Changmin lahir di usia 5 bulan?"

"Itu bukan urusan anda Direktur Jung, silahkan anda keluar," Jaejoong menunjukkan pintu keluar pada Yunho tapi Yunho tidak bergeming ia tetap di posisinya.

"Dia anakku bukan? Dia putraku, anak yang tak jadi kau gugurkan. Benarkan?"

"Itu bukan urusan anda," Yunho berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong atau aku akan menghancurkan restaurantmu ini." Ancam Yunho. Jaejoong menghempaskan cengkraman Yunho.

"Jika benar? Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Anda menolaknya, sejak saat anda meninggalkankan saya di ruang aborsi, sejak saat itu putra Jung Yunho sudah meninggal dan yang ada adalah putra dari Kim Jaejoong. Sudah puas? Lebih baik anda pulang dan jangan kembali kemari lagi."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Jae, aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku. Dimana dia?" Yunho gantian mencengkram dagu Jaejoong. "Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman kita, kumohon."

"Umma...!" panggil Yixing saat ia baru masuk ke restaurant. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara. " X-Xingie..," dengan suara terputus-putus karena Yunho tak melepas cengkramannya.

"Um-ma?" Yixing terlihat ketakutan.

"Umma...! aku datang." Suara kedua memanggil. Changmin masuk namun ia tertabrak tubuh Yixing yang berdiri di dekat pintu. /BRUK/ "Aw..Yixing ada apa? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?" Yunho melepas cengkramannya dan beralih melihat Changmin.

"Itu siapa Hyung?" Yixing menunjuk namja yang berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Changmin melihat namja itu kemudian menghampirinya disusul dengan Yixing.

Changmin menarik Jaejoong dan mendekapnya. " Jauhi Umma ku, apa yang kau inginkan?" Nafas Jaejoong tersengal-sengal karena cengkraman Yunho barusan. " Umma kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Changmin? Putraku?" Yunho mencoba menyentuh pipi Changmin namun ia menepisnya.

"Maaf anda salah orang, Tuan. Aku putra dari Shim Yihan dan Kim Jaejoong bukan putra anda." Jawab Changmin tegas.

"Kau putraku nak, aku Appa mu. Maafkan Appa dulu menelantarkanmu." Mata Yunho terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan putranya.

Yixing menghampiri mereka. "Umma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yixing, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Hyung lebih baik kita pulang saja, sudah malam." Ajak Yixing. Changmin mengangguk.

"Maaf Tuan, anda salah orang, aku bukan anak anda. Kami akan pulang, lebih baik anda segera pergi dari tempat ini karena kami akan tutup."

"Changmin, kau putraku nak. Maafkan Appa mu ini." Yunho beralih ke Jaejoong, ".. Jae tolong bilang pada Changmin,aku Appa nya"

"TUAN...!" bentak Changmin sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Jaejoong dan Yixing terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Hyung!" Yixing menengahi mereka. "Hyung, lebih baik hyung bawa Umma ke ruangannya," Yixing menyuruh Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kerjanya. "Izinkan aku bicara dengan ahjussi ini. Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan lama-lama." Changmin membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tubuh Jaejoong lemas, ia tak menyangka akan ada kejadian ini. Setelah Changmin pergi, Yixing membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho dan mengajak Yunho untuk kembali duduk."Maafkan hyung ku Tuan, mungkin dia sedang tidak hati saat ini, jadi dia membentak Tuan. Saya mohon maaf. Perkenalkan nama saya Zhang Yixing, putra angkat Kim Jaejoong." Yixing memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho, "..Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu pasti dia tak akan mudah menerimaku sebagai ayahnya. Sungguh aku adalah ayahnya bukan Yihan."

"Itu adalah urusan kalian bertiga, saya tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Siapapun ayah Changmin hyung, dia beruntung memiliki Appa yang menyayanginya. 2 orang sekaligus, appa Yihan dan anda. Saya ditemukan setelah Appa Yihan meninggal, jadi saya kurang mengenalnya tapi saya yakin ia baik dan saya yakin anda juga begitu. Saya tidak tahu kisah anda dengan Umma Jae, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa Umma Jae begitu membenci anda, tapi jika anda merasa ada kesalahpahaman segera jelaskan pada Umma Jae apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin tidak hari ini tapi jika keadaannya sudah membaik, saya yakin Umma Jae akan mendengarkan anda."

"Kau lebih mengerti aku daripada Changmin, Xing." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Changmin hyung bukannya tak mau mengerti anda tapi kejadian ini pasti membuatnya syok dan tak mungkin ia akan menerima pernyataan anda yang tiba-tiba ini. Changmin hyung terbiasa hidup dengan Umma Jae dan mengenal ayahnya adalah Yihan, jadi jika ada yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai ayahnya, apa mungkin dia akan langsung menerimanya? Tentu tidak Tuan. Changmin hyung butuh waktu."

"Kau sungguh bijak dan sopan, kau pasti mewarisi sifat orang tuamu." Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Umma Jae yang mengajari semua itu. Orang tua saya membuang saya di depan rumah Umma Jae, sejak saat itu saya hanya menganggap Kim Jaejoong adalah Umma saya. Tuan, lebih baik anda pulang, tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, jika keadaan sudah membaik, anda bisa kembali dan bicara dengan Umma Jae." Yixing memberi saran pada Yunho, Yunho pun mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Yixing.

"Jaejoong berhasil mendidik kalian menjadi anak-anak yang baik. Sifat keras Changmin pasti mewarisi sifatku, tapi aku bahagia dia tumbuh dewasa dan melindungi ibunya, begitu juga dengan dirimu, meskipun kau bukan anaknya Jae, tapi sifatmu seperti Jaejoong, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Tolong jaga mereka, aku akan datang lagi jika keadaan sudah tenang." Yixing tersenyum, ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Yunho mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan restaurant.

Yixing menghela nafas, kemudian ia menghampiri Changmin dan Jaejoong di kantornya.

"Yixing, dia sudah pergi?" tanya Changmin sesaat setelah Yixing masuk.

"Sudah hyung, Umma bagaimana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Umma baik-baik saja nak." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Umma, jangan pikirkan kejadian hari ini ya, aku tidak mau melihat Umma dan Hyung sedih." Yixing mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya. " Aku sayang Umma."

"Umma juga sayang kalian." Jaejoong kembali menitihkan airmata, setelah dia hampir berhasil melupakan Yunho, ternyata Yunho kembali lagi dalam kehidupannya. Jaejoong hanya ingin hidup bersama kedua anaknya tanpa Yunho atau siapapun tapi mungkin Tuhan tak mengizinkannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Changmin, ia tahu ayahnya adalah Yunho, tapi mengingat perbuatan Yunho pada Jaejoong, ia tak bisa memaafkannya. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh, tapi untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong dan melindunginya.

**TBC**

**Review please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

/drt..drt..drt../ ponsel Kris bergetar. Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ID Callernya /Chanyeolie calling!/ Kris segera mengangkat teleponya.

"Hoi Chanyeolie, kau dimana? Orang suruhanmu itu, kenapa ia memukulku dengan keras, bukankah perjanjiannya dia hanya bohongan memukulku,tapi kenapa dia serius sekali?" cecar Kris saat baru mengangkat telepon Chanyeol.

"Kris kau bicara apa?"

"Orang suruhanmu itu memukulku betulan. Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang memukulmu? Aku baru mau bilang orang suruhanku tidak jadi datang, mereka bilang terjebak macet di jalan."

"MWO?! Lalu siapa yang memukulku tadi?"

"Memang kau dipukul siapa?"

"OMO..!" tiba-tiba Raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi horor.

"Kris! Kris.. kau kenapa?Kris?"

"Apa kau kenal Kangin?"

" Kangin? Tentu saja, dia kan preman disekolah, masa' kau tidak tahu, sudah hampir 4x tidak naik kelas, berhubung dia adalah keponakan kepala sekolah jadi, dia tidak dikeluarkan."

"MWO?"

"Jangan berteriak, kau ini kenapa sih? Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakanmu."

"Aku memukul dia digudang, berpura-pura menyelamatkan Yixing, aku kira dia orang suruhanmu."

"Kris kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda? Aku tidak mau tahu, jika Kangin mencari masalah denganku, maka kau yang pertama akan aku berikan padanya." /pip/ Kris menutup ponselnya. "Arrgghh..!" Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dia pukul adalah preman di sekolahnya, orang yang seharusnya dia hindari. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, ia ingin menenangkan diri.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Yunho baru saja pulang setelah mampir ke bar sebentar. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Kris datang. Yunho memasuki rumahnya terlebih dahulu saat Kris sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kedatangan Kris, namun ia mengabaikannya, ia meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baru pulang Yun? Apa kau sudah makan?aku akan menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan makan malammu."

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya datar.

"Atau kau ingin mandi, biar maid yang menyiapkan airpanas untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh, aku ingin istirahat." Yunho berjalan melewati Hyena. Tapi Hyena mencekal tangannya. "Tunggu.." Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Kris pada kedua orangtuanya. "Appa juga baru pulang?" Yunho tak menanggapinya.

"Baru pulang Kris? Darimana saja kau kenapa selarut ini?" tanya Hyena cemas.

"Tadi ada pesta disekolah Umma.. tadi pagi aku kan meminta izin pada Umma untuk pulang terlambat"

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin istirahat." Yunho melepas cekalan tangan Hyena kemudian berlalu.

"Selalu begitu, dia kira aku patung." Ucap Kris spontan.

"Kris!" bentak Hyena, sedangkan Yunho dia tak bergeming ia terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Umma, kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya? Dia memperlakukanmu seperti kau tidak ada disini, sudah cukup Umma, 17 tahun bertahan dengan orang itu."

"Kris dia appa mu?"

"Appa? Apakah dia mau aku panggil Appa? Apakah dia pernah menganggapku sebagai anak?NEVER! 17 tahun Umma, memanggil namaku saja dia tidak mau. Apa itu yang disebut sebagai ayah?"

"Kris, perjuangan Umma mendapatkan appa mu itu sulit, dan memperjuangkan dia disisi Umma juga, Umma Yakin Appa mu akan berubah, percaya pada Umma sayang. Tetaplah disini temani Umma, hanya kau yang menguatkan Umma sayang." Hyena memeluk Kris dengan sayang.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia berbaring sambil menatap foto Changmin dan Jaejoong. Ia bahagia, tersenyum, hal yang sudah lama hilang dari dirinya.

**'Ini foto Changmin Hyung dan Umma Jae jika anda mau. Aku masih punya dirumah. Changmin hyung tampan dan Umma Jae cantik meskipun laki-laki.' Yixing menyodorkan foto Changmin dan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati menerimanya dan berterima kasih pada Yixing.**

**'Terima kasih Xingie, tapi kenapa kau tidak ada difoto ini?'**

**'Aku yang mengambil gambar itu.'**

**'Boleh aku minta fotomu juga, kau kan anak Jaejoong, dan itu berarti kau anakku juga.'**

**'Sepertinya aku tidak punya Tuan.' Yixing merogoh dompetnya namun tak ada foto dirinya. /klik/ Yunho memfoto Yixing dengan ponselnya. **

**'Nah sudah, terima kasih Xingie.'**

Yunho tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong-Changmin dan juga Yixing. "Saranghae my Lovely family." Ucap Yunho sambil mendekap fotonya.

Pagi harinya, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya bersiap untuk sarapan. Ia menuruni tangga dan melihat di ruang makan Hyena serta Kris sudah menunggu. Awalnya mood Yunho begitu senang karena melihat foto Changmin tapi setelah melihat Hyena dan Kris, moodnya berubah buruk.

"Pagi Yun, ini maid sudah siapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Yunho hanya mendengus. Ia segera duduk dan mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

"Yun, kau kelihatan senang saat keluar dari kamarmu, ada apa?" tanya Hyena mencoba mencairkan suasana tapi Yunho tak menanggapinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." /Takk/ Kris meletakkan sendoknya kasar. Tangannya mengepal.

"Kris!" Hyena mencoba menenangkan Kris.

Yunho yang awalnya hendak menyantap sarapannya langsung menghentikannya. "Aku sudah kenyang." Yunho beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Mau kemana Yun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku istrimu, jadi aku harus tahu?"

"Kau urusi anakmu saja itu tak usah mengurusiku, aku tak butuh itu."

"APPA! Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada umma? Dia sudah bersabar selama ini menghadapi sikapmu, kalau kau tidak menanggapku sebagai anakmu, aku tak apa tapi jangan lakukan itu pada Umma, dia istrimu. Sudah cukup kau memperlakukan Umma ku seperti ini."

"Kau berani membentakku? Kau sangat berbeda dengan ku, sangat tidak mirip denganku, itu karena memang kau bukan anakku."

"Yun!" Hyena mencoba menghentikan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku bukan ayahnya?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, "..Kau sudah tahu kan?"

"YUN CUKUP!"

"Kalian menghancurkan hidupku. Kalian berdua." Yunho menunjuk Hyena dan Kris. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini."

"Appa yang menghancurkan Umma. Umma sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu tapi apa balasanmu, kau menganggap Umma tidak ada."

"Istri yang baik? Heh? Dia tidak bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengurusku, dia tidak bisa, dia hanya bisa menyuruh maid, baru akhir-akhir ini dia memberikan perhatian untukku tapi sebellum-sebelumnya dia sibuk dengan dunia modelingnya. Kau berbeda sekali dengannya Hyena, kau berbeda dengan..."

"YUNHO! jangan sebut namanya disini." Geram Hyena.

"Kris!" Kris menghampiri Yunho dan menghajarnya hingga Yunho jatuh tersungkur, Yunho terkekeh. "Kau memang bukan anakku. WU YIFAN." Yunho menekankan kata Wu Yifan di depan Kris. Nafas Kris tersengal-sengal menahan marah. Ia mencengkram kemeja Yunho. " Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya? Wu Yifan adalah nama aslimu, Kris Jung."

"Kris lepaskan Appa-mu." Hyena mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kris namun gagal, Kris terlampau erat memegangnya.

"Myeongdong Residence, lantai 5, nomor 514. Temui ayahmu, dia disana."

"Yun hentikan omong kosongmu." Hyena masih berusaha melepaskan Yunho dari Kris. Akhirnya Kris melepaskan cengkramannya, Yunho mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya kemudian meninggalkan Hyena dan Kris.

"Yun!" Hyena mencoba mengejar Yunho tapi ditahan Kris.

"Sudah Umma jangan dikejar."

"Tapi dia..."

"Umma, sudah 17 tahun dan dia tak berubah kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya."

"Umma mencintainya Kris."

"Tapi dia tak pernah mencintaimu Umma. Lepaskan saja dia. Umma hidup denganku. Kita mulai hidup baru."

"Tidak semudah itu Kris, perjuangan Umma untuk mendapatkan Appa mu sulit, tak mungkin di lepas begitu saja."

"Umma, 17 tahun ia tidur terpisah denganmu,17 tahun kalian seperti orang asing, berpura-pura mesra dan harmonis di depan Haraboji dan Halmoni. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Umma, dia tak pernah menganggapmu ada Umma." Kris mulai frustasi dengan kekerasan hati Umma nya.

"Umma tidak akan melepaskan Appa mu Kris. Tidak akan." Kris menggeram menahan kekesalannya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Umma nya sampai-sampai Umma nya tak mau melepaskan Yunho.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Yixing keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur sambil berdansa dan menyanyikan lagu 'Overdose'. Yixing mengakhiri aktrasi kecilnya dengan mengadu pinggul dengan Jaejoong yang sedang memasak.

"Umma..." Ucap Yixing manja kemudian Yixing memeluk Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, " kata Jaejoong. "Umma baru saja terima surat dari sekolah dan.."

"Apa Umma? Hyung dapat beasiswa lagi?" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya.

"... nilaimu turun lagi, dan jika kau masih begini, Umma tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut festival ke China bulan depan."

"T-tapi Umma.."

"Ssstt... tidak ada negosiasi Xingie.. Mulai besok, tidak ada latihan dance lagi, kau harus belajar."

"Ta-tapi Umma... satu jam saja untuk latihan dancenya." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Semoga kamu berhasil sayang." Yixing menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Jaejoong tapi hatinya menciut, merasa kalau mengambil hati Umma nya tidak akan berhasil.

Siang harinya, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Yixing baru selesai makan siang. Mereka membuang kantong bekas wadah makan siang mereka ke tempat sampah.

"Kok bisa Umma mu tidak mengizinkan kau ikut festival dance di China, Cuma gara-gara ada satu nilaimu jelek?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun langsung menyela. "Mmm, kurasa kejadiannya seperti ini, 'Sobat, kau tidak bisa pergi,'" kata Sehun dengan logat cadelnya.

"Ya ampun, Umma mu benar-benar tidak adil!" keluh Luhan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan koala Hat dan menaruhnya dengan posisi lucu. "Aku sudah beli koala Hat ini. Bagaimana bagus kan?" Yixing menghela nafas. Koala hat itu memang bagus, tapi keputusan Jaejoong tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Dia tahu betapa sedihnya teman-temannya atas terancam batalnya ikut festival dance mereka. Kalau Yixing tidak memperbaiki nilainya-secepat mungkin-Kai pasti akan sangat kecewa.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam makan siang telah berbunyi dan ketiga sahabat itu berhenti sejenak di depan loker sebelum pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

"Dengar teman-teman," Yixing mulai berkata. "Itu bukan salah Umma ku. Kami memang sudah membuat kesepakatan. Sekolah itu selalu nomor satu, dan kalau aku tidak bisa mendapat nilai B untuk pelajaran Biologi, satu-satunya hal berbau China yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memesan..." dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengucapkan akses China. "Dim Sum," dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tunggu dulu, " kata Luhan berpikir cepat. "Kalau kau perlu nilai B, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mendapat nilai maksimal di ujian tengah semester besok." Luhan berpaling pada Sehun. "Kok Yixing bisa lupa itu? Tidak heran nilai biologinya jelek!" bisiknya.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Sementara itu dirumahnya, Yixing berusaha keras untuk mengingat. "Ribs-tulang iga melekat pada..." dia menunjuk ke dadanya. "Sacrum –Tulang pinggul," katanya. Dia cemberut. Itu tidak benar. "Bukan, sternum-tulang dada," dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. "Yang melekat pada .." Dia menunjuk ke tulan selangkanya. "Sebuah tulang yang berakhiran 'ka'". Dia berpikir, terus berpikir, tapi dia tak kunjung mengingatnya. Ini membuatnya frustasi. "Atau Jackie Chen!" teriaknya, sambil melempar kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Ya, mungkin itu Jackie Chen. Dan aku ini orang bodoh, yang tidak akan pernah pergi ke China!" dia menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya, tidak mungkin bisa mengejar. Dia sudah hendak menyerah.

Jaejoong memandang anak laki-lakinya dengan penuh simpati. "Ayo, jangan menyerah, Sayang. Kau pasti bisa," katanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Coba aku sepintar Changmin hyung, pasti semua tidak akan sesulit ini Umma."

"Yixing, mana semangat pantang menyerahmu yang tinggi itu, Umma yakin kau pasti bisa."

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak akan bisa Umma. Ujian tengah semester biologi itu besok, ada 206 tulang pada tubuh manusia!" Yixing berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke depan sofa. "Aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya seperti.." dia mencari perbandingan. "... gerakan tarian baru!" dia mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Ya, kau bisa mempelajari dance itu cukup cepat," katanya menyetujui.

"Iya," kata Yixing. "Karena itu menyenangkan, percaya padaku Umma. Biologi ain't!"

"Isn't," Jaejoong mengoreksi.

Yixing menghela nafas. "Aku dapat nilai B untuk bahasa Inggris. Yah jadi itu bukan masalah, masalahnya guru biologiku di kelas tidak berdiri di depan kelas dan memperagakan ..." Dia mengambil buku biologinya dan dengan spontan mulai memeragakan sebuah gerakan tari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuhnya dan menyebutkan namanya satu persatu : "Tibia-tulang betis besar, fibula-tulang betis kecil, clavicle-tulang selangka, rib-tulang iga; kita menyebutnya humerus-tulang lengan atas, dan itu semua tidak bisa diakali!" dia berhenti dan menghela nafas. "Kenapa susah banget sih?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, " kata Jaejoong. Mereka berdiri dengan sedih lalu mereka menyadari sesuatu secara bersamaan. Memang semudah itu-Yixing hanya perlu bernyanyi dan dance, dan itu sangat mudah. Mereka berdua saling memandang

"Aku/Umma yang tahu duluan!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Nggak Xing/Umma" kata mereka berbarengan lagi.

"Ya, memang Umma," kata Jaejoong.

"Nggak Umma," Yixing mendebatnya.

"Iya Xingie." Kata Jaejoong.

"Nggak." Balas Yixing.

"Iya," kata Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yixing mengalah. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Semoga sukses di ujian besok sayang." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, sekedar menenangkan pikiran.

Yixing duduk di bangku taman dekat air mancur. "Jika aku sepintar Changmin hyung, diujian besok pasti aku bisa mengerjakan soal biologi besok, huft..!" Yixing menghela nafas lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahu Yixing membuat Yixing tersadar.

"Tuan Jung, sedang apa disini?" Yixing menoleh kearah belakang, dan ternyata Yunho datang sambil membawa cola.

"Heh kau panggil aku apa? Tuan Jung? Menggelikan sekali? Panggil aku Appa saja, aku kan Appa nya Changmin dan Changmin adalah hyungmu jadi panggil aku Appa saja. Ok?"

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah, Appa. Appa sedang apa disini?"

"Appa mendengar anak Appa sedang kesulitan untuk menghadapi ujian biologi besok." Yunho duduk disamping Yixing.

"Ya, beginilah, aku akan menghadapi ujian biologi besok tapi aku belum bisa menghafal semua jumlah tulang manusia beda sekali dengan Changmin hyung, satu jam membaca buku dia sudah bisa menghafal semua isinya. Dia cerdas sekali, mewarisi sifat Appa dan Umma."

"Umma mu yang cerdas bukan Appa. Bagaimana keadaan rumah? Baik-baik saja?"

"Changmin hyung mendapat beasiswa ke London dan Universitas Seoul tapi dia masih memikirkannya, katanya ia tak mau meninggalkan Umma. Mungkin hyung akan memilih di universitas Seoul, beasiswa sampai S-2."

"Bagaimana denganmu nanti kalau sudah lulus?"

"Universitas Seni, Seoul Art University. Jurusan Tari. Aku dapat beasiswa itu Appa."

"Kau juga tidak kalah dengan Changmin, kalian memiliki bakat di bidang masing-masing."

"Tapi hyung lebih beruntung, dengan prestasi akademiknya, dia bisa memilih universitas tanpa khawatir akan ditolak sedangkan aku.." ucap Yixing sedih, ia sadar ia tak sepandai Changmin, hanya dance yang bisa ia andalkan, ia tak tahu akan jadi apa dia di masa depan. Jika ia sepandai Changmin, ia akan memilih universitas yang dia mau dan memilih pekerjaan yang bagus dan membantu Jaejoong, tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia hanya menjadi dancer, hasilnya pasti tak sebesar jika ia bekerja di kantor.

"Hei, anak Appa tidak boleh menyerah, dance pun bisa keliling dunia. Sekarang lupakan sejenak masa depan, fokus ke ujian biologimu besok, ok apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain ini? Mencontek jelas itu tidak boleh."

"Dance.!"

"Dance?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Iya, aku bisa menghafal suatu jika aku memperagakannya."

"Kalau begitu let's dance."

"Maksud Appa?"

"Appa kan membantumu untuk menghafal tulangmu dengan dance, Appa yakin, kau pasti lulus. Percaya pada Appa." Yixing sedikit kebingungan dengan maksud Yunho tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk menyanggupinya.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Tibalah saatnya ujian semester. Yixing mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia menggerak-gerakkan leher dan meregangkan tangannya smabil bersiap-siap. Dia sudah mengingat lagu pelajarannya dan merasa tidak sabar memulainya. Perhentian berikutnya : China.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," kata Guru Hyerin . "Perhatikan kertas ujian kalian. Dilarang bicara. Oke?"katanya.

"Iya, Bu."jawab Luhan.

"Ibu bilang dilarang bicara!"potong sang guru ketus. "Kalian punya waktu 45mnt. Semoga berhasil."

'Baiklah, ini dia,'pikir Yixing. Pertanyaan pertama sebutkan 3 tulang yang ada ditangan. 'Jawabannya humerus, radius dan..mmm bukan..'Yixing mengernyitkan wajahnya sambil berpikir. 'Hei nggak masalah, lakukan saja dancenya.' Yixing mulai dane di kursinya dan mulai bernyanyi:

**/Ketika aku minum susu sapi/dipeternakan paman Wu/aku menggunakan the ulna bone/itu lenganku!/**

Yixing mengacungkan kedua tangannya di udara. 'Ulna, itu dia.' Yixing cepat-cepat menulis jawabannya. "Horeee!" katanya lantang tanpa pikir panjang. Guru Hyerin berjalan menghampiri meja Yixing. "Zhang ssi, apakah kau sedang memberi isyarat?" tanyanya curiga. "Ibu tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang mencontek di kelas ini!"

"Saya tidak mencontek bu, sungguh saya sedang mengerjakan soal ujian." Yixing menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kerjakan tanpa melakukan hal tadi." Yixing mengangguk. Guru Hyerin berjalan kembali ke depan kelas, saat punggung itu berbalik, Yixing cepat-cepat melihat pertanyaan berikutnya dan mencoba mencari jawabannya dengan dance. Tapi Guru Hyerin telah berbalik sebelum Yixing selesai. Dengan tiba-tiba Yixing membeku dengan satu lengannya mengacung ke udara. Sambil berpikir cepat, dia menyamarkan dancenya dengan menggaruk ketiaknya.

43menit kemudian. "Waktu tinggal 2menit lagi." Yixing memandang ke arah Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan mengisyaratkan kata 'tolong' dengan mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Luhan meminta bantuan Kai untuk mengalihkan perhatian Guru Hyerin . Sementara Kai dan Luhan sibuk membuat Guru Hyerin teralih perhatiannya, Yixing terus menyanyikan lirik lagu di kepalanya dan dance di kursinya. Akhirnya Yixing bisa menjawab semua soal.

Di saat yang bersamaan, bel berbunyi. Kelas biologi telah usai. Semua siswa bersorak dan mulai bergegas keluar kelas.

"Sudah cukup Zhang ssi." Guru Hyerin mengambil kertas ujian Yixing dan memeriksanya. "Wow, baru sekali dalam 2tahun akhirnya kau mendapat nilai bagus Zhang ssi."

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Kau dapat nilai A." Jawabnya sambil berlalu. Yixing, Kai dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan mulut ternganga kaget. "Kita akan pergi ke China!" mereka menjerit.

"Berikan aku tanda cinta!" pekik Luhan. Dan mereka bertigapun saling bertukar tos.

**TBC**

**Review please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

"Kris!" panggil Yixing sambil berlari menghampirinya. Kris menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yixing?" Kris sedikit mengerutkan dahinya setelah mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya. Yixing berlari kearahnya sambil membawa cola minuman kesukaan Kris.

"Hei Kris. Maaf aku mengganggumu tapi ini..." Yixing menyodorkan cola yang dia pegang pada Kris, Kris sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Yixing yang tiba-tiba memberinya cola.

"Ambilah, itu baru aku beli, tenang saja, aman kok, dan aku juga tidak meracuninya. Ini." Yixing menyodorkan cola itu lebih dekat lagi dan akhirnya Kris menerimanya dengan canggung. "Aku tidak tahu apa minuman favoritmu jadi aku belikan ini, semoga kau..."

"..Yixing.." tiba-tiba ucapan Yixing terpotong oleh Kris, "Apa maksudmu membelikan aku minuman ini?"

"Oh ya aku sampai lupa, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, kemarin kau menolongku di gudang. Terima kasih Kris, kalau tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku sekarang."

"O.. yang kemarin. Kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Yixing mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Kris tapi Kris menghindarinya. "Maaf.." Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, bye." Yixing membungkuk dan meninggalkan Kris sambil melambai singkat kepadanya.

Kris melihat cola yang Yixing berikan padanya. "Heh, sebotol cola tidak akan mengubah hubungan kita Xing." Kris membuang cola itu ke tempat sampah dan pergi meninggalkan lorong. Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang namja memungut cola tersebut dari tempat sampah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Yixing, seujung jaripun tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakitinya Kris." Gumam namja itu.

**At home..!**

Jaejoong menatap kosong meja makan. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur, tetapi bubur itu tidak ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yunho di restaurant beberapa waktu lalu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia juga masih memiliki rasa untuk Yunho. Yunho tak bisa dilepaskan dari hidupnya, ia tak mungkin memutus hubungan antara anak dan ayah, meskipun Yunho meninggalkan mereka selama 17 tahun.

**Flashback On**

**Sepasang kekasih, yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Yunho dan Jaejoong, saling menyuapi dan Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan berpura-pura akan menyuapinya tetapi tidak jadi hingga tiga kali. ****Jaejoong terlihat sebal, kemudian ia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia tidak mau bicara. Yunho terlihat kebingungan. Dia berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar tidak merajuk lagi. Ia gagal dan kemudian berlutut minta maaf. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk Jaejoong asal Jaejoong tidak marah lagi. Bahkan Yunho ber-_gyomi_ di depan Jaejoong, tet****api ****Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, setelah cukup lama ia menahannya, karena melihat tingkah konyol Yunho. Akhirnya, usahanya untuk membalas kekasihnya tersebut gagal. Yunho yang merasa di bully oleh kekasihnya sendiri akhirnya membalas Jaejoong dengan menggelitik pinggang Jaejoong dan hal itu berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran di dalam dapur.**

**Flashback off**

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari meja makan menuju ruang TV. Ia duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna cokelat tua dengan melipat kakinya hingga lututnya sejajar dengan dadanya. Lututnya dijadikan tumpuan tangan kirinya yang menopang dagunya dan tangan kanannya mengusap karpet itu.

**Flashback on**

**Yunho dan Jaejoong menonton ****pertandingan sepak bola di rumah.****Mereka menjagokan tim yang berbeda. Saat tim Yunho kalah, Jaejoong bersorak kegirangan dan pada saat giliran tim Jaejoong yang kalah Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho dan mulai merajuk. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Dia menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong ber-_blushing_ ria, wajahnya merona merah, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho dan melanjutkan menonton acara itu bersama.**

**Flashback off**

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak bisa menahan airmatanya, kenangan dirinya dan Yunho tiba-tiba muncul kembali setelah 17 tahun. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba melupakan Yunho selama 17 tahun tapi tiba-tiba runtuh setelah pertemuannya dengan Yunho yang tak lebih dari 30menit. Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya, ia menangis.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Changmin keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia merasa kehausan dan ingin mengambil minum, Changmin berhenti di dekat dapur setelah mendengar suara isakan dari ruang tengah. Changmin pun mencari asal suara tersebut dan terkejut melihat Umma nya menangis, ia segera berlari menghmpiri Jaejoong.

"Umma kau kenapa? Ada apa? Umma?" Changmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun menunjukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan airmata dan matanya memerah. "Umma ada apa?"

"Min, hati umma sakit."

"Sakit, mana yang sakit Umma, mana Umma, beritahukan padaku. Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kenapa dia harus kembali? Kenapa Min? Setelah sekian lama,kenapa dia harus kembali lagi. Umma sudah mencoba melupakannya tapi kenapa dia kembali?" Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya tapi ditahan Changmin.

"Umma, sudah! Jangan lukai dirimu. Umma cukup!" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya.

**At School – after school..!**

DRAP DRAP DRAP! Namja manis itu berdesis kesal karena hujan deras yang mendadak mengguyur Seoul. Yixing melirik sebuah halte bus dan berteduh disana. Ia memeluk erat tas sekolahnya di dada. Bibir merahnya mempout lucu. Mata beningnya bergerak kesal. "Aish! Kenapa malah hujan? Semoga saja Changmin hyung tidak marah kalau aku terlambat lagi hari ini!" Erangnya sebal.

15 menit menunggu, hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Yixing mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Changmin tapi lagi-lagi ia mendesah kecewa, baterainya habis. Yixing semakin sebal. Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya dan menunggu bis datang dan juga menunggu hujan reda.

Di seberang jalan seorang namja tampan menghentikan mobilnya untuk mengangkat telepon dan namja itu adalah Kris. "..Ok, aku perjalanan ke rumahmu. Tunggu, aku masih dijalan, ini hujan. Iya sabar." PIP! Kris mematikan ponselnya. Kris memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya dan saat ia akan meneruskan perjalanan ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal duduk dihalte," Y-Yixing? " ya namja itu adalah Yixing, Kris mengenal namja itu adalah Yixing. Kris memperhatikan Yixing dengan seksama dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat mobil berhenti didepan halte. "Siapa yang menjemputnya?" Seorang namja keluar dengan jas yang digunakan sebagai pelindung kepala, menjemput Yixing dan mengajaknya masuk kemudian pergi. "MWO!" pekik Kris. Kris terkejut melihat namja yang menjemput Yixing. Setelah mereka pergi, Kris memutar mobilnya mengikuti mobil tersebut dan tak lama kemudian mobil jemputan Yixing berhenti di dekat rumah Yixing sedangkan Kris melewati mereka sekitar 20 meter kemudian ia memutar mobilnya berlawanan dengan mobil itu. ia memperhatikan mobil itu. Tiba-tiba Kris dikejutkan dengan adegan yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Yixing melingkarkan lengannya di bahu namja itu dan mereka terlihat berciuman. Kris melihat adegan itu Cukup lama hingga Yixing melepaskan lengannya dan ia keluar dengan menggunakan tas nya sebagai pelindung kepalanya menuju rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu meninggalkan komplek. Kris memukul stir mobilnya, tangannya mengepal. Ia menggeram marah. "Jadi begini kelakuan Yixing yang terkenal polos dan baik di sekolah, cih ternyata ia tak lebih dari seorang pelacur. Simpanan Appa ku sendiri. Bre***sek!" Kris segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang meninggalkan komplek perumahan Yixing.

**30 menit sebelumnya!**

TIN TIN TIN! Sebuah klakson mengagetkan Yixing yang sedang melamun. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan halte tempatnya duduk. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan kaca mobilpun terbuka, "Xingie masuk, Appa antar pulang." Ucap namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho.

"Appa..! Ta-tapi aku.." Yixing terlihat kebingungan, Yunho pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menggunakan jas sebagai pelindung kepalanya dari hujan "Cepat, sebelum semakin deras!" Yixing mengangguk, ia mengikuti Yunho dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Appa, sedang apa disini? Bukankah ini kantor Appa arahnya berlawanan?"

"Appa ada urusan diluar, kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?"

"Tadi latihan dance dengan Kai, tapi Kai pulang duluan dan aku terakhir karena ada urusan dengan DongWoo. Tapi Appa jangan diantar sampai depan rumah, nanti Changmin hyung dan Umma Jae curiga" pinta Yixing.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti aku antar sampai taman depan rumah, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah Appa, terima kasih."

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Aku lulus, nilai A. Terima kasih Appa sudah mengajariku, jadi aku bisa berangkat ke China dan mewakili sekolah untuk festival dance."

"Sudah jangan berterima kasih terus, ini sudah tugas Appa setelah sekian lama menelantarkan kalian."

"Appa, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Yixing meremas tasnya, ia sedikit takut saat akan bertanya pada Yunho

"Bertanya apa?" Yunho masih fokus menyetir.

"Apakah Appa memiliki anak dari pernikahan Appa dengan wanita itu? Maaf Appa."

"Ada, anak dari istriku. Seumuran denganmu." Jawab Yunho datar. Yixing melihat raut wajah Yunho berubah, Yunho terlihat tidak senang membicarakan anaknya tersebut.

"Maaf Appa jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu." Akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Appa sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya Xing, ia berbeda dari kalian." Yixing mengangguk dan kembali fokus kedepan. "Bagaimana Umma mu, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Eum, Umma baik-baik saja, Umma mengambil cuti beberapa hari, katanya ia ingin menenangkan diri."

"Hyungmu?"

"Changmin Hyung? Ia mendapat tawaran beasiswa lagi dari Kyunghee, S3 bisnis." Yixing mengangguk-angguk lucu. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yixing dan mengacak rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Yixing mencoba melepas beltnya tapi tak bisa. "Aduh kok susah ya?"

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Beltnya sulit dibuka Appa." Yixing mencoba membukanya namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Coba apa lihat." Yunho pun beranjak dan melihat belt yang macet tersebut, hingga posisinya berada didepan Yixing. "Singkirkan tanganmu Xing, biar Appa yang buka." Yixing bingung meletakkan tangannya karena posisinya dikurung Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku Appa."

"Letakkan dibahu Appa saja." Yixing mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu Yunho dengan posisi melingkarkan lengannya. Yunho berusaha melepaskan belt yang macet tersebut dan setelah cukup lama akhirnya terbuka juga."Akhirnya terbuka juga."Yunho berhasil melepas kuncian belt tersebut.

"Sudah selesai Appa?"

"Heum, Appa akan ganti besok, sepertinya ada yang rusak dengan kuncinya." Yixing melepaskan tangannya dan Yunho pun kembali ke posisinya.

Yixing pun mengambil tasnya."Terima kasih Appa." Yixing membungkuk dan kemudian keluar dari mobil Yunho

"Hati-hati licin." Yixing mengangguk kemudian berlari menembus hujan menuju rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho pergi meninggalkan komplek perumahan Yixing.

**At home!**

BRAK! "Aku pulang" Yixing membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian masuk. Ia melepas sepatunya dan memanggil Umma nya. "Umma.. Changmin hyung, aku pulang." Tidak ada jawaban. Yixing mencari Umma dan hyungnya ke ruang tengah dan dapur tapi tak ditemukan. "Kemana mereka?" Yixing terlihat kebingungan mencari Umma dan hyungnya. Ia celingukan mencari keberadaan Umma dan Hyungnya dan tiba-tiba,

"Yixing!" panggil Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Yixing sedikit terlonjak kemudian menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah latihanmu berakhir pukul 5 tadi?" tanya Changmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Eum tadi aku keluar latihan jam 5.30 hyung, lalu saat pulang, hujan deras. Aku menunggu di halte, saat akan menelponmu, ponselku low batt, aku menunggu bis tidak ada yang datang."

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Oh tadi, tadi aku pulang dengan, dengan.." jawab Yixing tersendat-sendat.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada tinggi.

"S-Sehun. Ya Sehun. Dia mengantar sampai taman depan karena ada urusan dengan Luhan, ya dia bilang ingin pergi kerumah Luhan?"

"Benarkah itu?kau tidak bohong kan?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

"B-benar H-hyung.K- Kau tidak percaya padaku? Um-Umma mana hyung? Apa dia kerja hari ini?" tanya Yixing mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

"Umma sedang istirahat."

"Umma tidak sakit kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya butuh istirahat saja. Kau sudah makan?' Yixing menggeleng. "Ganti bajumu dan makanlah, makanan ada di kulkas. Hyung mau belajar dulu."

"Eum."Yixing mengangguk dan kemudian Changmin meninggalkannya. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya dan ganti baju.

**At Night!**

Jaejoong menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi sesuatu tentang Yixing.

**Yixing ****naked tanpa selembar benangpun di tubuhnya ****dipaksa seorang namja ****menghadap suatu pagar besi, pinggulnya ditarik sehingga posisinya agak menungging. Yixing terlihat ketakutan sambil mencengkram kawat besi tersebut. Wajah namja itu tak jelas."ARGH!" Pekik Yixing disaat namja itu memasukkan juniornya dalam retumnya. "Aghhh… aghhh..." Yixing mencengkram kawat besi erat. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya."Nggggghhhhh..!Sa-sakit..!Aghhh…!Hen-Hentikan...Kumohon.."ucapnya lemah. Namja itu terus menggenjot dengaan brutal tubuh Yixing tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan dari Yixing. Terlihat darah keluar dari hole Yixing melewati pahanya "Akkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lenguhan keluar dari mulut namja itu saat mencapai klimaks. Namja itu mengeluarkan spermanya pada hole Yixing. Sperma itu mengalir keluar menuruni paha milik Yixing bercampur darah. Yixing langsung terjatuh setelah namja itu melepas Juniornya. Namja itu merapihkan bajunya Sebentar dia memperhatikan Yixing yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Namja itu terkekeh kemudian meninggalkan Yixing yang tak berdaya. "Um-umma.. to-tolong aku." Dan tak lama kemudian Yixing tak sadarkan diri.**

"Yixing!" Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Ia bermimpi Yixing diperkosa secara brutal. Jaejoong bangkit dari bednya dan berlari keluar mencari Yixing. Ia melihat Yixing sedang makan es krim di depan TV. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yixing namun Yixing tak bergeming,sepertinya Yixing tak sadar karena terlalu asyik menonton TV. "Yixing!" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Yixing. Yixing yang terkejut karena dipeluk Jaejoong tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok es krim dari mulutnya.

"Um-Ma, a-ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan nak? Kau tidak terluka kan nak?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan melihat keadaan Yixing. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja umma. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Umma kenapa?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Umma hanya khawatir padamu Xing."

"Aku baik-baik saja Umma." Jaejoong mengusap wajah Yixing. Meskipun dia adalah anak angkat tapi Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Yixing.

"Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa Umma dan Xingie saling berpelukan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Minie, kemari nak. Umma ingin bicara padamu." Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yixing.

"Ada apa Umma?"

"Minie, jaga Yixing. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjaganya."

"Umma kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Perasaan Umma sedang tidak menentu. Tolong jaga Yixing. Umma takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adikmu."

"Iya Umma." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin menatap Yixing dengan tatapan, apa-yang-terjadi? Namun Yixing menggeleng tidak tahu.

**At Chanyeol's Home!**

"Sialan, kita harus segera bertindak. Kita harus segera melakukan tindakan pada Yixing." Ucap Kris sambil meremas kaleng cola-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kris?"tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Kris yang saat datang tadi sudah marah-marah.

"Yixing itu pelacur, dia simpanan Appa ku. Breng***k!"Umpat Kris.

"MWO! Kau serius?"

"Aku melihat Appa ku menjemputnya tadi dan mereka berciuman. Dasar pelacur, wajah saja terlihat polos tapi hatinya iblis."

"Aku punya cara Kris, tapi apakah kau ingin menjalankan ini sendiri atau lewat orang lain?"

"Makksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Begini.." Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris.

"MWO! Kita melakukan itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau kita bisa menyuruh orang lain."

"Daripada menyuruh orang lain, lebih baik untuk kita saja."Kris menyeringai, "Siapkan semuanya, panggil Yong Guk, Jo Kwon dan yang lain. Kita akan membuat hidup Yixing seperti di neraka."

**Skip Time**

"Hyuuuunggg...!" Yixing berlari menghampiri Hyungnya.

"Ada apa lagi Yixing adikku sayang."

"Aku pulang terlambat ya, aku ada urusan dengan Yi Han sunbaenim."

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan dia?"

"Hanya persiapan untuk keberangkatanku ke China hyung. Cuma sebentar saja hyung. Boleh ya?" pinta Yixing dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menghubungiku jika sudah selesai."

"Iya Hyung."Akhirnya Changmin pun luluh dan mengizinkan Yixing pergi. "Terima kasih hyung. Bye" Yixing melambai pada Changmin dan pergi meninggalkannya.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Setelah 2 Jam lebih berurusan dengan Yihan, akhirnya selesai dan Yixing berpamitan pulang. Yixing mengirim pesan pada Changmin bahwa dirinya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu bis. Yixing menunggu di halte dengan bermain game untuk menghilangkan bosannya. Saat sedang bermain game, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti mendadak di depan halte. Yixing terlonjak kaget, 3 orang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng keluar dari mobil tersebut menghampiri Yixing dan memegangnya membuat ponselnya terjatuh.

"Siapa kalian? Hei, ada apa ini?!"3orang tersebut memegangi Yixing dan memaksanya masuk mobil. "Lepass,kalian mau apa? Lepasss..!"Ronta Yixing namun ia tak bisa melawan karena 3 orang memeganginya, salah seorang namja mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius dan membungkam mulut Yixing, Yixing pun pingsan tak lama setelahnya dan akhirnya ia masuk mobil. Mobil itu melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Suho berlari mencari Yixing untuk mengembalikan buku catatannya, ia keluar 20 menit setelah Yixing berpamitan pada Yihan. Suho mengira Yixing masih di halte. Suho pun berlari ke halte mencari Yixing namun Yixing tidak ada. "Hah.. Dia sudah pulang. Kalau begitu aku kembalikan besok saja." Suho pun berlalu dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Suho mengambil ponselnya tapi tidak ada panggilan, kemudian ia mencari asal suara itu dan ia menemukannya dibawah kursi halte. "Ponsel siapa ini?" Suho mengambil ponsel itu. _'Changmin hyung calling..!'_ "Changmin hyung? Ini ponsel Yixing?" Suho mengangkat ponsel Yixing.

"Halo.."

_"Yixing kau dimana?Eoh.. Kau siapa?!"_

"Aku Suho, Changmin ssi, aku menemukan ponsel Yixing di halte."

_"MWO! Dimana dia sekarang?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

_"Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana."_

"Baiklah."PIP Changmin menutup ponselnya dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Saat Changmin berjalan menuju halte, sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Changmin berhenti dan melihat mobil tersebut.

"Changmin, kau mau kemana nak?"tanya Yunho saat keluar dari mobil.

"Yunho ssi."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari Yixing. Dia belum pulang."

"Benarkah? Yixing kemana? Appa bantu. Ayo naik mobil Appa saja, kalau kau menunggu bis terlalu lama Min." Changmin melihat Yunho sebentar. "Yixing anak Appa juga, Appa juga akan mencarinya Min. Kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai Appa mu tidak apa-apa tapi izinkan aku ikut mencari Yixing." Akhirnya Changmin mengangguk dan mereka mencari Yixing bersama-sama. Changmin dan Yunho pergi ke sekolah untuk menemui Suho.

"Suho..!" panggil Changmin saat melihat Suho di halte. Ia menghampiri Suho dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Yixing dan di susul Yunho.

"Changmin ssi. Tuan Jung.." Suho membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya? Yixing belum memberi kabar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku menemukan ponselnya terjatuh disini." Suho meyerahkan ponsel Yiixng pada Changmin. Changmin mengecek ponsel Yixing namun tidak ada hasil.

"Bagaimana Min, ada petunjuk?" Tanya Yunho, Changmin menggeleng. Yunho melihat sekeliling dan menemukan CCTV yang terpasang di pagar sekolah. "CCTV, apakah CCTV itu juga mengarah kesini?"

"Benar tuan, CCTV itu merekam semuanya"

"Kita cek di sekolahmu, mungkin ada petunjuk." Yunho menyarankan pada Changmin juga Suho dan mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka bergegas ke sekoloah dan meminta tolong petugas keamanan sekolah melihat rekaman yang terjadi saat Yixing menghilang.

Mereka mencari dari keluarnya Yixing jam 5 sore hingga menit ke 10 ia melihat Mobil berhenti dan membawa Yixing, namun itu masih kurang jelas karena jaraknya agak jauh.

"Itu Yixing, sepertinya dia diculik." Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, ia bingung cemas dan khawatir, begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Suho.

"Appa akan meminta tolong teman Appa." Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Bagaimana jika kita lapor polisi saja?" saran Suho.

"Jangan, aku takut Yixing akan disakiti, kita tunggu saja telepon dari penculik itu, jika ia minta tebusan, Aku akan membayarnya." Jawab Yunho mencoba tenang.

"Ini bukan masalah tebusan Yunho ssi tapi nyawa adikku dipertaruhkan disini." Geram Changmin mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Ini belum 24 jam, dan dengan bukti ini kurasa tidak akan cukup. Kita tidak tahu apa maksud penculik itu? jika mereka minta tebusan, baru kita lapor polisi tapi untuk saat ini tenangkan dirimu, jika kau panik, maka penculik itu akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melukai Yixing lebih lagi."

"Aku rasa tuan Yunho benar Changmin ssi, kita harus menunggu apa yang diinginkan penculik itu, apalagi tuan Yunho sudah memberikan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya mencari Yixing. Kau tenangkan dirimu, dan pikirkan bagaimana nanti kau menjelaskan ini pada ibumu." Changmin tersadar, Jaejoong-Umma nya apa yang akan dia katakan pada Umma nya nanti jika Jaejoong bertanya padanya tentang Yixing.

"Kita ke restaurant. Jelaskan pelan-pelan pada Umma mu tentang Yixing." Yunho membawa Changmin dan Suho ke resaturant, pikiran Changmin kalut saat ini, ia blank karena lalai menjaga Yixing.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**TBC**

**Bagaimana nasib Yixing selanjutnya?Review please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

"... Eunghh..." Yixing menggeliat, ia mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan, "A-aku dimana?" ia mulai sadar sepenuhnya dan, "Arrrggghhh..." ia menjerit melihat keadaan dirinya. Tangannya terikat di kedua sisi ranjang begitu juga kakinya, tubuhnya naked dan terdapat 5 handycam berbagai arah. "T-tolong, tolong aku..." Yixing mencoba melepas ikatannya dengan menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya namun bukannya lepas justru hal itu membuat tangan dan kakinya semakin sakit. "Tolong..Umma,hyung tolong aku." Namun tidak ada jawaban. Yixing menangis, airmatanya terus menerus keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia ketakutan, badannya gemetar.

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka, seorang namja tinggi dan berpakaian serba hitam masuk. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu tersebut. "S-S-siapa kau? Jangan mendekat.. pergi!" Yixing mencoba mengusir namja tersebut namun namja itu malah semakin dekat. Namja itu memakai topeng tapi hanya bagian mata, seperti Zorro. "Jangan mendekat, pergi..pergi.." Yixing menggeliatkan tangan dan kakinya mencoba melepaskan diri namun tetap tak bisa. Namja itu menyeringai melihat ketakutan Yixing. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping bed yang ditempati Yixing.

"S-siapa kau, pergi, jangan mendekat.."

"Halo manis, bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak kah?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Yixing, Yixing menepisnya dengan menggerakkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan namun namja itu mencengkram dagunya hingga ia tak bisa menggerakkannya lagi. Yixing tak berhenti menangis, ia terus menerus mengeluarkan airmata ketakutannya. "Eits jangan melawanku manis jika kau ingin selamat."

"Tolong lepaskan aku, aku mohon. Apa salahku? Aku hanya orang miskin, apa yang kau inginkan?" namja itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai meraba Yixing. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yixing, "Aku ingin memberikan kenikmatan untukmu.." ia mengambil jeda, "..dan juga 'neraka' untukmu.."

"Akkhh.." Namja itu menggenggam erat junior Yixing. Namja itu mengocok junior Yixing tanpa melihatnya. Ia mencium bibir Yixing dengan lembut awalnya, "..eum..eunghh.." Yixing menggeliat, ia merasakan perutnya melilit seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya. Lama-lama ciuman itu semakin brutal dan juga kocokannya. Yixing kewalahan, ia ingin klimaks namun saat ingin klimaks namja itu melepaskan kocokannya dan juga ciumannya. "Akkh sakit.." wajah Yixing memerah, rasanya tidak bisa klimaks itu sungguh menyiksa. Ingin rasanya dia memohon namun ia tak mau terlihat seperti pelacur di depan namja itu.

"Bagaimana manis rasanya tidak jadi klimaks, sakitkah? Kasihan..Ow itu baru awal sayang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Yixing menggeleng. Namja itu berdiri dan mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dia pakai tapi tidak dengan topengnya. "Kau lihat semua kamera ini sayang, ini akan menjadi saksi kita sayang." Namja itu terkekeh senang sedangkan Yixing, ia speechless.

"Tolong lepaskan aku Tuan, tolong.. .. aku takut Tuan"

"Sabar sayang..nanti kau akan merasakan surga. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil aku Yifan. Master Yifan" ucapnya sambil menaiki ranjang. Yifan merenggut dagu Yixing, mengamati wajah Yixing dalam cengkraman dan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak, jangan.. ampun Tuan.." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menggeleng.

"Lihat wajah ini.. kulit lembut ini.." Yifan menggenggam rambut Yixing.

"Mmmphh.." Yixing meronta, bibir Yifan melumat bibir Yixing, genggaman di rambut Yixing semakin mengerat, menahan gerak kepala Yixing. Yixing tak bisa melawan tenaga Yifan. Tak lama setelahnya Yifan melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah Yixng yang masih memerah. Tiba-tiba rambutnya pun ditarik kasar, Yixing pun meringis.

"Kau pernah melakukannya kan? Siapa ciuman pertamamu Yixing-ah? Dengan pelanggan pertamamu? Heh? Atau dengan JUNG YUNHO! HAH? /PLAK/ DASAR PELACUR!" lagi bibir Yifan melumat bibir Yixing dengan brutal hingga bibir Yixing berdarah.

"U-unghh... hmmphh.. le-lepashh... akkkhh.." Yixing meronta, tapi gerak tertahan, kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang. Yifan pun beralih ke leher Yixing setelah melepas ciumannya. Yixing mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Anndwee...Akkhh.. -aku bu-bukan pelacurr... Akkhhh.." Yifan menghisap kuat leher Yixing hingga berdarah. "Akkhh...sakit" Yifan menjilatnya. Ia beralih ke dada Yixing. Ia menghisap kuat nipple Yixing, seperti bayi yang kehausan. "Eunghhh... akhh.. s-st-stopphh.. akhh" Yixing semakin menggeliat, ia menggerakan lututnya dan menendang selakangan Yifan. DUGH!"Arrrgghhh..." Yifan menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi selakangannya. Ia merintih. Nafas Yixing terengah-engah. "M-Maaf..to-tolong lepaskan a-aku.. ma-maaf." Yixing ketakutan wajah Yifan berubah merah padam menahan marah dan sakit. Setelah nyerinya reda, Yifan kembali menindih Yixing.

"Kau sudah berani melawanku, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.."

"Tidak! Kumohon.. jangan.." Yifan melahap nipple Yixing dengan beringas, dalam tempo yang sama ia juga mengocok milik Yixing. Yixing meronta hebat. Detik berikutnya tamparan bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipi Yixing.

Kini Yifan berada diantara kedua pahanya, mengulum miliknya dan meremas twinsballnya membabi buta. Airmata Yixing tak henti mengalir.

"Uunghh.. akkhh.. sakit..akkhhh...Yifannnnnnnnnn!"akhirnya Yixing pun klimaks, nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya sakit, begitu juga hatinya.

"Kau menikmatinya bitch...?" bisik Yifan meremas milik Yixing serta mengelus hole Yixing dengan telunjuk dari tangan yang sama. Yixing terbelalak, ia semakin menggeliat untuk menghindari Yifan namun gagal.

"DIAM! Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku kehilangan kesabaran." Yifan mengangkat pinggul Yixing dan membenamkan miiknya dalam-dalam..

"ARRGGHHH...!" Yixing berteriak, airmatanya terus mengalir. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hole nya. Tanpa pemanasan, tanpa pelumas, Yifan melesakkan mliknya dalam hole Yixing.

"Unnghhh... S-sempit Xing..." geram Yifan, "Meskipun kau pelacur, milikmu tetap sempit." seluruh Tubuh Yifan menegang, hole Yixing menjepit miliknya erat. "Akhhh..sempit..DAMN IT.." umpat Yifan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada terkira.

"Sa-sakit, kumohon hentikan.. sakit." Rintih Yixing. Yifan kesal, ia semakin brutal menggenjot hole Yixing. Teriakan pilu Yixing memenuhi udara. Tanpa jeda Yifan menarik miliknya hingga hampir keluar, lalu menghentakkan keras-keras.

"Uungh.. Hah..nikmat Xing.." desah Yifan. Yifan terus memaju mundurkan miliknya. Tapi Yixing tak mendesah, ia menahannya. Sakit, itulah yang Yixing rasakan. Dia bukan pelacur seperti yang Yifan katakan, ciuman pertama telah diambil paksa oleh Yifan begitu juga ke-virginannya, ia merasa sangat kotor.

Wajah namja cantik itu kini telah berubah. Tatapan matanya kosong, namun airmata terus mengalir. Yifan tak berhenti menggerakkan miliknya. 'Um-ma..hyung..aku kotor.' Bathinnya pilu. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan hentakan Yifan. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Yixing. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya dan mengejar puncaknya sendiri.

**Other side!**

PRANGG! Tiba-tiba gelas yang Jaejoong pegang terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. "Omo..!" ia berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan kaca tersebut. DEG tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak. "Ouch..." jarinya terkena pecahan gelas tersebut, "Ada apa ini?" ia kembali mengumpulkan pecahan itu dan mengabaikan lukanya, kemudian ia membuangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kantornya terbuka. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara. Changmin datang sendiri.

"Min.." sapa Jaejoong lebih dahulu. Changmin tak menjawab, ia berjalan menemui Umma nya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa Min, kau kenapa? Lo Yixing mana? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Apa dia diluar?" Changmin tak menjawab. Ia terus memeluk Umma nya.

"Maaf Umma,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjaga Yixing."

"Yixing, kenapa dengan Yixing? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong mulai ketakutan. Ia melepas pelukan Changmin.

"D-d-di-dia.."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Di-dia diculik Umma.."

"MWO!" kepala Jaejoong mulai terasa pusing, entah kenapa sekarang tubuhnya juga melemah. "Yi-Yixing diculik, tidak.. tidak mungkin.." Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Changmin, tubuhnya limbung, ia menggeleng keras, "Mimpi itu.." tiba-tiba Jaejoong terjatuh, ia pingsan.

"Umma..." Changmin menjerit, ia menghampiri Umma nya dan segera menolongnya. Yunho dan Suho yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar, beranjak masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong setelah mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Boo.."Yunho berlari menghampiri Changmin yang mencoba menggendong Jaejoong untuk dibawa ke sofa, Yunho pun ikut membantu Changmin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Umma syok."jawab Changmin tanpa melihat wajah Yunho. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Umma-nya.

"Mwo? Suho tolong ambilkan minum dan aromaterapy untuk Jaejoong." Perintah Yunho.

"Ne.." Suho berlari ke arah dapur dan meminta tolong pada Hongki.

"Umma bangun.. maaf Umma, maafkan aku." Changmin menangis. Ia bingung, belum ada kabar dari penculik Yixing, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Yixing saat ini.

"Jangan menangis, Appa sudah berusaha mencarinya." Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin, mencoba menenangkannya. Changmin hanya menggeleng, ia merasa gagal dalam menjaga Yixing.

**TXVQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Aahhh.. Ha..ha.. Semm..pittthhh.. ughhh" Yifan lama kemudian dalam satu lenguhan, spermanya menyembur. "Ummaaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Yixing. Sperma Yifan Membentur dan mengaliri hole Yixing. Yifan terdiam, menikmati getaran-getaran yang tersisa. Kemudian ia mencabut miliknya. Sperma yang tak tertampung dalam hole Yixing mengalir keluar, cairan keluar bersama dengan darah milik Yixing.

"K-Kumohon lepaskan aku.." ucap Yixing pelan. Yifan tak bergeming, ia membuka ikatan Yixing. "Kumohon master.. .." Yixing terus menangis hingga matanya membengkak, namun hal itu tidak dihiraukannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Yixing hingga tengkurap dan mengangkat pinggul itu, "Tidak, jangan... aku mohon.." ronta Yixing namun Yifan menulikan telinganya dan ia membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam.

"Arrggghhhh..." Yixing berteriak lagi, sekarang tenggorokannya sakit. Tubuh bagian atasnya ambruk dan terkulai di bed. "Sa-sakit... hentikan.." rintih Yixing. Yifan tak peduli,bayangan akan ayahnya yang berciuman dengan Yixing membuatnya semakin brutal, meskipun ia tahu ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari hole Yixing. Mata hatinya sudah tertutup. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mengggenjot hole Yixing, ia pun menggapai klimaks keduanya."Akkkkhhhh.." Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Yixing tanpa melepaskan juniornya yang masih ada di dalam hole Yixing. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Yixing. Tangan Yifan menelusup di selakangan Yixing, ia mengurut pelan junior Yixing, yang ia anggurkan sejak tadi. Yixing melenguh pelan, kenikmatan itu datang lagi. Ia tak mau mendesah tapi belaian lembut Yifan membuatnya terlena. "Unnghh..." Yifan memiringkan tubuh Yixing hingga punggung Yixing menempel di dadanya.

"Mendesahlah seperti pelacur, mendesahlah Xing seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya." Yifan mempercepat kocokannya

"Yif-Yifan... a..a..akkhhhhh.." akhirnya ia klimaks, Yixing tersengal, sedangkan Yifan hanya terkekeh. Yixing jatuh tengkurap, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Beristirahatlah, karena sebentar lagi kau akan melayani teman-temanku." Bisik Yifan. Yixing terbelalak, ia mengeleng namun Yifan menekan kepalanya. "Sttt.. tidak ada penolakan sayang." Yifan terkekeh,kemudian menghisap belakang telinga Yixing untuk memberi tanda. "Selamat tidur sayang." Yifan bangkit dan mencabut miliknya. Tubuh Yixing bergetar, ia semakin ketakutan mendengar ucapan Yifan tentang melayani teman-teman Yifan. "Umma, tolong aku.. hyung.." matanya terasa berat dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

30 menit kemudian.

"Xingie bangun.. manis bangun sayang.." Yixing mencoba membuka matanya, sepertinya ia baru tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu namun ia merasa ada yang membangunkannya, ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri, ia juga merasa bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. saat ia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Yixing terkejut dengan kehadiran 3 orang yang telah ada di samping ranjangnya. Yixing bergerak menjauh namun seorang namja yang memakai topeng mata berwarna biru itu menahannya dengan memegang tangannya.

"S-s-siapa kalian? P-pergi.. pergi." Teriak Yixing.

"Sekarang giliran kami sayang. Yifan bilang kau begitu menggairahkan dan memuaskan, so wanna play with us?" ucapnya dengan sedikit desahan. "Panggil aku Yoda.. dan 2 sahabatku Azazel dan Maverick" namja yang dipanggil Yoda itu tertawa dan mendekati Yixing. "Ready to play?"

"Tidak... tidakkkkkkkkk..!" teriakan Yixing menggema, namun ketiga namja itu hanya tertawa.

Mimpi buruk apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada Yixing, keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Ia diperkosa 3 orang secara bersamaan. Holenya di bobol oleh Yoda, juniornya dikulum oleh Maverick dan mulutnya dipaksa mengulum milik Azazel.

"Ahh..uhh nikmathh.." desah Azazel dengan mata terpejam. Terlalu nikmat, sudah dua kali Azazel memaksa Yixing menelan cairannya.

"Bagaimana Zel.. uhh" tanya Yoda.

"Enakk hyung..uhh"

"Jangan berhenti sebelum kusuruh.."

"Hem.. uhh.." airmata Yixing terus mengalir seperti sumber mata air di pegunungan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Akkhhh.." Azazel klimaks ketiga dan Yoda menggapai klimaks ke-2nya sedangkan Maverick, ia terus menghisap junior Yixing hingga Yixing klimaks beberapa kali. "Aku lelah hyung, aku berhenti, ini luar biasa, baru kali ini aku bisa klimaks hingga 4 kali, di hole namja manis ini dan di mulutnya." Yoda dan Maverick pun mengikuti Azazel, mereka berhenti memperkosa Yixing. Tubuh Yixing ambruk setelah 5 jam lamanya melayani nafsu ke 3 namja itu. tubuhnya penuh lelehan sperma, mulutnya juga holenya. Jiwa Yixing kosong, ia merasa menjadi orang paling kotor sedunia.

"Aku 3 kali hyung," jawab Maverick.

"Aku 5 kali, DAMN IT, namja ini luar biasa. Tetap sempit meskipun sudah dibobol berkali-kali. Dia memang pelacur." Yoda tertawa puas. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." Yoda mengajak ke-2 temannya meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing terisak hebat, matanya bengkak , seluruh tubuhnya sakit, hati dan semuanya. "Um-ma, hyung, aku kotor, aku kotor." Racau Yixing.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Umma bangun.. Umma.." Changmin menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong dan memberi aromaterapy di sekitar hidungnya. "Ini sudah hampir 5 jam lamanya Umma pingsan, kenapa belum sadar juga?"

"Bagaimana jika kita membawanya ke rumah sakit saja, Changmin ssi,aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ibumu." Saran Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, sepertinya Umma ku hanya terlalu syok karena Yixing diculik." Suho pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana Tuan? Apakah anda berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Suho saat melihat Yunho keluar dari toilet.

"Orang suruhanku menemukan arah mobil itu menuju Ilsan dan mereka sedang melacaknya." Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong pun sadar. "Eunghh.."

"Umma.. Umma kau sudah bangun?"

"Yixing, Yixing dimana Min?"

"Umma, kami sedang berusaha mencarinya." Jaejoong menggeleng, ia menangis karena Yixing tak juga ada kabar.

"Boo, percaya padaku, aku akan menemukan Yixing dan membawanya kembali. Aku akan membalas penculik itu."

"Yu-Yunho.."

"Ya, aku akan membantumu menemukan Yixing, apapun caranya."

"Selamatkan dia, ku mohon Yun." Mohon Jaejoong dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Aku akan berusaha Boo.." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengusap wajahnya, Changmin tak menolak Yunho. Ia membiarkan Yunho menenangkan ibunya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Yixing mencoba bangun dari bed itu, ia mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah ditinggalkan oleh 3 namja itu, ia di datangi Yifan lagi dan lagi-lagi harus melayani Yifan dahulu sebelum ditinggalkan sendirian. Dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Yixing berjalan tertatih. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu seperti gudang kosong tak berpenghuni, Yixing berjalan dengan berpegangan dinding, dari holenya, sperma yang tak tertampung mengalir melewati pahanya, bercampur darah. Wajahnya berantakan dengan sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel, matanya bengkak karena menangis, bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah."Um-ma, hyung.. tolong aku."

Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil keluar dari gudang itu dan berjalan mencari jalan pulang, setidaknya menemukan orang untuk dimintai tolong. Jalan di gudang tersebut sangat sepi, daerah persawahan mendominasi daerah itu. Yixing berjalan terseok-seok, keadaan sudah larut malam, bahkan sudah menjelang pagi namun tak ada orang sekalipun yang berhasil dia temui. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Terlihat dari jauh sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata Yixing datang menghampirinya. Ia tak begitu jelas melihatnya karena keadaanya, saat cahaya itu berhenti di depannya Yixing limbung kemudian terjatuh. 2 orang namja keluar dari mobil dan kemudian berlari ke arah Yixing.

"Tuan Yixing, Tuan.." Pandangan Yixing melemah, ia samar-samar mendengar suara memanggilnya namun ia tak bereaksi, Yixing pun pingsan dan 2 orang namja itu segera membawa Yixing ke dalam mobil untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

**At Restaurant!**

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di sofa dengan Yunho yang menemaninnya, sepertinya ia melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Yunho untuk fokus dengan Yixing.

DRT..DRT..DRTT ponsel Yunho bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yunho mengangkat ponselnya. Jaejoong terlonjak begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Suho namun Yunho memberi isyarat untuk diam sejenak pada mereka bertiga.

"Halo, bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?"

"Ne Tuan, kami menemukannya"

"Dimana kalian?"

"Kami menuju rumah sakit Tuan."

"Rumah sakit?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin dan Suho saling berpandangan mereka juga tak kalah cemas pada Yixing.

"Kami tidak yakin tapi sepertinya Tuan Yixing. Dia.."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Yunho tidak sabar, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Tuang Yixing diperkosa Tuan, kami menemukan bekas sperma di seluruh tubuhnya dan luka di hole nya. Maaf Tuan.."

"MWO!"

"Kami sekarang menuju Seoul Hospital Tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang." PIP Yunho menutup ponselnya. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan cemas.

"Ada apa Yun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing?"

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ru-ru-rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing." Jaejoong mengguncang tubuh Yunho namun Yunho menenangkannya.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit dulu." Yunho mengajak Jaejoong, Changmin dan Suho ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan restaurant dititipkan pada Hongki.

30 menit perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit. Yunho menemui orang suruhannya dan mereka menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Kami menemukan Tuan Yixing dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Maaf Tuan. Tapi jika anda ingin mengetahui keadaannya, lebih baik dokter yang menjelaskan semuanya. Dokter Shin masih di dalam ruang ICU. Kami permisi Tuan." Orang suruhan Yunho membungkuk memberi hormat dan pamit pada Yunho. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya mendengar cerita orang suruhan Yunho. Ia sangat Shock mendengar keadaan Yixing. "Y-Yixing.."

"Lebih baik kita menunggu disini dulu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Tak lama kemudian , dokter Shin keluar dari ruang ICU. Mereka berempat menghampiri dokter Shin.

"Dokter Shin apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing?" Tanya Yunho lebih dahulu.

"Ditemukan luka robek di rektum Tuan Yixing, banyak sperma yang tertinggal di rektumnya, bibirnya robek dan memar sepertinya bekas tamparan. Kami sudah membersihkannnya dan menjahit lukanya dan tadi Tuan Yixing muntah hebat, ada cairan sperma yang ikut keluar juga, sepertinya ia juga menelan banyak sperma. Keadaan Tuan Yixing sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kondisi psikisnya juga belum stabil. Saya harap kalian menjaganya dengan baik."

"Dokter, apakah cairan sperma itu masih ada?"

"Masih ada Tuan Jung, kami mau meneliti dan menganalisanya. Mungkin butuh waktu 1-2 minggu hingga hasilnya keluar. Permisi." Dokter Shin meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Jaejoong menangis semakin keras, hatinya sangat sakit, begitu juga dengan Changmin, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak jauh beda dengan Suho, ia terkejut mendengar penuturan dokter tentang keadaan Yixing. Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar penuturan dokter Shin tentang keadaan Yixing. Yunho yang mengetahui kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Brengs*k. Aku akan membalas siapa saja yang telah melukai Yixing hingga seperti ini." Geram Changmin.

"Tenangkan dirimu Min, Appa akan membantumu mencari orang yang melakukan ini pada Yixing." Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan Changmin namun bukannya semakin tenang Changmin malah menghampiri Yunho dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Membuat dekapannya pada Jaejoong terlepas karena ditarik paksa Changmin untuk berdiri.

"Tenang? Adikku sekarat dan kau bilang untuk tenang, ayah macam apa kau ini?!"

"Apa kau kira aku diam saja melihat keadaan Yixing seperti ini?" Yunho melepas cengkraman Changmin.

"Kau..!" geram Changmin.

"Tuan Jung, Changmin-ssi, jangan bertengkar disini. Kendalikan emosi kalian. Kita semua juga sakit melihat keadaan Yixing tapi percuma jika kalian bertengkar.." Suho melerai Changmin dan Yunho.

"Hiks..hiks.. kenapa harus Yixing? Apa salahnya sampai ia mendapat kejadian ini. Apa salahnya?" Changmin dan Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Changmin mendorong yunho dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Changmin mendekapnya, "Maafkan aku Umma.. maaf." Jaejoong menggeleng, ia tak percaya Yixing harus mengalami hal yang buruk. Yunho ingin mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin namun Suho menahannya, "Biarkan mereka berdua dulu Tuan, pasti berat untuk mereka mendapat cobaan seperti ini." Yunho menatap mereka berdua kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Aku pergi sebentar, tolong jaga mereka Suho ssi." Suho mengangguk. Yunho pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Suho menatap sendu Jaejoong dan Yunho, tak terasa airmatanya mengalir. 'Yixing, kuatkan dirimu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku akan menjagamu.' Bathin Suho pilu.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Jaejoong menunggu Yixing di kamar inap setelah Yixing dipindahkan dari ICU. Beberapa jam setelah ia operasi, belum ada tanda-tanda sadar. Jaejoong mengusap wajah Yixing, pipinya lebam, bibirnya robek. Kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya berbekas merah. Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

"Maafkan Umma sayang, maaf Umma tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

"Berhenti! Tolong.. Jangan lakukan ini Yifan.. Kumohon hiks! Berhenti!" rancau Yixing dalam tidurnya. Airmatanya mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Xingie, kau baik-baik saja nak? Xingie?"

"Ttlong—berhenti, sakit.. s-sakit." Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yixing dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yixing dan tak lama kemudian Yixing pun berhenti meracau. Tak lama setelah Yixing berhenti meracau. Yixing mencoba membuka matanya, ia memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan melihat Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Akkhh..." rintih Yixing.

"Xingie kau sudah bangun nak, xingie.."

"Umm-ma, Umma. Aku takut Umma.. aku takut. Umma.. tolong aku." Yixing merengek ketakutan. Tubuh Yixing bergetar, Jaejoong mendekati Yixing dan memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Umma disini sayang, jangan takut." Bisiknya. Getaran tubuh Yixing berangsur tenang. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih menangis ketakutan. "Umma disini sayang, Umma tidak akan meninggalkanmu." ia pun mengecup dahi Yixing dan mengusap airmatanya. "Jika kau siap, katakan semua yang kau tahu pada Umma sayang." Yixing mengangguk. Jaejoong mengusap kepala Yixing mencoba menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian Yixing kembali tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

"Yifan, siapa yifan?" Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Changmin.

**Jung mansion!**

Kris terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya hingga tak mendengar panggilan ibunya.

"Kris! Kris.." Hyena menghampiri Kris dan ternyata Kris menggunakan headset. Hyena mencabutnya dan membuat Kris terkejut.

"Umma. Ada apa?"

"Kemarin kau meminjam handphone Umma, dimana sekarang?"

"Dikamar Umma, maaf ya aku lupa mengembalikannya."

"Aishh.. kebiasaan." Hyena beranjak ke kamar Kris dan mencari handphone nya. Ia menggeledah semua tempat namun tidak ketemu hingga ia menemukan tas yang ia yakini tas Kris dan ia membukanya. Hyena terkejut menemukan seragam dan dompet dalam tas tersebut. Ia merasa Kris tidak memiliki dompet seperti yang ia temukan, Ia pun membuka dompet tersebut dan di dalamnya ada kartu identitasnya, 'Zhang Yixing' Hyena mengeryitkan dahinya tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil dompet tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

"Umma, apa yang kau lakukan? handphonemu ada di meja." Kris menunjuk iphone putih yang tergeletak diatas meja dekat buku pelajaran Kris. Lalu Kris memasukan dompet itu kedalam sakunya.

"Kris.. kau mengagetkan Umma. Eh Siapa Zhang Yixing? Temanmu?" tanya Hyena sambil mengambil iphone nya.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa Umma. Umma kan Cuma mengambil handphone dan sekarang sudah menemukannya kan, jadi urusan Umma sudah selesai kan? ayo Umma keluar, aku mau mandi." Bujuk Kris.

"Baiklah Umma pergi, besok lagi kalau kau meminjam barang Umma, jangan lupa dikembalikan."

"Siap Umma." Hyena mengacak rambut Kris dan keluar dari kamar Kris. Ia menghela nafas lega. Kris mengambil tas Yixing dan membungkusnya dengan plastik hitam begitu juga dengan dompet yang dia sembunyikan dari Umma nya tadi. "Semua ini harus disingkirkan." Kris membawa plastik itu keluar dari kamarnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah depan rumahnya. "Tinggal menunggu petugas sampah lewat dan semua akan menghilang tanpa jejak." Kris terkekeh pelan, ia pun kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

** At hospital 12.00 am**

Yixing menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia menggigau tentang kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Tidaaaaaakkk! hentikan! ..! sakit! Jangan.. lakukan ini.. Yoda, jangan.. Maverick.. aarrgghhh.. Ampunnn.." Changmin terbangun mendengar teriakan Yixing, ia panik dan coba menyadarkan Yixing."Yixing, kau baik-baik saja.. Xingie?" Changmin mengguncang –guncang tubuh Yixing namun tak ada hasil."Sa-sakit.. B-berhenti.. akkhhh.. Ampun Yifan. Ampun.." tubuh Yixing tiba-tiba menegang, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Karena tak ada hasil Changmin pun memanggil dokter jaga.

Tak berapa lama dokter jaga datang dan memberi obat penenang. Changmin mengusap rambutnya kasar. Ia takut dengan keadaan Yixing saat ini, Yixing mengalami trauma dan jika tidak tertolong Yixing akan gila. Yifan, Maverick, Yoda nama itu terngiang di kepalanya. "Siapa mereka Xing? Apakah mereka yang sudah memperkosamu?" Changmin mengambil ponselnya dna menelpon seseorang. ia membuang keegoisannya dan harga dirinya, ia pun meminta tolong pada Yunho.

DRT..DRT..DRT.. Ponsel Yunho berbunyi, ia menggeliat tak nyaman karena terusik suara ponselnya. Dengan sedikit malas, Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membantuku." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Inii siapa? Apa kau gila malam-malam begini menelponku."

"Aku punya 3 nama, jika kau berhasil menemukannya, aku akan memanggilmu Appa." Mata Yunho sedikit terbelalak, dia baru sadar kalu itu suara Changmin.

"Min, inikah dirimu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, jika kau tak mau membantuku, aku akan cari sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Apa yang kau punya?"

"Yifan, Yoda, Maverick. Nama yang Yixing sebutkan dalam mimpinya tadi."

"MWO?!"

"Mungkin itu nama samaran, tapi hanya itu yang aku dapat."

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaan Yixing, Min?" PIP Changmin menutup ponselnya setelah Yunho menanyakan keadaan Yixing. "Min..Min.. Aishh.. baiklah Min. Aku akan mencari namja brengsek yang sudah menodai Yixing." Yunho mengirim pesan untuk orang suruhannya mencari orang yang telah menodai Yixing.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Sudah beberapa hari Yixing menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, dokter belum mengizinkannya pulang karena kondisi psikis nya yang masih labil. Yixing hanya mau berbicara dengan Jaejoong, Changmin, Suho, Yunho dan sahabat dekatnya saja. Yixing takut berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Umma, hyung dimana?" tanya Yixing pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyuapi Yixing.

"Dia sedang mengkuti ujian selesi masuk universitas Kyunghee."

"Nanti kesini kan Umma? Aku takut sendirian"

"Iya, Umma baru akan pergi jika hyung mu sudah kesini. Kau tenang saja. Umma tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang."

"Umma.."

"Iya Xingie sayang."

"Aku takut."

"Takut kenapa? Umma dan Changmin hyung menjagamu sekarang. Kami akan melakukan semua untuk melindungimu sayang. Kami akan lapor polisi dan mencari pemerkosa itu."

"Jangan Umma.." tolak Yixing sedikit ketakutan.

"Kenapa sayang? Mereka harus mendapat balasan setimpal atas perbuatan bejatnya padamu."

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian."

"Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan pada Umma. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka mengancammu?" Yixing menangis, ia menggeleng, menolak menceritakan kejadian itu. "Yixing percaya pada Umma, Umma akan menjagamu bersama Changmin hyung dan Yunho Appa. Katakan apa yang terjadi nak."

"Aku tidak.. aku.." Yixing ketakutan.

"Yixing.." Jaejoong mencengkram lengan Yixing dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Ceritakan semua pada Umma, setidaknya biarkan Umma tahu apa yang terjadi meskipun kau tidak mau hal ini dilaporkan ke polisi." Yixing menatap Jaejoong intens dan mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai menceritakan kejadiannnya.

**Flashback On**

**"ARGH! Jangan! Ja-jangan lakukan lagi!" Yixing berteriak histeris saat Yifan menyetubuhinya lagi. Yixing ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya sangat sakit jadi ia hanya menahannya. Tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti namun tanpa bangun dari atas tubuh Yixing, "K-kau harus tau, jika kau melaporkan kami ke polisi, Umma cantikmu itu dan hyung mu itu akan menderita, video kita akan aku sebarkan dan kau akan menanggung malu yang luar biasa begitu juga dengan Umma cantikmu itu. reputasi restaurant kalian akan hancur lalu restaurant mu akan bangkrut, dan Hyung tampan mu itu akan kehilangan beasiswanya, kalian akan langsung di keluarkan dari sekolah." Ucap Yifan sambil menyeringai.**

**DEG **

**"S-siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Yixing pelan. Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yixing. "Sooner or later, you will know."**

**"Ja-jangan ganggu mereka."mohon Yixing. Yifan terkekeh.**

**"Asal kau janji untuk membungkam mulutmu. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka dan jangan memberontak. Puaskan aku.." perintah Yifan.**

**"N-Ne.." jawabnya lemah. Yifan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi yang berbeda, kali ini Yixing tidak melakukan pemberontakan sama sekali. Berteriakpun tidak. Air mata terus turun dari mata indahnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah tak terasa. Seperti ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga sudah berapa lama Yifan menyetubuhi Yixing untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yixing tidak tahu lagi. Ia hanya diam seperti boneka yang tak bernyawa.**

**Flashback Off**

"A-aku tidak mau, Aku takut dia melukai Umma dan Changmin hyung. A-aku tidak mau Umma, cukup aku saja yang mengalaminya, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian." Ujar Yixing sambil menangis. Jaejoong terkejut dengan penuturan Yixing, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jaejoong memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan ini nak. Maafkan Umma."

"Aku tidak mau Umma terluka. Aku tidak mau." Yixing terisak hebat, Jaejoong hanya bisa menenangkanya dengan memeluknya.

"Umma baik-baik saja sayang, Xingie apa kau tahu wajah mereka?" Yixing menggeleng. "Benar kau tidak tahu?" Ia mengangguk.

"M-Mereka memakai topeng Umma, Yifan, Yoda, Azazel dan Maverick. Itu yang aku tahu. Aku takut Umma. Aku takut."

"Iya sayang, Umma disini. Umma tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jaejoong terus menerus menenangkan Yixing yang masih menangis. Sungguh, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu sangat kuat untuk melindungi anaknya, meskipun Yixing anak angkatnya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Kami menemukan seorang pelakunya. Maverick. Kami mencari dan mengumpulkan nama-nama Maverick, kami mengerucutkan datanya dan kami menemukan 2 orang, Nickname Maverick digunakan oleh Joo Kwon siswa SMA Param dan Hye Sung pengusaha asal Dongdaemun. Namun saat kejadian itu Hye Sung berada di Jepang dan seprtinya tidak mungkin kalau itu dia." Lapor orang suruhan Yunho, Jun Ya.

"Tangkap dia, bawa ke tempat biasa."

"Baik Tuan." Yunho menutup laptopnya dan meninggalkan kantor. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang mengambil sesuatu.

Saat dia sampai depan gerbang, Yunho berhenti sejenak karena ada petugas sampah mengambil sampah di depan rumahnya. Yunho berdecak sebal karena petugasnya terlalu lama. "Mohon maaf Tuan, sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap petugas, karena jaraknya cukup dekat, Yunho dapat mendengarnya meskipun tidak keluar dari mobil. Saat petugas sampah memasukan sampahnya ke dalam truk, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan plastik hitam yang beberapa hari lalu dibuang Kris. Petugas itu memungutnya terbalik hingga semua isinya jatuh berceceran. "OMO.. keluar semua isinya. Eh apa ini? Tas? Dompet? Seragam? masih baru." Petugas itu mengamati benda yang ia temukan satu persatu. "Zhang Yixing" ucap petugas itu saat membuka dompet yang ia temukan. Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam sejenak, ia merasa pernah melihat tas itu dan saat petugas itu mengucapkan nama Zhang Yixing, ia bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Tunggu." Ucap yunho menghentikan petugas itu memeriksa tas Yixing.

"Ya Tuan, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Oh ini? Tas, seragam dan dompet, seseorang yang bernama Zhang Yixing." Yunho merebut dompet itu dan memeriksanya, ternyata benar ini milik Yixing.

"Berikan padaku, akan kuberi kau 100 rb Won."

"MWO?! Ambil saja Tuan, saya tidak membutuhkannya." Namun Yunho tak bergeming,ia mengambil uang 100 rb Won dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang itu pada petugas sampah. Barang-barang Yixing ia ambil dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa seragam Yixing ada disini?" Tanya Yunho Bingung. Ia memeriksa dengan seksama seragam Yixing. Kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu,"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu saja, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." PIP Yunho menutup ponselnya. Ia memukul stirnya, 'Jika benar kau terlibat, aku akan membunuhmu Kris.' Bathin Yunho marah.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**TBC**

**Buat yang udah review, terima kassih...Review lagi please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Yixing terbuka, terlihat Changmin sedang menyuapi Yixing dengan bubur. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu dan terlihatlah Suho, Luhan dan Kai. Mereka datang mengunjungi Yixing.

"Xing-Xing.." panggil Luhan sambil berlari ke arah Yixing. Yixing terbelalak mendapat pelukan dadakan dari Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan...s-sesakkhh.." dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf.

"Mi/an/hada Xing, aku terlalu bersemangat. Hehehe. An/nyeong/ha/se/yo Changmin hyung." Sapa Luhan.

"An/nyeong juga Lu." Balas Changmin.

"An/nyeong Yixing, Changmin-ssi." Sapa Suho gantian. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Suho hyung, Kai, Luhan. Kalian kesini bersama siapa atau hanya kalian bertiga?" tanya Yixing.

"Kami hanya bertiga." Jawab Suho kalem.

"Xing, kami membuat catatan selama kau sakit. Jadi kau tidak ketinggalan pelajaran." Ucap Luhan sambl mengambil buku catatan dan diserahkan pada Yixing.

"Gam/sa/ham/ni/da Lu."

"Yixing kapan kau masuk lagi, sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke festival dance. Tapi kalau kau masih sakit dan tak bisa pergi, aku mungkin juga tidak akan pergi." Tanya Kai.

"Keadaan Yixing belum memungkinkan untuk masuk beberapa hari ini, tapi kau bisa ke festival dance itu tanpa Yixing, Kai-seandainya Yixing tidak bisa ikut." Jawab Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan pergi hyung jika Yixing tidak pergi, kalau bukan karena dia, kami tidak akan menang. Aku tidak mungkin kesana tanpa Yixing."

"Kai, na - yong/seo/ha/sip/sio (aku minta maaf). Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar ingin ikut Kai, ini impianku dan kau tahu itu. tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kejadian ini menimpaku."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Xing." Changmin beranjak dari kursinya untuk menaruh bubur di meja nakas.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin ikut. Kau kan tahu berapa lama aku berlatih besama Kai agar bisa ikut festifal itu." Rengek Yixing, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengikuti festival dance di China adalah impiannya tapi karena kejadian ini, kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa berangkat.

"Yixing!" bentak Changmin."... keadaanmu belum memungkinkan untuk pergi ke tempat ramai. Kau masih ketakutan jika berada di tempat ramai. Bicara dengan orang asing saja kau masih takut, apalagi pergi ke China hanya sendirian. Hyung tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Ucap Changmin dengan nada tinggi. Changmin berkacak pinggang dan terlihat marah.

"Hyung.."

"Changmin-ssi, sudah-sudah, masalah festival dance bisa kita bahas nanti, sekarang yang penting membuat Yixing nyaman dan memulihkan kondisinya dulu." Saran Suho. Chaangmin menghela nafas,ia melihat airmata Yixing yang sudah mengalir. Changmin menghampirinya dan mengusap airmata Yixing lalu memeluknya.

"Mi/an/hada Xing, hyung tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Hyung hanya tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu sayang. Hyung tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi padamu sayang." Yixing mengangguk dalam pelukan Changmin.

"Hyung tenang saja kami akan membantu hyung mengembalikan Yixing seperti yang dulu, benarkan Kai, Suho sunbaenim." Lirik Luhan pada Kai dan Suho. mereka berdua mengangguk menyetujuinya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Yunho bergegas ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari sana. Ia langsung pergi ke ruangan dokter Shin yang telah menunggu kedatanganya.

TOK – 3x

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Dokter Shin.

"Eui/sa." Sapa Yunho yang kemudian masuk.

"Tuan Jung. Silahkan duduk." Dokter Shin berdiri dan menjabat tangan Yunho kemudian mempersilahkan Yunho duduk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Eui/sa?" Tanya Yunho to the point.

"Menurut hasilnya, sperma yang ada di tubuh Tuan Yixing bukan hanya milik satu orang tapi 4 orang Tuan."

"Ya saya tahu hal itu. Yixing diperkosa lebih dari 1 orang."

"Kami sudah memisahkan sperma itu menjadi 4, dan untuk mencocokkannya, kita harus mengambil sample dari orang yang sudah melakukan pemerkosaan itu pada Tuan Yixing."

"Aku sedang mencari orangnya Eui/sa."

"Saya turut berduka Tuan atas apa yang menimpa Tuan Yixing."

"Gam/sa/ham/ni/da Eui/sa." Yunho menghela nafas, ia menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari Junya tentang Maverick. Setelah dari ruang dokter Shin, Yunho memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yixing.

CKLEK! Yunho masuk ke kamar Yixing. Ia melihat Changmin sedang membenahi selimut Yixing. Ternyata Yixing sudah tidur sehabis minum obat. "Sudah tidur rupanya, sepertinya Appa terlambat datang, padahal Appa sangat merindukannya."

"Dia baru saja minum obat, sudah saatnya istirahat." Jawab Changmin datar. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya Yunho-ssi?"

"Cukup sulit karena mereka memakai nama samaran, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan satu nama. Maverick. Teman sekolahmu di SMA Param."

"Siapa?"

"Joo Kwon. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Joo Kwon?"

"Status terakhir di Instagramnya 'Beautiful Night with Beautiful Namja' ditulis pada malam dimana Yixing diperkosa. Tapi orang ku sedang mengejarnya."

"D-dia kelas 2, satu angkatan dengan Yixing tapi berbeda kelas. Kelas 2B, Satu kelas dengan Kris."

"Kris? Kris siapa?" tanya Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kris Jung. Aku pernah berselisih dengannya dan dia pernah mencoba menggagalkan acara Yixing dengan cara membuat waktu lomba marathon dan seleksi dance Yixing bersamaan, ia ingin membuat Yixing tidak bisa ikut seleksi dance." Yunho terkejut dengan penjelasan Changmin, namun ia tak memberitahukan pada Changmin bahwa ia tinggal dengan Kris.

"MWO! Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin balas dendam karena dia menganggap aku penyebab nu/na –nya Victoria pergi ke Kanada karena sakit hati telah aku tolak."

'Victoria? Keponakan Hyena? Kris melakukan semua ini?' bathin Yunho.

"Aku curiga Kris terlibat dalam hal ini." Changmin menoleh pada Yunho, "Tapi marga Kris adalah Jung? Apakah dia anakmu dengan wanita itu?"

"Marga Jung bukan hanya aku Min. Banyak kan di luar sana." Jawab Yunho bohong.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga memiiliki anak dengan wanita itu?"

"Anak itu anak istriku dengan pria lain, dia bukan anakku, bukan darah dagingku. Anakku hanya satu dan itu adalah dirimu Min. Apakah kau ingin tahu kebenarannya? Apakah kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya? Aku terpaksa menikahi dia saat Jae hamil dirimu. Wanita itu memaksaku menikahinya karena dia sudah bercerita pada orang tuaku kalau dia hamil karena diriku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dia 2 kali dan dia tiba-tiba mengaku hamil atas perbuatanku. Saat itu umurku baru 20tahun, emosiku masih labil dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan benar. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya menggugurkanmu, agar apa? Agar dia tidak hidup susah lagi, agar dia bisa kembali ke keluarganya, kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Bukan karena aku tidak menyayanginya, justru karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia rela diusir dari rumah saat keluarganya tahu ia hamil. Ia rela hidup susah, tinggal di flat kecil dan makan seadaanya."

"Kenapa kau tetap menikahi wanita itu? bukankah kalian bisa melarikan diri bersama ke desa tempat tinggal Umma jika kalian terbiasa hidup susah bersama?"

"Karena orang tuaku mengancam akan membunuh Jaejoong kalau aku tidak menikahi wanita itu, ibuku terkena serangan jantung, nenekku terkena stroke dan kemudian meninggal. Pernah aku melawan tapi hasilnya, 13 jahitan di lengan Jaejoong karena ia hampir tertabrak mobil dan itu adalah mobil orang suruhan ayahku. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku menikahi wanita itu demi menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong membenciku agar dia bisa melupankanku dan memulai hidup barunya lagi." Airmata Yunho mengalir tak kuasa menahan rasa penyesalannya. "Tahukah kau Min, tidak pernah sedetikpun aku melupakan kalian. Tidak pernah. Sejak aku menikah dengan wanita itu, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya, aku tidak tidur sekamar dengannya selama 17 tahun, itu karena apa? Karena aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, ibumu. Aku hanya berpura-pura baik, romantis jika berada di depan umum dan di depan orang tua kami tapi selebihnya, aku bersikap tidak mengenalnya."

Changmin meneteskan airmata mendengar cerita Yunho, ternyata semua yang dia pikirkan tentang Yunho selama ini salah. Changmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang menunduk karena menangis. Changmin memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

"Appa, Mi/an/hada. Appa.. na - yong/seo/ha/sip/sio" Changmin memeluk erat Yunho dan Yunho membalasnya.

"Appa juga Min, harusnya sejak dulu Appa memperjuangkan kalian. Mi/an/hada Min."

Diluar Jaejoong terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, ia sudah mendengar semuanya, mendengar semua ceritanya. Jaejoong berjalan setengah melamun, hingga seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya pun ia abaikan. Jaejoong menyendiri di tangga rumah sakit dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Wae Yun, mu/eot/tae/mu/ne Yun.. hiks..hiks.. a/pheu/da." Jaejoong memukul dadanya keras-keras mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Ia menyesal karena mempercayai perbuatan Yunho dilakukan karena Yunho membencinya, harusnya ia tak langsung mempercayainya, ia yang lebih tahu siapa Yunho, ia sudah bersama Yunho beberapa tahun, tapi dengan mudahnya ia menjugde bahwa Yunho itu melakukan itu karena membencinya. Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal.

**Skip Time**

Yunho keluar dari kamar Yixing beberapa saat kemudian. Ia terkejut mendapati Jaejoong duduk di kursi tunggu pasien di depan kamar Yixing.

"Jae, kenapa kau diisini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho dengan pandangan sendu. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya namun tubuhnya terasa berat untuk sekedar berdiri. Akhirnya Yunho ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong. "Apakah kau masih memikirkan keadaan Yixing?Kau tenang saja, Changmin bilang Yixing sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Aku juga sudah menemukan salah satu pelakunya dan orangku sedang mengejarnya Jae."

"Yun.."

"Ya Jae, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Itu karena kau tampan."

"Kepalamu terbentur batu atau kenapa Jae? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau masih ingat dulu saat aku kehilangan Hiro, anjing kesayanganku. Aku mengamuk dan tidak mau bicara padamu selama 1 minggu karena ku kira Hiro mati karena kelalaianmu padahal kenyataannya Hiro sendiri yang berlari keluar dari kandangnya dan tertabrak."

"Itu sudah berlalu Jae, kenapa kau membicarakan hal ini?"

"Setelah aku pikirkan, aku selalu merepotkanmu, kadang aku menangis, marah dan tak mau mendengarkanmu." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho. " Na- Jwe/song/ham/ni/da Yun karena tidak percaya padamu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan linangan airmata. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. "Gam/sa/ham/ni/da Yun. Aku merasa bersalah padamu dan Gam/sa/ham/ni/da."

" Jae, kau.."

"Aku sudah mendengar semua, aku dengar semua yang kau katakan pada Changmin. Seharusnya aku percaya kalau kau melakukan ini bukan karena kau membenciku, harusnya aku mempercayaimu Yun." Airmata Yunho pun tak tertahankan lagi. Ia memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, aku tak pernah sedikit pun melirik orang lain. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain Jae." Jaejoong semakin terisak di bahu dekapan Yunho.

Changmin sampai di depan pintu ruang perawatan Yixing, ia ingin keluar namun ia urungkan karena ia mendengarkan apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong bicarakan tentang mereka berdua.

"Hatiiku sakit saat memintamu mengugurkan Changmin, hatiku serasa dihantam batu besar saat aku berkata padamu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Bohong jika aku tidak bahagia menjadi seorang ayah, bohong jika kau tidak bahagia atas kehamilanmu Jae, kau nam/ja spesial, siapapun yang memilikimu adalah orang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia."

"Tapi kenapa kau membuatku membencimu Yun? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Yun. Aku bisa mengerti posisimu, aku rela melepaskanmu. Kau membuatku membencimu hanya karena kau tidak ingin melihatku disakiti keluargamu."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Jae, jika aku bersikeras bertahan denganmu, orang tua ku akan menyakitimu dan tak segan-segan membunuhmu Jae. Fakta bahwa keselamatanmu adalah prioritasku membuat mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini."

Changmin yang masih berada di dalam terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Karena itu kenapa aku setuju menikahi wanita itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitimu. Jika mereka sampai melakukan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri." Yunho menitihkan airmata. "Sejak meninggalkanmu, sejak saat aku menanggung penyesalan atas perbuatanku pada dirimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan Changmin, Jae."

Changmin tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya, bahkan semua salah paham yang terjadi, Yunho membuat Jaejoong membencinya agar Jaejoong tidak disakiti orang tua Yunho. Ia menitihkan airmata terkejutannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas, ia sudah berbuat banyak salah pada Yunho, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita masuk, Changmin menunggumu. Dia bilang, dia kelaparan karena makanan yang kau bawa sudah ia habiskan tadi sore." Changmin mengusap airmatanya dan pergi ke toilet yang ada di ruang perawatan Yixing.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya masuk. Jaejooong terdiam menatap sedih genggaman tangan Yunho, ia tersenyum dan keduanya masuk ke ruang rawat Yixing. Namun saat masuk ke dalam mereka tidak menemukan Changmin.

"Min, kau dimana nak?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Aku di toilet Umma, sebentar." Jawab Changmin dari toilet.

"Baiklah, Umma tunggu." Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampiri Yixing yang masih terlelap, Jaejoong memasukkan tangan Yixing ke balik selimut. Yunho memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. "Aigoo.. kau memang ibu yang baik untuk mereka." Sahut Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ini adalah tugasku Yun."

"Umma..." panggil Changmin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu membuaat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

"Min, jangan berteriak, nanti Yixing terbangun."

"Mi/an/hada Umma, Umma aku lapar." Rengek Changmin.

"Itu Umma bawakan makan malam, Umma membuat banyak jadi bisa kau makan bersama Appa mu."

"Appa?" Changmin menggoda Jaejoong, "Umma sudah menerima Appa Yun? Cie Umma"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Min?Umma tidak mengerti?" pipi Jaejooong bersemu merah, ia malu, sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tersipu karena digoda Changmin.

"Sudah Min, lihat Umma mu seperti kepiting rebus, jangan menggodanya lagi."

"Siap Appa."

"Ayo kita makan, nanti dingin makanannya." Jaejoong segera menyiapkan makan malamnya. Ia berjalan menunduk karena ia tidak ingin Yunho dan Changmin melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin saling melempar pandang dan senyum. Akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu sudah diluruskan dan semua masalah sudah diselesaikan.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Tuan Jung." Junya membungkuk setelah Yunho datang.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia ada didalam Tuan. Mari ikut saya." Junya membawa Yunho ke sebuah ruangan. Saat masuk ke dalam, ia melihat seorang nam/ja yang terikat dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang berdarah, terlihat seperti habis dipukuli.

"T-tolong.. Ampun.. Jangan siksa aku, ampun.. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian." Mohon Jo Kwon.

"Kau Maverick?" tanya Yunho mendekati nam/ja itu.

"Mian/ha/da Tuan, aku tidak mengerti maksud Tuan?"

"Aku punya 3 rules, rules pertama, jika aku bertanya padamu, kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, rules kedua, jangan menjawab jika aku tidak bertanya padamu yang ketiga jika kau tidak menjawabku dalam waktu 5 detik, jarimu akan aku remukkan satu persatu. Pasang Ring nya." Perintah Yunho. Junya dan 2 orang temannya, Junhong dan Shindong mengambil Ring dan memasangnya di jari Joo Kwon.

"A-a-apa ini? T-tolong.. am-ampun.." jerit Joo Kwon itu.

"Apakah kau benar Maverick?"

"M-Maverick? Siapa itu.. Arrrgghhh" Shindong mencengkram Ring itu dan melukai jari kelingking Joo Kwon namun belum parah.

"Ne-Ne, aku Maverick."

"Nama aslimu Joo Kwon, pelajar SMA Param?"

" ."

"Kau memperkosa pelajar bernama Zhang Yixing tanggal 3 Juni kemarin?"

"MWO!" Joo Kwon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"3, 2,1" Yunho melihat arlojinya dan menghitungnya sampai selesai kemudian Junya mencengkram ring yang satunya membuat kelingking kiri Joo Kwon memerah

"Arrggghh...! Ampunn.. Ne-ne aku melakukannya tapi.."

"Jadi benar kau yang melakukannya?"

"Ne-ne Tuan, tapi aku hanya disuruh. A-aku hanya disuruh. Bukan aku sendiri."

"Dengan siapa saja kau melakukan ini?"

"T-Tuan, Mian/ha/da." Joo Kwon tak menjawab.

"SIAPA?"

"T-Tuan.. Arrgghhhh... !"

"JAWAB!" Bentak Yunho.

"Y-Yoda, Yifan , Az-zazel. Ampun Tuan.. ampuni aku..." pinta Joo Kwon dengan rintihan kesakitan. Kedua jari kelingkingnya sudah terluka parah.

"Jika kau bekerja sama denganku, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dan menghancurkan bisnis keluargmu. Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan berbelit-belit jika kau ingin selamat." Joo Kwon menggangguk keras, ia ingin keluar hidup-hidup dari cengkraman Yunho.

" Ne Tuan, aku akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan. Tapi benar kan Tuan, anda tidak akan melaporkanku ke polisi?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

"Gam/sa/ham/ni/da Tuan."

"Siapa nama asli mereka?"

"Yoda-Park Chanyeol, Azazel-Yong Guk dan Yifan adalah Kris Jung." Yunho terbelalak mendengar nama terakhir yang Joo Kwon katakan. "Aku disuruh Yifan, karena dia mengancam akan melaporkan ku ke kepala sekolah dan terancam akan di keluarkan dari sekolah karena aku ketahuan pernah membawa ganja ke sekolah. Yifan merekam semuanya, dari 5 sudut, aku punya satu Tuan, jika anda butuh akan saya ambil dan berikan kepada Anda."

"Kenapa Yixing? Kenapa dia mengalami hal itu?"

"Yifan ingin membalas Changmin seon/bae karena telah melukai nu/na nya Victoria dan karena Yixing telah mengalahkannya di lomba marathon di sekolah."

"MWO!Apa kalian tidak punya hati HAH? Yixing hanya nam/ja polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Apakah kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan bos mu itu, bos mu itu hanya nam/ja brengs*ek yang melakukan perbuatan bejat tanpa memikirkan akibat yang dia lakukan."

"Jwe/song/hada Tuan, aku menyesal, sangat menyesal."

.DRT Telepon Yunho bergetar. Yunho mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeo/bo/se/yo"

"Kami sudah menemukannya Tuan dan hasilnya positif. Ada sidik jari Tuan Kris di barang milik Tuan Yixing."

",Ne, aku tahu. Sekarang Tangkap Park Chanyeol, dan Bang Yongguk di sekolah, bawa ke tempat biasa."

"Ne Tuan." PIP Yunho mematikan ponselnya. "Kalian sudah membawa orang-orang yang aku perintahkan kemarin?"

"Sudah Tuan, sekarang mereka ada di ruang sebelah."

"Bawa mereka kesini."

"T-Tuan, a-a-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan? Anda berjanji tidak akan membunuhku."

"Memang aku tidak akan membunuhmu tapi kau akan merasakan apa yang Yixing rasakan. dan jika kau melapor polisi, bukan aku yang ditangkap tapi justru dirimu dan teman-temanmu yang akan masuk penjara. a/ra/deut/ta?"

"MWO?Jangan..! Tidakk! Ampun Tuan."

"Bawa mereka masuk" Junya membawa masuk 4 orang namja yang sudah dipesan Yunho. Joo Kwon mencoba meloloskan diri namun tidak bisa. "Aku tunggu di mobil, dan bawakan sample nya."

"Baik Tuan." Yunho meninggalkan ruangan bersama Junya, Shindong dan Junhong dan meninggalkan Joo Kwon bersama 4 orang pesanan Yunho. Joo Kwon meronta-ronta, hal yang terakhir Yunho lihat sebelum ia pergi, Joo Kwon di tindih oleh seorang namja dan setelah itu dia tak mau tahu.

10 menit kemudian, Junya membawa sample sperma Joo Kwon dan Yunho tersenyum senang. "Kita pergi dari sini. Shindong, ambil DVD di rumah anak itu, bawa padaku."

"Baik Tuan." Jawab Shindong sambil membungkuk. Tak lama setelahnya Yunho pergi dari tempat itu bersama Junya.

**At Hospital**

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan dan tes yang sudah dilakukan, sample yang anda bawa cocok dengan salah satunya Tuan. Sample B cocok dengan yang anda bawa."

"Besok akan saya bawakan ketiga sample yang lain Eui/sa."

"Apakah anda akan melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Saya belum memikirkannya, Yixing tidak mau melaporkan hal ini pada polisi. Kapan Yixing bisa pulang Eui/sa?"

"Secara fisik Tuan Yixing sudah sembuh dan sehat, tapi secara psikis dia belum sepenuhnya sehat. Semua tergantung Tuan Yixing. Kapanpun dia siap pulang, anda bisa membawanya." Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Yixing. Kalau dia sudah siap untuk pulang, nanti saya akan mengatakannya pada anda."

"Ne Tuan, jangan terlalu memaksa. Keadaan Yixing jauh lebih baik daripada kebanyakan korban pemerkosaan yang lain. Banyak mereka yang sampai gila bahkan bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menanggung malu. Yixing memang mengalami Trauma, namun hal itu bisa disembuhkan."

"Gam/sa/ham/ni/da Eui/sa." Tak lama kemudian Yunho berpamitan dengan Dokter Shin.

Yunho memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Sampai di rumah ia bertanya pada Maid tentang keberadaan Kris dan Hyena, namun mereka berdua belum kembali ke rumah. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk memeriksa kamar Kris.

BRAKK! Yunho membuka kamar Kris dengan kasar. Kamarnya terlihat berantakan, tipe kamar anak laki-laki. Yunho memeriksa koleksi DVD Kris namun tidak ia temukan lalu beralih ke brankas dan ia menemukan 4 keping DVD yang disimpan di dalam sana. Yunho mengambil DVD itu dan memutarnya.

Mata Yunho terbelalak melihat isi DVD tersebut, ia menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal. Kris melakukan hal bejat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Dengan kasar Yunho mematikan DVD itu dan membawanya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris dan menelpon Junya.

"Kalian sudah menangkapnya?"

"..."

"Siksa mereka seperti teman mereka"

"..."

"Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya."

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Yunho berbalik dan bersamaan dengan masuknya Kris juga Hyena. Yunho menatap mereka tajam.

"Yun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hyena. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Kris dan menghajarnya.

BUGH! Kris jatuh tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya berdarah

"Yunn, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho mencengkram kemeja Kris.

"A-appa!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu Wu YIFAN!" geram Yunho tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**TBC**

**Buat yang udah review, terima kassih...Review lagi please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. takut besok gak bisa post, cz leppy mau dipinjem kakak.#deepBow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**Previous Chapter..!**

"A-appa!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu Wu YIFAN!" geram Yunho tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"YUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. LEPASKAN KRIS!" Hyena mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Yunho namun ia malah tersungkur karena didorong Yunho. "Akkhh...!" kakinya terkilir.

"UMMA!" teriak Kris. "APA SALAHKU?KENAPA KAU MENGHAJARKU?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau ingin tahu apa salahmu, HAH!?"

"Yun, lepaskan Kris, ada apa Yun? Apa salahnya Yun?"

"Kenapa kau memperkosa Yixing? Kenapa kau melakukan perbuatan itu padanya?"

"MWO!" Mata Hyena terbelalak, Kris tak kalah terkejut, ia tak menyangka Yunho tahu tentang kejadian itu.

"Semua bukti sudah jelas, sample sperma dari 3 temanmu terbukti cocok dengan yang ada di tubuh Yixing dan DVD yang kau simpan di brankasmu, sidik jarimu diseragam dan dompet Yixing. Kau ingin mengelak, sahabatmu sudah mengakui semuanya Y-I-F-A-N." Yunho menekankan nama Kris dengan nama samaran yang dia gunakan saat memperkosa Yixing.

"K-K-Kris be-benarkah itu?" tanya Hyena tak percaya dengan penjelasan Yunho.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya." Bantah Kris.

"KAU!" BUGH! Yunho memukul Kris lagi, "...Kau menodai dia beramai-ramai dengan temanmu..." BUGH! "...Kau menyetubuhinya dengan brutal..." BUGH! "...BIADAB KAU KRIS!"

"Yun Cukup, kasihan Kris." Hyena merangkak ke arah Yunho yang masih memukuli Kris. Wajah Kris babak belur.

BUGH! "..Kasihan? kau bilang kasihan? Dia beramai-ramai memperkosa pemuda yang tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat, pemuda yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun dan kau tahu kenapa anakmu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu melakukan hal itu, hanya karena kakak dari pemuda itu menolak cinta Victoria. Brengs*k!" BUGH!BUGH!BUGH! Yunho kembali memukul Kris. Kris pun melawan dengan mendorong Yunho.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, bukankah dia 'simpanan'mu? Dia hanya pelacur, namja murahan yang rela menjual tubuhnya demi uang."

"MWO! Jaga ucapanmu." Yunho menghampiri Kris dan mengangkat tubuh Kris kemudian melemparnya dan menabrak meja yang tertata guci-guci mahal hingga semua guci itu pecah. "Arrgghhh!" Kris jatuh terngkurap, Lengannya berdarah dan pinggangnya sepertinya retak.

"Kau ingin tahu, siapa Yixing? Yixing adalah putraku, adik dari Shim Changmin putra dari Kim Jaejoong, kau tahu Shim Changmin?Orang yang sudah menolak Victoria,dia adalah putra kandungku, anak dari hubunganku dengan Jaejoong, namja yang aku cintai selama ini. Karena kalian, aku tidak bisa bersamanya, ibumu mengaku hamil atas perbuatanku padahal kami baru bertemu 2 kali. Aku terpaksa menikahinya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong, tapi perlu kau ketahui, selama 17 tahun tak pernah sekalipun aku menyentuhnya."

"Yun.." Hyena menangis tersedu-sedu.

"K-kalian pernah berciuman, a-aku melihatnya."

"Kau pernah melihatku menciumnya?" Yunho bertanya remeh pada Kris.

"K-kau menciumnya dimobil saat hujan,menjijikkan saat melihatmu bercumbu dengannya. K-Kau menyakiti Umma ku."

"Saat aku menjemputnya beberapa hari yang ," Yunho terkekeh, "..itulah yang membuatmu terlihat begitu bodoh dan idiot. Beruntungnya aku karena kau bukan anakku."

"K-Kau..."

"Apalagi? Kau beruntung Yixing tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan semua bukti yang aku punya dan aku tidak peduli ataupun tidak malu jika nanti kau masuk penjara, karena kau memang bukan anakku. Tapi aku menghargai Yixing yang tak mau melaporkan kalian." Yunho menghampiri Kris dan menendang perutnya. DUKK!

"Arrghh.."

"Yun.. hentikan."

"Karena dirimu, dia trauma..." DUKK! "...karena dirimu, dia gagal pergi ke China." DUKK! "...dan kupastikan, teman-temanmu juga menerima balasannya."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA? JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA MEREKA!"

"Aku hanya membuat mereka merasakan apa yang Yixing rasakan."

"MWOOO!"

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah Yifan." DUKK! Yunho menendang Kris sekali lagi dan Kris batuk berdarah.

"Yunnnn, cukup..." Hyena meraung-raung melihat keadaan Kris yang cukup parah.

"Besok, kau akan terima surat cerai dari pengadilan. Aku sudah mengajukan gugatan perceraian kita." .DRT ponsel Yunho bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Yunho membuka pesannya dan tersenyum, kemudian ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"MWO! Tidak Yun, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu. Aku tidakkk mauuuuuu"

"Aku tidak peduli, terserah apa katamu, urus anakmu yang sudah sekarat ini." Yunho meninggalkan Hyena dan Kris yang kesakitan, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Tak lama setelah Yunho pergi, para maid berdatangan menolong, saat Yunho marah mereka tidak berani mendekat, baru saat Yunho pergi mereka menolong Hyena dan Kris. Hyena segera membawa Kris ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

**At Hospital**

"Jae, ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Yunho saat telah sampai di ruang perawatan Yixing. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Yixing meminta pulang, ia bilang kalau ia merindukan sekolahnya."

"Apa kau sudah siap Xingie sayang?" tanya Yunho beralih pada Yixing. Yixing mengangguk.

"Iya Appa, aku ingin kembali sekolah, sudah hampir 2minggu aku disini, aku sudah baikan. Lagi pula disekolah ada Luhan, Kai dan Sehun yang menjagaku dan tentu saja ada Changmin hyung."

"Baiklah, Appa akan bilang pada pada Dokter Shin dulu. Kalian bersiaplah, setelah itu kita pulang." Yunho mengacak rambut Yixing dan beranjak pergi ke ruangan dokter Shin.

"Umma, besok aku sudah bisa sekolah kan?"

"Tentu sayang,kalau kau sudah siap, kau bisa langsung berangkat."

"Umma, Umma tidak melaporkan hal ini pada polisi kan?"

"Tidak sayang. Kau tenang saja."

"Umma, aku ingin pergi ke China. Aku ingin pergi ke festival dance bersama Luhan dan Kai,Umma."

"Bukannya Umma tidak mengiizinkan, tapi apakah kau siap bertemu banyak? Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang asing."

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan traumaku Umma, pergi ke China adalah impianku. Izinkan aku pergi Umma. Ku mohon." Pinta Yixing.

"Besok kita bicara lagi ya, sekarang kita siap-siap saja." Yixing mengangguk, ia menurut apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong daripada nanti ia tidak diizinkan oleh Jaejoong ke China. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi dan melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir dokter Shin, mereka diizinkan pulang dan Yunho yang mengantar mereka.

"Yixing, kau langsung istirahat di kamar, Umma akan siapkan obat yang harus kau minum. Tunggu di kamar."

"Baik Umma."

"Ayo Appa antar." Yunho mengantar Yixing ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Appa." Ucap Yixing saat sampai kamarnya. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di bednya. Ia mengamati keadaan kamar yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Kau merindukan kamarmu?" tanya Yunho memudarkan lamunan Yixing.

"Eh Appa, iya aku merindukannya."

"Apa ada yang berubah?" Yixing menggeleng. "Umma mu tidak akan merubahnya Xing."

"Appa, apakah Appa mencari pelakunya?" pertanyaan Yixing mengejutkan Yunho. "Apakah Appa sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Yunho terlihat bingung ingin menjawabnya, ia takut Yixing akan kambuh dari traumanya. "Jawab saja Appa. Aku tidak tanya siapa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Appa sudah menemukannya." Akhirnya Yunho menjawabnya. "Appa juga sudah menumpulkan bukti-buktinya, jika kau ingin melaporkannya, kita biisa melaporkannya."

"Jangan Appa, aku tidak mau. Biarkan mereka mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan."

'Mereka memang sudahmendapat hukumannya Xing.' Bathin Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku pada mereka?" Yunho duduk disamping Yixing dan merangkulnya.

"Jika kau mendengar ini, Appa takut kau akan histeris lagi. Jika kau sudah siap, Appa akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Yixing.. saatnya minum obat." Jaejoong membawa obat dan minuman pada Yixing. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho yang sedang merangkul Yixing, bukan karena cemburu, tapi ia merasa heran, sebab tadi saat ia tinggalkan Yixing baik-baik saja tapi setelah ia kembali Yixing terlihat lesu dan pucat. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan Yixing?" Yunho melepas rangkulannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, ia hanyaa merindukan kamarnya saja." Yunho menjawab sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan nanti-aku-ceritakan. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan obat pada Yixing. Yixing meminumnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia tertidur karena pengaruh obat tersebut.

**Outside Yixing's Room**

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yixing menangis tadi?" Jaejoong menuangkan tes hijau kesukaan Yunho dan menyajikannya. Ia duduk disamping Yunho.

"Dia bertanya padaku siapa pelakunya dan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu padanya." Jawab Yunho sambil mencicipi tehnya.

"Kau menceritakan semuanya?"

"Tentu tidak Jae, kondisi Yixing belum bisa dikatakan stabil untuk mengetahui kebenaran itu."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa saja mereka?"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Siapa mereka Yun, siapa orang yang melakukan perbuatan bejat itu pada Yixingku?"

"Mereka pelajar dari SMA Param. Teman Yixing sendiri." Jawab Yunho datar.

"MWO! Siapa mereka Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Joo Kwon, Park Chanyeol, Bang Yongguk dan Kris Jung." Nama terakhir membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kris Jung? Apakah dia?" Jaejoong tak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Dia anak Hyena, wanita yang kunikahi." BLARR! Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Jaejoong tak menyangka bahwa anak tiri Yunho menjadi salah satu pelakunya.

"K-k-kenapa dia melakukan hal itu pada Yixing? Apa salah Yixing?" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kris membalas dendam pada Yixing karena Changmin menolak cinta noona-nya, Victoria dan karena cintanya ditolak, Victoria sakit hati dan pergi ke Kanada."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Kris juga dendam karena Yixing mengalahkannyaa di lomba marathon dan ia mengira Yixing adalahh selingkuhanku karena ia pernah salah paham pada kami."

"Salah paham? Salah paham bagaimana maksudmu Yun?"

"Aku pernah menjemput Yixing dan mengantarnya kemari, saat itu hujan dan Yixing tidak mendapatkan bis jadi saat aku melihatnya di halte sekolah, aku menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang. Ternyata Kris ada disana, mereka mengikuti kami dan suatu kejadian yang membuat Kris salah paham, saat posisiku berada di depan Yixing untuk membuka belt yang macet, Kris mengira aku berciuman dengan Yixing."

"MWO! Hanya karena masalah kesalahpahaman dan harga diri membuat anak tirimu menodai Yixing ku hingga seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku dan keluargaku sehingga mendapat masalah seperti ini.." Jaejoong mulai menangis, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Jae, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah bicara dengan anak itu, hubunganku dengannya seperti orang asing di rumah itu. Dia bukan putraku, aku tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai putraku meskipun aku menikahi ibunya." Yunho beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku Jae, maaf. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku akan menghalangi niat Kris sejak awal." Jaejoong masih terisak.

Di luar, tenyata ada seorang namja yang berdiri mendengarkan semuanya. Namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Changmin, mendengar cerita itu dari awal hingga akhir. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memerah karena menangis, mau tidak mau ia juga ikut andil dalam masalah yang menimpa Yixing. Yixing menjadi korban karena Kris dendam padanya, itu awal dari masalah ini. "Maafkan hyung Xing, ini semua salah hyung. Hiks.." Changmin terisak namun tak bersuara, ia menahannya agar tidak terdengar orang tuanya. Changmin berlari meninggalkan rumah, ia pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Kris, umma pergi sebentar, nanti umma kembali lagi." Kris mengangguk, Hyena mengecup dahi Kris dan meninggalkannya. Saat ini Kris berada di rumah sakit dengan infus yang tertancap di nadinya, perban di kepala dan lengannya yang harus mendapat beberapa jahitan juga Wajahnya yang terlihat lebam membuat Kris harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Dari hasil pemeriksaan Pinggangnya tidak retak namun hanya memar itu yang membuat Kris sedikit bernafas lega. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukannya sadar, Kris justru semakin membenci Yixing dan keluarga Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Zhang Yixing. Kupastikan kau akan lebih menderita daripada diriku." Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari teman-temannya kalau Joo Kwon, Chanyeol dan Yongguk sudah ditemukan, keadaannya hanya babak belur dan ancaman yang pernah Yunho katakan tidak terjadi. Mereka hanya dipaksa mengaku dan memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran. Memang ada tindakan seperti itu namun hanya untuk mengambil sample milik mereka berdua, selebihnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang perawatan Kris terbuka. Kris menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kris..." sapa seseorang yeoja tiba-tiba.

"Noona.." pekik Kris. Yeoja itu menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya. "Vict Noona, kapan kau pulang? Bukankah kau masih menempuh pendidikan disana?"

"Aku sedang liburan, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang. Tadi aku kerumahmu, tapi maid bilang kau dirumah sakit dan tadi aku menelpon Ahjumma tapi tidak diangkat, aku menelpon Ahjussi tapi tidak aktif, Memang mereka dimana?" jawab Victoria sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Umma sedang keluar dan jangan tanya aku dimana namja itu, aku tidak tahu."

"Kris, namja itu Appa mu."

"Aku tidak punya Appa seperti dia dan dia bukan Appa ku." Tegas Kris.

"Terserah kau saja Kris, ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa? Kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengelu pipi Kris.

"Jatuh." Jawabnya datar.

"Jatuh? Sampai babak belur seperti ini? Jawab jujur Kris, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa noona."

"Siapa yang menghajarmu? Temanmu? Musuhmu? Jawab Kris." Victoria memaksa Kris menjawabnya, karena bosan akhirnya Kris menjawabnya.

"Jung Yunho."

"MWO! Appa mu yang melakukan ini? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tanya saja Umma jika kau tidak percaya."

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa sampai dia melakukan hal itu padamu? Ahjussi tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini jika kau tidak berbuat kesalahan Kris, apa yang terjadi?" Kris menggeleng, ia tak mau menjawab. "Kris, jawab noona, apa yang kau lakukan sampai ahjussi memukulmu."

"Noona kepalakku pusing." Ucap Kris sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aishh kau ini, ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, Noona akan menunggumu sampai Ahjumma kembali."

"Terima kasih noona." Kris memutuskan untuk tidur, kepalanya terasa pusing setelah dibrondong pertanyaan dari Victoria. Sedangkan Victoria menunggui nya hingga Umma nya kembali.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Yixing masih terlihat pulas tertidur. Changmin dari luar melihat adik cantiknya dengan perasaan haru. Yixing terlihat cantik dan lucu bahkan saat tertidur. Changmin tersenyum melihat adiknya dari luar kamar Yixing.

"Min..." panggil Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Umma nya membawa obat untuk Yixing. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Changmin menggeleng. Ia meninggalkan kamar Yixing namun tangannya dicekal Jaejoong. "Kau harus cerita pada Umma, apa yang terjadi dengan mu, tunggu Umma di ruang tengah." Changmin mengangguk dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan Jaejoong, ia menaruh obat di kamar Yixing kemudian menutup pintunya dan menyusul Changmin diruang tengah.

"Ada apa Min? Kenapa kau sepertinya menghindari Yixing dari kemarin? Ada apa? Kau jijik melihat Yixing?"

"Bukan begitu Umma."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya? Ia salah apa? Sejak kemarin kau tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya, saat makan malam, kau buru-buru menyelesaikannya dan kembali ke kamarmu dengan alasan belajar dan tadi kau hanya berdiri diluar, tak berniat masuk kamarnya. Kau jijik dengannya?"

"Bukan Umma, bukan begitu. Aku terlalu sayang pada Yixing. Aku tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan perbuatan itu dan aku tahu alasan mereka melakukannya, semua karena aku, Umma, semua karena aku. Setiap kali aku melihat Yixing, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kalau bukan karena aku Yixing tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Changmin, ini bukan salahmu, ini salah mereka yang terlalu berpikiran pendek, mereka tidak berpikir akibat yang akan terjadi kedepannya, bukan salahmu Min."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Yixing, Umma. Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi hyung nya Yixing."

"Yixing sangat menyayangimu Min, Umma yakin dia akan memaafkanmu dan tetap menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku ingin pergi dulu Umma, aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar."

"Tapi kau akan pulang kan Min?"

"Iya Umma, aku pergi dulu." Changmin berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan pergi keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

**Skip Time**

"... iya Kris, nanti noona bawakan pesananmu, tunggu sebentar .."PIP Victoria mematikan ponselnya, ia meneruskan perjalanannya, saat melewati taman ia melihat seorang namja yang tak asing untuknya. Victoria menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya kemudian Ia menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Changmin oppa.." panggil Victoria. Changmin menoleh kearah suara dan sedikit terkejut dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Victoria...?" Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya. Victoria berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menyapanya.

"Hai Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ada apa kemari? Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tentang keberhasilan Kris menyakiti Yixing, terima kasih tapi aku tidak butuh itu."

"Mak-maksudmu apa Oppa, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak tahu?" tanya Changmin mulai marah.

"Aku tidak tahu Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku baru pulang dari Kanada beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Changmin berdiri.

"Adikmu Kris, membalas dendam pada adikku karena aku pernah menolakmu. Ia memperkosa adikku Yixing beramai-ramai dengan temannya karena ia ingin membalas perbuatanku yang pernah menyakitimu."

"A-apa? T-Tidak mungkin" Victoria menutup mulutnya, ia tak percaya dengan penuturan Changmin tentang Kris.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhnya? Kau kan yang memerintahkan Kris untuk melakukan hal ini pada adikku? Iya kan Vic? Vic kau tahu kenapa aku menolakmu waktu itu, karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan kita tidak selevel. Kau orang kaya sedangkan aku hanya orang miskin, aku tidak bisa seperti mantan-mantanmu yang kaya itu yang bisa membelikanmu barang mewah. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Harusnnya kau berpikir lebih dewasa sebelum kau menyuruh adikmu itu membalas dendam pada adikku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya oppa, aku tidak tahu Kris melakukan ini." Victoria menangis, ia memegang lengan Changmin dan mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"A-aku memang sakit hati dan dendam padamu, tapi aku t-tidak pernah menyuruhnya. Aku pergi ke Kanada dan mencoba melupakannmu. Aku sudah melupakan masalah kita, aku baru pulang dari Kanada beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku sudah berubah Oppa. Percaya padaku." Changmin menghempaskan pegangan Victoria dan berbalik meninggalkannya namun Victoria memeluknya dari belakang. "Kumohon percaya padaku," Victoria memeluknya erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Changmin, ia menangis terisak. Changmin terdiam, antara percaya dan tidak percaya bahwa Victoria telah berubah. Changmin mengelus tangan Victoria mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aish terlambat, pasti Changmin sudah menunggu lama." Kyuhyun setengah berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia mendapat sms dari Changmin untuk bertemu dengannya di Taman. Kyuhyun celingukan mencari Changmin, ia melihat Changmin berdiri di dekat ayunan. Karena tertutup pagar tanaman, ia hanya melihat Changmin tapi tidak melihat Victoria. "Itu dia." Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Changmin namun setelah melewati pagar, ia melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkannnya, Changmin dipeluk seorang wanita dan Changmin terlihat menikmatinya karena tidak ada reaksi untuk melepaskan wanita itu. mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit. Orang yang dia cintai bersama wanita lain.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. Changmin terkejut dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya, Changmin melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "Kyu.." dan ia segera melepaskan pelukan Victoria. "Kyu tunggu," Changmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Victoria namun tidak dijawab Changmin. Victoria mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Oppa..." Akhirnya Victoria memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman.

**Other Place**

Changmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun kembali pulang. Sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke kamar. Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun hingga ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumpukan bantal tidurnya, ia menangis melihat pengkhianatan Changmin.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin, Kyuhyun tak bergeming. "Kyu kau salah paham, aku tidak ada hubungan dengan wanita itu."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Kyu, percaya padaku. Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah kakak dari orang yang telah melukai Yixing." Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, airmata masih terlihat mengalir dipipinya, matanya memerah dan masih sedikit terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia Victoria, kakaknya Kris. Kris yang sudah menodai Yixing."

"Kris? Kris yang melakukan itu atas perintas Victoria? Victoria, Bukankah dia yeoja yang mengejarmu dulu. Kenapa kalian tadi berpelukan? Kau ingin kembali padanya? Kau jahat Min." Kyuhyun memukul dada Changmin sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannnya. Changmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

"Kyu, dengar, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Victoria. Aku akan ceritakan semua yang terjadi. Kumohon dengarkan aku." Ucap Changmin dengan tegas, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menuruti Changmin.

"Kris melakukan hal itu demi membalas dendam padaku karena aku pernah menolak cinta Victoria. Kris melakukan perbuatan itu dengan 3 orang temannya, Chanyeol, Yongguk dan Joo Kwon. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu Victoria di taman. Dia bilang dia baru kembali dari Kanada beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku juga menanyakan hal itu pada Vic, Vic bilang ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Ia tidak pernah menyuruh Kris melakukan itu.

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Tapi kenapa saat ia memelukmu, kau tidak melepaskannya? Kau suka padanya? Kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Kyu, a-aku, dia menangis dan aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba ia memelukku."

"Kau bohong, kau ingin kembali padanya kan? Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, silahkan aku tidak melarang. Aku ingin kita putus saja. Jadi kau bebas berkencan dengan yeoja itu." Changmin terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya putus.

"Kyu, kau bicara apa? Siapa yang ingin kembali padanya? Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu."

"Tapi aku ingin. Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu."

"Kyu kau harus percaya padaku." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Changmin dan mendorong Changmin untuk menjauhinya.

"Pergi Min.. Pergi." Usir Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyu.." Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan paksa, Changmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mendorong dada Changmin agar menjauh namun Kyuhyun kalah kuat dengan Changmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak kuasa melawan Changmin dan ia membalas ciuman Changmin. Mereka saling melumat dan menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam panjang berdua. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercinta. Semua gaya dan tempat didalam kamar ini tak luput dari tumpahan cum Changmin dan melirik meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan ternyata mereka bercinta hampir sepanjang malam, 2 jam lagi sudah pagi.

"Uhh~ uhhh…." Changmin mengemut juniornya Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun mengulum miliknya. Posisi mereka berbanding terbalik. Selangkangan Changmin membuka dihadapan wajah cantiknya Kyuhyun sedangkan 'surga' milik Kyuhyun membentang dihadapan Changmin.

"Uurhhhhh…. Ahh.. ah.." Kyuhyun semakin mendesah kencang, beruntung keluarga Kyuhyun sedang pergi keluar kota jika tidak Changmin tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

Changmin mempercepat tiga jarinya menusuk-nusuk dinding rectum Kyuhyun. Sementara kaki Kyuhyun diangkat Changmin hingga menjepit kepalanya.

"Urghhh..arghhh.. Min! Akku.. lelahhhh.." Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya setelah cairan Changmin kembali memenuhi wajahnya. Mata indahnya sudah tertutup, meski deru napasnya masih bisa terdengar.

Changmin beranjak dari posisinya dan tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan lumuran sperma dan saliva yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dengkurannya benar-benar lembut. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku Kyu. Aku pastikan Changmin Junior akan segera hadir diperutmu Kyu." Changmin mengelus perut Kyuhyun dan menciumnya tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

**TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**TBC**

**Buat yang udah review, terima kassih...Review lagi please. Maaf banyakk typo, edit kecepetan. No edit. #deepBow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya...**

BRAKKK! Kris terlonjak saat pintu kamar perawatannya dibuka kasar dan pelakunya adalah Victoria. "Noona! ada apa?" Victoria buru-buru menghampiri Kris dan menamparnya.

PLAKK! " NOONA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Kris sambil memegang pipinya yang bekas ditampar Victoria. Nafas Victoria memburu, matanya memerah.

"Katakan padaku? Apa yang kau lakukan pada adiknya Changmin? Apa benar kau memperkosanya?"Mata Kris terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu Noona, aku tidak mengerti." Elak Kris.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kris, apa kau memperkosanya demi membalas dendam pada Changmin kan? Jawab Kris?!"tanya Victoria dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Noona."

"Kris, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, Noona akan bertanya pada Ahjussi Jung. Dia menghajarmu karena kau melakukannya kan Kris? JAWAB!"

"Noona..."

"JAWAB KRIS!"

Akhirnya Kris tak bisa mengelak lagi, karena Victoria memojokkannya."N-ne." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"MWO! Jadi benar kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini? Kris, kau-kau.."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu Noona, aku kesepian."

"Kesepian? Apa maksudmu Kris?"

"Sejak kau pergi ke Kanada, aku sendirian. Sejak kecil hanya kau temanku dirumah, aku kesepian karena Umma jarang di rumah, Yunho, apa pernah dia menganggapku anak? Tidak pernah Noona, aku seperti orang asing baginya. Aku juga ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang menyayangiku, dulu saat Noona masih dirumah, tak masalah Umma dan Yunho tidak ada dirumah karena ada Noona yang menemaniku, tapi sejak Noona pergi, rumah seperti neraka, baru beberapa bulan ini Umma memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia modelingnya." Victoria terisak mendengar cerita Kris. "Aku iri Noona, pada Chanyeol yang sering dibelikan hadiah oleh orang tuanya, pada Xiumin yang selalu menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dengan keluarganya atau Chen yang orang tuanya selalu datang saat dia konser dan perform. Aku bukan iri pada barang yang dibelikan orang tua mereka, Umma selalu memberi uang untukku, tapi yang membuatku iri adalah perhatian orang tua mereka pada anak-anaknya yang tak pernah kurasakan selama 17 tahun ini. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu Noona, karena aku kesepian setelah kau pergi." Kris menangis setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Victoria. Victoria mendekati Kris dan memeluknya, Kris membalas pelukan Victoria dan menangis di pelukan Victoria. "Jika bukan karena Changmin, Noona tidak akan pergi dan aku tidak akan kesepian. Hatiku sakit Noona, sakit.. Apalagi sekarang Yunho menggugat cerai Umma dan akan kembali pada cintanya yang dulu"

"Apa? Ahjussi Jung menceraikan ahjumma? S-Siapa cinta pertama Ahjussi?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dia Noona? Orang itu adalah ibunya Changmin,Kim Jaejoong. Changmin adalah anak kandung Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Yunho bilang dia terpaksa menikahi Umma karena Umma hamil. Yunho tahu kalau aku bukan anaknya jadi dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai putranya. Setelah Yunho tahu kalau Changmin anaknya, dia jarang pulang kerumah, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dirumah Changmin dan akhirnya memilih untuk menceraikan Umma. Meskipun Umma sudah memohon-mohon dan mengemis pada Yunho, Yunho tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia tetap akan menceraikan Changmin sudah menghancurkan keluargaku Noona. Aku benci mereka. Aku tidak akan berhenti membalas dendam sebelum mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Noona."

"Cukup Kris, Tenangkan dirimu. Maafkan Noona, Noona tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Sstt.. sudah jangan menangis. Noona disini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Noona,"

"N-ne-ne Noona tidak akan meninggalkanmu" 'ahjumma jika kau mau meluangkan sedikit saja waktu untuk Kris, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi' bathin Victoria.

**At Morning**

CKLEK! "Aku pulang." Sapa Changmin. Ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang memasak, segera mematikan kompornya setelah mendengar suara Changmin dan menghampiri putra lelakinya itu.

"Darimana saja kau Min? Kenapa baru pulang? Semalaman Yixing menangis karena kau tidak pulang. Dia mengira kau benar-benar membencinya dan ingin menjauhinya." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"U-Umma maafkan aku, a-aku dirumah Kyuhyun Umma."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon? Handphone mu tertinggal dirumah. Umma bingung, terpaksa Umma panggil Appa mu yang berada di Ilsan untuk kemari."

"Appa dimana Umma?" tanya Changmin celingukan mencari Yunho.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi karena harus ke Jeju pagi ini."

"Maaf Umma, besok aku akan menelpon kalau aku menginap."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan disana? Sampai tidak sempat memberi kabar dirumah?"

"Membuat cucu untuk Umma. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Yixing dulu Umma." Jawab Changmin singkat dan dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia berjalan melewati Jaejoong menuju kamar Yixing. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, namun di otaknya sedang loading dan ...

"MWO! Shim Changmin..! kemari kau." Jaejoong mengejar Changmin dan menjewernya. "Apa kau bilang, membuat cucu. Kau melakukan this and that dengan Kyu? Kau sama dengan orang yang memperkosa Yixing. Kalian sama saja, kalian belum menikah Min."

"Aduh-duh Umma, s-s-sakit. Aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta bukan paksaan. Kalau Kyu hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Dasar bodoh, nanti kau mau beri makan apa Kyu? Kau belum lulus, bekerja saja belum. Aigooo... Changmin kau membuat Umma darah tinggi. Changmin... kau ini." Jaejoong memukul pantat Changmin sambil menjewernya, PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!

"Umma sakit.. aw..sakit umma."

"Rasakan, kau pantas dapat ini." Jaejoong terus memukul pantat Yixing hingga suara debuman pintu menghentikannya. Mereka berdua melihat Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Yixing terkejut melihat Changmin sudah datang,ia terlihat kebingungan ingin berbuat apa hingga Jaejoong menyapanya. "Yixing, kau sudah bangun nak? Kemari, sarapan sudah siap."

"N-ne Umma, ta-tapi aku b-belum lapar. Kalau Umma mau makan dulu tidak apa-apa, n-n-nanti aku menyusul." Yixing menutup pintunya lagi.

"Xing.." namun panggilan Jaejoong tak di respon Yixing. "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu, kau membuat Yixing berpikir kau benar-benar ingin menjauhinya karena kau ini benar-benar. Sekarang minta maaf pada Yixing, Umma tidak mau Yixing menangis lagi karena memikirkanmu. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Yixing,kau adalah orang pertama yang Umma salahkan." Jaejoong melepas jewerannya pada Changmin dan beranjak ke dapur. Changmin mengelus telinganya yang sedikit sakit karena jeweran Umma nya kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar Yixing.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. Yixing sedikit terlonjak karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintunya, "H-hyung.." dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotak pensil yang ada di meja hingga isinya keluar dan berantakan. "M-Maaf hyung." Yixing segera memunguti pulpen dan pensil yang berserakan kemudian merapikannya kembali.

"Yixing kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Changmin, Ia malah buru-buru memasukkan buku dari meja belajarnya ke dalam tasnya kemudian memakai tas selempangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Saat Changmin melihat Yixing berjalan menunduk ke arahnya, lebih tepat ke arah pintu namun tangannya dicekal oleh Changmin.

"A-aku mau ke rumah Luhan, hyung. A-aku mau mengerjakan tugas hyung." Jawabnya sambil terus menunduk.

"Yixing kau kenapa? Kenapa bicara sambil menunduk? Kau takut pada hyung?" Yixing menggeleng. Ia melepas cekalan tangan Changmin.

"K-kenapa hyung kemari? Hyung dipaksa Umma menemuiku?"

"Iya Umma memintaku tapi aku juga ingin menemuimu"

"Menemuiku u-untuk apa hyung? Hy-hyung ti-tidak suka a-aku disini? Hy-hyung jijik padaku? H-hyung tenang saja,m-mulai b-besok a-aku ti-tidak akan menampakkan wajahku didepan hyung. Ma-af." Yixing meremas tali selempang tasnya dengan erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan airmatanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukan begitu Xing. Hyung justru ingin minta maaf padamu."

"N-ne?" Yixing berbalik menatap Changmin. Tiba-tiba Changmin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung ingin minta maaf karena lalai menjagamu, hyung merasa gagal jadi hyungmu. Hyung minta maaf Xing." 'dan karena hyung, kau jadi korban' bathin Changmin.

"A-aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu Hyung, itu adalah musibah, tidak ada yang tahu semua akan terjadi ini padaku hyung, jangan menyalahkan dirimu."Yixing terisak di dada Changmin.

"Tapi sebagai hyungmu, aku merasa gagal melindungimu Xing, andai saja waktu itu aku menunggumu, mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Hyung, semua sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi, aku akan mencoba melupakannya."

"Maaf Xing, maafkan hyung." Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Yixing.

"Hyung tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku Hyung. Tak perlu meminta maaf." Changmin melepas pelukannya dan mencium dahi Yixing.

"Mulai besok, hyung akan menjagamu. 24 jam/7 hari. Hyung janji." Yixing mengangguk dan Changmin kembali memeluk Yixing.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan sekarang, cacing di perut hyung sudah minta diisi."

"Ne Hyung."

"Good boy. Come on." Ajak Changmin. Setelah kejadian Changmin meminta maaf pada Yixing, hubungan mereka kembali normal dan esok harinya Yixing sudah mulai sekolah.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Keesokan paginya Yixing sudah kembali ke sekolah, ia berangkat dengan Changmin menggunakan sepeda dan ia dibonceng Changmin. Saat perjalanan, sebuah sepeda motor yang dikendarai oleh seorang namja tampan melintas. Yixing memperhatikannya dengan terpesona, apalagi saat cowok itu dengan baik hati memberikan jalan pada seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang. Changmin yang menyadari arah pandangan Yixing menggodanya, "Siapa yang kau lihat? Namja tampan itu ya?" goda Changmin.

"Hyung..apa-apaan sih? Bu-bukan kok." meski Yixing mengelak tapi ia tak luput dari sasaran kejahilan hyungnya.

"Dia Suho, Yixing sayang. Suho memang baik dan perhatian Hyung setuju kalau kau dengan dia."

"Hyuuunggggggggggg..." Changmin tertawa dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Setelah sampai di sekolah, Yixing disambut Luhan, Kai dan Sehun. Mereka terlihat senang dan Changmin meninggalkan Yixing pada mereka bertiga.

"Akhirnya kau masuk lagi Xing." Peluk Luhan.

"Aku juga senang bisa masuk lagi Lu." Balas Yixing.

"Jadi kita bisa pergi ke China kan?" Tanya Kai. Yixing mengangguk, "Iya,kita tetap akan pergi ke China."

"Kalau begitu kita masuk ke kelas, sudah hampir jam masuk. Hari ini pelajaran dari Guru Minho" Ajak Sehun. Mereka bertiga (Kai-Yixing-Luhan) mengangguki ajakan Sehun dan berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

Kai-Yixing, Sehun-Luhan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan mengisi quiz di majalah. Luhan,"Kai dapat poin 28. Cowok yang pas untukmu adalah seseorang dengan jiwa keibuan."Mereka lalu melirik Kyungsoo, pemimpin klub Mading yang suka memasak.

"Aku memang mengincarnya, Luhan Paboo." Jawab Kai sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Xing, kau berjodoh dengan pria 'Bad Boy' Heh?... Kira-kira siapa ya?" Yixing tak mempedulikan teman-temannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat Suho menolong seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang.

**Skip time**

Di kelas Bahasa Inggris Bu Guru In Hye, Yixing dan teman-temannya terlihat sibuk mengobrol lewat kertas. Luhan menulis, **_"Eh Xing sejak istirahat tadi kau tidak bicara apa-apa, memangnya ada apa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah?"_**

Yixing menjawab,_ **"Tidak Lu, tadi pagi aku melihat Suho Hyung menolong seorang nenek yang menyebrang jalan, ternyata Suho Hyung sangat baik Lu. Aku baru sadar ternyata masih ada namja sebaik dia."**_

Luhan, **"_Itu benar! Dia memang baik, tampan dan berhati malaikat, aku setuju kkau dengannya. Dulu dia juga menjagamu saat kau sakit"_**

Dan saat Luhan dan Yixing mengobrol mengenai Suho, Guru InHye mengetahuinya dan menghukum Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Xiao Luhan berdiri"

"N-ne Ma'am," Luhan berdiri.

"Apa arti dari "You're my inspiration"?

"N-ne?"Luhan yang tak tahu sedikit gelagapan, hingga akhirnya Yixing memberi tahunya diam-diam dengan secarik kertas 'Kau inspirasiku.'

"Kau inspirasiku Ma'am."

"Ya, betul. Semuanya lanjutkan mengerjakan soal di halaman 7." Ucap Guru InHye sambil berlalu dan Luhan bisa melalui hukumannya dengan mulus.

"Terima kasih Xing." Ucapnya sambil bisik-bisik. Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Di tengah pelajaran Yixing meminta izin pada Guru InHye untuk pergi ke toilet. Meski ia akhirnya berbelok untuk mengintip Suho di kelasnya. Terlihat Suho sedang membaca buku dengan rajin. Suho juga tak segan-segan membantu temannya yang bertanya padanya. Yixing tersenyum kemudian ia melanjutkan ke toliet.

Sepulang Sekolah Yixing tak langsung ke rumah. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke restaurant.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Xing? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memotong sayuran untuk dimasak.

"Baik-baik saja Umma ,aku selalu bersama Kai, Luhan dan Sehun, Umma."Jawab Yixing

"Dimana hyungmu? Apa dia ada les di sekolahnya?"

"Iya Umma, hyung bilang, hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan katanya."

"Tunggu Umma di kantor, Umma masak sesuatu untukmu." Yixing mengangguk dan pergi ke kantor Jaejoong.

**At Jaejoong office room.**

"Umma, besok aku boleh pergi ke China kan?" tanya Yixing sambil mengunyah makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Dengan siapa kau akan kesana?"

"Kai, Sehun, Luhan."

"Changmin harus ikut, Umma lebih tenang jika hyungmu ikut. Meskipun mereka sahabatmu, meskipun kalian sudah bersama sejak kelas 1 tapi Umma tidak akan melepasmu pada mereka."

"Ne Umma, Changmin Hyung boleh ikut. Umma, apa mungkin orang tua kandungku berasal dari China? Dilihat dari namaku Zhang Yixing, itu seperti marga orang-orang China seperti Luhan."

"Mungkin saja, memangnya ada apa? Kau ingin mencari mereka." Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa mereka? Aku terlahir mirip siapa? Ayah atau ibuku?"

"Mirip siapapun dirimu, mereka berdua pasti tampan dan cantik hingga hadir dirimu sayang."

"Aku tidak akan kembali pada mereka Umma, orang tuaku hanya Umma dan Appa Jung. Kalaupun aku bertemu mereka, aku tidak akan kembali pada mereka. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan mereka." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Yixing. "Jika mereka membuangku bukankah itu tandanya aku hanya pengganggu di keluarga mereka?"

"Umma tidak bisa menjawabnya Xing, dulu Umma mengira Yunho melakukan itu karena dia membenciku dan tak menginginkan Changmin tapi ternyata dia melakukan hal itu karena melindungiku. Umma tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang dirimu kecuali secarik kertas yang bertuliskan namamu dan bajumu waktu bayi itu."

Yixing menggeleng lagi, "Jika mereka membuangku karena alasan itu, apakah 16 tahun masih kurang untuk menyembunyikanku, setidaknya mereka menunjukkan diri mereka dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meminta kembali pada mereka dan tidak akan kembali pada mereka meskipun mereka meminta."

"Maafkan umma Xing, Umma tidak bisa membantumu untuk menemukan orang tuamu."

"Untuk apa Umma meminta maaf, Umma tidak perlu mencari mereka, jika mereka memang menginginkan bertemu denganku mereka tidak mungkin lupa dimana mereka membuangku dulu."

"Umma tidak peduli kau anak siapa, sekarang yang paling penting kau adalah anak Umma. Mengerti?" Yixing mengangguk lucu, "Yixing, kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu kan?"

"Obat dari dokter sudah, tapi obat yang biasanya sudah habis. Nanti aku akan beli di apotek dulu Umma."

"Tunggu Hyungmu, jangan beli sendiri."

"Ne Umma."

"Lanjutkan makanmu, Umma harus membantu Hongki di dapur." Yixing mengangguk, setelah itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Yixing dikantornya untuk kembali ke dapur.

**SKIP TIME**

KRIET! KRIET! KRIET! Suara Changmin mengayuh sepeda.

"Hyung, maaf merepotkanmu, kau pasti capek karena harus mengantarkanku ke apotek setelah pulang dari sekolah." Ucap Yixing sambil memeluk erat pinggang Changmin saat membonceng sepeda bersama Changmin.

"Tidak Xing, kebetulan Hyung juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun hyung kenapa Hyung?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya saja, hyung ingin berjaga-jaga kalau nanti Kyu mengalami morning sick atau mual-mual."

"Ha? Maksudnya? Memang Kyuhyun Hyung sakit apa? Apa parah?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri" 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di Apotek. Yixing turun terlebih dahulu, "Aku duluan hyung.." ucap Yixing dan berlari ke apotek.

"Yixing, tunggu. Aishh anak itu... Jangan Lari..!" Changmin berdecak sebal namun Yixing sudah mendahuluinya.

Saat akan masuk ia berpapasan dengan Kris dan Victoria. "Kris.." sapa Yixing terlebih dahulu.

"H-hei Xing." Balas Kris. Yixing terkejut melihat keadaan Kris saat ini, pipinya masih terlihat sedikit lebam, sudut bibirnya yang terlihat sobek meskipun sudah sedikit menutup, dahi kirinya yang masih tertutup perban dan lengannya yang masih dibalut tensocrepe. "Kris kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Ini siapa Kris? Temanmu." Tunjuk Victoria.

"Ne Noona, dia temanku." Jawab Kris

"Anyeonghaseyo Noona ssi. Saya temannya Kris." Yixing membungkuk memberi hormat pada Victoria. Yixing bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya saat melihat Victoria menggandeng Kris, 'Ada hubungan apa Kris dengan Noona ini? Kenapa mereka bergandengan dan terlihat akrab begini? Apa mungkin pacarnya?'bathin Yixing.

"Hai juga. Siapa namamu?"Balas Victoria.

"Perkenalkan namaku.."Saat Yixing baru akan menjawab tiba-tiba Changmin memanggil.

"Yixing!" Yixing, Victoria, dan Kris menoleh ke arah suara. Changmin berlari ke arah Yixing dan menarik Yixing kesampingnya. Victoria terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Changmin begitu juga dengan Kris.

"H-hyung, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku?"

"Jangan pergi sendirian, hyung kan sudah bilang berkali-kali. Banyak orang jahat disini." Ucap Changmin menekankan kata Jahat sambil melirik Kris.

"Aku tidak bertemu orang jahat hyung, aku hanya bertemu Noona ini dan Kris. Hyung kenal Kris kan? Dia yang menyelamatkanku di gudang beberapa minggu lalu." Changmin menatap tajam Kris.

"O-Oppa, k-kau, s-sedang a-apa disini?" tanya Victoria sedikit tergagap.

"Hyung kenal Noona ini?" Changmin diam saja tak menjawab.

"Kau masuklah dulu, belilah obatmu, nanti hyung akan menyusul. Tidak usah khawatir, hyung hanya sebentar."

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Hyung ada urusan sebentar dengan mereka. Masuklah." Perintah Changmin.

"N-ne hyung. Permisi Kris, Noona" Yixing membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kris dan Victoria, ia masuk ke Apotek kemudian.

Setelah melihat Yixing telah agak jauh Changmin mulai bicara. "Lihat, apa adikku yang begitu polos itu memiliki salah pada kalian sehingga kalian melakukan ini padanya. Dia tidak tahu pelakunya adalah kau Kris, dan jika dia sampai tahu, aku pastikan kau adalah orang yang sangat dibenci olehnya dan aku pastikan jika dia ingin membunuh orang kau adalah orangnya. Dan kau Victoria, aku sudah duga sejak awal kalau kau memang menyuruh Kris melakukan hal ini pada adikku. Cih.. tak kusangka kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk membalas dendam padaku."

"A-aku tidak melakukannya Oppa. Sungguh, aku ingin minta maaf jika Kris melakukan perbuatan itu pada adikmu."

"Apa maafmu membuat adikku kembali seperti dulu? tentu tidak Vic, sampaikan saja pada adikmu itu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yixing jika ia ingin selamat." Ancam Changmin.

"Oppa, berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu Noona Victoria. Yixing sudah menunggu lama didalam, aku permisi." ucap Changmin sambil berlalu. Namun saat akan masuk langkahnya terhenti, "Kris apakah semua luka yang kau dapatkan itu adalah 'hadiah' dari 'Appa mu' oh maaf ralat 'Appa ku'? Ternyata Dia tahu cara melindungi 'anaknya' dari orang jahat seperti dirimu Kris. Ingat Sekali saja kalian menyentuh bahkan berani melukai Yixing, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dan mungkin sebelum kau masuk penjara Appa ku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu. Camkan itu."

"Oppa-oppa.." Panggil Victoria namun ditahan oleh Kris yang sedari tadi diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghajar Changmin namun, karena keadaannya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

"Sudah Noona, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau kita menghabiskan waktu berdebat dengan orang itu. Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti saja dirumah." Saran Kris. Sebenarnya Victoria agak tidak rela meninggalkan Changmin namun apa boleh dikata, keadaan belum memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan semua di depan Changmin yang marah. Akhirnya Victoria menuruti kata-kata Kris dan mereka meninggalkan apotek.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Yixing saat Changmin menghampirinya.

"Hem. Obatmu sudah kau beli?"

"Sudah hyung tinggal bayar saja. Tadi hyung bicara apa dengan Kris dan Noona itu? Noona itu siapa? Hyung kenal dia?"

"Hanya reuni saja. Dia Noona nya Kris, Victoria. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas, hyung ambil yang lain dulu, tunggu sebentar."

"Ne Hyung."Yixing mengangguk kemudian Changmin memilih obatnya sendiri. Setelah selesai membeli obat, Changmin mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke rumah. Mereka tidak kembali ke restaurant karena hari sudah sore.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

TIN..!TIN..! Jaejoong terkejut dengan suara Klakson yang memanggilnya tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya.

"Joongie, masuk. Aku antar pulang. Ayo kau tidak boleh menolak, sudah malam tidak baik kau sendirian disini." Sapa namja dari dalam mobil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho.

"Yun.. Yunho?"

"Ayo masuk.. ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Yunho, Jaejoong pun tak menolak. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Jeju?"

"Baru saja, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Jangan tolak, aku sudah telepon Changmin kalau kau pulang terlambat."

"Kita mau kemana? Yun, aku harus pulang. Pasti Yixing mencariku."

"Yixing sudah besar,lagipula ada Changmin, kau tenang saja. Diam dan ikuti saja. Mengerti?" Jaejoong mengeryit keheranan namun akhirnya ia menuruti kata-kata Yunho. 30 menit perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju akhirnya sampailah mereka suatu danau dan ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah rumah kecil dan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan rumah itu dengan tepian danau.

"I-Ini kan?" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak percaya bahwa Yunho membuat semua ini.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin rumah ditengah danau, sekarang sudah jadi kenyataan." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya ke rumah tersebut. Jaejoong tak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat semua yang ada di depannya, dulu ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalau ia ingin rumah di tengah danau pada Yunho, ternyata Yunho benar-benar membuatnya.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Putri." Yunho membuka pintu rumah itu dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Furnitur sederhana tapi sangat indah, ditembok terdapat foto-foto mereka berdua saat berpacaran dan Yunho juga menyimpan barang-barang pemberiannya dulu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menangis haru.

"Jae kau kenapa menangis, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Jaejoong menggeleng, Yunho segera memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih Yun, terima kasih. K-kau melakukan ini Untukku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Joongie. Tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menggantikannmu dihatiku. Bahkan Hyena sekalipun tidak akan bisa." Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yunho dengan erat.

"Jae..!" panggil Yunho.

"Hem?"Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya, untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Yunho. Dia hanya diam tidak bergeming, ketika Yunho mulai menutup jarak antara bibir mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum tersipu malu di antara beberapa ciuman lembut yang Yunho berikan. Yunho menangkupkan satu tanganya di bawah rahang Jaejoong. Kemudian, menarik Jaejoong dalam french kiss.

French kiss itu sepertinya sudah membuat keduanya terlena dalam kehangatan. Yunho mendorongnya ke kamar dan merebahkan Jaejoong di bed. Hingga tanpa disadari, kini Yunho sudah melayang diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Tanganya buru-buru melepaskan kancing baju Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga membalas dnegan melepas kancing baju Yunho. Yunho memberikan ciuman di seluruh dada bidang Jaejoong dan menghisap tepat pada dua puting yang tegang secara bergantian. Seperti bayi nakal yang baru tumbuh gigi, Yunho sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil. Jaejoong menerima setiap ciuman yang diberikan Yunho. Tubuhnya menggeliat erotis, mulutnya sesekali meloloskan mencengkram erat pada bahu dan kadang lengan Yunho, setiap kali dia merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuat dirinya berjengit. Yunho memindahkan posisinya, kini dia berlutut di antara kaki Jaejoong yang tersebar. Dia terus menciumi Jaejoong dan kadang menjilatnya, wajah, rahang, leher, dan dada Jaejoong basah karena jejak saliva yang Yunho tinggalkan. Precum membasahi celana dalam mereka. Meninggalkan rasa becek dan tidak nyaman. Keduanya memutuskan untuk melepas celana yang mereka kenakan. Jaejoong mengangkat dadanya, membanting kepalanya pada bantal. Ia mengerang penuh meremas rambut Yunho,menyampaikan frustasi atas apa yang Yunho lakukan. Yunho kini telah turun ke bawah. Menciumi perut Jaejoong di sekitar pusar, di atas selangkangan. Yunho menggodanya pada titik sensitive Jaejoong. Gigitan kecil pada pangkal juniornya, jilatan sepanjang batang juniornya dan hisapan pada kepala Jaejoong gila.

Yunho kembali ke atas. Bertemu dengan bibir Jaejoong dalam french kiss yang tidak pernah gagal membakar gairah bercinta mereka,yang tidak pernah tertinggal dalam setiap kegiatan foreplay mereka. Yunho menggeser tubuhnya ke samping sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong supaya miring. Satu tanganya melingkar posesive di leher Jaejoong, sementara tangan yang lain berkerja menggoda setiap titik sensitive tubuh Jaejoong . Mencubit puting, bergerak ke bawah sepanjang kaki, berhenti pada paha dan bibir bokong untuk memberi remasan lembut.

Berlanjut merayap pada pinggang, ke selangkangan kemudian menangkap batang panjang, memberi bergerak melawan pinggul Jaejoong,menekankan juniornyanya pada belahan bibir hole menciumi punggung Jaejoong sedikit kasar. Lidah terampilnya menjilat basah leher jenjang. Yunho membisikan sesuatu yang menggoda pada telinga Jaejoong .

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu lebih dulu, Boo. Aku tahu ini adalah yang pertama untuk kita setelah 17 tahun. Hanya sebentar sayang." ucap Yunho dengan suara merayu.

Jaejoong memberikan senyuman dan anggukan kecil untuk mengiyakan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Yunho telah kembali dengan sebuah botol di tanganya. Dia melumuri jarinya dan juniornya dengan cairan dari dalam botol tersebut. Kemudian kembali berbaring miring di belakang Jaejoong .Diremasnya pantat Jaejoong , sebelum jari tanganya bergerak disepanjang belahan bokong dan berhenti di tengah. Jari tengah Yunho kini bersarang pada hole sempit Jaejoong sebagai permulaan. Berusaha merobek agar lebih longgar untuk membuat jalan masuk lebih mudah. Dengan hati-hati dia kembali menambahkan satu jari harus sedikit bersabar. Dua jarinya berkerja keras untuk mempersiapkan hole Jaejoong agar tidak terlalu sakit ketika menerima Junior Yunho yang ukuran lebih besar dari dua jari, apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk mereka. Akhirnya Yunho telah menemukan spot pada hole Jaejoong, Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras, mengerang nama Yunho lebih banyak. Tanganya ditarik ke belakang, meraih segenggam rambut Yunho .  
Kepala Yunho terbenam pada lekuk leher Jaejoong semakin kuat, seiring dengan jarinya yang terus menggali hole Jaejoong.

"Empph … Yun ~ah … I want u inside me now!" erang Jaejoong . Wajahnya memelas tak berdaya dibakar gairah. Memohon pada Yunho untuk segera memuaskanya.

Permintaan Jaejoong adalah perintah. Dan dengan senang hati Yunho melakukanya. Dikeluarkanya jari itu dari hole Jaejoong dan menggantinya dengan juniornya yang sudah tegang dari batang juniornya dan menyodorkan kepala Juniornya pada hole Jaejoong yang terlihat demi sedikit hole Jaejoong menelan junior Yunho . Ketika setengah dari juniornya sudah masuk, Yunho mengangkat kaki Jaejoong . Kemudian mendorong pinggulnya, membuat juniornya terhentak masuk seluruhnya pada hole Jaejoong .

"Arrghh.." erang Jaejoong.

"Eummphh.. Akkhh.." erang Yunho juga.

Keduanya mengambil istirahat sejenak untuk saling menyesuaikan diri. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, disambut ciuman mesra oleh Yunho . Keduanya tersenyum bahagia di antara ciuman mereka. "Bergeraklah Yun."

"Are You ready Sweet?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Seringai kebanggaan tersungging di sudut bibir Yunho , ketika Jaejoong mengisyaratkan untuk mulai bergerak. Yunho sedikit memperbaiki posisinya. Dia mengunci tubuh Jaejoong . Satu tangan melingkar di dada Jaejoong memeluk erat dari belakang, membantu posisi tubuh Jaejoong agar tetap berbaring miring. Satu tanganya lagi, memegang erat pada paha Jaejoong , mengangkat kaki Jaejoong agar memudahkan dirinya melakukan penetrasi dan kemudian memaju mundurkan bergerak cepat, Jaejoong mulai terlihat hilang kendali. Eranganya semakin kacau, nafasnya terburu-buru, dan jantungnya berdegup begitu keras

"Oh … Yun ~ i'm … Close … I aahh …Help..Akhh..!"

"Ini terlalu cepat Jae.." Yunho mencubit lembut puting Jaejoong kemudian Yunho menjilat leher Jaejoong,

"Jangan menggodaku, Yun, aku mohon. Bantu aku melepaskanya … oh…ah…"Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir Jaejoong .

"Tentu sayang, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau." Mereka merubah posisi. Yunho berlutut di tempat tidur. Jaejoong berbaring telentang dengan kaki tersebar di antara pinggang Yunho . Dengan pinggul Jaejoong sedikit terangkat karena bertumpu pada pangkuan Yunho , itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit membusungkan dadanya. Terlihat jelas dadanya kembang kempis sedikit terburu-buru. Yunho mengocok Junior Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Yun...Yun.. i'm.. close" CROTT.. sperma Jaejoong menyembur membasahi dada dan perut Yunho begitu juga dengan perutnya. "Akkhhhhh..." jaejoong mengerang nikmat setelah itu ia terkulai lemas setelah klimaks pertamanya. Yunho tak tinggal diam, ia terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong dan tak lama kemudian Jaejoong merasa junior Yunho membesar, Jaejoong mengetatkan hole nya membuat Yunho frustasi karena nikmat.

"Arrrghhh... i cum now.. baby.. Akkhhh.. Hoh..ohh" Yunho mengerang karena mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho melesakkan juniornya semakin dalam, ia menikmati sisa-sisa getar kenikmatannya.

"Akkh.."erang Jaejoong, ia mencengkram sprei disampingnya. Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

"Arghh … Ahh..hah … Ini luar biasa Jae! Aku mencintaimu.." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring telentang di samping Jaejoong .

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun,aku sangat mencintaimu Yun," Jaejoong memeluk Yunho ,ia mengecup dada Yunho"Tapi hubungan kita salah, kau sudah memiliki istri dan anak tapi kita melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan. Hal ini salah Yun."lanjutnya. Jaejoong meletakan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Yunho mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong sementara tangan satunya lagi mengambil tangan Jaejoong. Dan mengaitkan jari tangan mereka dalam genggaman erat.

"Jae, aku sudah menceraikan Hyena.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"MWO!"

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, minggu-minggu ini blank ide. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review dan para silent reader yang udah baca ff gaje ku ini. #deepbow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Previous Chapter...!

"Jae, aku sudah menceraikan Hyena.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"MWO!"

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"MWO!" Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Aku sudah menceraikannya, aku sudah menandatangani surat perceraianku dan tinggal dia saja yang menandatanganinya. Pembagian harta juga sudah aku lakukan. Perusahaannya, aset-aset keluarganya aku kembalikan padanya."

"Aku merasa bersalah Yun padamu. Aku merasa menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Mereka pasti akan menuduhku merebutmu dari Hyena."

"Hubungan apa? Sejak awal aku menikah dengannya, tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aku menikah dengannya karena paksaan orang tua kami, karena aku menghormati mereka jadi aku menikahi Hyena dan bertahan selama ini dengannya tapi setelah orang tua kami meninggal, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku bertahan dengannya. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku ingin menjadi ayah Changmin yang seutuhnya, selalu bersama kalian, menjaga Yixing. Aku ingin mulai babak baru dalam hidupku bersama kalian."

"Yun..." mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, ia terharu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho bangkit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran ranjang.

"Kemari Jae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, 17 tahun lebih aku menyimpan hal ini."

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa Yun?"

"Jae, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang sudah dia siapkan dari tadi.

"Y-Yun.. k-kau melamarku?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya, ia menangis terharu. Yunho memasangkan cincin itu di jari Jaejoong dan mencium tangannya.

"Aku akan minta izin Changmin untuk menikahimu, segera dan secepatnya. Masalah dengan Hyena dan keluarganya, akan segera aku selesaikan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Hyena menemuiku dan menuduhku merebutmu? Aku takut jika dia akan melukai Yixing atau Changmin sebagai imbas masalah kita."

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya Joongie. Kau bukan Joongie yang dulu, kau kuat. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun aku harus jatuh miskin dan hidup bersama kalian, aku rela."

"Terima kasih Yun, terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku dan terima kasih untuk semua ini Yun, terima kasih."

"Justru aku yang ingin berterima kasih padamu Jae, kau telah merawat Changmin dan Yixing dengan baik, terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka dan membesarkan mereka penuh dengan cinta kasih sayang. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku kembali. Aku mencintaimu Jae." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi istriku Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya.

"In every language, yes, ya, we, ne. Aku mau Yun."

"Terima kasih Jae. Eumm ready for the next round?" tanya Yunho dengan evil smirknya.

"Ha? A-a-apa maksudmu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

"T-ta-api Yun.. Eummphh.." bibir Jaejoong dibungkam oleh french kiss Yunho dan melanjutkan ke ronde kedua. Mungkin sampai menjelang pagi *poor Jaejoong.

**At Jaejoong home**

"Hyung, kok Umma belum pulang ya?" tanya Yixing sambil merangkak ke tempat tidur Changmin. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Jaejoong. Sejak kejadian itu, sebelum tidur Jaejoong akan menemani Yixing hingga terlelap jadi jika tidak ada Jaejoong, Yixing akan sulit tidur meskipun ditemani Changmin.

"Umma sedang pergi bersama Appa." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Mereka pergi kemana hyung? Kenapa belum pulang?" Yixing duduk disamping Changmin sambil memeluk boneka naga pemberian Luhan.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Changmin tanpa melihat Yixing, ia sedang membaca buku hingga ia tak memperhatikan Yixing.

"Hyunggg.." rengek Yixing.

"Hemm.." Merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Changmin, Yixing mengambil buku Changmin dan melemparnya.

"Yixing kau kenapa? Aishh kau ini.." Changmin berdecak kesal pada Yixing yang tiba-tiba merebut bukunya dan membuangnya.

"Aku tanya Umma dimana? Dia pergi bersama Appa kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung tidak tahu, tadi appa telepon kalau dia mengajak Umma pergi tapi tidak tahu kemana. Kau jangan menangis, Umma mungkin sedang membuat adik untuk kita. .." Changmin merangkul bahu Yixing dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Maksudnya?" Yixing melepaskan rangkulan Changmin dan memandang Changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dia bersama Appa sedang 'this and that.'"

"'This and that' itu apa?"

"Main gajah-gajahan Xing."

"Gajah-gajahnya, permainan apa itu?"

"Aduh kau ini, kau benar-benar polos sekali adikku sayang." Changmin merengkuh Yixing dan memeluknya erat.

"H-Hyung a-aku tidak bisa bernafas.. Hoh..hoh.." ucap Yixing yanng merasa tercekik karena dipeluk Changmin.

"Sudah Yixing biarkan Umma bersama Appa, karena ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur. Tidur bersama hyung saja. Ayo tidur." Changmin merebahkan Yixing di bednya dan mengunci tubuh Yixing. "Nah dengan begini, kau tidak akan kemana-mana dan kau akan cepat tidur."

"Hyung nakal. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Umma."

"Cepat tidur, besok kau harus sekolah. Kan ada hyungmu yang tampan ini, jadi anggap saja aku ini Umma"

"Hyung beda dengan Umma, Umma itu baik, perhatian lalu emmpphhh..." Changmin membungkam mulut Yixing dengan tangannya.

"Cepat tidur kalau tidak, hyung akan mengikatmu." Yixing mengangguk dan akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Changmin untuk segera tidur.

**At Morning..**

"Eungh." Jaejoong mulai bangun dari tidurnya, seketika dia kaget karna dia bangun bukan berada dikamarnyanya. Yang biasanya dia bangun akan melihat ruangan yang diisi dengan warna cokelat muda sekarang berubah menjadi warna biru.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Suara Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai bangun dari atas tempat tidur dan seketika itu juga dia kaget karena hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang tanpa celana. "Aku yang menggantikannya Jae." Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau sangat sexy Jae." Jaejoong merasa geli saat Yunho meniup lehernya.

"Yun.. geli.." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, "Kita harus pulang sekarang, Yixing dan Changmin pasti mencariku saat ini.

"Kalau Yixing mungkin tapi kalau Changmin, aku rasa tidak mungkin."

"Bukankah kau ada rapat pagi ini. Lebih baik kau juga bersiap, aku akan mandi dulu, kau hubungi Changmin, 1 jam lagi kita sampai disana."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja, pasti.." BUGHHH sebuah bantal melayang dan menabrak wajah tampan Yunho. "Aw.. Jae apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyadarkanmu dari kemesumanmu itu. Apa kau tidak puas menghajarku hingga puluhan ronde? badanku sampai remuk semua. Aw.. pantatku." Jaejoong meringis memegangi pantatnya yang sedikit sakit saat digerakkan.

"Kenapa Jae? Sakit? Mau aku bantu?" PLAKK! Jaejoong memukul tangan Yunho yang hendak membantunya. "Jae.." Protes Yunho.

"Sekarang kau siapkan sarapan, aku mau mandi. Minggir." Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan sedikit tertatih dikamar mandi.

"Galak sekali, kau sedang PMS ya?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Jung Yunhoooooooooo..." BUGH.. lagi-lagi wajah tampan Yunho terkena lemparan dan kali ini adalah boneka rilakuma coklat milik Jaejoong.

"AWWW... Joongie sakit.." rintih Yunho sambiil memegang hidungnya.

"Rasakan, itu karena kau tidak menurutiku." BRAKK! Pintu kamar mandi ditutup keras oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya.. Kim Jaejoong, jangan membanting pintu keras-keras, nanti rusak."

"YAKK JUNG YUNHOOO, SEKALI LAGI KAU BUAT MOOD KU RUSAK, PERNIKAHAN KITA BATAL." CKLEKK! Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar.

"MWO! ANDWEEE..." Yunho segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. "Joongie jangan begitu, iya aku minta maaf, please jangan begitu ya.. jangan batalkan pernikahan kita."

"MASA BODOH.."

"Ayolah Joongie nanti Yixing bisa sedih jangan marah ya. Ok, aku siapkan sarapan, kau mandi saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Ok... aku pergi." Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia menahan tawanya di dalam kamar mandi setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong sedang mengerjai Yunho dan berhasil. Yunho yang kalang kabut pun segera meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan, daripada pernikahannya batal. #poor Yunho.

**At Joongie home in the morning**

"Hyung umma belum pulang?" tanya Yixing sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Changmin.

"Belum. Mungkin agak siang pulangnya."

"Ow begitu. Hyung aku sudah siapkan bekal untukmu juga Kyuhyun hyung. Ow iya nanti aku ada urusan dengan Yihan Sunbae. Itu masalah ke China, Umma mengizinkan tapi hyung juga harus ikut."

"Kau jadi ke China?"

"Jadi. Nanti pengarahan dari pelatih Yoon dan persiapan saja. Hyung tunggu aku ya. Kai tidak bisa mengantar pulang, dia ada kencan dengan D.O anak kelas 2C, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka mau pergi ke toko buku." Pinta Yixing sambil mengunyah kuenya dan membuat mulutnya belepotan krim.

"Iya kau tenang saja. Aishh kau ini kalau makan selalu berantakan." Changmin mengusap mulut Yixing yang belepotan krim dengan tisue.

"Eh Maaf hyung.."

"Nanti hyung ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi kalau rapatmu selesai dan hyung belum pulang, tunggu hyung di depan kelas hyung saja. Mengerti?"

"Ne hyung."

"Ayo kita berangkat, sebentar lagi jam 7 nanti kita terlambat." Ajak Changmin, Yixing pun mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Hari ini Kris sudah masuk sekolah, setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, akhirnya ia bisa kembali masuk sekolah.

Di sekolah Kris disambut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Yongguk dan Joo Kwon sudah pindah sekolah karena takut akan ancaman Yunho, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tidak pindah namun ia menghindari untuk bertemu Yixing.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah sambil menunggu Xiumin dan Chen.

"Yongguk dan Joo Kwon sudah pindah, mereka takut dengan ancaman Tuan Jung, kalau aku, aku hanya menghindari bertemu Yixing, ya meskipun aku tahu kalau Yixing tidak tahu kita pelakunya."

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras nanti ada orang yang tahu. Kau ini.." Kris mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Ma-Ma-Maaf.." Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa lagi, aku tidak mau dibunuh Tuan Jung. Jangan aneh-aneh Kris."

"Kemari, aku bisikkan sesuatu padamu dan ku pastikan Tuan Jung tidak akan tahu." Kris membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengiyakan permintaan Kris.

"Baiklah, asal kau menjaga keselamatanku dari Tuan Jung."

"Iya kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan menganggu hidup kita lagi." Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikannnya pada Chanyeol. "Pakai ini, tunggu sampai dia pulang dari China. Aku akan memberikan kebebasan saat ini untuknya tapi jangan harap besok dia akan selamat dariku." Chanyeol menerima barang itu dan menganggukinya.

**Skip Time**

"Yixing ini paspor mu dan juga visa nya. Hotel serta akomodasinya sudah ada di situ juga." Ucap Yihan sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat pada Yixing. "Kai sudah dapat kemarin, dan tinggal dirimu saja yang belum."

"Terima kasih Yihan sunbae." Jawab Yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Okay kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tgl 30 kalian berangkat, seminggu lagi. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ne aku mengerti." Yihan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yixing, DEG!Yixing sedikit bergidik namun tak lama karena Yihan langsung meninggalkannya.

'Kenapa lagi? Yihan sunbae orang baik. Yixing, ayo kau pasti bisa.' Ucap Yixing dalam hati, ia memang masih trauuma jika mendapat sentuhan dari orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Yixing pun meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan pergi ke kelas Changmin.

Ditengah perjalanan Yixing bertemu dengan Kris. Kris berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yixing. Dengan postur tinggi semampai dan style yang begitu memukau membuat Kris terlihat sangat memukau, ia memakai earphone dan mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mendengarkan musik sambil menguyah permen karet. Karena sedikit terpukau dengan ketampanan Kris, Yixing terpleset dan jatuh tak jauh dari Kris. BRUkk! "Aww.." Bukunya berjatuhan, begitu juga dengan handphonenya yang jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Kris. Kris pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengambil handphone itu dan melihat kedepan, ia melihat Yixing yang sedang mengusap lengannya yang terkena debu. Kris pun menghampirinya.

"Yixing? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris sambiil mengulurkan tangannya. Yixing melihat tangan Kris yang terjulur dihadapannya namun ia hanya diam, ia tak berani menerimanya. "Yixing? Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Sini aku bantu." Yixing menggeleng.

"A-aku bisa sendiri Kris, terima kasih." Yixing mencoba berdiri namun Kris lebih dulu membantunya dengan memegang kedua lengan Yixing. .DEG Jantung Yixing berdetak kencang, trauma itu muncul lagi, Yixing pun segera menepis tangan Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris bingung, Yixing sedikit menjauh dari Kris. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"T-Tidak. M-Maaf Kris, a-aku hanya terkejut tiba-tiba kau menolongku. Ma-maaf." Yixing menunduk meminta maaf pada Kris.

'Oh jadi dia trauma dengan sentuhan.' Kris sedikit menyeringai. "Benar kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau sepertinya takut sekali padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"T-tidak seperti itu Kris, a-aku, aku hanya terkejut saja. Ma-maaf."

"Sebenarnya beberapa minggu lalu, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke acara ulang tahun Chen, tgl 3 Juni kemarin. Tapi kau tidak ada? Kau kemana Xing." Kris memancing Yixing mengingat kejadian tgl 3 Juni yang menimpanya kemarin, Yixing tak menjawab, ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian saat ia diperkosa ramai-ramai. "Aku mencarimu tapi hingga beberapa minggu kau tidak masuk, temanmu bilang kau sakit,memang kau sakit apa?" pertanyaan Kris semakin membuat Yixing terpojok, ia bingung, kalut saat bayangan kejadian itu berputar lagi di kepalanya. "Xing.."

"A-a-aku s-sakit typus." Jawabnya bohong, Yixing mencengkram ujung kemejanya dengan erat.

**'Sa-sakit, kumohon hentikan.. sakit.'-'Uungh.. Hah..nikmat Xing..'-'Aahhh.. Ha..ha.. Semm..pittthhh.. ughhh'- 'Tidak, jangan... aku mohon..'-'Sekarang giliran kami sayang. Yifan bilang kau begitu menggairahkan dan memuaskan,so wanna play with us?'-'Tidak... tidakkkkkkkkk..!'**

"ANDWE..ANDWEE.." Yixing menggeleng keras, bayangan itu muncul lagi.

"Xing, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris berpura-pura panik namun dalam hatinya tertawa. "Xing.."

"Andwee.. Jangan dekati aku.. Pergi.." Yixing menutup telinganya, suara tawa para pemerkosa itu bergema di telinga dan otaknya.

"Yixing..!" Kris mencengkram kedua lengan Yixing dan menatapnya, Yixing semakin ketakutan, matanya memerah mengeluarkan airmata, keringatnya bercucuran.

"Pergi..! pergi.!." Ia menggeleng keras tapi Kris justru semakin keras memegangnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sadar Xing.." pandangan Yixing mulai memburam, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan akhirnya ia pingsan. "Yixing, Xing.. Yixing." Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yixing namun Yixing tak bergerak. "Pingsan? Heh ternyata aku tahu kelemahanmu saat ini. Kau phobia sentuhan. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan penderitaanku atas semua yang dilakukan oleh keluargamu Xing." Kris tersenyum menyeringai.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Eunghh.." Yixing terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat ruangan yang serba putih dan berbau obat. Ia juga melihat infus yang tertancap di nadinya.

Ia menggeliat dan membuat seseorang namja yang menunggunya bangun. Namja itu adalah Suho. Ia tertidur di pinggir ranjang Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing, karena gerakan Yixing, Suho pun terbangun dan segera melepas genggamannya.

" Ah Yixing, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar, bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini hyung?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan dan menyuruhku ke UKS, dia bilang kau pingsan. Setelah menunggu satu jam lebih kau tak juga sadar, akhirnya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Changmin-ssi sedang keluar sebentar. Dia sudah menelpon Umma mu dan Tuan Jung. Mereka sedang perjalanan kemari."

"N-ne, terima kasih hyung."

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu syok, siapa yang mengganggumu tadi?" Yixing mengingat kejadian tadi saat ia bertemu dengan Kris, sebenarnya ia hanya berbincang dengan Kris namun ucapan Kris membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tgl 3 Juni saat ia diperkosa. Yixing pun menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak-tiidak diganggu siapa-siapa. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa pingsan."

"Istirahatlah, nanti kalau Changmin-ssi datang, aku akan pulang."

"Terima kasih hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu." Suho tersenyum.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku. Kau tenang saja. Nah istirahatlah dulu, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Changmin-ssi kalau kau sudah siuman." Yixing mengangguk, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba merilekskan pikirannya.

30 menit kemudian, Jaejoong dan Yunho tiba dirumah sakit. Mereka bertemu dengan Suho dan menanyakan keadaan Yixing. Suho pun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Yixing segera setelah ia menjelaskan hal itu, ia berpamitan pulang. Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menunggu Yixing, selang 10 menit, Changmin pun datang sambil membawa makanan yang ia beli di kantin rumah sakit.

"Umma, Appa kalian sudah disini?" ujar Changmin saat ia masuk ke ruangan Yixing.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa meninggalkan Yixing sendiri bersama Suho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi aku beli sesuatu di toko stationery depan rumah sakit, besok aku ujian dan pulangnya mampir ke kantin rumah sakit membeli makan, aku lapar Umma."

"Sebenarnya Yixing kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan di sekolah?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Appa, aku masih les tadi. Aku menyuruh Yixing ke kelasku kalau urusannya dengan Yihan selesai sedangkan aku belum pulang, tapi saat aku pulang, aku malah mendapat sms dari Suho kalau Yixing pingsan dan berada di UKS. Karena hampir 1 jam ia tak sadar juga, akhirnya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Apa dia bertemu dengan orang yang menganggunya?" Changmin mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu.

"Yixing biasanya begini kalau traumanya kambuh."

"Traumanya kambuh?" Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Traumanya kambuh kalau ada yang menyentuhnya, Yixing mengalami phobia sentuhan saat ini, ia tak bisa bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Hanya orang terdekatnya saja yang membuat Yixing tidak takut." Ujar Jaejoong. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengizinkan ia pergi ke China hanya dengan teman-temannya, Changmin juga harus ikut."

"Umma tenang saja, aku akan menemani Yixing ke China besok." Tak lama kemudian Yixing membuka matanya, ia melihat Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yunho sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbincang.

"Umma." Panggil yang mendengar panggilan Yixing segera menghampirinya. Diikuti Yunho dan Changmin.

"Yixing, kau sudah sadar sayang, apa yang sakit? Katakan pada Umma?" Yixing menggeleng ia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mungkin tadi aku kecapekan jadi aku pingsan Umma. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

"Besok kalau kau sakit jangan dipaksakan masuk sekolah. Daripada seperti ini lagi sayang."

"Ne Umma, maafkan aku." Jaejoong memeluk Yixing.

"Umma tidak marah sayang. Umma hanya khawatir padamu." Yixing menggeleng, ia sedih karena membuat Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin khawatir juga Suho.

Andai saja ia bisa menekan traumanya mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Yixing tak menceritakan pada mereka bertiga tentang pertemuannya dengan Kris, ia tak mau mereka makin membenci Kris.

**Skip Time**

Yixing, Changmin dan Jaejoong serta Yunho makan bersama. Jaejoong bertanya pada Yixing kapan Yixing akan berangkat ke China.

"Tgl 30 besok Umma. Aku disana sampai 1 minggu. Umma jangan khawatir ada Changmin Hyung yang menjagaku." Kata Yixing. "Umma, kemarin lusa, Umma dan Appa kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku?" tanya Yixing manja.

"Appa dan Umma sedang honeymoon sayang." Jawab Yunho sambil mengerling pada Jaejoong.

"Honeymoon itu apa?" tanya Yixing polos, "Hyung bilang Umma dan Appa akan membuat adik baru untukku, benarkah itu? apa Umma dan Appa melakukan 'This and that'?" Changmin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak menyangka Yixing akan menceritakan hal itu juga. Yixing benar-benar polos.

CLINGG! Jaejoong memberi death glare pad Changmin, sedangkan Changmin ia benar-benar Skak mat, "Hyung bilang kalian juga main gajah-gajahan? Memangnya permainannya seperti apa Umma? Aku baru dengar ada permainan gajah-gajahan." Dan tiba-tiba Yunho.. BRUSSHH! Ia tak sengaja menyemburkan minumannya mendengar kata-kata Yixing. "UHUK..UHUKK."

"Appa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yixing menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk punggung Yunho. Yuhno menggeleng mengisyaratkan ia tak apa-apa. Sedangkan Jaejoong ia masih men death glare Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, apa saja yang kau katakan pada Yixing? Kau tidak mengotori pikirannya dengan sifat mesum yang menurun dari Appa Beruangmu ini kan?"

"Um-umma, kau tenang saja, a-aku tidak mengotori pikiran polos Yixing kok."

"Jika sekali lagi kau mengajari Yixing, hal yang aneh-aneh, jatah makanmu, Umma kurangi."

"Umma.." rengek Changmin.

"Umma jangaan begitu, kasihan Changmin Hyung. Changmin hyung tidak mengajariku yang macam-macam kok."

"Baiklah, Umma tidak akan menghukum Changmin mu, sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap, 2hari lagi kalian kan akan pergi ke China, Umma tidak mau kau kekurangan sesuatu disana. Ayo sayang kita berkemas." Yixing dan Jaejoong beranjak dari meja makan, "Sayang kau masuklah dulu, Umma menyusul. Sebentar ya Umma ingin bicara dengan hyung dan Appa mu." Yixing menuruti kata-kata Jaejoong, ia masuk kamar terlebih dahulu. Sebelum pergi Jaejoong memberi perintah pada Yunho dan Changmin, "Kalian berdua, cuci piring dan bersih-bersih rumah, sampai bersih kalau tidak, jatah kalian berdua aku kurangi."

"Maksud Umma/Mu Boo?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jatah makan mu Min, Umma kurangi sedangkan jatahmu Yun, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama 1bulan. Titik!." Jaejoong melenggang pergi setelah memberi ultimatum itu pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"MWO! ANDWEEE!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, minggu-minggu ini blank ide. Update kilat, no edit. Typo bertebaran. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review dan para silent reader yang udah baca ff gaje ku ini. #deepbow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

**Flashback on...17 Years Ago...**

**Eunhyuk menelpon Zhoumi dan bilang ia sedang menuju restaurant dan minta Zhoumi menunggunya. Saat akan masuk mobil, Donghae mencegah dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk menuju sebuah tempat, Taman Ivhi "Kau ini apa-apaan? Lepaskan aku!"Eunhyuk kesal dan marah atas tindakan Donghae. Donghae pun juga marah, "Kau tidak punya harga diri dan sangat bodoh"**

**"Kau jangan hiraukan aku dan jangan pedulikan aku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Balas Eunhyuk.**

**"Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura terus setiap hari, hatiku ini bukan dari baja. Aku manusia."**

**"A-apa maksudmu?" lalu tiba-tiba Donghae menarik kepala Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya. Kejadian itu tak urung membuat Eunhyuk kaget. Eunhyuk tampak shock dan melepaskan ciumannya sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Eunhyuk lemas dan mencoba mencerna kejadian tadi. "Donghae, a-apa yang kau lakukan, kita kan sama-sama namja. Ha! Ha! Ha! Aku pasti bermimpi Lee Donghae menciumku. Sepertinya aku kurang istirahat. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini." Saat Eunhyuk akan pergi, tangannya dicekal oleh Donghae dan Donghae merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.**

**"Kau tidak bermimpi, aku memang mencium karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.**

**"A-apa maksudmu Hae?" Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mesra.**

**"Aku mencintaimu, sudah lama aku menyukaimu."**

**"Bagaimana dengan Hyena, d-dia menyukaimu Hae"**

**"Dia hanya ku anggap seperti adikku, dia sahabatku, seperti aku bersahabat dengan Zhoumi dan sebaliknya. Aku tahu seharusnya tidak ada cinta dalam persahabatan kita tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."**

**"H-Hae.. a-aku.."**

**"Sssttt... aku tahu kau pasti masih shock dengan kata-kata ku barusan, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu Hyukkie." Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, ia mengangguk dan memeluk Donghae sebagai jawaban kalau ia juga mencintai Donghae.**

**"A-aku juga mencintaimu Hae, tapi aku takut karena Hyena lebih dulu menyukaimu, dia sahabatku dan aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa."**

**"Besok aku akan menjelaskan semua padanya, kau jangan khawatir." Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi, ia semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Donghae.**

**At restaurant**

**Zhoumi berusaha menghubungi Eunhyuk namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Restaurant dan mencari Eunhyuk. Zhoumi berputar-putar mencari Eunhyuk melalui signal yang dilacak dari hp milik Eunhyuk, dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendapati Eunhyuk sedang duduk di Taman Ivhi sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu orang. Zhoumi pun menghentikan mobilnya dan ingin menghampiri Eunhyuk, tapi saat ia akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiri Eunhyuk lebih dahulu sambil menyodorkan minuman untuknya. Ya namja itu adalah Donghae. Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Zhoumi pun menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke hp nya, Zhoumi segera membukanya, dan itu dari Eunhyuk, ia meminta maaf tidak bisa datang ke restaurant karena ada urusan mendadak. 'Urusan dengan Donghae maksudmu.' Kekeh Zhoumi miris dan seketika itu pula, ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berciuman mesra didepan matanya, ia juga mendengar sedikit desahan keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk, matanya pun memanas menyaksikan kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Akhirnya Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Taman Ivhi. **

**DB5K**

**Tanggal 15 Oktober, Hyena datang ke apartement Donghae, ia berniat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Donghae dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae sebelum acara kelulusan esok lusa.**

**Ting Tong 3X **

**CKLEK! Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang yeoja berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Wajahnya terhalang kue. Dan tiba-tiba,**

**"KEJUTAN!" Wajah Hyena menyembul dari balik kue tersebut. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hae." Hyena menyodorkan kue ulang tahunnya pada Donghae, "Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya. Ppali." Donghae tersenyum, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama setelahnya meniup lilin tersebut.**

**"Yeay.. By the way kau tidak menyuruhku masuk. Apa kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu diluar ruangan Hae?"**

**"OMO, maaf Hyena, aku sampai lupa, masuklah." Donghae menepuk jidatnya.**

**"Terima kasih." Hyena pun masuk ke dalam, ia meletakkan kue tersebut di meja.**

**"Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk tidak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Donghae heran saat mendapati Hyena hanya sendiri.**

**"Mereka bilang, nanti menyusul. Aku siapkan makanan dan minumannya dulu ya. Jangan lupa, suruh Zhoumi mengambil Wine yang aku pesan kemarin di rumahku." Donghae mengangguk, ia menelpon Zhoumi untuk mengambil Wine dirumah Hyena.**

**30 menit kemudian, Eunhyuk datang dan 5 menit setelahnya menyusul Zhoumi. Eunhyuk membawa kado berukuran kecil untuk Donghae. "Terima kasih sayang." Ucapnya pelan sambil mencium pipi Eunhyuk. Tak berapa lama Zhoumi datang sambil membawa Wine. Kejadian di taman saat itu masih membekas di hati dan pikirannya namun ia sembunyikan. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian itu dan bersikap biasa di depan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.**

**Mereka pun akhirnya menghabiskan acara ulang tahun Donghae dengan cukup meriah, meskipun hanya berempat tapi kekompakan mereka mengalahkan semuanya. Hingga tiba saatnya Donghae membuka pembicaraan sehingga semuanya hening menunggu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae.**

**"Hari ini, di hari yang istimewa ini, aku ingin memberi berita gembira untuk kalian sekaligus meminta maaf." **

**"Berita gembira apa Hae?" tanya Hyena antusias. "Dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"**

**"Huftt.." Donghae menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. "Aku meminta maaf karena sudah melanggar janji kita berempat."**

**"Soal apa?" Hyena semakin penasaran, sedangkan Zhoumi, ia diam saja karena tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Donghae. Tangannya ditekuk di depan dada. **

**Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, hal itu membuat Hyena mengerutkan dahinya.**

**"Aku dan Hyukkie, sudah berpacaran."**

**"MWO!" Hyena terbelalak, ia terkejut karena Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu mendapatkan Donghae padahal Eunhyuk tahu kalau ia mencintai Donghae. "Kalian berpacaran?" Eunhyuk menunduk, ia benar-benar takut melihat kemarahan Hyena.**

**"Bagaimana bisa? Hyukkie kau.. arrgghh.."**

**"Hyena maafkan aku." Pinta Eunhyuk.**

**"STOP.. jangan dekati aku. Kau bukan sahabatku. Jelas-jelas kau tahu aku menyukai Donghae sejak lama, kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?"**

**"Aku mencintai Hyukkie dan dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku hanya menganggapmu adikku, sahabatku, seperti Zhoumi."**

**"Hanya SAHABAT? Kalian sama-sama namja, bagaimana bisa kalian.. aishh.. menjijikkan." Hyena bangkit dari tempat duduknya.**

**"Hyena..!" akhirnya Zhoumi angkat juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencekal tangan Hyena. "Jaga mulutmu."**

**"Lepaskan aku,"Hyena melepas cekalan Zhoumi dengan menghempaskannya. Eunhyuk pun mulai menangis, "Kau, sahabat macam apa kau ini HAH? Teganya kau menusukku dari belakang dan berpacaran dengan Donghae."**

**"Aku yang memilih Hyukkie bukan dia yang merebut diriku darimu. Aku menyukai dia sejak lama, dan ya aku memang gay, lalu kenapa? Hyukkie sangat berarti untukku, lebih dari apapun" bela Donghae.**

**"Apa aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu? Bagaimana bisa wanita sepertiku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu. Aku cantik, aku wanita dan aku bisa memberimu keturunan. Kita bisa jadi pasangan paling serasi di kampus dan seluruh dunia kalau mau. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Hyena dengan nada marah.**

**"Kau memang cantik, pintar dan banyak orang yang menyukaimu tapi kau berbeda dari Eunhyuk. Ada hal lain yang dimiliki Eunhyuk tapi kau tak punya dan hal itu yang membuat aku mencintainya. Kita dekat karena kita sahabat, semua sahabat memang seperti itu. Dekat satu sama lain. Sepertinya kau salah sangka dalam menyikapi semua perhatianku padamu."**

**"Salah sangka? Kau memberiku harapan palsu seolah-olah kau menyukaiku dan mencintaiku dengan sikap dan perbuatan lembutmu padaku? Kau mengisyaratkan padaku seolah-olah kau menyukaiku dan aku menaruh harapan besar padamu. Lee Donghae kau memang Brengs*k dan kau Lee Hyukjae, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu karena perbuatanmu ini. Persahabatan kita PUTUS! Selesai sampai disini."**

**"Hyena maafkan aku." Eunhyuk menangis mencoba meminta maaf pada Hyena. Hyena tak menggubrisnya, ia mengambil gelas yang berisi sirup di depannya dan menyiramkannya pada Eunhyuk.**

**BYURR! "HYENA" seru Donghae dan Zhoumi bersamaan.**

** "Itu pantas untuk pengkhianat sepertimu." Hyena pergi meninggalkan meja makan sambil menarik kain yang melapisi meja tersebut hingga membuat semua yang ada di meja makan itu terjatuh. PRANG..! "Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah kalian didepanku, karena itu membuatku muak dan akan aku pastikan hidup kalian menderita. Camkan itu." ancam Hyena pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. BRAKK! Hyena menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Eunhyuk semakin terisak, Donghae memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya, sedangkan Zhoumi, ia mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan wajah Eunhyuk.**

**Hyena pergi dari apartement Donghae dengan keadaan marah, ia memutuskan pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum.**

**"Lebih baik aku mencari Hyena, keadaannya tidak stabil untuk dia menyetir sendiri." Ucap Zhoumi. Donghae mengangguk, ia menyetujui saran Zhoumi.**

**"Baiklah, carilah dia, jika keadaan sudah tenang, aku akan meminta maaf padanya."**

**"Jaga Hyukkie baik-baik." **

**"Ne, kau tenang saja." Zhoumi menatap Eunhyuk sendu, perasaan yang tak terbalas, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun apa mau dikata, Eunhyuk sudah memilih, dan jika itu membuatnya bahagia maka dirinya juga akan ikut bahagia dan dia berjanji akan terus menyimpan cinta pada Eunhyuk dalam dirinya dan akan merahasiakan hal itu dari siapapun, termasuk Eunhyuk.**

**At Bar**

**Sudah lebih dari 5 botol bir Hyena habiskan, dan beberapa gelas minuman keras sejenis wine ia teguk untuk menghilangkan stress-nya, namun bayangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. "Kalian Brengs*k . apa kekuranganku Hae? Aku cantik, aku kaya, tapi kenapa kau memilih namja itu. , kau gila Hae, kalian Gila. Hey pelayan 1 botol lagi." Ujar Hyena yang sudah mabuk berat.**

**"Noona, kau sudah mabuk berat, jangan memesan lagi." Tolak sang bartender.**

**"Diam kau, hiks.. aku punya banyak uang, aku bayar kok, kau tenang saja. Berikan aku 1 botol lagi. Cepat... hiks.."**

**"Tapi Noona.."**

**"Hyena ayo kita pulang." Ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba, ia memegang kedua lengan Hyena dan mengajaknya pulang namun ditepis Hyena.**

**"Mau apa kau? Pergi..Hiks.. aku masih mau disini. Pergi.." usir Hyena.**

**"Kau ini mabuk.. pelayan bantu aku angkat Noona ini ke mobil."**

**"Baik Tuan."**

**"Tidak mau, pergi, aku tidak mau." Ronta Hyena namun Zhoumi dan pelayan itu menulikan telinganya. Mereka membawa Hyena masuk ke mobil Zhoumi dan Zhoumi mengantar Hyena pulang ke rumahnya.**

**Beberapa Minggu kemudian...**

**Donghae dan Zhoumii sedang asyik mengobrol di kantin kampus. Mereka berbincang seperti biasa. Hingga Eunhyuk datang menghampiri Zhoumi dan Donghae dengan wajah gembira dan berseri-seri.**

**"Halo sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"**

**"Iya, ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyerahkan selembar surat pada Donghae. Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya namun ia tetap menerimanya.**

**"Hasil Tes Urine Tuan Lee Hyukjae, 17 tahun. Positif – Male Pregnant. Male Pregnant?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lucu. Zhoumi merebut surat itu dari Donghae dan ikut membacanya. Raut wajahnya berubah sedangkan Donghae, Otak Donghae sedang loading memikirkan 'Male-Pregnant' dan akhirnya, "MWO! Kau, kau.." Eunhyuk menunjuk perutnya.**

**"Hyukkie..." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat.**

**"Baby, ada Baby di perutmu?" Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk. Donghae meneteskan airmata bahagianya dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Zhoumi, ia hanya tersenyum miris, antara sedih dan senang, itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.**

**"Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah. Zhoumi, Hyukkie hamil.."**

**"Iya aku tahu, selamat ya Hae, Hyuk, baby kalian pasti akan sangat lucu sekali." Zhoumi tersenyum , ia memeluk Eunhyuk dan memberikan ciuman di keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat.**

**Di tempat lain, Hyena memegang sebuah test pack dan membaca hasilnya setelah 30 detik lalu ia mencelupkannya di air urine nya. Hyena menatap dirinya di cermin, sedikit lusuh namun tetap menawan. Dan setelah 30 detik, ia melihat hasil di test pack itu, 2 garis merah. Tubuh Hyena bergetar, ia berulang kali mengusap matanya dan hasilnya tak berubah, 2 garis merah tanda ia positif hamil.. Hyena melempar alat itu."Aarrgghh tidak mungkin...! Tidak mungkin aku hamil, Bohong, semua itu bohong... Andwee..." Hyena memukul perutnya berulang kali, dan akhirnya jatuh lemas di dekat wastafel sambil bercucuran airmata.**

**DB5K**

**"Aku hamil." Ucap Hyena pada namja yang berdiri disampingnya. Saat ini mereka ada dibalkon kampus.**

**"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jika itu yang kau mau." Jawab namja itu.**

**"Aku tidak mau kau jadi ayah dari anakku, aku sudah dapat calon ayah yang pantas untuk anakku."**

**"Maksudmu?"**

**"Aku sudah menemukan ayah yang pantas untuk bayiku, jauh lebih baik dari dirimu dan Donghae."**

**"Aku ayahnya, aku bisa menghidupi kalian. Aku tidak semiskin itu Hyena." Ucap namja itu marah, ia tak terima dihina seperti itu.**

**"Zhoumi Please.. aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali, kau memang sahabatku tapi dulu bukan sekarang. Kau miskin dan aku tidak mau bersamamu. Level kita berbeda."**

**"Hyena, kau tidak bisa menjauhkanku dari anakku sendiri."**

**"Tentu aku bisa, aku punya uang. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja demi menyingkirkanmu dari hadapanku dan aku juga bisa membuat anak 'kita' tidak bisa melihat dunia. Apa kau ingin seperti itu?"**

**"Jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam Hyena,"**

**"Kalau begitu jauhi aku dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku lagi. Mengerti." Zhoummi menghela nafas panjang, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya,"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi aku mengajukan syarat padamu?"**

**"Apa? Asal kau menjauhiku dan keluarga baruku kelak."**

**"Jika anak kita laki-laki, beri nama dia Wu Yi Fan dan jika dia perempuan Wu Ye Sha."**

**"Baiklah akan kupertimbangkan. Hanya itu?"**

**"Satu lagi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku,menurutmu apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyodorkan foto persahabatan mereka. Hyena mengambilnya dan terkekeh. Ia menyobek foto tersebut dan membuangnya.**

**"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan persahabatan kita, persahabatan kita sudah lama berakhir dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Selamat tinggal Zhoumi." Ucap Hyena sambil berlalu.**

**"Eunhyuk hamil dan mereka akan segera menikah." Langkah Hyena terhenti, ia menoleh kearah Zhoumi, "Beruntung Donghae memilih Eunhyuk daripada dirimu, karena memang level kalian berbeda. Eunhyuk jauh diatasmu Hyena dan sebenarnya kau tahu itu." Hyena menggeram marah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan Zhoumi. Setelah kepergian Hyena, Zhoumi terduduk lemas, ia memegang dadanya yang sakit. **

**"Anakku.. maafkan Appa.. Donghae-Eunhyuk, maafkan aku." ia menangis sambil memunguti foto yang dirobek oleh Hyena.**

**1 bulan kemudian...**

**Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, begitu juga dengan Hyena. Ia menikah dengan pemuda kaya raya, Jung Yunho yang menurutnya lebih baik dari Donghae dan Zhoumi, Hyena memang menyukai dan terobsesi dengan Yunho namun dendamnya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak pernah hilang. Ia akan membalas dendam.**

**9 bulan berlalu, Eunhyuk melahirkan anak laki-laki begitu juga Hyena, namun Hyena lebih cepat 1 bulan karena ia hamil lebih dahulu daripada Eunhyuk**

**"Kita beri nama siapa Hae, anak kita?"**

**"Eunhyuk – Donghae- Lee Eunhae eum panggilannya Lay. bagaimana?"**

**"Bagus, bagus sekali namanya. Eunhae-Lay. Lay ya anak kita Lay. dia akan jadi dancer hebat seperti kita Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menitihkan airmata bahagianya.**

**"Ne, kita akan merawat anak kita dan membuatnya menjadi dancer hebat seperti kita." Donghae mencium putranya yang sedang tertidur lelap.**

**At other Side**

**"Yun, anak kita, mau diberi nama siapa? Kau saja yang memutuskannya. Umma dan Appa belum kemari, jadi aku bingung ingin memberi nama siapa."**

**"Itu anakmu bukan anakku, jadi terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Yunho sambil berlalu.**

**"Yun.. Yun.." panggil Hyena namun Yuhno tak menggubrisnya. Hyena menahan airmatanya, ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. "Sayang, appa mu tidak mau memberikanmu nama, tapi Umma ingat satu nama, Wu Yi Fan itu nama kecilmu dan itu hanya kita berdua yang tahu dan nama mu sebenarnya Kris Jung. I love you my Son." Ucap Hyena sambil mengecup dahi putranya.**

**DB5K**

**Pagi itu Hyena memutuskan untuk mengunjungi anaknya di ruang bayi, saat akan berbelok, ia melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang menggendong bayi menuju ruang bayi tersebut. Hyena membuntutinya pelan-pelan dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia melihat Eunhyuk meletakkan bayinya di kotak bayi dan pergi tak lama setelahnya. Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Hyena segera menghampiri box bayi yang bertag name 'Lee Eunhae'.**

**"Jadi ini anak kalian. Huh.. jangan harap kalian bisa bahagia Hae, Hyukkie. Kalian harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Sakit hatiku selama ini, akan kubuat kalian juga merasakannya." Hyena tersenyum licik melihat si kecil Eunhae yang menggeliat pelan. Hyena mengambil ponselnya. "Jiaheng, aku ada tugas untukmu, temui aku di Seoul Hospital." PIP! Hyena mematikan ponselnya, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Eunhae.**

**DB5K**

**Eunhyuk dan Donghae dalam perjalanan pulang setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat melewati jalanan sepi tiba-tiba mobilnya dihentikan oleh sebuah mobil jeep hitam yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Donghae mengerem mendadak dan membuat dirinya dan Eunhyuk terantuk dashboard mobil,"Aw.. arggh.." rintih Eunhyuk**

**"OEKK..OEKK..OEKK" sedangkan Eunhae ia menangis karena suara jeritan Eunhyuk saat terantuk mencoba menenangkannya.**

**"Hae ada apa?"Donghae menggedikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba 2 orang bertopeng keluar dari mobil jeep tersebut dan menghampiri mobil Donghae.**

**"KELUAR KALIAN!"perintah mereka.**

**"Hae aku takut.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Eunhae yang terus menerus menangis.**

**"Tenang Hyukkie, aku akan menghadapinya."**

**"KELUAR, KALAU TIDAK AKU HANCURKAN MOBIL INI." Donghae pun keluar dan menyuruh Eunhyuk tetap di dalam mobil.**

**"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"**

**"Aku ingin bayi kalian. Serahkan dia padaku."**

**"Sebelum kalian mengambilnya, langkahi dulu mayatku." Donghae menantang kedua namja itu berkelahi. BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! Akhirnya Donghae jatuh tersungkur karena lawan yang tak seimbang. Wajahnya babak belur, Donghae kesakitan.**

**"Hae..!" Eunhyuk ketakutan. Seorang namja menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membuka pintunya kasar. Ia menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan merebut Eunhae.**

**"Jangan.. jangan ambil anakku." Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil Eunhae yang terus menangis namun ia malah di dorong hingga tersungkur dekat Donghae. Namja yang tidak membawa Eunhae menendang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Mereka bergegas kabur sebelum ada yang mengetahui aksinya. Mobil mulai meninggalkan mereka, Donghae mencoba berdiri dan berlari mengejar namun sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh melaju ke arahnya dan menabraknya. DUAGHH! BRUKK! **

**"Donghaeee..." Jerit Eunhyuk. Tubuh Donghae terlempar ke atas kap mobil dan jatuh terguling. Tubuh Donghae mengejang. Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri menghampiri Donghae. Pemilik mobil bergegas turun dan ikut menolong.**

**"Donghae sayang, bangun. Donghae.." tatapan Donghae kosong, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, "Donghae bertahan... Donghaeeee.." jerit Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae terkulai lemas di sampingnya. **

**Other Side – Kota Daegu jarak ratusan kilo dari Seoul.**

**"Kita buang kemana bayi ini, dia tidak mau berhenti menangis." Ucap seorang namja yang tidak menyetir.**

**"Kita buang disini saja, lagipula perumahannya disini cukup sepi"**

**"Nama anak ini siapa?"**

**"Mana aku tahu. Kau saja yang memberi dia nama."**

**"Karena aku suka penyanyi Zhang Li Yin, bagimana kalau anak ini aku beri nama Zhang Yi Xing saja?"**

**"Terserah kau saja. Buat seolah-olah dia dibuang ibunya. Cepat, waktu kita tak banyak." Namja yang memegang Eunhae mengambil kertas dan menuliskan nama 'Zhang Yixing' di kertas dan menaruh kertas itu di box bayi Eunhae. Akhirnya mereka berhenti disuatu tempat dan keluar membawa bayi itu. Namja itu meletakkan bayi Eunhae di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya dan segera pergi.**

**Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang namja cantik menggendong putra lelakinya di punggungnya sambil membawa barang belanjaan, baru saja pulang dari pasar. **

**"Min sayang, nanti Umma akan masakkan bubur kesukaanmu, Min mau?" Bayi itu mengangguk penuh semangat seolah mengerti kalau ibunya akan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuknya, ia menggigit mainan karetnya. "Na-na-na" jawab si bayi.**

**"Min pintar." Puji namja cantik itu. Saat sampai di dekat rumah, Namja cantik itu terkejut saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan mendapati box bayi di depan rumahnya, ia segera berlari menghampirinya.**

**"OMO, bayi siapa ini? Kenapa ada disini?" namja cantik itu mengambil secarik kertas yang tertinggal di box itu dan membaca namanya. 'Zhang Yixing'. "Bayinya cantik sekali, bayi secantik ini kenapa dibuang, tega sekali orang tuanya." Namja cantik itu mengambil bayi dalam box dan mencoba menenangkannya,"Cup-cup-cup sayang..sini Umma manisnya" dan hasilnya bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis meskipun nafasnya sedikit tersengal, wajahnya juga memerah, mungkin karena terlalu lama menangisnya."Baiklah nak, sekarang kau akan menjadi anak Umma, baby Zhang Yixing. Kenalkan nama Umma, Kim Jaejoong dan ini adalah kakakmu Shim Changmin. Beri salam." Bayi itu menggeliat dan menguap-mengantuk, sedangkan Changmin, "Ma-ma-ma." Tangan mungilnya terjulur dan mengelus pipi Yixing kemudian tertawa. "Itu berarti kau menerima Yixing sebagai adikmu Min. Ayo kita masuk, Umma akan masak untuk kalian berdua. Kajja." Jaejoong membawa Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah. Sejak saat itu Yixing adalah putra Kim Jaejoong.**

**Flashback off**

**Today, Seoul 29 Juni**

"Umma kita mau kemana?" tanya Yixing pada Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Yunho yang menyetir. Jaejoong pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita akan ke Seoul hospital sayang, teman Umma sakit. Dulu kita sama-sama tinggal di Daegu sebelum kita pindah ke Seoul."

"Ow, dia sakit apa Umma?"

"Umma juga tidak tahu. Tapi katanya sakit jantung."

"Kalian pernah tinggal di Daegu?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Pernah, dulu Yihan ditugaskan disana sampai dia meninggal dan aku tinggal disana sampai Changmin berumur 4 tahun baru aku pindah ke Seoul."

"Memang siapa teman Umma ini?" tanya Changmin yang tak lepas dari PSP nya, pemberian dari Kyuhyun.

"Seung Woon ahjussi. Dia yang menolong Umma saat kau sakit dan harus dibawa ke RS, dia yang meminjamkan Umma uang. Umma sampai merasa tidak enaak karena dia harus bertengkar dengan istrinya dulu."

"Maafkan aku Jae, hidup kalian pasti berat sekali dulu."

"Tidak juga sih Yun, selama kami bertiga bersama, hidup tidak berat sama sekali. Benarkan anak-anak."

"Ne Umma." Jawab mereka kompak. Yunho tersenyum, ia bersyukur bisa kembali pada keluarganya ini dan berjanji akan mengganti 17 tahun waktu yang terbuang selama ini.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di Seoul hospital, kemudian mereka menanyakan pada suster ruang rawat Seung Woon.

"Umma, aku mau pipis." Ucap Yixing sambil menahan Hasrat ingin pipisnya.

"Biar Hyungmu yang menemanimu Xing."

"Tidak usah Umma, lagipula toiletnya dekat kan, itu dia." Tunjuk Yixing.

"Ya sudah Umma-Appa dan Changmin Hyung tunggu di dalam ya."

"ne Umma." Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan. Yixing pergi ke toilet sedangkan Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin pergi ke ruang perawatan Seung Woon.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yixing keluar, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentr sebelum masuk ke ruang rawat Seung Woon. Ia mengamati ruangan satu persatu hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruang rawat nomor 7. Ia melihat dari kaca pintu tersebut, ada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah dengan semua peralatan medis terpasang pada namja itu.

Sepi, tidak ada yang menunggunya. Yixing celingukan kiri dan kanan namun tetap tidak ada orang ditempat itu. Hingga ada suster yang lewaat dan Yixing menghentikannya. "Suster.." panggil Yixing. Suster itu berhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Eum, kamar nomor 7 itu, pasiennya atas nama siapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang menunggunya? Ia sakit apa?"

"Oh itu, itu kamar Tuan Lee Donghae, dia disini hampir 17 tahun. Tuan Lee mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Yang menabraknya adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, jadi biaya perawatannya gratis sampai ia sembuh."

"Lalu keluarganya dimana?"

"Mereka jarang kesini, istirnya kadang seminggu sekali kemari, tidak tentu juga, istirnya seorang dancer profesional, sudah terkenal sampai mancanegara tapi aku lupa siapa namanya. Setahuku dia tidak memiliki anak."

"Ow begitu, suster bolehkan aku masuk?" Entah dorongan darimana, Yixing meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Sepertinya hatiku menyuruhku untuk kesana."

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Ne, terima kasih suster." Ucap Yixing saambil membungkuk.

"Ne sama-sama." Suster itupun berlalu. Yixing pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk, ia melihat tag name di bed itu bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae'. Ia juga melihat ECG nya bergerak stabil, nafasnya teratur,tidak ada pergerakan apa-apa, Donghae masih koma.

"Ahjussi Waaeyo?"tanya Yixing polos. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Donghae. Keberaniannya muncul tiba-tiba ia tak memikirkan nanti phobianya akan kambuh atau tidak, ia tak berfikir sampai sejauh itu, nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Donghae. Dan phobia nya tidak kambuh, Yixing tidak merasa ketakutan atau apapun saat menyentuh namja itu. "Ahjussi, kenapa aku tidak takut saat menyentuhmu? Biasanya aku akan lari saat disentuh atau bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Ahjussi daebakk.." ucap Yixing tak percaya dengan keajaiban itu. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Ahjussi, tanganmu dingin, Umma bilang, kalau tanganku dingin, cukup dengan digosokkan maka tanganku akan hangat. Aku coba ya." Yixing menggosokkan tangannya dengan tangan Donghae, setelah cukup lama ia berhenti dan memeriksanya, "Wah sudah hangat. Ahjussi tidak akan kedinginan lagi." Yixing menggosok tangan yang satu lagi kemudian membenarkan selimut Donghae.

"Ahjussi cepat sembuh ne. Setelah pulang dari China, aku akan kesini lagi. Aku janji. Aku pergi dulu Ahjussi." CUP Yixing mencium dahi Donghae dan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah kepergian Yixing, salah satu jari Donghae bergerak. Keajaiban ne?

Tak lama setelah Yixing keluar, seorang namja masuk dengan membawa bunga lily. Ia mengganti bunga sebelumnya dengan yang baru.

"Sayang, aku datang. Maaf terlambat, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Eunhyuk mencium dahi Donghae. Ia pun duduk di samping Donghae. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae yang terasa sedikit hangat daripada biasanya.

"Sayang, aku ingin minta izin, besok aku akan berangkat ke China untuk menjadi juri festival Dance disana. Maaf ya kalau aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi, ini hanya seminggu sayang, aku janji setelah itu, aku akan menemanimu lagi." Eunhyuk mencium tangan Donghae.

"Jika Eunhae masih ada, mungkin dia sudah menjadi dancer terkenal saat ini. Eunhae,kau dimana nak." Eunhyuk menangis lagi. 17 tahun berlalu namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Eunhae belum juga ia temukan, ia pernah hampir menyerah namun ia bangkit lagi. Meskipun sampai ajal tiba, ia akan terus mencari Eunhae putranya.

**TBC**

**Cerita makin gaje? Yup ide ini muncul gitu aja. Kalo jelek, alur kecepetan, maaf ya. Typo bertebaran. Hehehe. Maaf.. no edit, dibuat dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 6 sore. Hah.. semoga memuaskan, kalau no respon ato respon banyak yang negatif, aku delete. Review please.. #deepbow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

Yixing membereskan pakaian yang akan dibawa ke China dikamarnya. Ia memasukkan baju yang akan di pakai besok saat perform.

TOK!TOK! "Masuk" ucap Yixing dari dalam kamarnya. CKLEK! Yunho membuka pintu kamar Yixing, ia melihat Yixing sedang bersiap-siap.

"Sedang bersiap-siap Xing?"

"Iya Appa, tapi sebentar lagi selesai kok." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. Yunho pun memilih duduk di ranjang Yixing.

"Umma dan Changmin hyung dimana Appa?"

"Mereka sedang keluar sebentar."

"Ow.." lanjut Yixing mengemasi mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya dan Ia meletakkan di atas meja belajar Yixing, yaitu sebuah tiket pesawat. "Eh apa itu?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Lihat saja." Yixing mengambil tiket itu.

"Tiket pesawat?"

"Ini tiket ke China Xing."

"Tapi aku kan sudah punya Appa, ini untuk siapa lagi?"

"Ini tiket kelas bisnis. Appa ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik termasuk penerbanganmu kesana."

"Ta-tapi teman-temanku, mereka di kelas ekonomi. Mana mungkin aku di kelas bisnis sendirian." Ucap Yixing bingung.

"Ada 5 tiket sayang jadi nanti kau tidak sendiri." Jawab Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Yixing.

"Benarkah?"tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar."

"Yeayy terima kasih Appa." Yixing melonjak kegirangan dan memeluk Yunho.

"Appa juga menyiapkan hotel khusus untuk kalian."

"Tapi hotelku sudah disediakan sekolah."

"Appa sudah bilang kepada kepala sekolahmu."

"Terima kasih Appa, maaf merepotkanmu tapi Besok Appa mengantarku kan?"

"Tentu sayang."

"Terima kasih Appa, i love you."

"Love you too. Sini Appa bantu berkemas." Yixing melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Yunho pun membantu Yixing berkemas.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Paman.." seru Luhan saat melihat pamannya sedang duduk sambil berbincang di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Luhan menghampiri pamannya dan memeluknya. "Kapan Paman kemari?"

"Baru saja Lu, kau darimana? Bukankah hari ini sekolahmu Libur."

"Oh tadi beli sesuatu untuk besok."

"Luhan, kau ganti baju dulu, nanti kita makan malam bersama." Seru Umma nya. Luhan mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Aku ganti baju dulu paman." Paman Luhan mengangguk.

Keluarga Luhan berkumpul di meja makan, Appa, Umma, Luhan dan Pamannya duduk bersama untuk makan malam.

"Paman disini berapa hari"

"Sebenarnya besok paman akan pergi lagi, disini Cuma semalam saja sih."

"Paman mau kemana lagi?Besok aku harus ke China paman, aku ikut festival dance disana."

"Paman juga akan ke China Lu, paman ada urusan disana selama 1minggu setelah itu paman akan tinggal disini sampai rumah paman di Myeongdong selesai direnovasi."

"Benarkah itu? paman kan baru pulang dari Amerika, kenapa pergi lagi?"

"Biasa, tugas dari perusahaan tapi sepertinya ini terakhir kali paman akan dimutasi, setelah itu paman akan mengajukan permohonan untuk menetap."

"Kami juga akan pergi ke China tapi untuk waktu yang lumayan lama Luhan sayang." Ujar Umma nya.

"Eh? Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke China juga? Kenapa mendadak sekali."

"Tadi Appa mu baru saja mendapat tugas dari perusahaan, Appa mu dipindahkan ke Guangzhu selama 3 bulan dan selama itu paman mu akan tinggal disini menjagamu."

"Kapan kalian berangkat? Besok kah?"

"2 hari lagi, kami kan perlu bersiap juga Lu." Jawab Appa nya.

"Eum begitu, tapi nanti aku bolehkan mengunjungi Umma dan Appa disana bersama Yixing, Kai dan Sehun juga Changmin hyung."

"Tentu saja, ajaklah mereka ke rumah kita di GuangZhu. Umma akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk kalian."

"Ne Umma, oh iya paman Zhoumi, paman berangkatnya besok juga kan? Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama. Paman nanti kemana?"

"Ne.. Paman besok ke Changsa. Kau sudah berkemas Lu?"

"Sudah paman. Sudah selesai. Paman sendiri bagaimana?"

"Paman sih tidak perlu Lu, lagipula semua pakaian paman masih di koper tidak perlu dibongkar."

"Ok, besok tinggal berangkat saja." Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan obrolan ringan dan santai. Zhoumi juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Amerika selama ini.

**Keesokan harinya pukul 13.30**

Yixing sudah siap berangkat ke bandara, terlebih dahulu ia menghubungi Suho yang berada di Ilsan karena urusan keluarga. Dengan perasaan sedih Yixing mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi sekarang.

"Suho hyung, aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat berpamitan langsung denganmu. Aku akan pergi dengan selamat, besok kalau aku kembali besok datanglah ke bandara untuk menjemputku."

"Ne, hyung akan menjemputmu."

"Terima kasih hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu hyung. Nanti aku telepon lagi." Suho setuju dan mereka berdua sama-sama menutup teleponnya.

"Sudah siap Xing?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ne Umma, kita berangkat sekarang." Jaejoong dan Yixing segera keluar dan menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah bersiap di mobil. Changmin dan Yunho memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi. Dan mereka pun berangkat ke Bandara.

Sampai di Bandara, mereka bergegas masuk. Ternyata keluarga Sehun, Kain dan Luhan juga sudah menunggu.

"Yixing!" Panggil Luhan sambil melambai. Yixing berlari kearah Luhan dan saling berpelukan. "Yixing jangan lari, aduh anak itu." ucap Changmin dengan gemas.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia kan hanya bertemu Luhan bukan orang lain." Kata Yunho membela Yixing.

"Tapi Appa, Yixing itu ceroboh, kalau dia jatuh dia bisa langsung menangis."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya sewot sekali? Apa karena Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mengantarmu sehingga kau seperti ini." Goda Jaejooong.

"Umma.. aishh kalian berdua sama saja." Ucap Changmin sebal. Memang perasaannya tidak menentu kali ini karena Kyuhyun tidak mengantarnya. Kyuhyun bilang ia sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa mengantar Changmin dan hasilnya Changmin sewot sepanjang jalan.

"Yixing,akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Luhan.

"Yixing terima kasih ya, Appa mu baik sekali, membelikan tiket bisnis untuk kita semua. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat di kelas bisnis."seru Kai.

"Ne.." Yixing tersenyum. Sedangkan para orang tua masing-masing saling menyapa hingga Yunho menatap orang yang tak asing baginya, Zhoumi yang berdiri di dekat Luhan

"Ow iya Xing, kenalkan ini pamanku Zhoumi, baru pulang dari Amerika dan hari ini dia dapat tugas di China selama 1 minggu. Dia akan berangkat bersama kita." Luhan mengenalkan Zhoumi pada Yixing, Zhoumi menatap Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut, 'Donghae' bathinnya. Yixing pun membungkuk memberi hormat. "Salam Ahjussi, namaku Zhang Yixing. Teman Luhan." Ucap Yixing. Zhoumi terdiam sejenak sampai Luhan menyenggolnya.

"E-Eh. Salam kenal Xing. Aku Zhoumi pamannya Luhan." Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya namun Yixing diam hanya menatapnya tak membalas. Hal itu membuat Zhoumi bingung namun uluran tangannya malah dijabat Yunho.

"Hai Zhoumi, lama tak jumpa denganmu."

"Yu-Yunho, sedang apa disini?"

"Mengantar Yixing dan Changmin. Aku mengantar anakku."

"Anakmu?" tanya Zhoumi heran. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu keberangkatan di Lounge bandara. Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum pesawat berangkat jadi waktu itu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang sesama orang tua, terkecuali Yunho yang memilih tempat agak jauh untuk bicara dengan Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyena dan anaknya Kris?"tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengannya." Jawab Yunho sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bercerai? Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Dirumah mungkin, aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka." Jawab Yunho tak peduli.

"Changmin dan Yixing putramu?"

"Changmin putra kandungku sedangkan Yixing putra angkatku. Ah Kenapa kau tak menemui mereka?"

"Aku merasa tidak punya hak atas Kris. Appa nya adalah dirimu bukan aku."

"Maaf, tapi perlu diralat, selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi Appa nya. Sejak dia masih kecil aku sudah bilang padanya, aku bukan Appa nya. Dia punya Appa kandung. Aku bahkan memberi tahu alamat rumahmu padanya. Entah dia sudah kesana apa belum."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. harusnya kau yang menikah dengan Hyena dan aku dengan Jaejoong, tapi Hyena memaksaku menikahinya saat dia hamil anakmu."

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mempertahankan Hyena, dia mengancam akan mengugurkan kandungannya dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Hyena bisa melakukan apa saja Yun. Aku tidak bermaksud melindungi diriku sendiri, aku melakukan hal itu juga untuk melindungi Kris."

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku terpaksa meniikahi Hyena demi melindungi Jaejoong dan Changmin. Kau sendiri, apakah kau sudah menikah?"

"Belum, ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hidupku dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Dia sudah menikah tapi aku kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan? Maksudnya?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Suaminya mengalami kecelakaan dan anaknya hilang diculik, sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Padahal sudah hampir 17 tahun anaknya menghilang. Ow.. Yun, kau bilang Yixing itu anak angkatmu dan Jaejoong. Kau tahu wajah Yixing familiar sekali. Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku teringat pada sahabatku."

"Wajah Yixing memang kelihatan polos saking polosnya, dia menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh anakmu, Kris."

"MWO! Apa maksudmu?"

'Para Penumpang Pesawat China Airways Boeing 777 ...' terdengar panggilan dari ruang control yang menyuruh para penumpang tujuan China itu untuk berangkat. Yunho segera bangkit namun ditahan Zhoumi.

"Yun, apa maksudmu? Kris melakukan pemerkosaan pada Yixing?"

"Tanyakan hal itu pada Hyena dan anakmu. Kau tahu kenapa Yixing tak mau berjabat tangan denganmu? Dia phobia sentuhan, dan itu karena Kris." Jawab Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Zhoumii. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yixing. Mereka semua bergegas menuju gate 1 keberangkatan. Nafas Zhoumi memburu, ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho, cukup lama ia terdiam sampai Luhan memanggilnya. "Paman Zhoumi. Pesawat sebentar lagi berangkat."

"Ah-Luhan. Ne, ne.. sebentar." Zhoumi membereskan barangnya dan menyusul Luhan, untuk saat ini dia akan fokus dulu ke pekerjaannya setelah itu dia akan menemui Hyena meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Jangan lupa minum obat, makan yang banyak, pakai baju hangat." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia membenahi Jaket Yixing.

"Iya Umma, Umma jangan menangis."

"Umma tidak menangis," jawab Jaejoong lirih, mencoba menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak.

"Jangan Bohong, aku hanya pergi sebentar Umma tidak akan lama."

"Tapi Umma baru sekali ini jauh darimu sayang."

"Kan ada Appa yang menemani Umma, jadi Umma jangan sedih. Umma bisa buatkan adiik untukku, betulkan Appa?" tanya Yixing sambil mengerling pada Yunho.

"Tentu sayang, jangan khawatir. Appa pastikan Umma mu berisi saat kalian ... Aduhh Joongie sakit." Jerit Yunho tiba-tiba karena perutnya dicubit Jaejoong.

"Jangan dengarkan Appa mu. Changmin jaga adikmu, jangan sampai lepas dari pengawasannmu, mengerti." Changmin mengangguk. Ia memberi pelukan erat pada Jaejoong dan juga dengan Yixing, ia memeluk Jaejoong erat,

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika aku memeluk Umma." Ia juga memeluk Appa nya Yunho. dengan langkah mantap, Yixing dan Changmin masuk untuk check in bersama ketiga temannya dan juga Zhoumi. Tapi, ketika dia mencapai pintu, Yixing berbalik dan melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jaejoong . Tidak ada kata yang terucap, dia hanya ingin memeluk Umma nya.

"Yixing, kau harus segera masuk. Nanti kau akan ketinggalan pesawat," bisik Jaejoong lirih sambil mengusap punggung Yixing."Jangan takut, Hyungmu akan menjagamu disana."Dengan berat hati Yixing melepas pelukanya,

"Aku pergi Umma, aku mencintai kalian," Tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih, dia pun menangis. "Umma juga mencintai mu Xing. Baby, Don't cry!" Jaejoong menghapus air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mencium kening Yixing Jaejoong,"Cepatlah pergi dan baawa pulang kebanggaan untuk Umma," Yixing mengangguk

"Aku pergi sekarang Umma," jawab Yixing lirih. Yixing pun kembali dan disambut Changmin. Setelah melewati pemeriksaan barang dan membayar airport task mereka menunggu di boarding room beberapa saat sampai mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh para pramugari yang bertugas.

**TVQ_JYJ-EXO**

Akhirnya Yixing dan Changmin masuk ke dalam peswat. Mereka naik lewat pintu depan karena mendapat nomor awal, sedangkan KaiLuHun dan Zhoumi lewat pintu belakang.

"Yixing, kau duduk di sini 14C dan hyung duduk di sana, 14A" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk tempat duduknya yang ada di dekat jendela dan terpisah jalan dari tempat duduk Yixing "Nanti, jika orang yang duduk di sini datang," Changmin menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Yixing, "Aku akan mencoba untuk memintanya bertukar tempat, supaya lebih mudah untuk hyung menjagamu, sayang Luhan, Kai dan Sehun jaraknya cukup jauh"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, nanti kalau aku kurang nyaman aku akan bilang padamu, lagi pula kita kan bersebelahan hanya saja hyung dekat jendela dan aku ditengah. Tidak apa-apa Hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Changmin memasukkan tasnya ke kabin begitu juga dengan Yixing. Dan mereka pun duduk di tempat masing-masing. Yixing memilih untuk mendengarkan music, sedangkan Changmin ia terlihat tak bersemangat karena Kyuhyun tak ikut menemaninya. Ia menghadap jendela. Pikirannya larut sehingga tidak sadar ada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Yixing melihat orang yang duduk disamping Changmin, ia terkejut namun orang itu memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan telunjuknya. Yixing pun menurut, ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan musicnya.

"Permisi apa aku boleh bertukar tempat duduk, aku ingin duduk di dekat jendela."

"Maaf tidak bisa, aku..." Changmin tiba-tiba langsung menoleh, "Kyu... kau?"

"Paman Yun memaksaku untuk ikut jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku ikut." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit mengerjai Changmin. Changmin langsung menarik dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat.

"Yakk Shim Changmin, lepaskan pelukanmu, nanti dilihat orang. Sesak tau.." Changmin pun melepas pelukannya dan mencium Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja, sampai di China, kau harus aku hukum." Seringai Kyuhyun.

"Ok, lihat saja besok." Yixing tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka. Andai saja Suho menemaninya, pasti dia akan senang sekali. Memikirkan Suho, membuat Yixing tersenyum sendiri namun entah darimana tiba-tiba layar monitor di depannya terpampang wajah Kris, ia terkejut dan segera mengusap matanya ternyata bukan Kris.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tadi aku memikirkan Suho hyung kenapa sekarang Kris yang muncul." Yixing menepuk pipinya, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Saat Yixing tertidur pulas, seorang namja datang terakhir dan duduk disamping Yixing. Namja itu memakai masker dan topi, seperti untuk menyamar. Setelah duduk dan menyamankan posisinya, pramugari menutup pintu pesawat dan memberi instruksi untuk memakai sabuk. Yixing yang sudah tertidur tak mendengar instruksi pramugari, namja disampingnya melihat Yixing yang belum memakai sabuk karena tertidur kemudian memakaikan sabuk pada Yixing. Dan pesawat pun lepas landas.

Saat pesawat sudah di udara, namja itu melepas topi dan maskernya, orang itu ternyata Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk, sang dancer profesional dan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju China dalam rangka menjadi juri di Festival dance.

Eunhyuk mengambil foto dari dompetnya dan memandanginya dengan sendu. "Eunhae sayang, kau dimana nak? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Umma merindukanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Tiba-tiba pesawat mengalami turbulensi, terjadi goncangan dan hal itu membuat Yixing terbangun. Goncangan itu semakin keras, teriakan para penumpang membuat Yixing takut, "Umma.." teriak Yixing.

"Yixing.." Panggil Changmin namun keadaan yang kacau membuatnya tak bisa berbuat oksigen berjatuhan dan lampu pun mati. Yixing ketakutan, ia reflek memeluk orang yang disampingnya dan memejamkan matanya "Umma takut.. umma.." Eunhyuk terkejut hingga tak sadar menjatuhkaan foto Eunhae karena tiba-tiba Yixing memeluknya namun melihat Yixing sangat ketakutan ia tak menolak, justru ia malah membalas pelukan Yixing dan mencoba menenangkannya. Goncangan itu masih terjadi, semua penumpang berteriak, Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Umma aku takut.."

"Tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. Tenang ya."bisik Eunhyuk.

"Umma.." Eunhyuk merasakan dadanya berdesir halus saat memeluk Yixing, ia mengelus punggung Yixing mencoba menenangkanya dan lama kelamaan pesawat berangsur normal, lampu kembali hidup dan masker oksigen sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hei, sudah selesai, bangun." Yixing membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia mulai mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendongak ke atas melihat namja yang dia peluk. DEG! Dada Eunhyuk berdenyut saat bertatapan dengan Yixing. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "M-maaf Tuan. Maaf." Yixing menunduk meminta maaf.

"Yixing.." panggil Changmin yang langsung menghampiri Yixing.

"Hyung.." Changmin memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Ada yang terluka?" Yixing menggeleng, matanya malah berkaca-kaca. "Hei-hei kau kenapa? Jangan menangis."

"Aku takut hyung, aku mau Umma."

"Hei, ada hyung disini jangan takut. Ada Kyuhyun hyung juga, Kai, Sehun dan juga Luhan. Kau tidak udah khawatir ya." Changmin mengelus kepala Yixing. Yixing menggeleng

"Adikmu?" tanya Eunhyuk memperhatikan mereka. Changmin mengangguk. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Dia baru pertama kali naik pesawat jadi mungkin belum terbiasa saja."

"Hei anak manis, jangan menangis. Semua baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk mencoba membantu menenangkan Yixing.

"Maaf, jika boleh, aku ingin tukar tempat duduk, anda bisa duduk disebelah sini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adik saya." Eunhyuk menghela nafas, kemudian mengiyakan. Mereka pun bertukar posisi, dan Kyuhyun pun tak keberatan.

"Hyung.." rengek Yixing.

"Iya Hyung disini. Kau tenang saja ya. Jangan menangis." Yixing menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Changmin. "Tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai hyung bangunkan." Yixing mengangguk, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Changmin memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia minta maaf dan Kyuhyun pun mengerti. Sedangkan Eunhyuk entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memeluk Yixing dan menenangkannya, naluri seorang ibu muncul. Tiba-tiba airmatamnya meluncur membasahi pipinya, ia teringat anaknya.

Di rumah sakit,Tangan Donghae bergerak lagi. Airmata turun dari sudut matanya. Entah apa yang sedang dia impikan. Namun Donghae tetap saja belum bisa membuka matanya. Menanti keajaiban.

2 jam kemudian, pesawat mendarat di bandara udara China. Changmin membangunkan Yixing dan memintanya bersiap. Yixing mengangguk dan mengusap-usap matanya agar lebih sadar. Setelah sabuk pengaman dimatikan Yixing melepasnya, ia menunggu penumpang lain berjalan keluar lebih dulu baru ia mengambil tasnya di kabin. Saat ia mengambil tas, barangnya terjatuh dan Yixing segera memungutnya. Yixing menemukan foto bayi yang tergeletak dibawah, Yixing segera memungutnya.

"Foto siapa ini?"

"Yixing, sudah belum? Kita turun sekarang." Ajak Changmin.

"Ne Hyung." Yixing memasukkan foto itu dalam sakunya dan bergegas mengikuti Hyungnya. Mereka tidak langsung meninggalkan bandara karena mereka harus menunggu bagasi sebelum keluar.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dikamar Jaejoong, setelah mengantar Yixing, Jaejoong menemani Yunho bertemu klien hingga sore. Setelah pulang ke rumah meeka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar. "Yun mereka belum menelpon." Ucap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk beres-beres disana." Balas Yunho santai.

"Kau santai sekali sih, Yixing itu baru pertama kali naik pesawat, bagaimana nanti kalau dia mengalami masalah, bagaimana nanti kalau dia menangis mencariku. Aigoo hatiku tak karuan rasanya."

"Joongie, ada Changmin dan teman-temannya, untuk apa kau takut? Aishh kau ini." Yunho mulai sebal dengan Jaejoong yang overprotective terhadap Yixing sejak kejadian itu namun Yunho tak bisa melarangnya. Jaejoong yang merawat Yixing dari bayi sampai sekarang, jadi wajar kalau Jaejoong khawatir. "Joongie kau tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Yunho menelungkupkan tangannya di wajah Jaejoong dan membuatnya bertatapan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia harus percaya bahwa Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Tadi kau bicara dengan siapa? Sepertinya serius sekali."

"Dia Zhoumi, ayah kandung Kris, anak Hyena."

"Benarkah? L-lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bilang kalau Kris itu anaknya, itu saja. Dan aku juga membeberkan kelakuan Kris padanya."

"Dia tidak memberi komentar apapun?"

"Dia minta penjelasan padaku tapi pesawat Yixing akan take off jadi pembicaraan kami terputus. Tapi tadi dia bilang kalau wajah Yixing itu familiar dan mirip dengan sahabatnya. Dia bilang anak sahabatnya itu hilang 17 tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan."

"Kemiripan wajah itu biasa Yun, kau tahu orang-orang bilang aku mirip Karam tetangga ku dulu di Daegu yang centilnya minta ampun, ingin rasanya aku mencakarnya." Ucap Jaejoong gemas. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie kalau seandainya orang tua kandung Yixing berniat mengambil Yixing, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan melepaskannya?"

"Aku akan mempertahankannya. Yixing dibuang orang tuanya saat bayi. Orang tuanya kejam sekali Yun membuang anak selucu dan semanis Yixing. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka melakukan itu tapi tetap saja hal itu tindakan buruk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Eum Joongie bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke apartemenku? Bersama Changmin dan Yixing."

"Aku sudah nyaman disini Yun, apa mungkin kau yang tidak nyaman tinggal dirumah kecil seperti ini?"

"Eh bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin membahagiakan kalian saja. Atau kita cari rumah yang lebih besar saja. Aku yakin Yixing dan Changmin akan menyetujuinya. Changmin akan memiliki kamar dengan perpustakaan kecil di dalamnya dan Yixing juga akan memiliki studio untuk dia latihan dance, bagaimana?"

"Kita harus bicarakan lagi dengan mereka, kalau aku sih menurut saja."

"Aku pernah melihat rumah yang cocok untuk kita, rumahnya bagus, halamannya luas, bersih dan rapi. Dalamnya juga luas, bisa kita renovasi ulang. Aku menyarankan itu saja yang kita beli nanti."

"Terserah kau saja Yun, aku menurut saja." Jaejoong tersenyum. Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di bed, ia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan hingga ia memutuskan untuk bebaring. Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk tiduran di sampingnya. "Maaf Yun tapi badanku lelah sekali hari ini. Bolehkan aku tidur lebih dulu?"

"Tidurlah, aku akan menepuk-nepukmu hingga tertidur." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong pun mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan tepukan halus dari Yunho. Lama kelamaan Jaejoong terlelap. Ia terlihat sangat nyaman tidur disamping Yunho. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan ikut tertidur tak lama setelahnya dengan memeluk Jaejoong.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Kris berguling-guling tak karuan saat ia berada di bed nya. Hatinya gelisah entah kenapa. Pikirannya berkecamuk. "Arrrghh.. aku ini kenapa sih? Susah sekali hanya untuk memejamkan mata." Kris melempar boneka alcapa nya kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kris!" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Noona ada apa?" jawabnya malas.

"Baby Tao kesini kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Tao? Bukankah dia di China, sedang apa dia disini Noona."

"Tao baru pulang dari Jepang dan sekarang dia mengajakmu ke China."

"China? Tao mengajakku ke China?" Kris melempar selimutnya dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk menemui Tao. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Victoria sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang. "Tao dimana Noona?" Hyena hanya menunjuk ke bawah. Kemudian Kris berlari menuju ruang tamu, disana ia melihat Tao duduk menunggunya.

"Tao?"

"Gege.." Tao berdiri, Kris menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ku dengar kau di China, tapi kenapa bisa di Jepang?"

"Appa ku ditugaskan di Jepang ge, ia mendadak dipindah tugaskan yang harusnya ke China malah ke Jepang jadi aku tak sempat memberi kabar padamu."

"Oh, bagaimana kabar mereka, baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Ge, sekarang mereka ada di China. Aku meminta izin pada mereka untuk kemari dan mengajakmu ke China sekalian liburan, itupun kalau kau mau?"

"Ke China?" 'Yixing kan juga ke China. Kesempatan aku bisa mengerjainya'

"Bagaimana ge, kau mau?"

"Tentu baby, tapi Noona boleh ikut tidak?"

"Vic Noona? Tentu saja boleh."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku akan berkemas dan mengajak Vic Noona juga. Kau mau membantuku berkemas?" ajak Kris. Tao pun mengangguk, akhirnya Kris mengajaknya ke kamar untuk membantunya berkemas tak lupa ia memberi tahu Victoria untuk berkemas juga karena ia juga diajak.

**Other place – Kediaman keluarga Suho.**

"Benar kau ingin ke China? Tidak ke Eropa atau Amerika?"

"Aku ingin ke China Umma, aku kan belum pernah kesana."

"Tapi kau tidak punya teman atau saudara disana."

"Temanku disana Umma, kau jangan khawatir. Yak sudah selesai. Umma aku berangkat. Sampaikan salamku untuk Appa. Tadi aku sudah berpamitan sebelum Appa pergi ke kantor."

"Iya nanti Umma sampaikan." Suho memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya kemudian ia bergegas berangkat ke bandara. Sebelum pergi ia melambaikan tanganya pada ibunya dan Taxii pun melaju menuju bandara.

'Yixing tunggu aku. Kau pasti terkejut melihatku disana..' bathin Suho sambil tersenyum, ia menatap tiket perjalanannya ke China dengan semangat.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

**Bocoran next chapter :**

**"Hyukkie?"**

**"Zhoumi?" mereka saling bertatapan sampai salah satu diantara mendekat, ya Zhoumi menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya.**

**#**

**"Victoria?"**

**"Hai Kyu? Kenapa kau kaget melihatku? Seperti kau melihat hantu saja?apa kau terpesona dengan kecantikanku?"**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

**"Mengejar Changmin Oppa?"**

**#**

**"Aku akan merebut Changmin darimu."**

**"Kau mengajak ku 'perang'?"**

**"Menurutmu?"**

**#**

**"Suho hyung?"**

**"Hei Xing, miss me." Yixing berlari dan memeluk Suho, Suho pun membalasnya erat.**

**#**

**"Kris? Kau disini juga? Dengan siapa kau disini?" tanya Yixing terkejut saat melihat Kris di depannya.**

**"Aku liburan sekalian mendukung kalian."**

**"Kau melihat kami perform?"**

**"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. 'Lihat apanya? Dance pas-pas'an seperti itu bisa masuk event sebesar ini? Pelatih Yoon sedang mabuk saat memilih kalian.' Bathin Kris**

**#**

**"Kris AWAS!" Yixing mendorong Kris hingga mereka jatuh bersama. Sebuah lampu sorot jatuh ditempat awal Kris berdiri. Kris berbalik melihat Yixing dan, DEG! Dadanya berdesir melihat wajah Yixing yang polos.**

**#**

**"Foto Eunhae hilang Zhoumi, aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada. Itu satu-satunya yang ku punya dari Eunhae."**

**"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencarinya."**

**#**

**TBC**

**Alurnya terlalu cepat? Cerita makin gaje? Banyak Typo? Yup benar, blank ide, no edit pengennya cepet-cepet post terus. Review please.. #deepbow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**Chapter ini dibagi 2 part ya, soalnya puanjang bgt, jadi gak bisa tak buat 1 shoot, hehehe, mian.. gomen ne.**

******TVXQ-JYJ_EXO**

******Chapter 13 - A**

Setelah sampai bandara tujuan, mereka segera pergi ke bagage claim untuk mengambil barang bawaan mereka yang disimpan dibagasi.

Yixing dan teman-temannya dijemput oleh orang suruhan Yunho menuju Hotel sedangkan Zhoumi, dia dijemput oleh orang suruhan dari kantornya dan mereka pun berpisah jalan.

Disisi lain, Eunhyuk kembali memakai masker dan topinya untuk menyamar, ia dijemput oleh layanan hotel tempat dia menginap.

Hotel Asia Star, tempat Yixing dan teman-temannya menginap, hotel bintang 5 dengan pelayanan 'high class'. Kamar yang dipesan pun benar-benar super mewah, mereka menepati 3 kamar dengan fasilitas lengkap, Kai-Sehun, Luhan-Yixing dan Changmin-Kyuhyun.

"Kai-Sehun. Kalian di kamar 400, Luhan-Yixing kalian di kamar 401 dan aku dengan Kyuhyun dikamar 402." Kata Changmin membagi ruangan.

"Hyung hati-hati nanti ada Food Monster yang akan memakanmu Kyu hyung." Goda Kai.

"Siapa Food Monster? Memang Kyuhyun mau dimakan? Ih seram, kalau begitu tidur dikamarku saja Hyung. Nanti aku lapor petugas hotel untuk membasmi monsternya." PLOK! Changmin menepuk jidatnya, adiknya benar-benar polos.

"Yixing ayo kita ke kamar, kau mengantuk makanya kau bicara aneh begitu. Kai-Hun, Min hyung Kyu hyung aku permisi dulu." Luhan menarik Yixing dan mengajaknya ke kamar.

"Eh tapi..."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Bye semua.."

"Jaga Yixing baik-baik ya." Ucap Changmin sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Ne.." jawab Luhan dari dalam dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau begitu kami istirahat dulu hyung. Permisi." Pamit Kai dan Sehun. Changmin-Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau harus dihukum sekarang." Ucap Changmin dengan evil smirknya.

"Changmin, kau jangan macam-macam atau aku berteriak." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan berteriak kalau kau bisa." Tiba-tiba Changmin mengangkat Kyuhyun seperti mengangkat karung beras, ia langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar yang meronta untuk dilepaskan namun Changmin tak peduli. Tak lupa Changmin memasang tulisan di gantungan pintunya 'Don't Disturb'

Kamar 401

"Lulu kenapa kau menarikku, aku kan ingin bicara dengan Changmin hyung."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan ganggu mereka. Aduh aku capek sekali, aku mau tidur. Besok kita latihan di studio dekat hotel ini sebelum malamnya perform. Mengerti." Luhan menyentil hidung Yixing dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus menandakan Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Yixing menghela nafas, ia tidak mengantuk tidak mungkin ia tidur lagi. Yixing pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar.

Ia menghampiri kamar Changmin namun ia melihat tulisan 'Don't Disturb' di pintu kamar Changmin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. 'Mereka sedang apa?'tanya Yixing dalam hati, sebenarnya ia ingin masuk karena ia punya kunci cadangan kamar KaiHun dan ChangKyu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. 'Ya sudah aku ke kamar Kai saja.' Yixing berjalan ke kamar Kai, ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan yang terlihat Kai serta Sehun tidur pulas, bahkan suara Yixing yang menyapa mereka saja tidak mereka dengarkan.

"Yah mereka tidur juga." Yixing mendesah kecewa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan pergi sendiri. Yixing keluar dari kamar KaiHun dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ballroom. Di hotel itu setiap lantai memiliki ballroom dan ruang santai serta restaurant/kafe sendiri jadi Yixing memutuskan pergi kesana menghilangkan bosan. Yixing memilih duduk di ruang santai dan membaca majalah.

Saat sedang membaca majalah seorang waiter datang menawari makanan dan minuman pada Yixing.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya waiter di restaurant ini. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Ha? Pesan?" 'Aku tidak membawa uang, bagaimana ini? Pasti mahal harga makanannya'

"Benar Tuan, anda ingin memesan apa untuk anda santap malam ini."

"P-pesan, pesan apa?" Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan tiba-tiba,

"Berikan dia susu cokelat dan biskuit." Ucap seseorang dari belakang. Yixing terkejut dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memesan untuknya. Namja berkaca mata hitam dengan pakaian casual, kaos v-neck warna putih dan celana training biru menghampiri Yixing.

"Baiklah, ada lagi Tuan?"

"Rose Wine dan classic lasagna saja." Ucapnya tenang.

"Baik Tuan, Susu dan biskuit pesanan tuan muda, maaf siapakah nama tuan muda?"

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing"

"Baik Tuan muda Yixing, pesanan anda susu cokelat dan biskuit dan untuk Tun En-He, Rose Wine danClassic Lasagna. mohon tunggu sebentar."Waiter itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Yixing berserta namja itu. Namja itu membuka kacamatanya dan membuat Yixing terbelalak.

"Ahjussi.." panggil Yixing. "Ahjussi kan yang menolongku di pesawat?" BINGO! Yixing mengenali namja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk.

"Hai anak manis, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Sapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjussi menginap disini juga?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau disini sendirian? Dimana teman-teman dan kakakmu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memilih duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Mereka semua tidur dan meninggalkanku sendiri." Jawabnya sambil mempoutkaan bibirnya lucu, Eunhyuk tertawa gemas melihat Yixing.

"Kenapa kau jugaa tidak ikut tidur dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk jadi aku putuskan jalan-jalan kesini. Ahjussi menginap dengan siapa disini?"

"Sendirian. Aku ada urusan selama beberapa hari disini dan tempatnya juga dekat dengan hotel ini, jadi ku putuskan menginap disini saja."

"Ow begitu. Ahjussi.."panggil Yixing.

"Ne"

"Ahjussi cantik, seperti Umma ku tapi lebih cantik Umma ku. Tapi kalau Ahjussi cantik bertemu Umma jangan bilang dia cantik, nanti Umma marah. Dia bilang, dia tampan padahal Umma ku cantik sekali."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Cantik? Aku cantik? Umma mu cantik tapi tidak mau disebut cantik malah mau disebut tampan? Maksudnya? Umma mu namja?"

"Ne, Ahjussi Cantik. Senyumnya manis dan ahjussi juga baik. Pelukan Ahjussi seperti pelukan Umma, sama-sama hangat. Ne, Umma ku namja"

"Dia bisa melahirkan?"

"Ne,Umma melahirkan Changmin hyung?"

"Umma mu melahirkan Hyungmu lalu dirimu?"

"Maaf menunggu lama, pesanan anda Tuan." Ucap Waiter menyela pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Yixing. "Susu cokelat dan biskuit pesanan tuan muda Yixing, Rose Wine dan Classic lasagna pesanan tuan En-He. Silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Eunhyuk pada waiter itu. Yixing terlihat sangat senang saat melihat susu cokelat favoritnya tersaji di depan mata.

"Susu cokelat, kesukaanku." Ucap Yixing girang.

"Cokelat terbaik dari Belgia dan biskuit terlezat dari diimpor langsung dari Jepang. "

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Yixing dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar Tuan muda."

"Wah pasti enak sekali."

"Sudah, langsung diminum saja, kalau kau lihat terus nanti susunya dingin."Eunhyuk mengambil black card nya dan diberikan pada Waiter itu. "Aku yang bayar semua." Waiter itu membungkuk dan berlalu.

"Ne Ahjussi Cantik. Eoh boleh kan aku memanggilmu Ahjussi Cantik?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan mengangguk, sebenarnya ia tak suka dipanggil cantik tapi entah kenapa, ia tak keberatan saat Yixing ingin memanggilnya begitu.

"Ne, tapi hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku begitu dan khusus untukmu tapi jika di depan umum kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu, mengerti?"

"Ne, ahjussi cantik."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu minumlah sebelum dingin." Yixing mengangguk, ia meminum susu nya dengan lahap, sesekali berdecak nikmat.

"Uwaaa nikmatnya." Ucap Yixing setelah meminum susunya hingga hampir habis. "Biskuitnya juga lezat sekali." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Yixing yang lucu, dan tak sengaja melihat ada noda bekas susu menempel di bibir Yixing.

"Kau ini makan masih belepotan saja." Eunhyuk mengambil tissue basah dan mengusap bibir Yixing. Yixing tak menolak sentuhan Eunhyuk, ia malah tersenyum.

"Umma juga sering bilang kalau makanku belepotan, dia juga sering mengelap mulutku dengan tissue basah. Karena ada Ahjussi cantik, rinduku pada Umma terobati. Terima kasih Ahjussi Cantik." Ucap Yixing dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Mau coba lasagna ku?"

"Eum boleh." Yixing mengangguk, Eunhyuk memotong lasagnanya dan menyuapkannya pada Yixing.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Eum, enak sekali Ahjussi cantik. Enak." Jawab Yixing sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Yixing melirik wine milik Eunhyuk, kelihatannya ia ingin mencobanya juga.

"Ahjussi cantik, bolehkah aku mencoba wine mu?"

"Wine ku? Tidak boleh, kau masih kecil Yixing." Tolak Eunhyuk.

"Sedikit saja, aku mohon. Setetes saja."

"Tidak boleh. Ini minuman keras, sekali saja kau minum, kau bisa mabuk dan pingsan. Nanti aku bilang apa pada kakakmu. Tidak boleh,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yixing terlihat sedih.

"Yixing, ahjussi bukan bermaksud apa-apa tapi kau memang belum saatnya minum Wine, coba kau tanya Umma mu apa boleh kau minum Wine?" Yixing menggeleng.

"Nah itu kau tau. Wine itu bukan minuman untuk anak kecil. Ahjussi minum ini untuk menghangatkan badan, bukan untuk mabuk." Yixing mengangguk dan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memaafkannya.

Selesai makan, Eunhyuk mengajak Yixing menonton TV di ruang santai ballroom. Mereka menonton konser One Direction Live in Tokyo. Yixing begitu antusias melihat 1D, hingga beberapa jam kemudian, rasa kantuk menyerangnya, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk. Yixing sudah tidur rupanya. Eunhyuk memindahkan kepala Yixing di paha Eunhyuk dan mengelus kepala Yixing dengan sayang. "Tidurlah, nanti ahjussi akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melanjutkan menonton konsernya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Kamar 402

Kyuhyun memekik keras saat cairannya keluar membasahi perut serta dadanya, juga mengenai dada dan perut Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah orgasme, menyodok lubang Kyuhyun keras, hingga sodokan ketiga spermanya muncrat membasahi hole Kyuhyun, sedikit merembes keluar melalui sela- sela holenya. Mereka sama-sama mendesah. Changmin karena telah mencapai puncaknya dan Kyuhyun karena rasa hangat yang menyapa holenya. Changmin ambruk di atas Kyuhyun, bagian dada dan perut mereka sama-sama basah karena sperma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Changmin berguling kesamping Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga sekarang Kyuhyun telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun pasrah, ia terlalu lelah. "Sepertinya aku Belum puas Kyuhyun sayang." Bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang membaringkan kepalanya di dada Changmin yang bergerak naik turun.

"Min, aku lelah lagipula ini sudah berapa ronde kau menghajar hole ku. Kau tidak mau melihat Yixing dulu. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam Min." Changmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar Kyu, aku belum melihat Yixing. Kalau begitu aku akan kesana melihatnya dulu. Dia sudah tidur atau belum." Kyuhyun mengiyakan ucapan Changmin, ia turun dari tubuh Changmin dan tidur disampingnya.

"Aku mandi dulu baby, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi setelah aku dari kamar Yixing. Ok." Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham, ia terlalu lelah hingga tak menghiraukan Changmin. Ia pun memilih untuk tidur.

10 menit kemudian Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Ia segera memakai baju dan keluar melihat Yixing.

CKLEK! Changmin membuka kamar 401, kamar Luhan – Yixing. Namun ia tak menemukan Yixing, ia hanya menemukan Luhan yang tidur tengkurap dengan memakai pakaian yang tadi dia kenakan saat berangkat dari korea.

"Yixing.." panggil Changmin namun tak ada jawaban. "Yixing.."

"Eunghh.." suara Changmin membangunkan Luhan. Luhan terbangun, ia mengusap-usap matanya dan menguap. Ia terkejut saat melihat Changmin berkeliaran mencari Yixing di ruangannya. "Lo hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Yixing mana?"

"Yixing? Tadi aku menyuruhnya tidur juga tapi tidak tahu sekarang dimana? Harusnya tadi dia disini."

"Aku akan mencarinya, mungkin di kamar Sehun. Kau mandi sana, kalau belum makan pergilah ke ballroom, disana ada restaurant. Bawa ini dan kau bisa makan sepuasnya disana." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit pada Luhan setelah itu ia pergi mencari Yixing.

Kamar 400

CKLEK! Changmin masuk ke kamar Sehun. "Lo hyung, ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata baru dari kamar mandi.

"Yixing disini?"

"Tidak. Dari tadi aku dan Kai tidur, ini aku kebelet jadi terbangun."

"Kalian sudah makan?'

"Belum hyung."

"Bangunkan Kai, setelah itu pergilah ke ballroom. Bawa ini, kalian bisa makan sepuasnya disana." Changmin memberikan kartu kredit kedua pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung." Changmin bergegas meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan mencari Yixing di ballroom. Changmin berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ballroom, dan saat ia kebingungan mencari Yixing tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu tempat, ruang santai, disana ia melihat Yixing tertidur di pangkuan seorang namja. Changmin pun berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Permisi." Ucap Changmin setibanya ia ditempat itu.

"Ne.." balas Eunhyuk.

"Tuan? Maaf, bukankah anda yang menolong adik saya di pesawat tadi?"

"Nugu?"

"Saya Changmin, kakak dari namja yang sedang tidur dipangkuan anda ini." Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Adikmu mengantuk dan ia tertidur disini. Aku baru akan menanyakan kamarnya pada resepsionis tapi kau sudah datang, kebetulan sekali."

"Maaf merepotkan anda." Bungkuk Changmin meminta maaf.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,"

"Biasanya dia tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Umma yang menemaninya tidur, tapi tumben sekali dia bisa tidur secepat ini. Aku saja sulit sekali menidurkannya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Ne, dia bilang hanya pelukan seorang ibu yang membuatnya nyaman." DEG! Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak keras, "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku membawanya ke kamar, anak ini selalu merepotkan saja."

"Kau mau menggendongnya sendiri atau aku bantu?"

"Lebih baik aku bangunkan saja."

"Jangan, dia kelihatan lelah sekali, biar aku bantu gendong dia ke kamarmu daripada kau bangunkan dia."

"Tidak usah Tuan, aku bisa menggendongnya, dia juga tidak terlalu berat. Anak sekecil ini, beratnya tidak sampai 50kg." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Changmin memposisikan dirinya di depan Yixing, ia menggendong Yixing ala bridal style. "Umma.." gumam Yixing.

"Umma dirumah tak usah dicari."

"Dia dekat sekali dengan Umma nya?"

"Iya, kami berdua dekat dengan Umma, hanya saja dia yang lebih menempel pada Umma. Yixing sangat menurut pada Umma. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Umma nanti kalau Yixing sudah menikah. Hah.. dia sudah makan malam belum ya?"

"Dia sudah makan bersamaku, tidak usah khawatir."

"Ne, terima kasih Tuan, kalau begitu aku permisi." Changmin memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri ditempat itu. 'Kalau saja Eunhae bersama ku, pasti akan kuberikan apa saja yang dia inginkan, cinta kasih sayang yang berlimpah, semua akan kuberikan. Eunhae sayang, apakah kau bahagia disana? Apa kau makan dengan baik disana? Umma merindukanmu.' Lagi-lagi airmata lolos dari mata Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar merindukan putranya Eunhae.

"Eunhae, kau dimana nak?"

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Yixing cepat, kita sudah terlambat untuk openingnya, Kai,Sehun, Changmin hyung dan Kyuhyun Hyung menunggu di lobby." Luhan menarik tangan Yixing dan bergegas berangkat ke venue.

"Iya Lu, sabar." Mereka berlari ke lobby dan berangkat ke venue

Sesampainya di venue, Yixing cs registrasi ulang dan mendapat nomor undian tampil, di venue pertunjukan, terlihat kru yang sibuk mempersiapkan pembukaannya. Penanggung jawab acara Xi Men mengawasi dan memberi arahan pada kru lain.

Kemudian datanglah Eunhyuk bersama juri yang lain, Vanness Wu, Rain B dan yang lain. Xi Men menghampiri mereka dan memberi hormat. "Selamat datang para juri yang terhormat, kami sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian, Mari ikut saya." Xi Men membawa para Juri ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. "Jika ada yang kalian butuhkan silahkan katakan pada Da He, dia yang bertanggung jawab disini." Ucap Xi Men sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi. Da He mengambil alih tanggung jawab Xi Men atas para juri, ia membagikan Booklet pada para Juri dan Notes untuk penjurian.

Changmin berdiri di antara Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Yixing, Kyuhyun berada di belakang Changmin.

"Kai." Panggil Changmin.

"Ya." Jawab Kai.

"Sehun." Panggil Changmin.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun

"Yixing." Panggil Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi." Jawab Yixing. Changmin menggeleng namun tetap tersenyum.

"Luhan." Panggil Changmin.

"Ada." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Changmin.

"Yaaaaa!" jawab mereka berempat.

Di luar, sudah banyak penonton yang datang ke venue untuk menyaksikan opening festival dance kali ini.

Di ruang make up, terlihat Yixing sedang mondar-mandir sambil bergumam sesuatu, lalu Changmin datang."Apa kau gugup?" tanya Changmin.

"Sedikit hyung, apalagi ini kan event internasional, penontonnya jauh lebih banyak dari festival dance sekolah. Aku takut kalau dance kami, tidak mendapat respon bagus."

"Jangan khawatir, responnya pasti akan bagus. Kalian sudah berlatih keras, bahkan ketika kau masih sakit." Ucap Changmin menenangkan.

"Tidak akan ada kesalahan selama pertunjukan kan?" Tanya Yixing benar-benar gugup.

"Tidak, tidak akan ada!" jawab Changmin, Yixing menghela nafas lega selega-legannya. "Aku menyesal ikut festival dance ini." Keluh Yixing.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar gugup. Kemarilah."kata Changmin.

"Apa hyung?"

"Jika kau gugup saat diatas panggung, ingatlah Umma. Sebut namanya. Anggap saja Umma ada di sampingmu." Ucap Changmin sambil memegang kedua pipi Yixing. Yixing tersenyum.

"Yixing Fighting!" kata Changmin mencubitt kecil pipi Yixing. Yixing pun tersenyum.

"Changmin hyung Fighting!" kata Yixing sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Keduanya tersenyum.

Opening pun dimulai. Semua penonton sudah berdatangan. Opening Festicval dibuka oleh Super Junior M, dilanjutkan Fahrenheit dan beberapa grup terkenal di China.

Zhoumi nampak hadir, begitu juga Victoria, Kris dan Tao. Tao merengek meminta menonton opening festival dan Kris tak bisa dan Kyuhyun menunggu dibelakang panggung. Para Juri pun juga sudah bersiap untuk menilai penampilan mereka satu persatu.

Tiba giliran Yixing Cs untuk perform. Mereka dance perform SM The Performance-Spectrum. Saat Yixing dan Kai mulai opening dance mereka, Eunhyuk terkejut melihat Yixing yang ada diatas panggung, ia melakukan dance dengan lincah.

"Yixing adalah dancer?" tanya Eunhyuk, ia terus mengamati gerakan dance Yixing. "Sangat mengesankan." Juri lain saling berbisik dan mengangguk, seperti mengagumi pertunjukan mereka.

Di lain tempat, Kris melihat dance mereka dan berkomentar, "Dance seperti itu bisa ikut festival ini? Pelatih Yoon sedang mabuk saat memilih mereka."

"Tapi mereka memang bagus kok Ge, benar kan Noona?" Victoria hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya ia tak terlalu mengerti tentang dance. Ia celingukan mencari Changmin.

Setelah perform dance selesai Yixing cs memberi hormat kemudian kembali ke backstage, mereka mendapat sambutan hangat dari para penonton.

Yixing cs menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan perform kalian yang luar biasa. Hyung sudah merekam perform kalian."

"Aku ingin menangis." Ucap Yixing, matanya pun sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Changmin langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Bukankah sudah hyung katakan, kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa Xing, hyung bangga padamu. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik." Changmin melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmata Yixing.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK! terdengar suara tepukan dari arah arah belakang, Yixing cs menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Zhoumi. Zhoumi menghampiri Yixing cs di back stage karena dia punya kartu pass acara itu.

"Paman Zhoumi." Seru Luhan.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa."

"Paman ada disini? Bukankah paman seharusnya ada di Changsa?"

"Urusan paman sudah selesai jadi paman kemari untuk menonton kalian."

"Terima kasih paman sudah menonton kami." Zhoumi tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Yixing terima kasih, kau berusaha bangkit meskipun kau mengalami hal yang sangat berat dan karena semangatmu, kita bisa kesini."ucap Kai sambil menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Ini aku lakukan, demi cita-cita kita semua. Kita sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak lama, tidak mungkin aku akan menghancurkannya begitu saja. Semangat kalian yang membuatku bangkit."

"Untuk merayakan hari ini, Paman mengajak kalian makan di restaurant terkenal didekat sini. Paman yang mentraktir kalian. Bagaimana? Paman sudah pesankan tempat untuk kalian."

"Boleh, lagipula pengumuman yang masuk 20 besar ditentukan besok, jadi hari ini kami free." Ujar Luhan bersemangat.

"Restaurant Qing, paman sudah memesan tempat atas nama paman Zhoumi. Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Let's go.."

"Luhan, kau duluan, paman akan menelpon teman paman lebih dulu, nanti paman menyusul." Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya dan memimpin temannya meninggalkan backstage.

Zhoumi menelpon temannya terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai menelpon, ia pun menyusul Luhan. Saat berjalan di lorong gedung menuju pintu keluar tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. "Zhoumi.." langkah Zhoumi terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie?" Zhoumi memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Zhoumi?" mereka saling bertatapan sampai salah satu diantara mendekat, ya Zhoumi menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya.

"Hyukkie ini benar dirimu?" Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne, ini aku Eunhyuk. Kau dimana selama ini kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa?" Eunhyuk terisak dipelukan Zhoumi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pergi karena bertugas di Amerika, aku ingin menghubungimu tapi tidak aktif. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" tanya Zhoumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Apa maksudmu? Donghae tidak meninggal kan?"Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Donghae masih koma dan Eunhae belum ada kabarnya juga." Zhoumi mengusap airmata Eunhyuk.

"Sudah jangan menangis,ikutlah denganku. Aku bersama keponakanku akan makan di restaurant dekat sini. Nanti kita bisa berbincang lagi, kalau disini terlalu ramai. Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk,"Baiklah, lagipula tugasku sudah selesai disini. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu." Zhoumi tersenyum dan menggandeng Eunhyuk kemudian pergi ke restaurant yang dimaksud.

Yixing cs sudah berada di restaurant saat ini, Zhoumi sudah memesan ruangan khusus mereka. Mereka memesan makanan terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Apa saja, asal tidak ada sayurannya."

"Selalu saja begitu."

"Sehun, Kai, kalian pasti memesan ayam goreng." Tebak Luhan

"Kami kan 'Chicken mania'."ucap Kai-Hun bersamaan.

"Xing, kau pesan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa ya, ikut Changmin hyung saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pesan ini saja." Saat mereka masih memilih menu, Zhoumi datang bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hai semua, maaf datang terlambat. Paman bertemu dengan sahabat lama paman." Zhoumi menyuruh Eunhyuk masuk. Yixing, Changmin,Kyuhyun,Kai-Lu-Hun terkejut dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Ahjussi/Tuan..!" seru Yixing dan Changmin bersamaan.

"I-Itu kan dancer profesional Lee En He kan?" tunjuk Kai dan diangguki Sehun-Luhan.

"Paman mengenal Lee En He?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae – Eunhyuk panggilannya dan stage name nya En-He."

"Hai semua, perform kalian luar biasa. Sangat bagus."

"Ahjussi melihat kami?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan jurinya."

"MWO!" ucap Kai-Lu-Hun-Xing bersamaan.

"Eh sudah-sudah bicara soal dance kalian nanti saja, sekarang kita pesan makanan dahulu, Paman sudah lapar, tadi belum sempat makan malam. Ok?" Mereka mengangguki perintah Zhoumi dan memesan makanan favorit mereka.

Saat makan, Sehun-Kai-Luhan tak bisa berhenti memuji Eunhyuk, mereka menonton semua perform dance Eunhyuk dari youtube. Sedangkan pasangan Chang-Kyu mereka saling bersuapan mesra, dan Yixing sedang memilah-milah makanannya. Saat Changmin selesai menyuapi Kyuhyun dan akan mengambil daging lagi, ia melihat adiknya yang sedang memilah-milah makanan dan belum memakannya sama sekali langsung bertanya pada Yixing, "Ada apa? Apa tidak enak?" hal itu membuat Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Yixing ikut menghentikan makannya.

"Ada udangnya hyung." Yixing menatap frustasi piring makannya. "Sudah aku singkirkan tapi masih ada, ini dalam bentuk kecil."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Yixing tidak mau makan karena ada udangnya."

"Udang?"

"Yixing alergi udang. Dia bisa gatal-gatal kalau memakan udang, bisa sampai sakit juga. Pernah sekali makan udang, berakhir di rumah sakit."

"Alergi udang." Eunhyuk tersentak.

**Flashback on**

**Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk yang sibuk bercerita tentang kompetisi dance yang dia jalani, Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae, "Apa kau tidak mau makan masakanku?"**

**Donghae pun tersadar dan langsung mengambil udang yang sudah disiapkan Eunhyuk Donghae memakan udang tidak selahap dirinya, membuat Eunhyuk bertanya, "Apa kau tidak suka udang?"**** Donghae menjawab kalau dia suka.**

**Tapi selang beberapa lama, tangan Donghae mulai gatal-gatal dan memerah. Ternyata Donghae alergi udang. Eunhyuk belum menyadari itu. "Hae, besok ada acara di Busan, apakah kau mau ikut?" Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, dia terlihat akan muntah karena sepertinya perutnya sudah tidak kuat makan udang terus menerus. Tapi Donghae berhasil menahannya agar Eunhyuk tidak curiga, dan kembali mengambil satu udang dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam mulutnya. **

**"Acara apa? Sepertinya aku free"**** Gatal-gatal di tangan Donghae mulai menjalar ke lehernya, tapi Eunhyuk masih belum sadar juga.**

**"Ada konser, Super Junior, kita nonton ya?"Donghae mengangguk, sekarang dia sudah semakin tidak kuat menahan alerginya ini. Dia kemudian berdiri dan dengan cepat berkata "Aku pergi"Eunhyuk dengan heran menatap Donghae yang meninggalkannya.**

**"Hae, kau mau kemana? Donghae.." namun Donghae terus berlalu, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kesal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan udang itu sendiri dan memint penjelasan pada Donghae besok pagi.**

**Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk datang lagi ke apartement Donghae, Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Donghae tapi tidak ada jawaban, hal membuat Eunhyuk langsung masuk dan semakin terkejut melihat Donghae terbaring lemah. Donghae mengalami demam dan terbaring lemah di kamarnya****.**

**"Donghae apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Donghae, "Donghae!"**

**"M-maaf, sebenarnya aku alergi udang."**

**"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kalau kau alergi udang. Alergi itu berbahaya." Eunhyuk terlihat panik sekali. "Apa kau tidak sadar, kau bisa mati karena alergi itu."**

**"Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu Hyukkie."**

**"Justru sekarang aku kecewa padamu, karena aku kau sakit. Istirahatlah, aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu."**

**Flashback Off**

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Zhoumi sesaat setelah melihat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Yixing alergi udang."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa mirip dengan Donghae, Donghae alergi dengan udang juga."

"Apa maksdumu? Mungkin kebetulan saja Yixing alergi udang." Ucap Zhoumi meneruskan makannya.

"Xing, kau makan ayam saja, Hyung siapkan untukmu." Changmin mengambil piring baru dan menyiapkan ayam untuk Yixing. Eunhyuk menatap Yixing dalam-dalam.

"Hyung, ambilkan buah jeruk untukku atau strawberry." DEG! lagi-lagi ucapan Yixing membuatnya tersentak. 'Jeruk buah favorite Donghae'

"Kau suka jeruk dan strawberry?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne ahjussi. Suka sekali." Jawabnya polos.

#

**TBC**

**Alurnya terlalu cepat? Cerita makin gaje? Banyak Typo?no edit, blank ide, rasa malas yang menyerang..pokoknya banyak halangannya. Chapter ini dibagi 2 part ya, tadi udah dijelasin diawal. Review please.. #deepbow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

******Chapter 13 - B  
**

Previous Chapter :

"Kau suka jeruk dan strawberry?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne ahjussi. Suka sekali." Jawabnya polos.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Ne ahjussi, suka sekali." Jawabnya polos. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tersentak, ia meletakkan sendoknya dan tiba-tiba berdiri.

"A-Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk langsung berlalu. Zhoumi yang melihat gelagat aneh Eunhyuk segera menyusulnya.

BRAKK! Eunhyuk menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan berpegangan di pinggir wastafel dengan nafas tersengal, "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Hyukkie.." panggil seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Zhoumi. Eunhyuk bangkit dan menoleh.

"Zhoumi." Ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

"Kau kenapa?" Zhoumi menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kebetulan Yixing, Donghae? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Yixing kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Donghae?"

"Aku merasa aneh setiap kali berada di dekat Yixing, ada getaran halus setiap kali aku bersama dia, belum lagi kemiripannya dengan Donghae dan aku. Dia alergi udang seperti Donghae, aku suka strawberry dia juga suka. Dia sangat berbakat dalm dance. Belum lagi sifat manjanya pada Umma nya seperti Donghae yang dekat sekali dengan Umma nya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan?"

"Hyukkie dengarkan aku, semua yang kebetulan itu bukan berarti Yixing adalah Eunhae. Aku tahu kehilangan Eunhae adalah hal terberat dalam hidupmu ditambah keadaan Donghae saat ini tapi kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan suatu hal hanya dari sebuah kesamaan. Luhan juga suka jeruk, dia pintar dalam Dance, apa dia putramu? Sehun suka strawberry, jago dance, dekat dengan Umma nya, apa dia putramu juga? Hyukkie, aku akan membantumu mencari Eunhae, sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Jadi lebih baik sekarang, tenangkan pikiranmu, hilangkan semua kegelisahanmu. Kita akan berusaha bersama-sama mencari Eunhae. Aku janji akan membantumu." Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk pun mengerti, ia mengusap airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengikuti Zhoumi kembali ke ruangan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Hari kedua

Hari ini adalah perform second group, Yixing cs tidak tampil karena mereka sudah tampil kemarin dan hari ini mereka hanya menonton saja. Hari ini juga adalah pengumuman untuk tim dari first group yang akan masuk 10 besar.

"Luhan, apa nanti ada pengumuman untuk tim yang masuk 10 besar?" tanya Yixing yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku dengar begitu, kalau kita masuk 10 besar, nanti kita akan perform pada hari keempat, masih 1 hari lagi untuk perform Thrid group. Dihari keempat tim dari first group yang masuk 10 besar akan perform lagi dan dipilih 5 besar, begitu seterusnya sampai third group. Setelah itu dihari ketujuh 15 tim yang lolos akan perform lagi dan akan diambil 5 besar untuk battle di malam puncak."

"Kalau kita kalah dihari pertama?"

"Ya kita pulang Xing, kalau tidak kita gunakan untuk liburan, kan kita dapat jatah 1 minggu disini." Yixing hanya manggut-manggut sambil menyaksikan perform dari salah satu kontestan.

"Min, aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja. Ok?" Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju toilet.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah suara.

"Victoria?" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Victoria ada di China.

"Hai Kyu. Kenapa kau kaget melihatku? Seperti kau melihat hantu saja? apa kau terpesona dengan kecantikanku?" Victoria menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan basa-basi Vic, aku sedang malas meladenimu."

"Aku kesini, mengejar Changmin Oppa."

"MWO! Kau kesini mengejar Changmin? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai Kyu, urusanku dengan Changmin Oppa belum selesai. Kami masih terikat."

"Terikat apa maksudmu?"

"Kami masih menjalin hubungan Kyu, hanya saja hubungan kami menggantung saat aku pergi ke Amerika dan aku akan memperbaikinya saat ini."

"Dalam tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa-apa,jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri Vic."

"Kalaupun iya kami tidak ada hubungan aku akan kubuat hubungan ini ada?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar.

"Aku akan merebut Changmin oppa darimu." Jawab Victoria santai.

"Kau mengajak ku 'perang'?"

"Menurutmu?" Victoria mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun menggeram marah.

Victoria menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, "Dengar ya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun sekarang kau ini adalah pacar Changmin oppa bukan berarti dia akan terikat selamanya denganmu, tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia akan kembali padaku." Ujar Victoria sambil berlalu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, ingin rasanya ia menampar Victoria tapi tak mungkin ia menyakiti wanita, Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya. 'Sayang, kita harus mempertahankan Appa mu, Umma tidak akan menyerahkan Appa mu pada siapapun.' Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Changmin sesaat setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Perutku sakit Min, jadi aku agak lama di toiletnya." Jawabnya bohong.

"Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Sudah baik, tenang saja. Bagaimana sudah diumumkan siapa saja yang masuk 10 besar?"

"Ini baru akan diumumkan."

MC pun naik ke panggung dengan membawa 10 amplop berisi nama tim yang masuk 10 besar.

"Baiklah semua, mari kita mulai membacakan hasil dari dewan juri yang terhormat untuk 10 tim yang masuk 10 besar dari first group, kita mulai dari yang pertama, Chenggu - Wunan, ME - Nanjing, Qingdau - Macau, Selena - Australia, Jay Chou – Hongkong, The Great – Thailand, Param High School – Korea, High School Musical – Jepang, Kazuraba Kuota – Jepang, The Blues – New South Wales, Byond – Korea."

"Masuk, kita masuk.." Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Yixing bersorak gembira, begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk second group, hasil akan keluar pukul 20.00 malam ini. Bagi seluruh tim dari first gruop yang masuk 10 besar, akan kembali perform di hari kamis mendatang. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, penampilan berikutnya dari tim DNA Hongkong." MC meninggalkan panggung dan tim DNA mulaii perform.

"Kita masuk, Oh My God, ini mimpi, kita lolos mengalahkan peserta dari beberapa negara," Luhan terlihat sangat senang.

"Umma dan Appa pasti sangat bangga Xing." Timpal Changmin.

"Selain festival ternyata ada kompetisi juga,ku kira ini festival biasa tapi ternyata ada kompetisi dance ya." Tambah Kai, "Jadi tambah bersemangat aku."

"Ne, kita harus mempersiapkan gerakan baru."ujar Sehun. Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, ia tak berbicara apapun setelah acara pengumuman. Ternyata ia masih memikirkan tentang ucapan Victoria hingga Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kyu. Hei kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh Min, maaf terlalu fokus melihat perform mereka."

"Jangan bohong, ada apa? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" ia tetap menggeleng. Changmin mulai kesal. "Ikut aku." Ajak Changmin. Changmin berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kursi penonton.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Yixing.

"Ada urusan sebentar, tunggu disini." Yixing mengangguk. Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke toilet. Mereka masuk di salah satu bilik dan menguncinya.

"Kau kenapa? Jawab aku? Apa yang terjadi tadi." Kyuhyun menunduk. "Kyu..!"

"Min, apakah kau masih mencintai Victoria?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Jawab saja, apa kau masih mencintainya? Apa hubungan kalian belum selesai?"

"Hubungan apa? Aku dan Vic tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa, hubungan apa? Dia memang sempat menyukaiku tapi aku tolak. Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini? Kau bertemu Victoria disini?"

"Dia bilang hubungan kalian menggantung karena dia pergi ke Amerika dan sekarang dia kembali untuk menyelesaikan hubungan kalian."

"MWO! Dia bilang seperti itu? ya ampun Kyu, kau langsung percaya begitu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kakak dari orang yang merusak adikku."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin dan ia tak melihat kebohongan dimatanya. "Maafkan aku Min, aku hanya takut kau akan kembali padanya."

"Tidak mungkin Kyu, meskipun dia bilang dia sudah berubah tapi cintaku padamu tidak akan berubah, kau butuh bukti?" Changmin menyeringai dengan Evil smirknya.

"B-bukti?T-tidak perlu lebih b-baik kita kembali. K-kita sudah lama disini." Kyuhyun mulai melihat aura kemesuman Changmin yang mulai menguar, saat akan keluar tangan Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Changmin.

"Sebentar saja, lagipula kau harus dihukum karena nakal."

"Apa maksudmmmuuupphhhh..." Changmin membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan ciuman nya dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat junior Changmin menyodok holenya. #poor Kyuhyun.

Other Place

DRTT 3X ponsel Yixing bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, Yixing membuka isi pesan nya dan mengeryitkan dahinya, seseorang mengajaknya bertemu.

**From :0411-xxx**

**Temui aku di Lobby. Aku memakai jas biru, syal merah dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Ppali! sebelum aku pergi lagi.**

Yixing pun segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Luhan. Yixing berjalan keluar menuju Lobby, ia celingukan mencari orang dengan ciri yang disebutkan tadi. Akhirnya Yixing menemukannya, dan ternyata seorang namja. Namja itu melihat arlojinya dengan segenggam buket mawar. Yixing hanya melihat punggung namja itu karena namja itu menghadap ke luar. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Permisi, apa anda yang mengirim pesan pada saya?" namja itu tersenyum dan berbalik. Yixing terbelalak.

"Suho hyung?"

"Hei Xing,"

"Benarkah ini dirimu Hyung?"

"Menurutmu? Do you miss me." Yixing berlari dan memeluk Suho, Suho pun membalasnya erat.

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Yixing sambil memeluk Suho.

"Menyusulmu tentu saja, aku ingin melihat dirimu perform sampai malam puncak nanti. Selamat, kalian masuk 10 besar."

"Hyung.." Suho mengelus punggung Yixing.

Dari luar venue, seorang namja berjalan menuju venue dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia membaca pesan dari handphonenya dan berjalan agak cepat untuk masuk. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel atau kesal barangkali. Kris, ya Kris Jung, berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil melihat Yixing berpelukan dengan Suho. 'Dia bilang, dia alergi sentuhan, buktinya ia berpelukan dengan Suho. Cih!" Sindir Kris.

Suho pun melepas pelukan Yixing. Yixing mengajak Suho masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk terdiam.

"Kris." Panggil Yixing. Kris pun tersadar kemudian tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampiri Suho dan Yixing.

"Kris? Kau disini juga? Dengan siapa kau disini?" tanya Yixing terkejut saat melihat Kris di depannya.

"Aku liburan sekalian mendukung kalian." Ucap Kris sambil melihat tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggang Yixing. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebal melihat hal itu.

"Kau melihat kami perform?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. 'Lihat apanya? Dance pas-pas'an seperti itu bisa masuk event sebesar ini? Pelatih Yoon sedang mabuk saat memilih kalian.' Bathin Kris.

"Kau ingin masuk juga?" tanya Suho.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bersama-sama saja. Ayo Hyung, Kris. Mari kita masuk." Ajak Yixing. Suho mengangguk dan berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Yixing, sedangkan Kris berjalan dibelakangnya dengansedikit 'kesal'. Ingin rasanya dia melepas tangan Suho dari pinggang Yixing. Cemburu? Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa-apaan aku cemburu dengan mereka, harusnya aku membuat hidup Yixing seperti di neraka. Hah, sabar Yifan, belum saatnya. Biarkan begini dulu setelah sampai di Korea, baru penderitaan Yixing akan dimulai.' Kris menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya pada Yixing.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Jaejoong membersihkan rumahnya bersama Yunho hari ini, ia mengambil mengambil libur untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Permintaan Yunho tempo hari untuk mengajaknya pindah membuatnya berpikir untuk mengemasi barang-barang lebih dahulu. Barang-barang yang tersimpan di gudang adalah barang yang ia kemasi terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong mengambil box yang agak besar untuk memasukkan barang kedalamnya. Saat membereskan barang ia menemukan sebuah album foto lama miliknya, ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan debunya. Jaejoong membuka album tersebut dan melihat fotonya satu persatu. Saat ia dan Yunho di taman, saat ia ospek, saat ia makan bersama Yunho. Semua kenangan bersama Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka halaman selanjutnya ia menemukan foto dirinya, Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Ini kan?"

"Ada Apa Jae?" tanya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yun apa kau ingat mereka?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk foto itu. Yunho mendekat dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Ini kan Siwon, lalu ini Zhoumi, lalu ini Eunhyuk, sebelahnya itu Donghae kan?""

"Iya ini mereka, lalu dimana Siwon dan yang lainya?"

"Kalau Siwon, dia ada di Amerika dengan istrinya Kibum, kalau Zhoumi, kemarrin aku baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"Eunhyuk bukannya dengan Donghae ya? Mereka sudah menikah?"

"Sepertinya sudah bersamaan dengan pernikahanku dengan Hyena waktu itu, tapi setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi kabar mereka. Tapi aku pernah melihat dancer mirip sekali dengan Eunhyuk tapi namanya En-He, apa mungkin itu dia?"

"Mungkin juga." Jaejoong melihat foto itu sekali lagi dan ia mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat foto Donghae dengan seksama. "Yun coba kau lihat foto Donghae? Apa kau merasa familiar dengan foto ini?" Yunho melihat foto Donghae dengan seksama.

"Iya wajahnya familiar sekali." Yunho mencoba mengingat sesuatu, 'Kau tahu wajah Yixing familiar sekali. Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku teringat pada sahabatku' ucapan Zhoumi terngiang diotak Yunho. "Yixing?"

"Yixing. Ya kau benar sekali Yun, wajah Donghae mirip sekali dengan Yixing. Zhoumi bersahabat dengan Donghae kan?"

"Ne, Zhoumi juga pernah bilang kalau Suami dari sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan dan anaknya hilang diculik, sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Padahal sudah hampir 17 tahun anaknya menghilang. Apa mungkin itu yang dimaksud Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

"Coba cari tahu keadaan Donghae, Yun. Dia kan sahabat kita juga."

"Ne, nanti aku akan mencari tahu Jae." Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Apa mungkin?Ah tidak-tidak-tidak itu dibuang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Yixing." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?"

"Yixing bukan anak Donghae. Bukan. Donghae di Seoul aku di Daegu saat itu. bukan kan Yun, Yixng bukan anak Donghae, meskipun aku menemukannya?"

"Bukan Jae, kau tenang saja."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yixing pada siapapun. Dia putraku."

"Iya Joongie." Tiba-tiba Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal Style. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan album fotonya.

"Yun, kau mau apa?"

"Membuat adik untuk Changmin dan Yixing."

"MWO! Andweee!" Jaejoong meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dri Yunho namun apa daya Yunho sudah menerkamnya.

Yunho semakin menambah kecepatannya, membuat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Ia meraih junior milik Jaejoong dan memainkannya. Memutar dan mengocoknya. Membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menahan erangannya,

"Uhhh…..Ahh…Ah.. Yun…..Ah…"

Tak lama, Jaejoong merasakan cairan Yunho akan meluap. "AHHHHH!" Yunho menekan pinggang Jaejoong lebih kencang, juniornya berkedut kembali dan menyiram spermanya kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"I Love You Jae." Ucap Yunho setelah lima jam bermain dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dan membiarkannya tertidur karena kelelahan. Mereka pun tidur berdua dengan meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Hari ke-empat, tim yang masuk 10 besar melakukan rehearsal di panggung, mereka bergantian sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan. Yixing cs latihan pukul 08.00 sampai pukul 08.30. Mereka tidak berlatih keras hanya menyelaraskan nadanya karena nanti mereka akan dance 2 lagu yang berbeda.

"Okay, done.." ucap Kai saat lagu kedua selesai dimainkan dan dance mereka berakhir. Changmin dan Kyuhyun membagikan minuman pada mereka ber-empat. Suho menghampiri Yixing dan memberikannya handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya.

"Cie-cie.. yang baru dimabuk asmara." Goda Luhan. Wajah Yixing merona merah, ia menunduk malu, sedangkan Suho menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Changmin menghampiri Yixing.

"Jadi adikku yang manis ini sudah punya pacar rupanya?"

"Hyungg!" Yixing menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Changmin tertawa dan memeluk adiknya erat.

"Kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum beberapa minggu lalu Kyuhyun-ssi. Maafkan aku Changmin-ssi, aku belum sempat memberitahumu. Yixing bilang akan mengatakannya sendiri."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Changmin. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Changmin.

"Sejak kapan hyung tahu?"

"Sejak kalian jadian. Hyung ini hyungmu Xing, mana mungkin hyung tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah bersama. Tapi Suho, kau sudah tahu keadaan Yixing seperti apa kan."

"Ne saya sudah tahu, sebelum kejadian itupun, aku sudah menyukai adikmu Changmin-ssi, hanya saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Aku percayakan adikku padamu."

"Terima kasih Changmin-ssi."

"Eits tapii kau tidak boleh macam-macam dengannya. Jangan melakukan this and that sebelum waktunya, kalau tidak akan kubunuh kau."

"Tenang saja Changmin-ssi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengannya."

PLAK! Kyuhyun menggeplak lengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal ini pada pacar adikmu sedangkan dirimu sendiri mesum luar biasa." Kyuhyun beralih ke Suho, "Jangan dengarkan dia Suho, dia mengatakan seolah-olah dia itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padahal dia sendiri mesumnya luar biasa."

"Kyu! kau ini. Aishh membuatku malu saja." Mereka semua tertawa mendengar omongan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku melakukan this and that dengan Suho hyung, apa nanti perutku ada bayinya juga seperti Kyuhyun hyung." Ucapan polos Yixing Sontak membuat mereka terdiam. Kai-Lu-Hun menatap Yixing dan bergantian ke Kyuhyun. Suho juga begitu. sedangkan Changmin masih memproses ucapan Yixing. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti apa-yang-kau-lakukan-Zhang-Yixing?

"Apa maksudmu Xing?" tanya Suho kalem.

"Hyung, kalau kita melakukan this and that apa nanti aku bisa punya bayi seperti Kyuhyun hyung? Diperut Kyuhyun hyung ada bayinya. Kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu dan ada tulisan 'Cho Kyuhyun' nya terus di lingkaran itu ada tulisan 'bayiku' itu berarti Kyuhyun hyung hamil kan?" Ucap Yixing merogoh sakunya dan memberikan foto USG pada Suho. Suho melihat foto itu, "Ini foto USG, dan ini titik ini adalah bayinya. Mungkin baru sekitar 3-4minggu. Benarkan?" Suho adalah calon mahasiswa kedokteran jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu tentang hal itu.

Changmin masih loading, "Hyung, Heiii sadar." Luhan menepuk bahu Changmin, Changmin mengambil foto USG itu dari tangan Suho dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"I-I-Ini bayiku, bayi kita Kyu. Heh bayi, aku punya bayi berarti aku jadi ayah. Jadi ayah. Aku jadi Ayah.." Changmin menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum,ia menangis bahagia, ia tak percaya Changmin mau menerimanya, sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa Changmin tidak akan menerimanya karena mereka masih bersekolah namun ternyata ia salah.

"Aku akan jadi ayah, dan kau Xing akan jadi paman. Kyu terima kasih. Aku akan segera menikahimu secepatnya." Lagi-lagi Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, ia bahagia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Kai-Lu-Hun-Xing-Ho ikut berbahagia dengan berita kehamilan Kyuhyun. Suho mendekap Yixing erat. "Aku akan menjagamu seperti Changmin-ssi menjaga Kyuhyun-ssi" Yixing mengangguk.

Malam harinya.

Yixing cs sedang bersiap-siap. Kali ini Zhoumi, Suho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di bangku penonton VIP untuk merekam perform mereka. Berbeda dengan Kris, ia berada di back stage dekat pintu masuk ke panggung, niatnya merekam juga. Namun lebih tepatnya menemani Tao yang merengek untuk menonton lebih dekat dan alhasil mereka berada ditempat itu. Tao bilang ia ingin berfoto dengan para dancer dari tim-tim yang masuk 10 besar. Karena Tao punya free acces masuk ke venue jadi dia bebas kemana saja termasuk di back stage.

Tiba giliran tim Yixing perform. Yak mereka melakukannya dengan luar biasa, mereka perform JYJ-Get Out dan Back Seat.

Dance pun selesai, Yixing cs melakukan penghormatan dan mendapat standing aplaus dari pada Juri. Saat akan kembali, ia melihat Kris berdiri sambil memegang handycam dan Tao yang sibuk ber-selfie ria dengan tim berikutnya yang akan tampil. "Kris." Gumam Yixing. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan panggung, saat Yixing berjalan menuju backstage, ia mengusap keringatnya dan tak sengaja melihat lampu sorot yang berada di atas Kris bergoyang, lampu itu akan jatuh menimpa Kris. Saat itu Kris memunggunginya karena ia sedang memperbaiki handycamnya. Yixing berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Kris AWAS!" Yixing mendorong Kris hingga mereka jatuh bersama. Sebuah lampu sorot jatuh ditempat awal Kris berdiri. PRANKK! Lampu itu terjatuh. handycam Kris terlempar, ia jatuh tersungkur dengan lengan yang membentur lantai terlebih dahulu sedangkan Yixing, lengan dan dahinya terluka, dahinya menabrak pinggir panggung dan membuatnya berdarah. "Arrgghh.." rintih Yixing.

"YIXING!" Jerit Kai-Lu-Hun. Mereka akan menolong namun ada kabel yang beraliran listrik terjatuh didepannya, membuat mereka terhenti.

"Gege." Jerit Tao. Tao berlari ke arah Kris. Namun ditahan beberapa staff karena masih ada aliran listrik di lampu itu. Staff yang lain bergegas mematikan arus listrik di lampu itu.

"Yixing."teriak Eunhyuk.

"Aw.." Kris mengelus lengannya. Kris berbalik melihat Yixing dan, DEG! Dadanya berdesir melihat wajah Yixing yang polos**. **Dahinya keluar sedikit darah namun Yixing tak menangis. Para penonton berteriak. Eunhyuk, Suho, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berdiri, mereka berlari ke arah Yixing. Namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu berlari ke arah panggung karena dia paling dekkat dan segera menolong Yixing.

"Yixing kau baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk menjadikan pahanya sebagai tumpuan kepala Yixing. Ia hanya tersenyum. ia seperti melihat Jaejoong,"Um-Umma.." dan Yixing langsung pingsan.

"Yixing bangun, Yixing." Suho, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi menghampiri Yixing. "Yixing, Yixing," panggil Changmin berulang kali namun Yixing tak sadarkan diri juga, akhirnya Para petugas medis datang.

Yixing dibawa dengan ambulance menuju rumah sakit. ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Eunhyuk berusaha membangunkan Yixing. Petugas meminta Eunhyuk jangan seperti itu. Eunhyuk tak peduli ia terus meminta Yixing untuk bangun.

Changmin, Eunhyuk dan Suho ikut dalam mobil ambulans sedangkan Kai-Lu-Hun-Kyu dan Zhoumi menggunakan mobil.

"Ahjussi sudahlah, biarkan petugas medis yang bekerja." Saran Changmin.

Petugas berkata kalau denyut nadi Yixing masih ada tapi ia tak tahu kenapa Yixing masih belum sadar. Ini mungkin karena dia shock, harus ada pemeriksaan dari dokter sebelum menyimpulkannya. "Apa saudara Yixing memiliki masalah di jantung atau di otak? Tanya petugas menggeleng tak ada.

"Suho tolong hubungi Umma ku beritahu mereka tentang keadaan Yixing." Changmin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Suho dan Suho pun mengiyakan. Ia segera menelpon Jaejoong.

"Yixing bangun nak, bangun." Changmin heran melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang berlebihan terhadap Yixing. Ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Eunhyuk dan Yixing.

"Ahjussi , sudahlah. Dia adikku, aku yang lebih tahu tentang dia. Anda tidak perlu berlebihan khawatir pada Yixing." DEG! Ucapan Changmin menohok hati Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Changmin dalam-dalam.

#

**TBC**

**Alurnya terlalu cepat? Cerita makin gaje? Banyak Typo?no edit, blank ide, rasa malas yang menyerang..pokoknya banyak halangannya.. Review please.. #deepbow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**spesial guest :Cheney Chen (Zhou Chen Guang di Tiny Times1,2,3)- (namja ini tampan luar biasa buatku, bagi yang belum nonton Tiny Times, coba tonton film ini,bagus bgt filmnya)**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**notes :**

**di Chapter 2 : umur Hyena tertulis 30 tahun, seharusnya 35 tahun bukan 30 tahun.**

**di chapter 3 : Ada tokoh Tao yang bertanya tentang Yixing, padahal ada Tao di chapter akhir. mohon maaf harusnya namanya Yoo Kang.**

**di Chapter 4 : saat pengumuman lomba dance sekolah ada nama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo, harusnya itu Xiumin dan Chen karena Kyungsoo dipakai di chapter di akhir2 ini.**

**Maaf jika banyak Typo, kadang ada kata-kata yang hilang saat di safe di ffn. mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Buat semua yang sudah review dan para reviewer setiaku, terima kasih ya. tanpa dukungan kalian ff ini gak bisa update cepet. terima kasih**

**#deepbow**

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

**Previous Chapter**

"Ahjussi , sudahlah. Dia adikku, aku yang lebih tahu tentang dia. Anda tidak perlu berlebihan khawatir pada Yixing." DEG! Ucapan Changmin menohok hati Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Changmin dalam-dalam.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Suho tersentak saat mendengar Changmin membentak Eunhyuk, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ssi! Tolong jaga bicaramu." Kali ini Suho yang membentak Changmin. "Maaf Tuan Lee jika Changmin-ssi berkata kurang sopan terhadap anda. Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja dalam keadaan seperti ini kita harus tenang. Jangan membuat keadaan semakin panik, saya yakin Yixing tidak apa-apa. Percayalah. Justru dalam keadaan seperti ini kita harus tenang bukan tambah memperkeruh suasana. Maaf Tuan Lee saya tidak bermaksud menggurui." Eunhyuk berbalik menatap Suho, Suho ada benarnya, dia tidak boleh panik, harusnya dia bisa lebih tenang.

"M-Maaf Changmin, a-aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf. Anda bukan keluarganya Yixing jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Aku kenal Yixing dari kecil, ia lebih kuat dari yang anda kira. Jadi anda tenang saja." DEG! Lagi-lagi kata-kata Changmin menohok hatinya. Benar ia bukan keluarga Yixing, jadi kenapa dia harus panik dan khawatir terhadap Yixing. Eunhyuk mengangguk, akhirnya ia agak menjauh dari Yixing dan membiarkan Changmin yang mengurusi Yixing.

"Changmin-ssi aku belum menelpon Umma mu, lebih baik kita menghubunginya nanti saja saat sudah dirumah sakit, agar kita tahu bagaimana keadaan Yixing. Aku tidak membuat Umma mu panik." Usul Suho, Changmin pun mengiyakannya.

Yixing sempat membuka melihat sekeliling dan memandang Changmin, Eunhyuk juga Suho. Changmin menggenggam tangan Yixing dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya petugas medis memakaikan masker oksigen pada Yixing sambil Changmin terus menggenggam tangannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit. Yixing menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dan juga CT Scan. Menurut dokter tidak ada yang serius hanya gegar otak ringan saja tidak membahayakan. 1-2 hari bisa pulang. Changmin bisa bernafas lega melihat keadaan Yixing yang baik-baik saja. Changmin pun segera menelpon Jaejoong.

tut3x – Bip

"Halo Min, ada apa menelpon Umma? Bukankah kalian masih dilokasi saat ini? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong langsung sesaat setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Umma, aku ada kabar tapi Umma jangan panik dulu."

"Ada apa Min? Apa yang terjadi?" suara Jaejoong mendadak panik.

"Umma jangan panik dulu, aku belum cerita."

"Ya sudah katakan sebelum Umma semakin panik."

"Yixing jatuh Umma, sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Tapi tadi sudah diperiksa dokter tidak apa-apa."

"Jatuh? Jatuh dimana? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Apanya yang terluka?"

"Ceritanya panjang Umma, tidak bisa aku ceritakan melalui telepon. Besok kalau aku pulang, aku ceritakan pada Umma."

"Menunggumu pulang? Itu sama saja membuat Umma tidak tidur selama 1 minggu. Tidak, Umma akan kesana, tunggu beberapa jam lagi Umma akan kesana bersama Appa mu. Jaga Yixing baik-baik tunggu sampai Umma datang."

"Umma tidak usah datang, Yixing baik-baik saja. Tadi sudah di scan dan kata dokter tidak ada yang serius."

"Changmin, kalian berdua anak Umma, sewaktu kau jatuh di TK, kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Umma saat itu, meskipun hanya lukan tergores. Umma menangis sepanjang malam memikirkanmu, begitu juga dengan adikmu, Umma akan kesitu. Tunggu Umma."

"Hem. Baiklah Umma, daripada Umma ku yang cantik ini tidak bisa tidur, sudah dulu Umma, aku akan menunggu Yixing lagi. Bye." PIP! Changmin menutup teleponnya dan pergi ke kamar Yixing.

Zhoumi dan Luhan cs tiba di rumah sakit tempat Yixing dirawat. Mereka terkejut melihat Eunhyuk jongkok menyendiri. Melihat itu Zhoumi hanya bisa menarik melihat Zhoumi datang dan langsung berdiri tapi kakinya kesemutan mungkin karena terlalu lama jongkok.

"Kalian sudah datang?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kenapa kau diluar Hyukkie, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?"Tanya Zhoumi, Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, kalian saja duluan."

"Luhan, Kai, Sehun, Kyuhyun, kalian masuk saja dulu, nanti paman menyusul." Luhan menganggukk dan mengajak Kai-Hun-Kyu untuk masuk. Sedangkan Zhoumi menemani Eunhyuk diluar.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa *Mimi (panggilan Zhoumi)"

"Ikut aku sebentar, aku ingin kau menenangkan diri sejenak." Eunhyuk mengangguk, mereka akhirnya pergi bersama ke Kantin.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

" Halo Ahjumma. Ini aku Vic." Victoria menelpon Hyena mengabari tentang kondisi Kris.

"Ada apa Vic?" tanya Hyena di line seberang.

"Kris mengalami musibah, tapi sekarang sudah ditangani petugas medis ahjumma."

"Musibah? Musibah apa?" Hyena mulai panik.

"Dia terjatuh, lengannya retak. Tapi Ahjumma tidak usah khawatir dia baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana Ahjumma bisa tenang jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kris. Ahjumma akan kesana, tunggu Ahjumma. Kalian dimana?"

"Sebenarnya Kris sudah boleh pulang hari ini, Ahjumma tidak perlu kemari. Ahjumma pasti sibuk mengurus perusahaan disana." Victoria mencoba menenangkan Hyena.

"Tidak Vic, ahjumma akan kesana. Tunggu beberapa jam lagi, Ahjumma akan kesana."

"Baiklah Ahjumma." PIP! Victoria menutup teleponnya. HUFT! Victoria mengehela nafasnya. Harusnya ia tak mengabari Hyena daripada Hyena panik dan khawatir begitu.

"Noona." Panggil Kris. Tangannya selesai di gips dan ia juga telah minum obat.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Victoria menghampiri Kris yang ditemani Tao disampingnya.

"Noona menelpon siapa? Menelpon Umma?"

"Iya, Noona mengabari Ahjumma."

"Kenapa harus Nonna, Umma pasti sibuk sekarang, aku tidak mau merepotkannya."

"Kris, orang tua mana yang keberatan direpoti anaknya sendiri. Kau tenang saja. Nanti kalau ahjumma sampai disini, kita akan mengurus kepulanganmu."

"Baiklah Noona." Kris pun menurut.

"Gege, apa kau tidak mau menengok Yixing Ge, dia kan sudah menyelamatkanmu." Saran Tao. Victoria menatap Tao dan kemudian gantian menatap Kris.

"Benar apa kata Tao, kau tidak menjenguk Yixing, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu Kris."

"Apa boleh kita menjenguknya, Changmin pasti tidak mengizinkannya."

"Noona akan bicara dengan mereka, kau bersiap-siapa saja. Ok."

"Terserah Noona saja." Kris pun pasrah, sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia juga khawatir pada Yixing, kalau bukan Yixing yang menyelamatkannya mungkin dia tidak akan bernafas lagi saat ini.

**At Seoul**

Donghae menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Awalnya buram, ia terus mengedipkan matanya dan ia pun melihat cahaya. Cahaya lampu kamar rawatnya. Mata Donghae bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, sepi – itulah yang terlihat. Ia mencoba berbicara tapi suaranya tak keluar. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dia alami.

**Flashback on**

**Donghae berdiri di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi banyak bunga matahari. Ia berpakaian serba putih. Donghae mengamati keadaan sekitar, namun sepi tidak ada orang. Ia terlihat linglung. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. "Appa!" Ia berbalik ke belakang, ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.**

**"Appa!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang namja. Namja remaja yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. "Appa!" panggilnya lagi. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa namja itu namun sebuah cahaya menyinari namja itu sehingga Donghae tak begitu melihatnya dengan jelas.**

**"S-siapa kau?" Donghae berjalan menghampiri namja itu.**

**"Appa!" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut namja itu. Donghae menggapai tangan namja itu, "Cepatlah bangun aku menunggumu." dan..**

**Flashback off**

Ia membuka matanya kembali.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, seorang suster masuk sambil membawa notes cek-up pasien. PRAKK! Ia menjatuhnkan note tersebut karena terkejut melihat Donghae sudah sadar. Donghae tak berkata apa-apa karena ia memang belum bisa bicara.

"T-Tuan Lee.. anda sudah sadar.." Suster itu berlari keluar dan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya.

**Back to China -Skip time**

Yixing masih belum sadarkan diri, padahal sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya. Luhan cs, bersama Kyu, Suho dan Changmin masih setia menunggunya.

"Kenapa Yixing belum sadar juga? Apa cederanya begitu parah sampai ia tak mau bangun?" tanya Luhan, terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, Yixing baru saja diberi obat tidur, jadi ia masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur." Jawab Changmin yang masih menemani Yixing disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang dokter yang masih muda, mungkin berumur sekitar 24 tahunan,akan memeriksa Yixing lagi.

"Halo semua!" sapa dokter itu. Changmin, dan yang lain berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang dokter. Luhan terbelalak melihat ketampanan dokter itu, ia tak berkedip saat menatapnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia terkesima dengan ketampanan sang dokter.

"Perkenalkan namaku Zhou Chen Guang, panggil saja aku dokter Chen." Ucap sang dokter memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang menawan. Hal itu membuat Luhan menghampiri dokter itu lebih dahulu dan diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam dokter Chen. Perkenalkan aku Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Halo Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Luhan. Dalam hati Luhan bersorak bertemu dengan dokter setampan itu. ia mengamati dokter itu cukup lama hingga seseorang memutus jabat tangan Luhan dengan dokter Chen.

'Sudah jangan lama-lama' bisiknya pada Luhan, kemudian gantian Kyuhyun yang menjabat tangan dokter Chen. "Hai dokter Chen perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

Luhan pun ditarik oleh Sehun untuk berdiri disampingnya, "Aw.. Sehun hati-hati, tanganku sakit."

"Masa bodoh." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali menatap dokter Chen. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu segera menutup mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat dokter itu terlalu lama."

"Kenapa? Dia tampan, masih muda. Dia juga seorang dokter, dokter muda." Sehun mulai sebal, seperti pada kebanyakan anime, ada siku 4 terbentuk di pelipis Sehun.

"Aku juga tampan." Balas Sehun,

"Tapi dia jauh lebih tampan. Sudah diam, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Ku berisik sekali seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang kehabisan barang diskon." Skak mat. Sehun speechlees. 'Awas saja kau, pulang dari sini jangan harap kau bisa jalan selama 1 minggu penuh.' Bathin Sehun marah.

**Back to Kyuhyun**

"Hai Kyuhyun. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Jawab dokter Chen lagi-lagi dengan senyuman mautnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak berdaya hingga lagi-lagi seseorang memutus jabat tangan mereka.

"Aku Changmin, 'TUNANGAN' Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata Tunangan. "..dan aku adalah kakaknya pasien Yixing."

"Ah salam kenal Changmin."

"Terima kasih." Changmin pun melepas jabat tangannya.

"Aku Kai." Ucap Kai singkat, Chen tersenyum.

"Aku Suho." gantian Suho memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai Suho." Chen mambalas jabatan tangan Suho. "Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa Yixing sekarang."

"Baiklah silahkan." Suho mempersilahkan Chen untuk memeriksa Yixing. Setelah memeriksanya keadaan Yixing, ia memasukkan kembali stetoskopnya dalam sakunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Karena pengaruh obat bius jadi ia belum sadar." Ujar Dokter Chen memberi penjelasan, "Mungkin beberapa saat lagi dia akan segera sadar."

"Terima kasih dokter Chen." ucap Suho.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi." Pamit dokter Chen.

"Dokter Chen." Panggil Kyuhyun. Dokter Chen menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Kyu?"

"Apa kau juga memeriksa kandungan?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Maaf, maksudnya?"

"Apakah kau juga merangkap dokter kandungan?"

"Aku dokter umum, mendapat tugas jaga malam. Aku bisa memeriksanya jika hanya untuk Check saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin kau memeriksa kandunganku." Changmin mendelik.

"Kandunganmu?"

"Aku Male –pregnant. Bisa mengandung dan sekarang aku sedang hamil,bisakah kau memeriksannya, agak nyeri dibagian bawahnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakit?"tanya Changmin keheranan, "Bukannya tadi baik-baik sa-euummpphh." Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Changmin.

"Tolong dokter." pinta Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, ikut saya sekarang, akan ku periksa di ruanganku." Ajak Dokter Chen. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berlari menghampiri Chen dan meninggalkan Changmin.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin namun tak digubris Kyu, ia malah menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Dokter Chen.

"Anak ini.." baru saja Changmin akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba Luhan menerobos dan membuat Changmin jatuh terjengkal. Suho terkejut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Dokter, saya juga, lengan saya agak nyeri, tadi sehabis dance sepertinya tadi salah gerakan." Ujar Luhan dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Oh, kalau begitu ikut saja, nanti aku periksa."

"Terima kasih dokter." Luhan menghampiri dokter Chen menggelayut di lengan kiri dokter Chen.

"Lulu.." seru Sehun namun BRAK! Pintu ditutup keras oleh Luhan yang pergi bersama Chen dan Kyuhyun. Changmin mendengus kesal bersama Sehun.

"Mereka itu, baru melihat namja seperti itu saja sudah terpikat." Kata Changmin sebal.

"Dia memang tampan." Celetuk Suho.

"MWO! Suho kau bilang dia tampan? Jangan bilang kau tertarik juga dengannya? Kau mau menduakan adikku?"

"Bukan begitu Changmin-ssi, tapi dia memang tampan, benarkan Kai?"

"Ne hyung. Jujur, ia sedikit diatasmu Changmin hyung."

"MWO! Kalian ini sama saja." Changmin keluar meninggalkan Suho, Sehun dan Kai. Sehun yang masih sebal hanya diam saja dan berjalan menuju sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada nya.

"Kyuhyun, awas saja. Besok sampai Seoul, jangan harap dia bisa berjalan selama 1 bulan." Changmin berjalan menuju konter minuman, ia memasukkan uang 10Yuan dan memilih minuman kopi dalam kaleng.

"Changmin." Panggil seseorang yang tak asing untuk Changmin, yaitu Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Jaejoong bersama Yunho berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju arahnya.

"Umma."

"Dimana Yixing?" tanya Jaejoong saat sudah berada di dekat Changmin.

"Kamar 122 Umma, itu kamar depan." Tunjuk Changmin.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Siapa yang menunggu Yixing?"

"Kai, Sehun dan Suho, Appa. Aku sedang membeli kopi."

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Jaejoong, Changmin pun mengangguk dan merek aberjalan menuju kamar Yixing.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar terbuka, muncullah Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kai-Hun-Ho berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Tuan Jung, Jae ahjumma. Selamat datang."

"Hem.. bagaimana keadaannya Suho, apakah Yixing sudah sadar?" Suho menggeleng. Jaejoong menghampiri Yixing dan duduk disampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangannya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa nak? Bangun nak." Ia mengelus kepala Yixing.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sadar Umma. Kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang jika Yixing saja belum sadar."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Min? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing?"

"Tadi, dia berusaha menyelamatkan Kris Jung dari lampu sorot yang jatuh tepat diatasnya. Kepala Yixing membentur pinggir panggung dan Kris Jung menderita patah tulang."

"Kris Jung?"

"Ne, anakmu Appa dengan wanita itu."

"Dia lagi-dia lagi, belum puas ya membuat Yixing merusak Yixing sekarang membahayakan Yixing." Ucap Jaejoong marah.

"Maksud Ahjumma apa?" tanya Suho pelan-pelan.

"Dia kan yang sudah memperkosa Yixing waktu itu."

"MWO!" Kai-Hun-Ho terkejut namun lebih terkejut lagi Suho, ia tak menyangka bahwa Kris lah pelakunya.

"Kris yang melakukan itu?"

"Ne, apa Changmin belum bercerita padamu?" Suho menggeleng, ia menatap Changmin, dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf Suho, aku belum sempat memberitahumu. Yixing juga tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dia melarangku memberitahu siapapun siapa yang telah memperkosanya. Maaf."

"Kris, aku sudah duga sejak awal. Dia ingin melukai Yixing, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tidak tahunya dia melakukan hal sebejat itu."

"Apakah sekarang kau masih mau menerima adikku dengan keadaannya?"

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ssi? aku menerima Yixing apa adanya. sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, aku sudah menyukainya. aku menerima dia apa adanya. aku hanya tak menyangka pelakunya adalah Kris, bagaimana jika sampai Yixing tahu. Yixing menganggap Kris sebagai sahabatnya, ia percaya Kris adalah orang baik tapi ternyata..."

"AKu tidak bisa memberi tahu Yixing kalau Kris pelakunya, aku hanya berusaha menjauhkannya sampai mereka lulus." Changmin mengusap kepala Yixing.

"Ne, Changmin benar, saat ini kita hanya bisa menjauhkan dia dari Kris setelah lulus, mereka akan berpisah dan aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan Yixing." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Eunghh.." Yixing menggeliat, ia mulai membuka matanya. Yixing melihat sekitarnya, ada Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho, Suho, Kai dan Sehun. "Um-ma."

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun nak? apa yang sakit nak?" Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Umma. Kalian disini?"

"Setelah Changmin menelpon kami, kami langsung kesini sayang."

"Maaf Umma, aku merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak ada yang merepotkan kami sayang. Min, panggil dokter untuk memeriksa Yixing lagi." perintah Yunho. Changmin mendengus kesal. "Kau kenapa? cepat panggil sana."

"Aku malas Appa." jawabnya sambil berjalan ke sofa.

"Malas bagaimana?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kyuhyun sedang bersama dokter itu Tuan Jung. Luhan juga." jawab Suho.

"Memang ada apa sih? kenapa Changmin dan Sehun terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Nanti anda juga tahu ahjumma. saya panggilkan dulu." ucap Suho sambil berlalu.

"Umma minum." Jaejoong mengambilkan minum Yixing."Minum dulu baby."Jaejoong menyodorkan air putih pada Yixing dan Yixing segera meminumnya dengan menggunakan sedotan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul Suho, Kyuhyun dan Luhan. wajah Kyuhyun dan Luhan terlihat berseri-seri. Namun CHangmin dan Sehun justru semakin sebal.

"Dokternya mana?"tanya Yunho.

"Sebentar Tuan Jung, dia dibelakang." jawab Suho dan tiba-tiba.

"Permisi." sapa Dokter Chen dengan kepala yang menyembul dibalik pintu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"OMO!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak berkedip menatap dokter Chen masuk ke ruangan Yixing sambil membawa boneka. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Yixing.

"Yixing sudah sadar? aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dokter Chen menyerahkan boneka itu pada Yixing dan yang mengambil adalah Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Yixing sweatdrop melihat tingkah Umma nya yang mendadak muda.

"Ah, maaf anda siapanya Yixing?" tanya dokter Chen ramah.

"A-aku Umma nya Yixing. Kim Jaejoong. panggil saja Joongie Hyung." Jaejoong menjabat tangan Dokter Chen cukup lama, hingga ada suara yang mengintrupsinya, "Ekhmm..." namun Joongie tak bergeming. ia memandang DOkter Chen tak berkedip. Hingga.. "Aku Jung Yunho. SUAMINYA." Yunho melepas jabatan tangan Jaejoong dan mengganti dengan tangannya.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Zhou Chen Guang, dokter disini. Em bolehkah aku memeriksa Yixing sekarang?"

"Silahkan." Yunho melepas jabatan tangannya dan Chen mulai memeriksa Yixing. Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar menjauh dari Chen. "Yuun.." rengek Jaejoong namun tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho, ia memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Chen memeriksa mata, lidah dan denyut nadi Yixing.

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa, hanya terjadi gegar otak ringan tapi aku pastikan tidak berbahaya."

"Apa aku bisa kembali dance?"

"Masih bisa, hanya saja jangan terlalu banyak melompat-lompat, nanti kau akan mengalami nyeri lagi."

"Ne, dokter Chen. Terima kasih."

"Istirahatlah." Yixing mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi pasien yang menungguku."

"Ne, terima kasih Dokter." Dokter Chen beranjak dan pamit. "Dokter Chen!" panggil Kyuhyun, Luhan dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Yunho, Changmin dan Sehun mendelik.

"Ya."

"AKu antar." ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"NO!" ucap Yunho, CHangmin dan Sehun. mereka bertiga menghadang pasangan masing-masing. Chen tersenyum lucu. Yixing memandang Dokter dengan ucapan 'Maafkan-aku-dokter'

"Biar aku saja yang antar." Suho menawarkan diri. Dokter Chen mengangguk, akhirnya Suho yang mengantarkannya.

"YUN/MIN/HUN!" protes mereka bertiga.

"BIG NO!" tolak mereka bertiga. Kai dan Yixing menggeleng menyaksikan kelakuan ketiga pasangan itu.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Kris."Hyena masuk ke kamar rawat Kris sambil memanggil Kris. namun ia tak menemukan Kris, hanya ada Victoria dan Tao.

"Ahjumma. Kris sedang ke toilet." jawab Tao.

"Ahjumma kira dia dimana? Kris baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne Ahjumma, dia hanya mengalami retak di lengannya saja." jawab Victoria.

"Tao kau disini? keluargamu disini juga?"

"Ne Ahjumma, Keluargaku sedang tugas disini. jadi sekalian liburan."

"Ahjumma dari kantor langsung kemari?"

"Iya Vic, ahjumma harus mengurus beberapa hal, perusahaan ahjumma sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan."

"Ahjumma kan bisa meminta tolong pada Appa. atau aku saja yang bilang padanya untuk membantu ahjumma."

"Tidak usah, Ahjumma sudah bicara dengan Appamu dan Appa mu bilang kalau dia bersedia berinvestasi di perusahaan ahjumma."

"Benarkah?"tanya Victoria.

"Dia bilang akan mengirim pengacaranya ke Korea Selatan besok untuk menyelesaikan rencana dana investasi secepatnya"kata Hyena.

"Ahjumma beberapa hari lalu aku menerima surat dari pengadilan. apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah."jawabnya datar.

"Lalu apa isinya?"

"Pengadilan sudah mengesahkan perceraian kami."tak berapa lama kemudian Kris keluar dari toilet.

"Umma sudah datang."

"Setelah Vic menelpon Umma, Umma langsung kesini Kris. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hyena menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya.

"Sudah lebih baik Umma. hanya sedikit nyeri saja tapi jauh lebih baik daripada kejatuhan lampu seberat 20 kg."

"Sudah siap?" tanya Vic pada Kris dan membuat Hyena bingung.

"Siap kemana?"

"Menemui si penolong. kalau bukan karena dia Kris mungkin tidak ada disini."

"Siapa yang menolongnya?"

"Zhang Yixing."

"Siapa Zhang Yixing?"

"Lebih baik Umma tidak ikut, Umma tidak akan suka." jawab Kris.

"Memang siapa dia?"

"Dia anaknya Kim Jaejoong."

"KIM JAEJOONG? namja jalang yang merebut Appa mu itu?"Kris hanya menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik Umma tidak usah ikut."

"NO!Umma ikut, Umma ingin bicara dengannya."

"Tapi Umma tidak akan bicara macam-macam kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia belum tahu kalau aku pelaku pemerkosaan itu Umma, kalau sampai dia tahu, dia akan melapor ke polisi. lagipula akku kesana hanya sebagai formalitas untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Lihat saja nanti, sekarang kita kesana saja. Umma tidak mau berhutang budi pada anak Kim Jaejoong." Hyena melenggang dengan angkuh dan diikuti Victoria, Kris juga Tao.

**Kembali ke Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk.**

"Bagimana kalau Kita ke kamar Yixing sekarang? Mungkin dia sudah sadar." Ajak Zhoumi. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Saat mereka meninggalkan kantin, ponsel Eunhyuk berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit. Ia sedikit was-was saat mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit karena sebelumnya belum pernah selama 17 tahun ini. Ia shock membayangkan Donghae meninggal.

"Tidak…tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi"kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi. Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia memperlihatkan ponselnya dan terlihat nomor rumah sakit menghubunginya."Angkat saja." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Eunhyuk menjawab telepon itu dengan was-was. "Ne ini aku, ada apa?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tuan Lee, kami ada kabar untuk anda."

"A-ada apa?"

"Tuan Donghae sudah sadar, namun dia baru sekedar membuka mata, belum bisa bergerak. Karena terlalu lama koma jadi sendinya masih kaku. Kapan anda kembali? saya sudah memberitahu Tuan Donghae jika anda sedang ada urusan di China."

"Dia sadar?Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget bercampur senang. "A-aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. T-Tolong jaga dia. terima kasih." Eunhyuk tersenyum tapi juga menangis. tangisan bahagia rupanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

"D-dia sudah sadar. Donghae sudah sadar."

"Benarkah itu?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, Zhoumi merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. "Syukurlah. sehabis pulang dari sini, aku akan ikut dengamu menemuinya."

"Ne. aku juga sudah tidak sabar. Donghae ku." Eunhyuk benar-benar bahagia sekarang, akhirnya setelah 17 tahun, Donghae pun sadar. dia tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menemui Donghae.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Luhan, Kai, Sehun, Kyuhyun, Suho dan Changmin pergi ke kantin untuk makan malam. jadi hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menunggu Yixing.

Jaejoong menyuapi Yixing bubur. "Aku rindu masakan Umma. Masakan Umma sangat lezat.."

Jaejoong tersenyum,"Makan pelan-pelan kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk makan lagi nanti."

"Umma bisakah aku minta sebuah pelukan"kata Yixing sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Umma aku mencintaimu. Umma adalah orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini."

"Apa kau tidak mau memeluk Appa juga."Yixing lalu memeluk Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu Appa."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Xing." Setelah melepas pelukannya Yixing mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho karena sudah menjaganya dan Jaejoong juga Changmin dan mau menerimanya menjadi anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi datang dan diikuti Eunhyuk, mereka masuk dan melihat Yixing.

"Ahjussi." Seru Yixing.

"Zhoumi? Eunhyuk?" Yunho bertanya keheranan."Lama tidak bertemu? Tapi Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Zhoumi? Eunhyuk? kalian disini?" tanya Jaejoong tak kalah heran.

"Appa dan Umma kenal ahjussi Lee dan Zhoumi?" tanya Yixing.

"Kau mengenalnya sayang." tanya Jaejoong.

"Zhoumi ahjussi adalah pamannya Luhan, kalau Ahjussi Lee, dia orang yang menolongku saat di pesawat dan di panggung."Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya.

"Hyukkie, ini benar kau? Donghae dimana? apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi?"

BRAKK! pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu. Masuklah Hyena bersama Kris dan Victoria sedangkan Tao, ia memilih pergi ke kantin.

"Hyena!" ucap Eun-Mi-Ho bersamaan.

"K-k-kalian?" Mereka berempat saling Jaejoong,Yixing, Kris dan Victoria tak kalah bingung dengan keadaan itu.

**TBC**

**Cerita makin gaje? blank ide lagi.. sumpah bingung mau gimana lagi alurnya. help me. maaf banyak typo,no edit ,update cepet jm1 malam. maaf jika cerintanya makin membosankan.**

**buat ppara Silent rider terima kasih udah baca, untuk para reader setiaku, terima kasih banyak selalu nunggu update ceritanya. terima kasih..**

**#deep bow**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay,Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**spesial guest :Cheney Chen (Zhou Chen Guang di Tiny Times1,2,3)- (namja ini tampan luar biasa buatku, bagi yang belum nonton Tiny Times, coba tonton film ini,bagus bgt filmnya)**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**notes :**

**maaf jika ini update an paling gaje yang pernah ku buat, maklum lagi sakit n blank ide, ada yg bisa kasih saran mau gimana alurnya? review ya...**

**#deepbow**

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

**Previous Chapter**

"Hyena!" ucap Eun-Mi-Ho bersamaan.

"K-k-kalian?" Mereka berempat saling Jaejoong,Yixing, Kris dan Victoria tak kalah bingung dengan keadaan itu.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Saat ini mereka berada di auditorium rumah sakit. Setelah mereka 'diusir' secara halus oleh dokter Chen, akhirnya mereka berakhir di auditorium. Kebetulan ruang itu sepi dan kedap suara jadi pembicaraan mereka tidak akan di dengar siapapun.

**Flashback On**

**"Hyena!" ucap Eun-Mi-Ho bersamaan.**

**"K-k-kalian?" Mereka berempat saling Jaejoong,Yixing, Kris dan Victoria tak kalah bingung dengan keadaan itu.**

**"H-Hyena kau disini?" Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap melihat Hyena.**

**"Lee Hyukjae, disini kau rupanya. Masih berani ku menampakkan diri di depanku, setelah semua yang sudah terjadi."ujar Hyena dengan nada agak tinggi.**

**"Ada apa ini, bisakah kau lebih memelankan nada bicaramu? Ini rumah sakit Hyena." Balas Jaejoong.**

**"Diam kau namja j*lang, kau sudah merusak rumh tanggaku dengan Yunho masib berani bicara padaku? Dasar tidak tahu malu."**

**"HYENA! Jaga mulutmu." Bentak Yunho. Yixing terlihat ketakutan melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya.**

**"Memang benar kan? Kenyataannya Jaejoong berselingkuh denganmu padahal dengan jelas, kau masih berstatus menjadi suamiku."**

**"Bukan Jaejoong yang menggodaku tapi aku yang memintanya. Aku akan menikahinya setelah perceraian kita. Dan aku sudah melamarnya. Puas kau!" **

**"Umma.." panggil Yixing dengan airmata bercucuran. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Victoria dan Kris hanya terdiam. Jaejoong menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.**

**"Dia..." sambil menunjuk Yixing, "...Anakmu? Sama seperti ibunya, cengeng." Ucap Hyena sambil tersenyum sinis.**

**"Diam kau. Jangan bawa-bawa Yixing dalam hal ini." Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabaran.**

**"Dia kan Cuma anak angkat, kenapa kau begitu menyayanginya? Bagaimana kalau orangtua kandungnya adalah pelacur? Lagipula dia juga sudah kotor kan?"**

**"HYENA!" Bentak Yunho, "... siapa yang kau sebut kotor? Apa kau tahu siapa yang membuat Yixing kotor? Dia.." **

**"Yun..."Jaejoong menghentikan ucapan Yunho. Yunho berpaling pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menggeleng pada Yunho. Jantung Kris berdetak kencang, jujur ia takut dan belum siap jika Yunho mengatakan pada Yixing tentang kejadian itu.**

**CKLEK! Pintu kamar rawat Yixing terbuka. Dokter Chen muncul tapi kali ini dengan wajah serius. Ia datang bersama seorang suster.**

**"Dokter Chen." Sapa Jaejoong. Victoria terbelalak melihat ketampanan Dokter Chen, sedangkan Kris menatap tak suka kehadiran dokter Chen.**

**"Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang, pasien butuh ketenangan saat ini. Jika anda butuh tempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah anda, suster akan menunjukkan ruang yang tepat untuk kalian semua. Maaf jika saya menyela pembicaraan kalian, pembicaraan kalian tak pantas di dengar oleh pasien. Biar aku saja yang menunggunya sampai kakaknya datang." **

**Yunho, Jaejoong, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, mereka pun setuju untuk keluar, "Hyena, kita keluar sekarang, kita harus bicara." Ajak Zhoumi. Hyena memandang angkuh pada Zhoumi dan akhirnya mau tidak mau ia ikut.**

**"Suster, tolong tunjukkan pada Tuan Yunho beserta rekannya ruang auditorium. Dan kalian berdua juga keluar." Tunjuk Dokter Chen pada Kris dan Victoria.**

**"Kami keluar juga?" tunjuk Victoria pada dirinya sendiri.**

**"Iya, kalian semua. Biarkan Yixing istirahat. Ini sudah malam. Pasien hanya boleh ditemani 2 orang dan itu dari keluarganya saja." Tegas dokter Chen.**

**"Aku saja yang menunggunya." Pinta Kris.**

**"TIDAK!" Tolak Jaejoong. "Lebih baik Yixing bersama Dokter Chen daripada denganmu. Keluar dari kamar Yixing sekarang. Keluar." Usir Jaejoong.**

**"Hei apa-apaan kau berani mengusir anakku. Punya hak apa kau?" ucap Hyena marah. Zhoumi menatap Hyena saat menyebut kata anak.**

**"Kalau bukan karena Yixing, anakmu itu sudah mati." Balas Jaejoong.**

**"Sudah cukup, silahkan keluar. Ini rumah sakit, kalian berada dikamar pasien bukan dihutan. Suster, tunjukkan pada mereka ruang auditoriumnya." Tegas Dokter Chen.**

**"Umma.." Yixing benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.**

**"Yixing.." Jaejoong terlihat tak rela, namun Dokter hanya mengangguk dan seolah berkata aku-akan-menjaganya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya memasrahkan Yixing pada Chen. Mereka pun mengikuti suster Lin menuju auditorium.**

**"Aku akan menjagamu, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jangan khawatir." Dokter Chen menyakinkan Yixing agar ia mau ditinggal Jaejoong. Yixing pun mau, sedangkan Kris, ia benar-benar kesal hari ini. Dia diusir dari kamar Yixing dan sekarang Yixing ditinggal bersama dokter tampan yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatian Yixing. Cemburu? Lagi-lagi Kris menepisnya, harusnya ia tak peduli dengan siapa Yixing saat ini, tapi sungguh rasanya ia ingin menedang sesuatu saat ini.**

**Flashback end**

Disinilah mereka berlima sekarang, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Hyena, di ruang auditorium rumah sakit.

"Cih, ada apa ini? Reuni SMA?" Eunhyuk masih tertunduk, ia menangis tapi tak tahu kenapa. "Tapi sepertinya masih kurang, siapa ya?" Hyena berpose seperti berpikir, "Ah Donghae, dimana dia? Bukankah dimana ada Eunhyuk disitu ada Donghae."

"Donghae sakit Hyena, dia kecelakaan." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kecelakaan? Eum apa dia masih koma? Atau dia sudah mati?"

"Hyena, jaga bicaramu." Bentak Yunho. Eunhyuk semakin terisak, Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhyuk dan merangkul bahunya.

"Kau tahu Donghae mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Zhoumi

"Tentu aku tahu, bukannya kau juga sudah tahu?"

"N-ne, a-aku tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu? Kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu atau 17 tahun yang lalu?" DEG! Jantung Zhoumi berdetak kencang. Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Harusnya kau tetap melakukan hal itu, melepas masker oksigen Donghae agar dia mati dan kau bisa bersama Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk shock, Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan Hyena.

"K-Kau b-bilang, sejak kau mendadak ditugaskan ke Amerika dan k-kau t-tidak tahu lagi tentang keadaan Donghae. S-Sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Mendadak ditugaskan ke Amerika? Heh... aku tidak salah dengar. Zhoumi yang menjauh darimu Lee Hyukjae karena rasa bersalahnya pada Donghae dan karena ia tak sanggup membunuh rasa cintanya padamu Lee Hyukjae, apa kau tahu kalau Zhoumi menyukaimu? Apa kau tahu dia menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk melamarmu? Apa kau tahu itu Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Hyena dengan nada tinggi. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Sore itu, Zhoumi datang ke rumah sakit dan ia mencoba melepaskan masker oksigen milik Donghae. Benarkan itu Zhoumi? Tapi sang pahlawan kita datang, Jung Yunho. Kau melihat Zhoumi melepas masker itu kan?kau mengulur waktu hingga terjadi komplikasi pada Donghae dan keadaannya malah bertambah buruk, kenapa Yun? Kau takut jika Donghae sadar dia akan membongkar perbuatanmu yang menyebabkan Kim Junsu lumpuh." Jaejoong gantian menatap Yunho, sedangkan Yunho, ia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

**Flashback on**

**Hari ini secara diam-diam Hyena mengunjungi Donghae, ia tidak membawa apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri, ia hanya ingin melihat Donghae. Ia duduk disamping ranjang Donghae dan mengusap kepala Donghae. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke kamar Donghae, ia pun segera mencari tempat persembunyian karena tak sempat meninggalkan kamar inap Donghae. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Zhoumi. Hyena bersembunyi di lemari dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Zhoumi. Zhoumi memandang tubuh Donghae yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Zhoumi terlihat gugup dan tangannya gemetaran. Melihat ekspresi Zhoumi, Hyena kaget dan memandang Zhoumi takut, "Apa… yang sedang kau rencanakan".**

**Yunho tiba di depan kamar rawat Donghae. Saat masuk Yunho melihat Zhoumi melepaskan masker oksigen Donghae. Yunho marah dan segera menarik Zhoumi. Masker oksigen Donghae terlepas.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Yunho segera memasangkan masker oksigen Donghae kembali ia malah didorong Zhoumi hingga tersungkur.**

**"Jangan mendekat."ancam Zhoumi.**

**"Kau kenapa Zhoumi? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"**

**"Aku mencintai Hyukkie, sangat mencintainya, aku rela melakukan apa-apa untuknya tapi dia lebih memilih Donghae. Aku menahan perasaan ini, aku sakit melihat kemesraan mereka, tapi lebih sakit lagi saat melihat Eunhyuk menangis karena keadaan Donghae yang tak kunjung sadar. Jadi lebih baik aku akhiri penderitaan Donghae dan aku akan coba membahagiakan Hyukkie dengan caraku sendiri."**

**"Tapi itu namanya membunuh Zhoumi. Dia sahabatmu, sahabat ku juga." Zhoumi menangis.**

**"Kalau kau jadi aku kau juga akan membunuhnya, Donghae mengetahui perbuatanmu yang menyebabkan adiknya Kim Junsu lumpuh. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong sampai tahu?"**

**"Aku tidak melakukan itu dan aku akan mencari buktinya"**

**"Tidak ada bukti atau saksi yang menguatkanmu Yun, hanya ada Donghae yang melihatmu mendorong Junsu." Bahu Zhoumi dicengkram Yunho.**

**"Tapi tidak dengan cara membunuh Donghae. Aku tidak habis pikir kau akan berbuat sejauh ini kepada Donghae? Kesalahan apa yang Donghae buat terhadapmu sehingga kau tega melakukan itu padanya?"Zhoumi hanya menangis pasrah bahunya dicengkeram Yunho. **

**Pip..Pip..Pip.. ECG bergerak tak beraturan, tubuh Donghae mengejang. Yunho dan Zhoumi berpaling ke Donghae. Mereka terbelalak melihat keadaan Donghae, Zhoumi melepas cengkraman Yunho dan berlari keluar dengan keadaan menangis, sedangkan Yunho memanggil dokter lewat tombol darurat dan berlari keluar mencari suster. Dia panik. Setelah keadaan sepi, Hyena keluar dari persembunyian dengan menangis. Zhoumi berlari ke tangga darurat dan terjatuh lemah. "Maafkan aku Hae, maaf." Ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya.**

**"Hae, bertahanlah." Hyena mengecup dahi Donghae kilat. Waktu Hyena tak banyak, ia segera keluar dari kamar Donghae.**

**Flashback End**

"Bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu semua itu? tentang kalian yang mencoba membunuh Donghae, tentang perbuatanmu pada adik Jaejoong, Kim Junsu?"

"Jun-junsu lumpuh?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kim Jaejoong kau kemana saja? Terisolasi di pulau terpencil sehingga kau tidak tahu kabar adikmu? Ckckck."

"Y-Yun, a-apa benar yang dikatakan Hyena? Kau membuat Junsu lumpuh?" Yunho tak menjawab ia hanya menghela nafas, namun tak lama setelahnya ia bicara.

**Flashback on**

**"Puas kau sekarang Tuan Jung Yunho. Kau menghamili kakakku, membuat dia diusir dari keluarga kami dan sekarang kau membuangnya dan sekarang kau menikah dengan wanita lain. Maumu apa? Apa salah kakakku Yun? Sekarang dia dimana? Dimana Jae hyung ku." Junsu menangis sambil memukul dada Yunho.**

**"Maafkan aku Su-ie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf."**

**"Maaf kau bilang. Kakakku hilang entah kemana. Keluargaku hancur Yun. Kau bisa melihat -nya kan? Kau jahat Yun."**

**"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya Su-ie, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencari Jaejoong untukmu."**

**"Bohong! kau bohong Yun."**

**"Aku janji Su-ie, aku janji. Aku akan menemukan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong kembali."**

**"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Semua janjimu palsu. Pergi! Pergi dari hadapanku." Junsu mendorong Yunho, ia pun meninggalkan Yunho.**

**"Junsu tunggu." Junsu mengabaikan panggilan Yunho, ia terus berjalan. Yunho meraih lengan Junsu dan menahannya. "Kumohon percaya padaku. Aku akan membantumu."**

**"Aku sudah mempercayakan kakakku padamu tapi kau mengkhianatinya. Jadi buat apa aku mempercayaimu sekarang." Junsu menghempaskan tangan Yunho, namun Yunho kembali memegangnya namun terlepas "Junsu.. tunggu." Yunho melihat ada mobil dari arah barat menuju ke arah Junsu. "Junsu.." Sialnya Yunho terlambat memperingatkan Junsu. Junsu melihat kilatan cahaya menuju arahnya dan DUAGGHH! Tubuh Junsu menabrak mobil hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Junsu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Darah bercucuran di kepalanya. Mobil itu langsung melarikan diri.**

**"JUNSU!" Yunho segera berlari ke arah Junsu dan menolongnya. "Junsu bangun, Junsu.." Yunho menguncang-guncang tubuh Junsu namun tak bergerak. CKITTT! Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Yunho dan Junsu. Pemilik mobil itu keluar dan menghampiri mereka.**

**"Yunho?"**

**"Donghae ya, tolong aku. Junsu mengalami kecelakaan. Tolong aku."**

**"Masuklah, aku juga akan ke rumah sakit." Yunho mengangkat Junsu ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.**

**At Hospital**

**Junsu segera mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit. Yunho sudah menelpon orang tua Junsu dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Saat ini Yunho dan Donghae berada di ruang tunggu.**

**"Apa yang terjadi Yun? Aku melihatmu mendorongnya ke arah mobil yang melaju ke arah kalian."**

**"Aku tidak mendorongnya Hae, justru aku ingin menariknya agar dia tidak tertabrak mobil."**

**"Aku tidak tahu Yun, yang aku lihat kau mendorongnya hingga dia tertabrak. Aku melihatnya dari jauh."**

**"Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan itu. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?" **

**"Aku pergi dulu Yun, Eunhyuk akan segera melahirkan, aku ingin menemaninya. Besok kita bicarakan ini lagi." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Yunho kemudian pergi ke ruang bersalin.**

**Flashback end**

"Orang tuamu datang tak lama setelahnya. Ayahmu menamparku. Ibumu menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatiku sakit Jae. Apalagi setelah dokter memvonis Junsu lumpuh, orang tuamu mengusirku. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan mengobati adikmu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Donghae." Yunho mengusap airmatanya. Jaejoong bersimpuh, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Junsu ya, maafkan aku."

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan aku. Yunho tidak bersalah, dia menampar-ku saat kami diluar taman, dia bahkan mengataiku binatang karena kau tidak punya hati. Aku hampir membunuh sahabatku sendiri hanya karena keegoisanku. Saat itu juga aku memutuskan pergi ke Amerika untuk melupakanmu, sudah kucoba tapi tetap tak bisa. Meskipun begitu,aku berjanji akan menyimpan perasaan ini sampai aku mati. Seumur hidupku hanya mencintaimu Hyukkie." Zhoumi menghela nafas.

"Apa kau kira kau ini suci Kang Hyena? Kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Kau memisahkan ayah dari anaknya, memisahkanku dari Changmin dan Jaejoong. Kau juga memisahkan Zhoumi dari Kris."

"Kris?" Zhoumi terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan Yunho.

"Ne, Kris Jung atau Wu Yi Fan, namja yang tadi diusir Jaejoong, dia putramu Zhoumi." Zhoumi terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahunya sekarang Yun?"

"Kalau ku beritahu tadi, apa kau akan berlari kemudian memanggil namanya dan memeluknya. dia begitu angkuh seperti ibunya dan satu hal lagi dia yang memperkosa Yixing beramai-ramai dnegan temannya hingga Yixing mengalami Phobia itu dan Nyonya Kang Hyena yang terhormat ini menutup telinga dan hatinya dan berpura-pura semua kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi."

DEG!

Seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar. Tangannya yang semula terulur untuk membuka knop pintu terhenti setelah mendengar percakapan terakhir mereka. Kris, menitihkan airmata.

"Kau memisahkan Kris dari ayah kandungnya. kau sendiri yang membuatnya kurang kasih sayang dari ayahnya."

**TBC**

**Cerita makin gaje? blank ide lagi.. sumpah bingung mau gimana lagi alurnya. help me. maaf banyak typo,no edit ,update cepet jm1 malam. maaf jika cerintanya makin membosankan.**

**buat ppara Silent rider terima kasih udah baca, untuk para reader setiaku, terima kasih banyak selalu nunggu update ceritanya. terima kasih..**

**#deep bow**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun  
**

**Kim Junmyeon/Suho**

**Kim Jongin/Kai**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**And other character..**

**spesial guest :Cheney Chen (Zhou Chen Guang di Tiny Times1,2,3)- (namja ini tampan luar biasa buatku, bagi yang belum nonton Tiny Times, coba tonton film ini,bagus bgt filmnya)**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**notes :**

******maaf jika cerintanya makin membosankan. mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan. Moment Kris lay belum ada ya, maaf ya.. maaf, sedang diusahakan biar alurnya tetep sejalan, kalo tiba-tiba meloncat ke moment kris lay kan aneh. maaf. sekali lagi. ending nya masih lama. kalo sudah membosankan, jangan dibaca, di close saja. maaf.**

**#deepbow**

**Previous Chapter**

"Kau memisahkan Kris dan ayah kandungnya, kau sendiri yang membuatnya kurang kasih sayang dari ayahnya."

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Aku tidak ingin Kris menderita,aku tidak ingin dia hidup miskin." Sanggah Hyena.

"Aku bisa menghidupimu Hyena, aku bisa menghidupi anak kita, Aku tidak semiskin itu. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk memenuhi apapun yang kalian mau." Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada kesal.

"Jika aku menyerahkan Kris padamu, kau akan membunuh Donghae dan hidup bersama Eunhyuk kan? Kalian akan membesarkan Kris sebagai anak kalian berdua. Dia akan mengenalmu sebagai ayahnya dan Eunhyuk sebagai ibunya."

"Aku tidak sepicik itu. Jika kita menikah, aku akan mencoba mencintaimu. Kita akan merawat Kris bersama-sama. Kalaupun kau ingin melanjutkan karirmu di dunia model, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Aku akan menjaga Kris, aku akan mengurusnya." Mata Hyena mulai berkaca-kaca. Zhoumi mendekati Hyena dan mencengkram bahunya.

"Jika kau tidak mementingkan egomu dan obsesi balas dendam mu, Kris akan mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari ayahnya, dariku. Changmin juga begitu, dia tidak akan kehilangan kasih sayang Yunho dan tidak ada yang tersakiti." Tambah Zhoumi.

"Kris adalah putraku, dia anakku dan anak Yunho bukan anakmu Zhoumi. Kalian semua memuakkan." Hyena melepas cengkraman Zhoumi dan pergi menjauh.

"Hyena tunggu." Panggil Yunho. Langkah Hyena terhenti. "Satu hal lagi kejahatan yang kau perbuat dan tak termaafkan di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyena menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau, adalah dalang dibalik hilangnya anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Benarkan itu." Jaejoong dan Zhoumi terkejut. Eunhyuk lebih terkejut lagi, ia menatap Yunho kemudian gantian menatap Hyena.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti?" Hyena bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau memerintahkan anak buahmu Li Jiaheng untuk menculik anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk, 17 tahun yang lalu. Benarkan? Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya Kang Hyena. Apa kau tidak ingat pertemuanmu dengan Li Jianheng beberapa bulan lalu."

"Yun, bagaimana kau bisa...?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho nada keterkejutan.

**Flashback On**

**Supir Yunho, Paman Lee mengemudikan mobilnya menuju hotel Prince. Hari itu Yunho ada meeting dengan beberapa CEO besar dari 3 negara. 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Paman Lee turun lebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yunho.**

**"Terima kasih Paman."**

**"Ne Tuan Besar." Balas Paman Lee pada Yunho.**

**"Paman Lee,tagihan rumah sakit anakmu, tolong kirim ke kantor agar nanti diurus sekretaris Seo." Ucap Yunho saat sudah keluar dari mobil**

**"Jangan Tuan, anda sudah banyak membantu keluarga saya." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.**

**"Paman, jangan pikirkan semua itu. Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku, jangan tolak. Kalau tidak paman akan aku pecat."**

**"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud begitu."**

**"Kalau begitu terima saja."**

**"Baiklah kalau itu perintah Tuan, terima kasih Tuan." Paman Lee membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan masuk ke hotel.**

**At hotel**

**Yunho Meeting bersama CEO dari beberapa perusahaan besar Jepang, Korea dan China. Mereka membahas kerja sama untuk memperluas jaringan dagang Jung Corp.**

**Setelah hampir 2 jam Meeting, Yunho meninggalkan ruang meeting terlebih dahulu. Saat ia keluar dari lift, ia melihat Hyena berbicara dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang berpakaian agak lusuh. Karena terlihat tidak nyaman Hyena mengajaknya keluar dan Yunho mengikutinya. Yunho bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mendengarkan percakapan Hyena dan namja itu.**

**"Apa yang kau mau, apa uangku kurang untuk menghidupimu selama ini. Ingat urusan kita sudah selesai Jiaheng."**

**"Aku merasa bersalah pada keluarga yang anaknya aku culik 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin minta maaf pada mereka."**

**"Apa maksudmu?"**

**"Anakku satu-satunya meninggal, istriku bunuh diri. Aku merasa itu karena kesalahan yang aku perbuat 17 tahun lalu."**

**"Cih, kau percaya dengan takhayul. Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau butuh uang, akan aku beri tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi."**

**"Aku tidak butuh uangmu." Namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan nya pada Hyena. "Ini uangmu, aku kembalikan. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menurutimu, anakku pasti masih hidup sekarang."**

**"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin mengatakan pada siapa? Polisi? Kau akan bilang pada mereka kalau aku menyuruhmu menculik anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Siapa yang percaya, kejadian itu sudah 17 tahun lalu. Lagipula kalau pun kau kembali ke tempat kau membuangnya, tempat itu sudah menjadi pusat perbelanjaan. Kau mau cari dimana lagi anak itu?"**

**"Kau mungkin menang dalam hal ini tapi ingat, kebenaran akan terungkap suatu hari nanti." Namja itu langsung meninggalkan Hyena. Sedangkan Hyena hanya berdiri mematung setelah kepergian namja itu dan tak lama kemudian Yunho pun juga meninggalkan tempat itu.**

**Flashback end**

"Setelah kejadian itu Jiaheng mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Hal itu sangat mencurigakan sekali. Apalagi kejadian itu terjadi setelah ia bertemu denganmu, Apa kau juga yang merencanakan hal ini?" Hyena bergetar semakin keras, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. "Jika itu terbukti, kau bisa didakwa pasal berlapis Hyena." Ancam Yunho.

"Hyenaaa!" Eunhyuk menghampiri Hyena, PLAKK! Ia menamparnya. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dan marah.

"Hyukkie.." seru Zhoumi.

"K-kau, apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menculik anakku? Apa salahnya? Dimana dia sekarang." Eunhyuk mencengkram mantel bulu Hyena. Hyena diam saja. "Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Salahmu? Kau ingin tahu salahmu? Kau merebut Donghae dariku, kau mengambilnya dariku. Kau tahu aku menyukainya sejak dulu, kau sendiri mendukungku untuk bersamanya tapi kenapa malah kau yang bersamanya. Kau ini sahabatku tapi kau menusukku dari belakang."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. a-aku juga t-tidak mengerti ke-kenapa Donghae memilihku. Aku juga mencintai Donghae, kami saling mencintai, jika saat itu Donghae tidak mencintaiku, aku akan merelakan dia untukmu. T-tapi..."

"Kau bisa menolaknya Hyukkie, kau bisa menolaknya..."

"Maaf..."

"Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan Hyena. Jika kau masih mencintai Donghae kenapa kau memaksa ku menikah denganmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho menyela.

"Karena kau sahabat Donghae dan kau mengerti arti dari sebuah cinta dan kesetiaan. Aku melihat kesetiaanmu pada Jaejoong, aku melihat kau begitu mencintai Jaejoong. Kalian begitu bahagia walaupun dalam kesederhanaan. Meskipun aku baru bertemu denganmu 2 kali tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kau namja yang lur biasa Yun."

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal. Kau sudah menghancurkan banyak keluarga. Dan kau membuat putramu sendiri kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya."

"Dimana anakku? Katakan dia dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hyena datar.

"K-kau.. katakan dimana?" Eunhyuk mengguncang keras tubuh Hyena, namun Zhoumi segera memisahkannya. "Lepassssss... dia menculik anakku, dia penjahat. Dimana Eunhae? Eunhae putraku.." Eunhyuk meronta-ronta dipelukan Zhoumi, Jaejoong hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Hyena berjalan angkuh meninggalkan mereka berempat. Ia sempat mengusap airmatanya dan keluar dari ruang auditorium.

DEG! Hyena terkejut saat mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuk auditorium. "K-Kris...!" Hyena melihat Kris dengan wajah berlinangan airmata.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau melakukan semua kejahatan ini?" Kris mengusap airmatanya dan menatap ibunya tajam. "Kau adalah orang yang aku hormati selama ini. Aku menyayangimu tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan kejahatan itu dan..." Kris menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau memisahkanku dari ayah kandungku? Aku menderita selama ini, aku kesepian. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Tapi kenapa kau begitu egois? Apakah tujuan hidupmu adalah membalas dendam pada Donghae-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi? Apakah kelahiranku ini hanya syarat agar Yunho tetap disisimu? Pernahkah kau memikirkan kebahagiaanku? Pernahkah kau mengerti betapa aku ingin memiliki seorang ayah seperti yang lain. Pernahkah Nyonya Besar Kang Hyena?" DEG! Hati Hyena mencelos mendengar Kris tidak memanggilnya Umma.

"Kris... Umma melakukan ini untukmu, jika aku menikah dengan Zhoumi, kau akan menderita sayang. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, kita akan tinggal dirumah yang kecil, kau akan ke sekolah dengan kendaraan umum, kita akan makan seadaanya. Tidak seperti saat Umma menikah dengan Yunho."

"Lebih baik tinggal dirumah kecil tapi memiliki kasih sayang yang berlimpah daripada rumah mewah tapi aku kesepian dan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

"Kris..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi. Jika kau menginginkan harta, ambil semua harta itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kris meninggalkan Hyena sambil menangis.

"Kris..Kris..!"panggil Hyena, namun Kris tak mendengarkannya. Ia terus berlari dan pergi ke tangga darurat untuk menangis. Cengeng? Ia tidak peduli, hatinya begitu sakit saat ini. Ia ingin mencurahkan semuanya dan dengan menangislah cara ia melampiaskannya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Setelah pembicaraan di ruang auditorium, Zhoumi membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke hotel untuk menenangkan diri. Luhan, Sehun, Kyuhyun, Kai, dan Suho juga kembali ke hotel karena rumah sakit hanya mengizinkan keluarga saja yang menunggu pasien. Sepeninggal dokter Chen, Changmin lah yang menunggu Yixing.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di luar kamar perawatan Yixing. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka yang terputus di ruang auditorium tadi.

"Yun, apa kau tahu keadaan Junsu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah bisa berjalan. Setelah kejadian itu aku meminta sekretaris Kwon untuk mengurus pengobatan Junsu ke Vancouver dan sekarang Junsu sudah bisa berjalan lagi sekarang."

"Ne, terima kasih Yun." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Yun, apa kau tahu siapa anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Jae, bukankah Jiaheng sudah meninggal sebelum aku bertanya padanya."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku 2x Yun, aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendunya. "Kau tahu kan Yun. Katakan padaku, aku tidak ingin melihat Eunhyuk menderita lagi. Kasihan dia, aku juga seorang ibu, pasti sakit sekali untuk Eunhyuk kehilangan putranya. Jika kau mengetahuinya, katakan padaku, kita jemput dia, kita kembalikan pada Eunhyuk."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa anak Eunhyuk?"

"Ne, siapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, "Yixing, Zhang Yixing adalah Lee Eunhae, panggilannya adalah Lay. Putra Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Jaejoong terbelalak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menggeleng keras.

"T-tidak. Tidak mungkin." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Memang itulah kenyataannya. Jiaheng mengatakan padaku kalau ia membuang Yixing di Daegu. Di komplek perumahan yang kau tinggali dulu bersama Yihan. Aku sudah memeriksanya,dan ternyata itu adalah rumahmu."

"T-tapi anak itu Zhang Yixing bukan Lee Eunhae."

"Karena dia tidak tahu nama anak itu dan Jiaheng memberi nama Zhang Yixing, untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka dan membuat seolah-olah Yixing dibuang oleh keluarganya."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Yixing putraku, dia anakku Yun."

"Itulah kenapa aku merahasiakan hal ini padamu. kau begitu menyayangi Yixing dan begitu melindunginya seperti kau melindungi Changmin. aku tak bisa mengatakan kebenaran ini padamu, aku juga dilema Jae. Kau tidak mau kehilangan Yixing, sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia mencari anaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Yixing pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia tak mau kembali ke keluarganya karena keluarganya sudah membuangnya, tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak dibuang tapi dipisahkan secara paksa dari keluarganya? apakah dia akan tetap membenci keluarga kandungnya?"

"Kenapa harus Yixing yang menjadi anak Eunhyuk, kenapa bukan orang lain yang menjadi anak Eunhyuk. aku merawatnya selama ini, dari dia bayi sampai dia sebesar ini. aku tidak mungkin melepasnya begitu saja kepada Eunhyuk meskipun aku tahu dia anaknya Eunhyuk, aku tidak rela."

"Jika kau yang jadi Eunhyuk, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kau tahu bahwa sahabatmu telah merawat anakmu selama 17 tahun tapi dia tak mau memberikannya padamu? hanya kau yang bisa menjawabnya Jae, kau seorang ibu, sama seperti Eunhyuk." Jaejoong terdiam, ia juga bingung. disisi lain ia tak mau kehilangan Yixing tapi disisi lain ia kasihan terhadap Eunhyuk yang sampai sekarang masih berjuang mencari anak yang ternyata diasuhnya.

Dibalik pintu perawatan, Changmin duduk di depan pintu sambil menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalamnya, ia menangis. Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya adalah anak Eunhyuk, sahabat Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri.

'Itulah kenapa Eunhyuk-ssi begitu mengkhawatirkan Yixing, hal itu juga yang membuat Yixing begitu nyaman di pelukan Eunhyuk-ssi, karena memang Eunhyuk-ssi adalah umma nya, umma kandungnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini, aku tidak ingin Umma ku sedih tapi aku juga tidak mau melihat seorang ibu terus menerus bersedih karena kehilangan anaknya.' bathin Changmin pilu.

**At hotel**

Zhoumi membaringkan Eunhyuk yang masih shock setelah pembicaraan di auditorum tadi di kamar hotelnya. Eunhyuk sudah tidak menangis tapi ia tak bicara apapun sejak pulang dari rumah sakit.

Setelah menyelimutinya, Zhoumi pun pamit pulanng.

"Aku pulang dulu, kau istirahatlah." Saat akan melangkah keluar, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengeluarkn suaranya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Donghae?"

"Saat itu aku tidak sadar Hyukkie, pikiranku blank dan aku-aku tidak bisa berpikir. Maafkan aku."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Mimi, keterlaluan."

"Hyukkie." Zhoumi menghampiri Hyukkie dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada Donghae. Aku akan berpikir 2 kali untuk melakukannya. Sungguh saat itu aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis lagi, kau sudah kehilangan putramu lalu Donghae mengalami kejadian itu. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menitihkan airmata lagi dan lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Malam itu aku mengajakmu makan malam untuk melamarmu tapi Donghae lebih dulu mengatakannya."

"Kau melihatku bersama Donghae?"

"Ne, aku melihatmu di taman. Bahkan saat kau berciuman dengannya. aku melihat semua, tap aku berpura-pura tidak tahu semua yang terjadi denganmu dan Donghae." Zhoumi mengusap airmatanya.

"Maaf Mimi, aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku." Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Hyukkie bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Ne, kau minta apa?"

"Izinkan aku mencium mu. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali sebagai orang yang menyayangimu. aku akan merelakanmu dan melepaskanmu. Itupun kalau kau mengizinkan." Eunhyuk menatap Zhoumi dalam kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ne, lakukan saja. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu dan kebaikanmu. Jika cara itu membuatmu bahagia, lakukan saja." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Zhoumi mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan mencium Eunhyuk. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin dalam.

"Eungghhh.." Eunhyuk melenguh. Mereka melakukan frech Kiss. Entah mulai kapan dan siapa yang memulai duluan, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk saling menindih, tubuh mereka sudah telanjang. Zhoumi menciumi leher Eunhyuk dan merambat ke nipples nya.

Setelah selesai dengan tubuh Eunhyuk, Zhoumi mulai mengangkat kaki Eunhyuk dan diletakkan di bahunya. Ia pun memulai untuk memasukkan miliknya. "Akkh.. sakit.." rintih Eunhyuk. namun Zhoumi tak menyerah, ia mencoba dan lagi dan..

JLEB! "AKKhh Donghaee..." sseru Eunhyuk. Zhoumi pun tersadar, ia segera melepas juniornya. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Zhoumi segera bangkit.

"Ini salah. Maafkan aku Hyukkie." Zhoumi memunguti pakaiannya dan segeram memakainya. "Maaf." Zhoumi pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menangis. 'Apa yang aku lakukan?' Eunhyuk meringkuk sambil terisak.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Keesokan paginya, Yixing sudah diperbolehkan pulang. ia kembali ke hotel bersama Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yunho. Jaejoong mendekap erat Yixing, ia tak mau melepaskan Yixing.

"Umma, kau memelukku erat sekali, ada apa?"

"Umma hanya merindukanmu sayang." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengecup kening Yixing. ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

"AKu juga Umma."

"Umma akan disini sampai kompetisi selesai."

"Benarkah Umma? Yeayy aku senang sekali."

"Yixing berjanjilah pada Umma, kau tidak akan meninggalkan Umma."

"AKu janji Umma." Yunho melihat mereka dari spion mobilnya. Ia senang melihat Jaejoong bahagia dengan hidupnya dengan Changmin dan Yixing, tapi disisi lain ia juga tak bisa melihat kesedihan Eunhyuk yang terus menerus mencari anaknya.

Sedangkan Changmin, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang keadaan itu. meskipun ia tahu, ia tak tega jika harus memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Yixing. Changmin tak pernah iri dengan kedekatan Yixing dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak pernah membedakan anak-anaknya. yang terpenting sekarang Yixing adalah adiknya, entah itu lahir dari rahim Jaejoong atau bukan tapi untuk Changmin ,selamanya Yixing adalah adiknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengusik hubungan itu.

**Other Place**

Kris memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper dan tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan tiket kepulangannya ke Korea. Victoria yang baru masuk ke kamar hotel Kris terlihat bingung dengan sikap Kris yang tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Korea.

"Kau kenapa Kris? kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Korea, acara kita disini belum selesai."

"Semua sudah selesai Noona, aku ingin pulang. jika kau masih ingin disini, itu terserah kau saja, tapi aku ingin pulang." jawabnya sambil memasukkan baju terakhirnya ke dalam koper.

"Kapan pesawatmu berangkat?"

"Nanti jam 12, 2 jam lagi." jawabnya sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Kalau begitu, Noona juga akan bersiap-siap. Noona tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Noona akan menghubungi Tao, dan kita aka berangkat jam 12 nanti."

"Terserah Noona saja." ucap Kris pasrah. agaknya kejadian kemarin membuatnya sedikit terguncang, ia tak menyangka kalau Umma nya tega berbuat kejahatan seperti itu hanya demi obsesi untuk membalas dendam.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Tim Yixing cs, masuk 5 besar dan akan bertarung di final battle bersama 14 tim yang lain. Yunho tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama karena dia ada urusan mendadak di kantor begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mereka pulang bersama Yunho karena harus ikut ujian masuk universitas. Eunhyuk pun kembali menjadi juri setelah dia izin satu hari tidak ikut penjurian.

**D-day Final battle**

Yiixng bersiap-siap di back stage. Jaejoong merapikan kostum Yixing dan mengusap wajah Yixing.

"Umma, aku gugup."

"Kau gugup? bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukannya sayang."

"Tapi ini final battle. Penontonnya lebih banyak. Coba Changmin hyung, Kyuhyun Hyung dan Appa disini."

"Mereka menontonmu sayang, jangan khawatir."

"Takut Umma." Yixing mulai meremas kostumnya, tanda dia gugup.

"Sini Umma peluk." Jaejoong memeluknya. "Anak Umma harus percaya diri. Umma yakin kau pasti bisa sayang." Jaejoong memeluknya semakin erat.

Eunhyuk masuk ke back stage dan melihat adegan itu, tiba-tiba dada nya terasa sedikit nyeri melihat adegan itu. Ia iri melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk Yixing, ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi.." panggil Yixing setelah melihat Eunhyuk masuk. Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yixing dan berpaling pada Eunhyuk.

"Yixing, selamat... kalian masuk final battle."

"Terima kasih Ahjussi."

"Jaejoongie, dimana Yunho dan Changmin, kenapa hanya ada tim Yixing dan dirimu."

"Y-Yunho bersama Changmin dan Kyuhun pulang lebih awal." Jawab Jaejoong tergagap, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lama-lama melihat mata Eunhyuk, ada rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya.

"Kalian bersiap-siap. sebentar lagi perform."

"Ne Ahjussi cantik."

"Yixing, jangan nakal.. Ahjussi akan menghukum mu nanti." goda Eunhyuk. Yixing tertawa bahagia. Jaejoong terdiam, 'Jika kau tahu dia ibumu, apa kau akan bahagia sayang? melihat tawa mu yang seperti ini, membuat Umma semakin berat melepasmu. Tapi dia ibumu. Apa yang harus Umma lakukan?'

"Umma.. Umma.." panggil Yixing.

"Eh iya Xing, ada apa?"

"Umma melamun. memikirkan Appa ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa sayang. Sekarang bersiaplah, Umma akan mendukungmu."

"Ne Umma."Yixing cs mulai masuk panggung.

Setelah kepergian Yixing, Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan. "Kau kenapa Jae?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau anakmu hilang."

"AKu akan terus mencarinya, bahkan sampai aku mati. AKu pergi dulu, aku harus menilai mereka."

"Ne, silahkan." Eunhyuk melangkah pergi, namun ia berhenti sejenak.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku pernah berpikir kalau Yixing itu putraku. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Donghae." DEG! Jaejoong bergetar. "Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu merindukannya. Maaf."

"N-n-ne." Eunhyuk pun berlalu. Jaejoong menangis dan jatuh bersimpuh. 'Maaf, maafkan aku Hyukkie.'

**Skip Time**

Setelah final battle dan penjurian selesai, akhirnya Yixing cs mendapat posisi ketiga. Yixing cs sangat bahagia dan tak menyangka mendapat juara 3. Dalam pemberian hadiah, Eunhyuk memberikan bunga dan juga medali di tim Yixing. ia memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

"Selamat sayang, kalian menang. kalian luar biasa." ucap Eunhyuk. Dari kejauhan Jaejoong melihat adegan itu, ia merasa bersalah telah memisahkan Yixing dengan Eunhyuk, tapi ia juga tak rela jika harus menyerahkan Yixing pada Eunhyuk. Jaejoong pun berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih ahjussi." Yixing tersenyum bahagia. Suho mengacungkan jempolnya dari kursi VIP pada Yixing dan Yixing membalasnya.

#

Disini lah sekarang, Suho dengan Yixing berada di sebuah restaurant yang dipesan khusus oleh Suho untuk mereka berdua. setelah berhasil menculik Yixing dari kerumunan, mereka pun sampai di restaurant tersebut.

"Hyung, restaurant ini bagus sekali."

"Aku pesan khusus untuk kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, kau suka?"

"Suka sekali hyung." Mereka pun melanjutkan candle light dinnernya. Saat makan Suho melihat ada noda di bibir Yixing.

"Kau ini makan belepotan." Suho mengusap bibir Yixing. Dada Yixing bergetar, ia malu sekaligus senang, pipinya merona merah.

Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing dan menciumnya. Ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan, lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi lebih intens. Suho memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Suho masuk dalam pakaian Yixing dan mulai bergerilya dalam punggung telanjang Yixing.

Mereka pun mengubah posisinya, mereka berciuman sambil berdiri. Suho mendorong Yixing hingga punggungnya terbentur dinding. "Akhh.." Yixing mengerang kesakitan. Tangan Suho bergerak menuju junior Yixing, dan mengocoknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian itu dan mendadak tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan... kumohon ..lepasskan aku.. ampunn.." Suho tersadar. ia segera melepas kocokannya pada Yixing. Ia melihat Yixing memejamkan matanya.

"Xing, Yixing. Maafkan aku. Maaf.." Suho panik, ia mencengkram bahu Yixing dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Ampunnn.. kumohon.." ronta Yixing.

"Hei.. hei ini aku. Suho.. Aku Suho.. maaf Xing aku kelewatan. maafkan aku." Yixing mulai membuka melihat Suho dan segera memeluknya.

"Hyung, aku takut.. aku takut.."

"Maafkan aku Xing, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. maaf." Yixing menggeleng keras, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Suho. "Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan makannya. Aku disini. Kau tenang saja." Yixing mengangguk, Suho mengusap airmata Yixing dan mereka kembali ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Kris duduk di bbalkon rumahnya, pikirannya menerawang setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

**Tok3x Pintu kamar hotel Kris diketuk. Kris membukakan pintu dan terkejut dengan tamu yang mengunjunginya.**

**"K-kau?" Kris tergagap melihat kedatangan Zhoumi.**

**"Yifan putraku."Zhoumi langsung memeluk Kris. Kris tak membalas ataupun menolak. "Putraku.."**

**"A-appa.." Kris akhirnya membalas memeluknya. "Appa.."**

**"Ne, ini Appamu nak." Kris menangis dalam pelukan Zhoumi. baru kali ini ia merasakan pelukan seorang ayah.**

**"Appa jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi Appa."**

**"Appa disini, appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naak."**

**"Appa.. ." Zhoumi menepuk pelan punggung Kris. mencoba menenangkan Kris.**

**Flashback end**

Kris mengusap airmatanya, ia menangis sambil tersenyum. 'Appa, aku merindukanmu. Aku harap setelah kau tiba disini, kita akan memperbaiki hubungan kita dan memulai dari awal." Kris memandangi foto Appa nya.

**At Hospital**

"Eunhae.." Donghae mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Jarinya mulai bisa digerakkan, kepalanya juga sudah bisa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. ia mengalami perkembangan yang signifikan.

"Eunhae.." ucapnya lagi. airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. 'Appa merindukanmu nak.' Bathin Donghae.

**TBC  
**

**banyak typo, no edit. mianhe yak mengecewakan.**

**buat ppara Silent rider terima kasih udah baca, untuk para reader setiaku, terima kasih banyak selalu nunggu update ceritanya. terima kasih..**

**#deep bow**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title [ ****Do not blame your past, because the past will never change** ]

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

**Dinner Time in Mansion Jung...**

Kris makan malam bersama Umma nya tanpa Victoria. Kris terlihat tak bersemangat dan ia sedang malas berdekatan dengan ibunya. Hyena menyodorkan daging asap kesukaan Kris dan menaruhnya dipiring makan Kris.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini." Kris hanya berdeham. "Kris, besok Umma akan mengantarmu. Jadi kau tak perlu menunggu Chanyeol"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Tapi sayang..."

"Motor yang kau belikan jarang aku pakai, jika tidak ku gunakan percuma."

"Kris..."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucapan Kris men-skak pun terdiam. Kris melanjutkan makannya.

"Kapan ujiannya Kris?kalau kau merasa kesulitan untuk menghadapi ujianmu. Umma akan mencari guru privat untukmu." Tawar Hyena.

"Minggu lalu." Jawab Kris datar.

"Ak..ah.. Ya. Bagaimana ujiannya? Mudah?"

"Biasa saja. Aku sudah selesai." Kris bangkit dari meja makan dan meninggalkan Hyena dan menuju kamarnya.

"Huft.." Hyena menghela nafas, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Kris, sejak kejadian itu Kris berubah menjadi pendiam dan enggan bicara padanya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

**At Morning in the School.**

Kris berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat tak bersemangat. Mungkin karena dia merindukan Appa-nya. Masa tugas Zhoumi diperpanjang hingga 1 minggu, jadi Zhoumi belum bisa pulang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, Kris pun berlari menuju kelasnya karena tidak mau terlambat di kelas Biologi Guru Minho.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah datang lebih dahulu. "Hooi Bro..." panggil Chanyeol sambil melambai pada Kris. "Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah."

"Kau kenapa, kenapa hari ini lesu sekali?" Kris menggeleng. "Eh kau jadi mengerjai Yixing? Aku bawa semua barang yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu."

"Jangan sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main dengan siapapun."

"Whoaaa, kepalamu terbentur batu atau bagaimana? Dulu kau bersemangat sekali ingin mengerjainya sekarang kau lembek begini."

"Yeolie, aku malas berdebat denganmu saat ini." Tak berapa lama kemudian Guru Minho masuk kelas dan mereka memulai pelajarannya. Selama pelajaran Kris terlihat melamun. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"A. Selama perkembangan zigot, krmosom sex tidak terpisah atau B. Kromosom sperma tidak terpisah. Kris, Kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi. Jawab pertanyaan nomor 18." Kris melihat pertanyaan nomor 18 dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kromosom X berasal dari ibu, dan tidak terjadi pemisahan pada ayah menyebabkan Sindrom Turner. Itu merupakan kelainan kromosom yang mana semua atau sebagian dari satu kromosom sex hilang atau memiliki kelainan yang lainnya dan tidak disebabkan oleh kromosom sisanya. Karena B dan C benar, 5 adalah jawabannya." Semua siswa di kelas terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Mereka menganga melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang dimiliki Kris.

"Benar, bagus sekali. Baik, lanjut ke soal nomor 19. Kerjakan sisa pertanyaannya pada lembar jawaban. Kris,setelah pulang sekolah temui Bapak diruang guru,"

"Ne Seo/saeng" Ucap Kris. Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Jam istirahat tiba, Kris bersama Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya pergi ke kantin. Di kantin Yixing bersama Luhan dan para sahabatnya juga berada disana. Tapi Suho tak terlihat. Sebenarnya Kris ingin menghampiri Yixing namun ia 'gengsi' dan 'menjaga image' nya di depan teman-temannya.

"Hei Kris, itu Yixing. Aku dengar kemarin mereka menang di festival dance?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Bukankah kau pergi ke China juga? Apa kau tidak melihat festival itu?"

"Hanya beberapa kali tapi aku pulang sebelum final battle." Jawab Kris sambil meminum jusnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat Yixing pergi menuju toilet sendirian. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Kris untuk menemui Yixing, ia pun menyusul Yixing ke toilet.

Yixing terlihat keluar dari bilik toilet dan dia terkejut melihat Kris menunggunya di dekat wastafel.

"Kris.. !kau mengejutkanku."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Soal apa?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Oh itu, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah." Jawab Kris sambil melihat lengannya. "Kau sendiri,bagaimana dahimu?"

"Baguslah kalau ? sudah sembuh. Dokter Chen memberiku obat mujarab."

"Dokter Chen?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak suka Yixing membicarakan tentang Dokter Chen itu.

"Iya Dokter Chen, Dokter yang tampan itu." jawab Yixing dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tampan?!"

"Yes. Very handsome boy.. EH kau mau ke toilet atau bagaimana?"

"Y-ya, aku mau ke toilet." Jawab Kris sedikit tergagap. Ia jadi salah tingkah, lagi-lagi ia cemburu mendengar Yixing membicarakan orang lain di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye.." pamit Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kris pun membalasnya. Setelah Yixing pergi, Kris menendang tempat sampah hingga isinya berserakan.

"Tampan dia bilang? Aku jauh lebih tampan. Menyebalkan." Ucap Kris sebal.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

"Xing, apa Suho hyung sudah ikut program khusus Seoul's Freshman Honors?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne... Kemarin dia berangkat" jawab Yixing sambil mengisi kuis di buku pelajarannya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Dia bilang, dia akan menghubungiku."

"Kau tidak takut, dia terpikat mahasiswa disana?"

"Eum, tidak. Kalaupun iya, aku rela kok, asal Suho Hyung bahagia."

"Benar kau rela?"

"Rela Lulu, kalau dia lebih bahagia dengan orang lain, aku rela. Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untuknya."

"Yixing!" panggil YeonHa menghampirinya. Yixing menoleh ke arah YeonHa.

"Ne, YeonHa-ssi, ada apa?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kau disuruh Guru Minho ke ruangannya"Luhan dan Yixing saling bertatapan.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Yixing terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. terima kasih."

"Ne, aku pergi dulu. Bye Xing, Lulu." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa ya Lu? Apa nilai biologi ku jeblok lagi?"

"Aku rasa tidak, coba saja kau datangi. Mungkin ingin membahas hal lain." Saran Luhan, Yixing hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

#

Tok3x "Permisi." Sapa Yixing saat akan masuk ruang Guru Minho.

"Masuk!" ucapnya dari dalam. Yixing pun masuk. Saat pertama kali masuk, ia terkejut karena ia tak sendiri melainkan ada Kris juga.

"Lo, ada Kris juga."

"Yixing?" Kris tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Kalian sudah datang. Langsung saja. Kalian berdua akan mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade Biologi di Busan."

"MWO!" Yixing terbelalak. "AKU?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, kalian berdua."

"Guru Minho, kalau Kris-mungkin benar tapi kalau aku, sepertinya anda salah orang. Kalau Changmin hyung itu baru benar. Apa mungkin anda salah mengeja nama Changmin hyung dengan namaku?"

"Aku serius Yixing, kau dan Kris akan mewakili sekolah di Olimpiade Biologi."

"Kan masih banyak siswa yang pintar dan pandai di bidang Biologi, Guru Minho. Kenapa saya?"

"Grafik nilai Biologimu menanjak naik, jadi aku putuskan untuk mencobamu mengikutkanmu dalam lomba ini. Kris kau tidak keberatan kan?" Kris melirik ke arah Yixing, dan Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-pilih-aku-aku-mohon. Kris tersenyum.

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya santai. 'Dengan ini aku bisa bersamamu Xing.' Bathin Kris senang.

"MWO!" Yixing terbelalak. Ia menatap Kris tajam. Namun bukannya menakutkan tapi malah terlihat lucu untuk Kris.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok, kalian akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Kris ajari Yixing, kau hebat dalam hal ini."

"Ne Seo/saeng/nim" jawab Kris senang. Sedangkan Yixing, ia terlihat kesal. "Jangan Khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau.. uhh menyebalkan." Ucap Yixing sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari ruang Guru Minho. Kris hanya tersenyum, ia membungkuk hormat dan pergi menyusul Yixing.

#

"Hei, perkenalkan, aku Jessica. Salah satu siswa program khusus dari Gwangju, Kau?"

"Kim Junmyun, panggil Suho saja. Aku dari Seoul." Balas Suho.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Victoria.

"Ne." Balas Suho. Mereka saling berbalas senyum hingga Dosen mereka memulai pelajarannya.

"Perhatikan semuanya, tolong buka halaman 14." Mereka pun kembali berkutat pada bukunya masing-masing.

#

Malam ini, Yixing meminta tidur dengan Jaejoong. Kebetulan juga Yunho sedang ada meeting diluar kota, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Jaejoong. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong lebih banyak melamun dan jadi pendiam sejak pulang dari China. Yixing menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong dan ia ingin mengetahui penyebabnya. Sebelum tidur Yixing berbincang-bincang dengan Jaejoong.

"Umma, aku merindukan ceritamu. Sudah lama kau tidak mendongeng sebelum aku tidur."

"Kau minta diceritakan apa?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Minta apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Umma, setelah kita pulang dari China, Umma menjadi lebih pendiam. Apa yang terjadi Umma?"

"Memangnya Umma kenapa? Umma baik-baik saja sayang."

"Umma tak bisa membohongiku, ada apa Umma?" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, ia tak bisa menceritakan semua pada Yixing.

"Sayang, jika ternyata orang tuamu tidak membuangmu tapi kau dipisahkan paksa dari mereka, apakah kau ingin kembali pada mereka?"

"Maksud Umma apa?"

"Jawab saja. Umma hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana sikapmu?"

"Bagaimana ya Umma? Aku bingung juga. Baiknya aku harus bagaimana Umma?"

"Itu terserah dirimu sayang. Keputusan ada ditanganmu."

"Tapi kenapa Umma bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya iseng saja." Jaejoong memeluk putranya dan dalam hati ia berkata, "Umma menyayangimu sayang dan Umma minta maaf. Umma benar-benar minta maaf, Umma sangat mencintaimu. Umma benar-benar mencintaimu!" Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Ting tong 3x. Yixing menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. CKLEK! Tak berapa lama kemudian si pemilik apartemen membukanya.

"Yixing, kau sudah datang. Aku kira masih nanti." Sapa Kris yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ne. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, nanti Changmin hyung mencariku dan kalau aku ketahuan bersama mu, dia akan membunuhmu."

"Memang hyungmu dan Umma mu tidak tahu kau ikut olimpiade ini?"

"Belum, hanya Luhan yang tahu, dia sama seperti Changmin hyung, dia jua menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Tapi memang tidak se-ekstrem Min Hyung. Sebenarnya Min hyung ada apa sih? Kenapa dia begitu membencimu? Memang sih kau agak dingin tapi aku yakin kau itu baik." ujar Yixing polos.

'Andai saja kau tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu Xing, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?' bathin Kris.

"Kris, hei, halooo..." Yixing mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris kemudian Kris tersadar. "Apa kita akan disini terus? Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"Eh iya, ayo masuk." Ajak Kris dan mereka pun masuk.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

"Belum lama ini. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Jus jeruk ya." Kris mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur mengambil minum. Yixing menyiapkan buku pelajaran Biologi-nya untuk ia pelajari bersama Kris nanti. Ia melihat apartement Kris begitu berantakan dan PS-nya masih online. "Kris, kau betah tinggal di kamar berantakan seperti ini?"

"Sudah biasa. Kenapa, kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat barang yang berserakan seperti ini. Aku tidak konsen. Aku bereskan ya?"

"Terserah kau saja." Yixing mulai bergerak, ia mulai merapikan apartement Kris. Kris meletakkan minuman Yixing di meja dan kembali bermain PS-nya."

"Eh kok main lagi? Kita kan harus belajar."

"Kau saja, aku sudah hafal isi bukunya." Jawab Kris sambil bermain dengan joysticknya

"Aish kau ini." Yixing menghampiri Kris dan menutupi layar LCD TV yang Kris gunakan untuk bermain.

"Jika kau tidak mau belajar, aku akan lapor polisi."

"Yahh... kau ini. Tenanglah, jangan dibawa serius. Mainlah denganku sebentar, nanti baru kita belajar."

"Tenang, kau menyuruhku tenang, lomba-nya 2 minggu lagi. Aish kau ini, kau enak, kau sudah hafal semua isinya, tapi aku.. Aarrgghh Guru Minho mengantuk saat memilihku."

"Dia memilihmu karena dia yakin kau bisa. Sekarang buka halaman 17, lalu kerjakan soalnya, kalau kau tidak bisa, tanyakan padaku. Ok?" Kris mengusap kepala Yixing namun Yixing menepisnya dan menghindarinya. Kris terkejut namun ia ingat kalau Yixing masih memiliki Phobia sentuhan. "Sudah kerjakan saja, aku harus menyelesaikan level ini agar ku bisa menang. Ok." Yixing hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke meja untuk belajar.

Saat Yixing sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal, Kris menatapnya, 'Maafkan aku Xing, aku sadar aku salah tapi aku akan menebusnya.' Kris tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian melanjutkan game-nya.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Yixing berjalan menuju halte sekolah, ia pulang sendirian karena Changmin, ada pelajaran tambahan sedangkan Luhan, ia tidak masuk karena sakit. Beberapa hari ini Suho juga tidak menghubunginya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Yeobseo Suho hyung, aku merindukanmu, bolehkah aku datang ke universitas untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Ah, tapi hari ini aku ada tugas praktikum, ini tugas penting dan berpengaruh dengan nilaiku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

"Oh, ok, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kan mengunjungimu ..bye-bye." Sebuah bis berhenti di halte, Yixing menutup teleponnya dan melihat sejenak bis tersebut. Dia tersenyum.

#

Yixing sampai di Seoul University, ia sempat bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa letak ruang praktikum kedokteran dan setelah mengetahuinya ia pun menghampiri tempatnya. Sampai di lorong menuju ruang praktikum, ia menemui salah seorang mahasiswa.

"Maaf, permisi."

"Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu."

"Aku mencari siswa program Khusus Seoul's Freshman Honors, apa benar ini ruangannya?"

"Ne benar."

"Apakah hari ini ada praktikum?"

"Praktikum? Setahuku minggu ini, mereka libur. Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?"

"Suho, ah maksudku Kim Junmyun."

"Suho?" namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah iya Suho, aku kenal dia. Sepertinya dia ada di ruang seni. Dia sedang mengerjakan poster untuk acara Proom Night. Coba saja kau kesana." Yixing terlihat bingung namun ia segera pergi ke ruang seni untuk menemui Suho.

**At Art Room**

Suho tengah sibuk mengerjakan poster untuk Proom Night. Yixing masuk dari lantai atas, ia tersenyum melihat Suho dan tak sabar untuk turun menemuinya. Saat ia ingin menghampiri Suho, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja, masuk dari pintu bawah dan menghampiri Suho. Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku belikan kopi dan teh, kau suka yang mana?"

"Kopi saja." Jessica membuka kopi kaleng tersebut dan meminumkannya pada Suho, Suho tak menolak. Yixing terdiam melihat kemesraan itu. Jessica mengusap bekas kopi yang menempel di bibir Suho dan kemudian mereka berciuman. Yixing shock. Mereka cukup lama berciuman, hingga ponsel Suho berdering. Suho melihat si penelpon dan meminta izin pada Jessica untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeobseo."

"Apakah hyung sudah selesai dengan praktikumnya?"

"Ne, tapi setelah ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan profesor Yun, besok dikumpulkan."

"Mm.. Hyung sudah makan? Kalau belum jangan lupa makan."

"Ne.. kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lupa makan." Suho menutup ponselnya, begitu juga dengan Yixing. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang itu sambil menangis.

#

Yixing pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Ia merasa sedih, kecewa dan dibohongi. 'Kenapa kau membohongiku hyung, kalau kau sudah memiliki orang lain disana, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku, aku akan melepasmu hyung.' Ujar Yixing dalam hati.

CKLEK! Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bicara, matanya memerah dan bengkak namun sudah tidak menangis.

BLAM! Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyapa Yixing sambil membaca buku jadi tak melihat kondisi Yixing.

"Kau darimana kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Changmin tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku pergi ke universitas Seoul."

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Hyung kan sudah pulang, kau mencari hyung?"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Changmin sambil berjalan ke sofa dan duduk. Yixing mengikutinya. "Kau kenapa Xing?" tanya Changmin setelah melihat wajah tak menjawab ia langsung memeluk Changmin. Changmin semakin bingung. "Ada apa Xing?"

"Aku melihat Suho hyung mencium wanita tadi."

"Suho? apa kau yakin?" Changmin menegakkan Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jangan menangis dulu, mungkin kau salah melihatnya. Besok Hyung akan tanyakan padanya."

"Jangan hyung, pasti dia akan menjawab lain."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau disakiti, dia sudah melanggar janjinya dan hyung tidak suka itu."

"Aku tidak mau hyung berbuat apa-apa padanya. Besok akan aku tanyakan langsung. Tapi kumohon hyung jangan memarahinya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, jangan menangis. Nanti kalau Umma pulang, hyung bingung menjelaskan pada Umma."

"Ne hyung."Changmin mengusap airmata Yixing dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung percaya, Suho tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. coba tanya dia baik-baik, jangan langsung menjudge Suho begitu orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua Xing." Yixing mengangguk. Ia akan menmui Suho lagi dan bertanya padanya.

Keesokan harinya.

Yixing berlari di sepanjang taman di Universitas Seoul, ia mencari Suho. setelah hampir setengah jam berlari mengitari kampus, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Suho..

"Suho hyung!" panggil Yixing.

"Yixing?" Yixing berlari ke arah Suho dan langsung memeluknya. 'Changmin hyung berkata padaku, setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku percaya Suho hyung masih mencintaiku.'

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Peluk Yixing erat. Tanpa menjawab Suho membalas pelukannya dengan erat juga.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Yixing, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Suho bergegas ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Yunho. Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit. Ia tiba-tiba pingsan di restaurant dan setelah mendapat telepon dari Hongki, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Saat melewati lorong, Yixing melihat Victoria berjalan menuju lift.

"Vict Noona..." Yixing berhenti, namun Kyuhyun menariknya. "Xing ayo." Yixing pun mengabaikan Vict dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sesaat kemudian, "Appa!" Changmin berlari menghampiri Yunho dan diikuti Xing-Kyu-Ho.

"Changmin, kalian sudah datang?"

"Umma kenapa?" tanya Changmin panik.

"Umma hanya stress saja." Jawab Yunho tenang.

"Tapi Umma tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Xing. Appa punya kabar baik untuk kalian?"

"Apa itu Appa?" tanya Changmin tak sabar.

"Kalian akan punya adik lagi."

"Benarkah itu?" Yixing membungkam mulutnya tak percaya,ia sangat senang sekali, Suho merangkulnya,ia juga turut senang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, Changmin terlihat sangat senang. Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Tapi Umma mu tidak boleh stress, kandungannya sangat lemah saat ini."

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya sekarang Appa?" tanya Yixing.

"Nanti ya Xing, Umma kalian masih istirahat. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ne Appa, kami akan menunggu disini dulu. Kalau Appa harus segera kembali ke kantor, kembalilah, aku akan menunggu Umma bersama Yixing."

"Baiklah, Appa kembali ke kantor dulu. Nanti pulang kantor, Appa akan kemari lagi." Changmin mengangguk, dan tak lama kemudian Yunho meninggalkan mereka berempat.

#

"Hyung, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya." Pamit Yixing pada Min-Kyu-Ho.

"Maau aku temani Xing?" tawar Suho.

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku hanya sebentar kok." Suho mengangguk, Yixing pun segera pergi ke toilet.

Setelah dari toilet Yixing melewati sebuah kamar VIP dengan kaca tembus pandang. Ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"K-Kris?" ia melihat Kris sedang mendengarkan music dengan tangan yang tertancap infus. "Jadi Vict Noona tadi disini karena Kris sedang dirawat." Yixing memutuskan untuk masuk.

CKLEK! Kris melihat ke asal suara, ia pun tersenyum melihat seorang yang masuk.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Yixing tanpa jeda.

"Xing, tanya-nya satu-satu. Kau dirumah sakit juga?"

"Umma ku sedang sakit. Heh, kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau sakit apa?"

"Maag ku kambuh." Jawan Kris singkat.

"Kau kena Maag? Sebegitu parahkah sampai harus masuk RS?" Yixing menghampiri Kris dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Cukup parah, aku banyak minum akhir-akhir ini."

"Minum? Minum apa? Airputih?" tanya Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Minum bir, untuk menghilangkan stress." PLAKK! Yixing menggeplak kepala Kris.

"Aw.. sakit Xing." Rintih Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahh sendiri, kau kira bir itu sehat untukmu? Kau kira itu airputih yang bisa kau minum setiap hari?Dasar bodoh."

"Kau lama-lama mirip ahjuma-ahjuma yang sedang mengomeli anaknya."

"Kris kau..."

"Hei-hei-hei lagu ini bagus, kau mau ikut mendengarkannya?"Kris menyodorkan earphone-nya pada Yixing dan Yixing memasangnya di telinganya. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dan saling berhadapan. NP:Wu Yi Fan-Time boils rain.

"Suaranya mirip suaramu Kris?" Kris hanya tersenyum, "Kau yang bernyanyi?"dia hanya mengangguk. "Suaramu bagus sekali Kris, harusnya kau jadi penyanyi."

"Aku iseng merekam ini, ini lagu favoritku dan aku mengcovernya. Kalau aku sedih,aku mendengarkannya. Lagu kerinduan." Yixing terharu, ia menitihkan airmatanya.

"Jangan Menangis. Aku benci melihat orang menangis di depanku. 'padahal aku pernah membuatmu menangis Xing, maafkan aku.' Kau jelek kalau menangis." Kris mengusap airmata Yixing. Yixing masih terisak, Kris mengelus kepala Yixing. Kalau dilihat dari luar, posisi mereka seperti orang yang berciuman dan benar Suho melihat adegan itu, dia mengira Yixing berciuman dengan Kris. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Suho memergoki Yixing bersama Kris dengan adegan intim. Pertama saat Kris menolong Yixing yang hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset dan posisi mereka berpelukan, yang kedua adalah saat ini.

'Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan orang itu Xing, tidak tahukah dirimu, dia yang menodaimu. Orang itu yang memperkosamu.' Suho mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kris.

**TVXQ_JYJ-EXO**

Eunhyuk menyuapi Donghae dengan bubur favorit Donghae. Saat ini Donghae sudah bisa bangun dan menggerakkan tangannya juga tubuh bagian atas tapi ia belum bisa bicara, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawah masih harus dilatih lagi.

"Akhirnya kau sadar sayang, aku begitu merindukanmu selama ini." Donghae tersenyum. "Maaf aku belum bisa menemukan Eunhae. Tapi aku pernah mengira, anak Jaejoong adalah anak kita. Heh.. ternyata bukan. Tapi aku akan terus mencarinya." Donghae mengangguk. Ia menatap sendu istrinya. "Sayang, penculik Eunhae sudah meninggal, jika dia masih hidup, dia akan memberitahu kita dimana Eunhae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyambutnya dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukan anak kita." Donghae meneteskan airmatanya. Setiap kali membicarakan Eunhae, Eunnhyuk selalu menangis, ia benar-benar sakit melihat keadaan Eunhyuk, seandainya saja waktu itu dia bisa melawannya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah bahagia dengan Eunhyuk dan anaknya.

#

"Umma, aku baru ingat. Aku pernah bertemu ahjussi yang masih koma di rumah sakit ini. Aku janji setelah pulang dari China, aku akan mengunjunginya lagi."

"Siapa dia Xing?"

"Siapa ya? Aduh lupa namanya, tapi aku ingat nomor kamarnya. Kamar nomor tujuh aku kesana?"

"Iya tapi jangan lama-lama. Kasihan Ahjussi-nya, ia pasti butuh istirahat juga."

"Ne Umma." Yixing mengecup kilat pipi Jaejoong dan pergi ke kamar no.7.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Yixing sudah sampai di kamar no.7. Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu dan terkejut saat melihat Ahjussi yang dia pernah lihat masih koma, ternyata sudah sadar dan ia juga terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menyuapinya.

"Ahjussi cantik...!" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba ia langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Donghae. Eunhuk dan Donghae menoleh ke arah suara. Eunhyuk menghentikan acara menyuapi Donghae dan menyambut kedatangan Yixing dengan senyum.

"Yixing, kemari nak. Ahjussi kenalkan dengan suami ahjussi." Yixing berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"An/nyeong/ha/se/yo Ahjussi."

"Yixing, kenalkan ini suami ahjussi, Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk memperkenalkan Yixing pada Donghae.

"Ahjussi sudah sadar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku kesini, ahjussi masih koma."

"Kau pernah kemari Xing?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Ne, sebelum aku ke China. Ahjussi kenalkan, aku Zhang Yixing."

"Dia putra Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sayang, kau ingat mereka kan?"Yixing menangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Donghae. Tiba-tiba kilasan mimpi itu kembali lagi.

**"Appa!" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut namja itu. Donghae menggapai tangan namja itu, "Cepatlah bangun aku menunggumu." **

Donghae mencoba mengingatnya.

**Saat ia menjabat tangan namja itu, cahayanya semakin memudar, tak berapa lama kemudian cahaya itu hilang dan nampaklah wajah namja itu, Yixing. Namja itu adalah Yixing. Ia tersenyum pada Donghae. **

Donghae terbelalak namun ia tak dapat bersuara hanya airmatanya yang mengalir. Hal itu membuat Yixing dan Eunhyuk terkejut. "Ahjussi kenapa?"

"Sayang kau kenapa?"Donghae terus menatap Yixing. Ia memeluk Yixing erat.

"Ahjussi kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing semakin bingung.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing dan mengusap wajah Yixing. 'Anakku, Eunhae.. Putraku. Andai aku bisa bicara, aku akan memanggilmu Eunhae.' Bathin Donghae pilu. Ingin sekali ia berteriak namun Suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ahjussi, jangan menangis. Ahjussi jelek kalau menangis." Yixing mengusap airmata Donghae. "Ahjussi aku akan menemanimu, aku sudah berjanji, setelah pulang dari China, aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu dan sekarang aku sudah datang. Ahjussi jangan sedih."

"Iya sayang, kau jangan menangis. Ada Aku dan Yixing disini."

"Aku akan bernyanyi Gwiyomi. Ahjussi tidak boleh sedih lagi. Janji?" Yixing menawarkan pinky promise pada Donghae dan Donghae menyambutnya.

"Ok, aku mulai." Yixing mulai bernyanyi Gwiyomi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa begitu juga dengan Yixing. Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Yixing gemas. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Dari luar kamar Yixing, seseorang membekap mulutnya sambil menahan tangis. 'Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini? Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tidak mungkin aku akan menahannya lagi. Yixing maafkan Umma nak, maafkan Umma.'

Jaejoong meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, Jaejoong tak kuat lagi menahan pusing dan sakit di perutnya, ia mulai lunglai dan saat akan terjatuh seseorang menangkapnya.

"Joongie, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Y-yun, kembalikan Yixing. Ke-kembalikan ia pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum ia pingsan.

"Joongie-Joongieee!" Yunho membopong Jaejoong menuju kamar rawatnya dan memanggil dokter.

#

Kris menerima surat hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter. Setelah membacanya, Kris menghela nafas dan mengusap airmatanya. 'Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tuhan pasti sedang menghukumku karena pernah menyakiti Yixing. Ya Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada Yixing.'

BRAKK! Pintu dibuka secara kasar dan pelakunya adalah Victoria.

"Kris!"

"Noona..." Kris menggeleng, Victoria menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya.

"Kris... Kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat." Kris mengangguk. "Ne Noona. Aku ingin minta satu hal padamu."

"Katakan Kris, katakanlah."

"Noona tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang, Umma, Appa Zhoumi, Tao, paman-bibi, siapapun. Kumohon."

"Ne-Ne Kris, Noona tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Noona, aku ingin minta maaf pada Yixing, aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Iya Kris, Noona akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus sabar ya. Noona akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu. Noona janji."

Kertas yang Kris pegang terjatuh.

**SEOUL HOSPITAL LABORATORY**

**Name of Patient : Kris Jung, Mr**

**TUMOUR MARKER STUDIES**

**CA 19.9 I Result : 3846.2* I Reference : 0.0 – 37.0 I Units : U/ml **

**Positive : Gastric Cancer**

**#**

**TBC**

**I'm comeback... cerita semakin gaje ya.. maaf.. ini prosesnya lama bgt lo.. kalo banyak typo,maaf review pleaseee..!**


End file.
